Soul Marked
by Bakusatsou
Summary: Izuka Midoriya was quirkless, markless, and only wanted to become a hero like All Might. He gives her that chance, and in giving her a quirk she gains something else important, causing her only more confusion as she moved through her life at U.A. with her childhood best friend Kacchan. Adventure, action, villains, heroes, rivals, friends and romance is to be expected. Soulmate AU
1. Not Equal

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter One**

 **Not Equal**

 **Hi guys! So I know I need to update my Naruto "Twisted Fates," story but with my hard drive troubles with my computer and in the process of once again rewriting that chapter I've just been feeling too frustrated with the whole thing, so I decided to borrow a computer and write this story that's been stuck in my mind for a really long time. This is the first chapter and there will be a lot of similarities from the manga but I will be adding my own things into the story.**

 **I want this to be my story, but following the events of My Hero Academia. You'll notice a lot of differences as the story goes on.**

 **I wrote this because there is way to little Fem/Midoriya and defiantly too little Fem/Midoriya/Katsuki stories. Also I love the soulmate concept so It's a big part of it, yay soulmate AU!**

 _ **Edited: July 16, 2018**_

 _ **This chapter was edited by my amazing beta: Whatisthiswitchery.**_

* * *

People are not born equal, that was her first time learning the cruel ways of the world, it was her last and first set back. It all started with a child being born that glowed, following those events more and more babies were born with special abilities, naming them 'exceptional', and soon those 'exceptional' people became normal, everyday life.

After that first birth and those children grew up, it became apparent that there were those that were dubbed Soul Bound. A set of people were bonded, or soulmates, with the other. Once your eyes laid upon that special person the whole universe shifted and revolved around them, they became the reason you lived on this earth, their names appeared on your wrist before fading away and leaving a special mark where the name once was.

Soul Bound people were quickly linked with those who had quirks, the twenty percent that were quirkless didn't seem to make that kind of connection.

Midoriya Izuka was born without a mark on her wrist, since the day she realized it she fought over the idea of never gaining a quirk, it just wasn't in her mind set. Ever since she had first seen All Might for the first time on TV she knew what she wanted to do with her life, to become the greatest Hero there was, and nothing would get in the way of that dream.

Izuka ran up to a blonde spiky haired kid as soon as her mother led her through the doors of kindergarten, her excitement at seeing him always overpowering her when she arrived. They had met only a few weeks ago but the two were becoming fast friends. He glanced up in her direction as she settled down in the free seat he always made sure was unoccupied for her. Across from them sat two of his friends, neither understanding why he wanted to hang out with the girl, especially since at their age they didn't even like girls, but never bringing it up.

"Kacchan!" Izuka exclaimed as she spun in her seat to look at him. She glanced to see the display of glowing zigzagging lines that formed an intricate knot around his wrists, the lines almost looked to be flowers and leaves. It marked that he had found his soulmate, as it was no longer just a dark line surrounding his wrists. The thought caused her sadness, especially as she gazed down at where her own wrists held bracelets, hiding the fact that she had never had a mark.

She did it trying to hide from herself that it was true, and from everyone else in her class who had marks and would make fun of her.

"Koneko," he said in greeting a smile lighting up his face as well.

 **子猫**

 _Izuka stared at the children around her, it was her first day of kindergarten and she had no friends like a lot of the kids here seemed too. They all rushed up to greet one another and take seats together, her timid nature gaining the better of her she grabbed at her mother's skirt and hid. Peaking around the side of her leg she watched the children again wishing she had the courage to go up and greet someone._

 _"Go on, Izuka," her mother said lightly prying her hands from her skirt and pushing her forward, toward a boy with blonde hair. His face was determined and sharp but her mother refused to let her turn around. Her legs shook as she gripped tightly at the bracelets she wore around her wrists, a nervous habit even at four she had._

 _"H-h-hello," Izuka finally squeaked out as she found herself in front of the boy. He, however, hadn't seemed to have heard her. His red eyes were wide and staring at her causing her to feel even more unsure and scared, the stutter in her voice getting worse. "M-m-my name i-is, I-I-Izuka."_

 _The other boy hadn't seemed to hear her even then, too focused on staring at her in an amazed way, before finally his gaze slipped from her eyes down to his wrists quickly, before focusing back on her face._

 _"Bakugo Katsuki," he said reaching out to take her hand into his own. The action caused a blush to take a deep root onto her cheeks as she stared down at their hands. "You'll come sit with me, Koneko." Her eyes widened at the nickname._

 _"K-koneko?" she asked hesitantly as she began to follow him toward his seat he had claimed earlier. His red eyes only shined brighter as they sat down and he nodded._

 _"You're cute and timid like a kitten," he said with a nod. "That's what I'll call you from now on. My Koneko." The blush only deepened but she nodded, allowing the nickname and their friendship the boy had deemed was going to happen. Both mothers watched from the doorway, smiles lighting up their faces as they watched their kids._

 **子猫**

The day flew by not deterring from a normal one for the two, and after school they both took off for the playground where they would play together until one of their moms came and got them. Mitsuki and Inko had taken to taking turns to pick the two up after work, whichever one was off first would pick them up and take the children to their respective home.

Until then they had an hour to play every day before one of them came, the children mostly keeping to themselves and occasionally one of Kacchan's friends would come and join but when the two were together they tended to avoid the area.

"Kacchan, when I get my quirk I hope it's as powerful and cool as yours," she said with a smile, though inside she could feel the doubt creep up. She didn't even have a mark how could she have a quirk? Shaking her head, she didn't allow to smile to waver, knowing beyond a doubt she would get a quirk, she had too, how else would she become a great hero like All Might, or stay by Kacchan's side.

"I'm sure it will be," he said, his eyes sparkling like they always did when she was around. They continued to do whatever Izuka wanted, usually swinging, and sometimes they would join the other kids and play Hero, whenever she felt like playing her favorite game.

Eventually Inko was the first mother to arrive calling out for the kids, "Izuka, Katsuki, time to go!" Both children would leave the group yelling their goodbyes as they raced toward where her mother was, before settling in by her side for the walk home. Katsuki's house was the first for them to arrive at, several blocks before their own, and they walked him up to the door, making sure his father was there so he wasn't alone in the home.

"Thank you for picking him up," Masaru says in a kind voice. "I've been so busy with my designs, what with the showcase coming up, I've been too busy." Inko only smiled and waved away his concern.

"I don't mind, Mitsuki and I have a deal, I'm just happy on the days she gets to them first you guys keep Izuka for me until I get off."

"Whenever you need us to," he said as he moved aside for Kacchan to go into the house. "The kids are close, and Katsuki would throw a fit if we didn't." Said boy in question frowned at his father at what he was saying.

"I would not!" he blew up before taking off further into the house. Izuka who wasn't used to this behavior, as he tended to act completely calm and happy around her, was bewildered, but his father only waved the two away, saying one final thank you, and goodbye, before closing the door. Inko gave her daughter an amused smile, they had only known the Bakugo family for six weeks, but it had already been interesting having them in their lives, and easier.

Inko worried and fretted that Izuka wouldn't make friends, she was just too shy, and after her father left to work overseas things had only grown harder. With two incomes they were able to keep the house, but Inko had to gain a job to help with the bills that her husband couldn't afford. He had his own things to buy and deal with where he lived. At first Inko had no idea how she was going to be able to be home in time for Izuka and paying for a place for her to stay for an extra hour or two was just not possible, and then she met Katsuki.

Mitsuki had offered up the idea as soon as both mothers realized what had happened, and it was a great relief for Inko, she no longer worried about her daughter so much. Only one thing seemed to stick in her mind, as her fifth birthday grew ever nearer, a quirk had yet to appear, and a soul mark was never to be seen. It was a well-known fact that soul marks went hand in hand with quirks and Inko grew wearier as the quirk never manifested.

It broke her heart to think of the realistic situation, something she could never say out loud, it would break her daughter's heart.

"I've made that doctor's appointment for you Izuka," Inko said as they began to walk toward the trains station instead of home. "We will be going there first." Izuka nodded having wanted to go to the doctor and figure out her quirk, it should be manifesting any time now. They both traveled silently on the train, both thinking about the doctor's appointment, every now and then Inko's hand would tighten on her daughter's.

They arrived ten minutes before the appointment, after checking in they were ushered in to wait for the doctor. He went through several tests and X-rayed her foot, they were now just waiting for the news. Izuka could feel the anxiety ripple through her and not for the first time she wished Kacchan and come with her. He had always had a calming ability on her, making her feel comfortable and happy, she could use some happy right now.

It seemed like forever before the doctor walked back through the door, placing the X-ray in front of them, his face looking grim as he took a seat. He tried to muster up a smile that would put them at ease, but this was his least favorite part of his job, telling those few children they would never have a quirk. It was becoming unheard of, but it still happened.

"I'm afraid to tell you that Izuka will never have a quirk," he announced finally, admitting to the sad truth her mother had been slowly coming to.

Izuka could feel something inside of her freeze up, the pain spread throughout her chest, and her heart shattered, leaving her a shell of herself. Her green eyes were wide in shock, the usual shiny color, dull and lifeless. Her mother covered her mouth as she glanced over at her daughter, raising a hand and placing it on her arm for comfort. Inko was unsure of what to say to comfort her, to make it all better.

"There must be a mistake," her voice said sounding tiny and unsure, as she frowned. Her daughter was looking worse for ware, her whole world having been shattered with those simple words. "All the other kindergarteners seemed to have already manifested their quirks but-" Her eyes turned back to her daughter.

The doctor only glanced at the young girl before turning back to the mother. "You're fourth generation, as far as quirk?"

"Yes," Inko said with a nod as she caused her daughters favorite toy, an All Might action figure, to float to her. "I can float small objects toward me, and my husband can breathe fire." The doctor nodded before turning to the X-ray pointing at the pinky toe, more specifically the double joint.

"By the age of four a child's quirk should have already manifested, as one or a combination of the parents'. Early research of quirks came up with one important finding, that being the absence or presence of an extra joint in the pinky toe. Humans have no use for parts they can't use, and with that joint represents the stage of evolution, Izuka has two joints. It's quite rare these days, but she possesses no quirk at all."

The words being spoken again only caused another crack in Izuka's armor, her eyes becoming even more lifeless as she continued to stare at the doctor. His words were literally killing her from the inside out, no quirk. It couldn't be. She was to become a hero, the number one hero like All Might. This wasn't supposed to happen.

 _Fate was cruel._

 **子猫**

Once home Izuka slowly made her way to the computer not even caring that it wasn't computer time yet, that hardly mattered to her. In the back of her mind she still wished she had asked her mother to go by Kacchan's house, but it was pushed to the back of her mind, she only wanted to be alone, alone with her failed dream.

She climbed up onto the seat and silently her mother pulled up her favorite footage of All Might, tears building in her eyes as she watched her daughter just stare lifelessly at the screen. Izuka's green eyes stared at All Might, at the smile on his face, telling her that as long as he was there everything would be alright.

His smile always shown that everything would be alright.

Where was that feeling now?

Was it lost along with her dream to become a hero?

Quirkless.

"Mom," she said quietly capturing her attention. "No matter what kind of trouble you're in, he'll save you with a smile." She silently wished he would come and save her with that smile. Wanting it all to be just a dream. She would wake up and a quirk would have appeared out of thin air, just to make it all better. "A super-cool hero like that, t-that's what I w-wanna be."

Tears had begun to spill from her eyes, coating her face in salty wetness, as she turned around to look at her mom. She watched her mother hoping, wishing, that she would tell her she didn't need a quirk to become a hero. That her dream wasn't unreachable. That she could do it, she needed that from her, needed it to keep going.

Her mother not being able to keep the tears in anymore flung herself across the room, her arms wrapping around her daughters tiny, shaking frame, as the tears streamed down on her own face. She wasn't able to put her child's fears at ease, wasn't able to find it in herself to say that she could still become a hero.

Inko couldn't lie.

"Oh!" She cried out as her embrace tightened. "I'm sorry!" I'm so sorry, Izuka!" Izuka just sat there her eyes continuing to watch the footage of All Might, while her mother cried, over and over saying that she was sorry.

It wasn't the words she wanted to hear, the words she needed to hear.

 **子猫**

Izuka found herself sitting in class, her last year of third-year, the year before she could try for UA, her dream school. Even after that devastating day at the doctors, Izuka, decided to not let it define her future. She would find a way to become a hero, whether she had a quirk, or not. Scribbling down facts from today's earlier villain roadblock, she was focusing mainly on the new hero, Mt. Lady.

Around her she could hear her teacher talking but it wasn't something she was interested in, she knew what she wanted, and wouldn't settle for less. Around her she could hear her classmates yell out in excitement, their quirks sounding off all around. Izuka rolled her eyes, they always got rowdy and forgot the no quirk rule. Their teacher wasn't much better, riling them up, and then telling them to calm down.

She could hear Kacchan yell out about how he was better than all of them, she was sure. He had grown different over the years, that angry side had become a side of him she knew well. No longer was he her nice, calming, and happy, Kacchan, now he was loud, rude, and hating. His favorite pastime was to make fun of her, cause her pain. He wasn't the same. Even his nickname, Koneko, was no longer said with adoration, but hatred.

After finding out she had no quirk something inside of him just changed, a switch inside of him turning on, he was no longer her best friend.

It had happened so suddenly that at first, she wasn't sure how to deal with it, and eventually she spent the hour or so after school by herself at the park, Mitsuki no longer coming to pick her up. She was sure that was Kacchan's doing, as his mother always gave her this sad look from across the park. She had noticed the woman would force Kacchan to stay until Inko came to pick her up, Mitsuki would never let her be by herself.

"Ah, Bakugo, you must be aiming for U.A, High school," the teacher said gaining Izuka's attention. She couldn't help but be interested when U.A. and Kacchan was brought up, she still cared for him after all.

"I aced the mock exam!" he yelled out confidently. "I'm the only one here that's got the stuff for U.A. Unlike you extras! I'm going to become an even greater Hero than All Might himself! Not to mention one of the richest people in the world!"

Izuka's eyes refused to peel away from him as he looked determined and fearless, a quality she didn't seem to have, the last ten years not having been helpful toward feeling fearless.

"You've applied for U.A. as well, haven't you Midoriya?" the teacher asked bringing everyone's attention to Izuka. Her eyes widened, fear filling the green depths as she buried her head into her desk, her arms coming around to block her from sight. She couldn't believe he had spoken up in front of everyone! Izuka could practically feel Kacchan's anger burning into the side of her, he would not like this. Couldn't their teacher ever shut up?

Around her all of her classmates began to laugh at once, several throwing out jeers, telling her she would never make it without a quirk. She could feel her stomach drop, pain resounding throughout her chest, a pain she had begun to grow familiar with these last ten years. A deep ache that she felt resound throughout her chest cavity, ripping and shredding its way through her heart.

"They actually changed the rule," Izuka said in a tiny voice causing Kacchan to spin around in his seat to glare at her once more. The anger was rolling off in threatening waves, his body shook with his anger. Her eyes that were already wide only grew bigger in shock, why had he turned this way toward her? "You don't have to have a quirk to get into U.A."

Izuka wasn't sure why she had continued to speak, the rest of the class still looked unimpressed, and Kacchan was only getting angrier. Anything to do with her pissed him off anymore. Bakugo hadn't hesitated as he slipped from his chair and charged at her causing her emerald green eyes to become fearful as his hands rose in the air, his red eyes deadly.

His hand slapped against her table, his quirk activating, causing a loud explosion to rip through the air, the force of it connected with her body causing her to fly backwards across the room, landing with a painful thump against the wall.

"Koneko," he said with a snarl, the warmth that once was uttered with the name replaced with hate and disgust. His voice caused her to flinch, the furious look on his face caused her to cower, her reaction only angered him more. "Forget about quirks, you're quirkless, and you think you can rub shoulders with me?" His hand twitched as it reached out to grab the front of her shirt, pulling her up to his height, her shoes barely skimming the floor.

Her body shook as he forced her emerald eyes to gaze into crimson ones. Sweat fell across her brow as his breath blew against her face. Without meaning to her gaze fell to where his sleeves rode up his arms leaving his wrists bare. The once beautiful mark had lost its glamour, the image having warped into thorns instead of the once pretty floral.

"No-wait- Kacchan!" She said her arms waving desperately as she tried to peel his hands from her shirt, all she wanted was to cower against the wall, to be invisible again. His grip tightened as her fingers wrapped around his own, an odd emotion flashing across his face before it hardened. "I would never try to challenge you or go against you. Please."

Her mind tried to reach out and get him to calm down, to understand she wasn't trying to do harm. Her green curly hair falls into her face as she tries to break the eye contact he was forcing on her. She was uncomfortable, incredibly so. There was no warmth in his actions, just frost, so different from his actual quirk. "Believe me, Kacchan."

She tried her best to curl into herself as his grip is still keeping her suspended into the air. "It's just," she said in a shaky voice, it wavered as she tried to find the strength to continue. "It's been my goal ever since we were little." A younger Bakugo flashes across her mind's eye, a nicer one. "And well- I've got to try."

Black smoke begins to rise from his hands, fear startled her body to begin to thrash again, shoving against his old, and finally she dropped to the ground with him towering over her. Her feet scrambled backwards until her back hit the wall, where she once again felt trapped. Her body curled into itself as yells of outrage sounded around her.

"Try!" they yelled. "The entrance exams!"

"What are you going to do, you're quirkless, Koneko," Bakugo said his voice stinging. Shortly after he spoke the teacher called order to the classroom, causing Bakugo to go sit back down at his desk for the rest of class. Izuka picked herself off the ground, her body shaking with the leftover adrenaline and fear as she too walked to her seat, her head bowed and not daring to look up from it.

 _People are not born equal._

Ever since she was a little girl in daycare, Izuka, had loved heroes, her love stemming from one main video, of the man that began her dream.

It was an old video. One of disaster that happened a long time ago, the debut of the greatest hero of all time. She had watched it so many times she could recite it word for word.

 _"Can you see that?"_

 _"He's already saved a hundred people!"_

 _"It's crazy. It hasn't even been ten minutes yet!"_

 _From the fire came a silhouette of a muscular man, carrying as many people as he could in one go. He stepped from the smoke showing a smile lighting up his face, as his laugh resounded throughout the desolation._

 _"He's smiling!"_

Her favorite sound was his laugh, it echoed around her carrying with it courage and happiness, telling you everything would be alright now, because he was there. It wrapped you up in warmth and made you believe that yes, everything would be just fine. Izuka would recite along with him the words that caused hope to swell up in her whole being.

 _"Fear not!"_

 _"Why?"_

Izuka's smile grew wider, her eyes would sparkle, and her heart would swell at the sound of his words, and she would recite the line with him.

 **"Because I am here."**

Izuka's hands trembled at her side as she began to walk down the empty road, her shortcut home. Even her memory of her favorite superhero couldn't cause her any happiness today. As she walked she came to the familiar tunnel, her spirits still pretty dampened as she thought back to class.

"Dobe, Kacchan," she uttered softly her heart just not into being angry. There was something she felt for him, a deeper connection, he was her friend, and more important he had been one of her precious people until he changed. "Stupid, stupid, Kacchan."

She ducked into the tunnel a funny feeling moving over her body, but she ignored it, she hardly cared, she would be home soon. A thick silence fell over her before a sound of wetness, SLOP, sounded in the tunnel.

"Look at what kind of body I found to hide in," a slimy voice spoke from behind her. Spinning around she came face to face with a monster of a quirk slipping through the grate. Fear ripped through her body as the slime like substance flashed across the short distance between the two, wrapping around her, enveloping her into its body. The substance began to slide down her throat, through her nose, it was hard to breathe, panic set in.

"You'd look pretty cute in a couple of years," the slime said as it continued to assault her. "Shame I've got to do this, but well, I hadn't expected him to be in a small town like this. Could have worse bodies, you're a true hero kid, it only hurts for a bit."

She tried to struggle, truly, she tried.

Around her she could see her soaking wet, burnt, notebook laying on the ground, scattered with the rest of her backpack objects. Her breathing became more labored. It was hard while slime continued to attack her throat, tears built in her eyes.

 _She would have said goodbye to her mother for the last time today._

 _Her last interaction with Kacchan hadn't been the best. He would forever hate her._

 _This was it._

Her eyes had begun to grow heavier, her struggling ceased to exist, as her flailing arms came to a halt at her sides, hanging limp.

Could this truly be how she went?

The edge around her vision began to fade to black.

 _Crash!_

The grate that the slime monster had slipped from skyrocketed into the air, a figure bounding out from it, landing in front of them in a crouch. Familiar blonde hair flashed across her vision, hope swimming in her heart at the sight. Could it be?

 _ **"Fear not Kid! For I am here!"**_

* * *

 ** _So how did you like it?! I'll have the next chapter out probably tomorrow, it's almost finished. After that updating will become hopefully once a week. It'll be written around Twisted Fates, so I'm hoping to be able to update both stories once a week but my new ideas have a terrible habit of taking over so this one will be my main concern for a little while. Especially until I get out of my rut for the other one._**

 ** _Sneak Peak:_**

 ** _Both teens fall to the ground, All Might allowing them to drop now that they were safe. Both had fallen unconscious during the shock wave, however, their hands were still latched onto one another, locked into a tight embrace._**

 ** _Review!_**


	2. Proposals and Changes

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Proposals and Changes**

 **Hi guys! So I was supposed to upload this yesterday but my husband cut and dyed my hair and that ended up being so late that I just went to sleep as soon as it was done, so sorry it's a day late! Here it is though.**

 **After today I plan on going to a once a week update time. I get to only write at night when my daughter is asleep so that's just two or three hours a day unless I stay up later. It takes me a couple days to finish a chapter so I think I can stick to the time limit if I buckle down while working on this story and the other.**

 **Thanks to all who has reviewed! I can't believe I already got so many in a two day time limit, and two of those were shortly after I update! Wow! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Next chapter we will be getting into the action and things will start to get interesting. More Katsuki/Izuka interactions. Yay! Review!**

 _ **Edited: July 16, 2018**_

 _ **This chapter was edited by my amazing beta: Whatisthiswitchery.**_

* * *

Bakugo kicked at a can as he listened to the two behind him, both getting on his nerves. "Haven't you known her since you were kids?" One asked staring at the back of his head.

"Yeah, you two used to be pretty good friends, you went pretty far today." Katsuki glared, his eyes staring ahead as he took a swig from his can.

"It's her fault for getting in my way," he growled out crushing the can in his hand, just thinking about her pissed him off. His eyes fell down to where his mark was hidden his sleeves of his jacket, he kept them covered up at all times, not wanting to even look at the marks that she had messed up. They use to flourish, something his mother even said was beautiful, but then she had to go and ruin it, causing pain to erupt everywhere.

It was her fault that they were this way.

"Hey, it's stupid, don't be worried about it," the long haired one said with a shrug from his shoulders. His body tensed at letting it go, how could he just let it go? He was supposed to have everything, this mark proved he had found happiness, but it was all ruined. Fate had laughed in his face, dousing any dreams of his future with his soul marked.

He couldn't just let that go.

His wrists screamed out in pain as he felt the thorns dig into his skin, announcing their displeasure. His thoughts drifted back to earlier when he had held Izuka up in his anger, pinning her into the air, causing her to shake like a leaf. A grimace crossed over his features before anger flooded his system once again.

 _Her fault, all hers._

His actions were justified, she had ruined life for him. She continued on as if she didn't even know, though he was sure she didn't, after all he had never told her.

"She's an idiot, dreaming of becoming a hero, Quirkless!" He scoffed at the thought tossing his empty can into a garbage can as he passed, his hands digging into the pockets of his pants as he continued walking. "Stupid. Pisses me off."

Both boys watched the blonde with raised eyebrows, he had always felt such anger for the small girl, but it was widely known around school that no one was allowed to touch the Koneko, she was all his. They only jeered and mocked from a distance, and that was fine to him, as long as they didn't touch.

A growl ripped from his throat as he began to stomp moving faster away, needing something to take his mind off the green-haired girl.

She was always on his mind.

His mind drifting off to places that only angered him, he hadn't noticed the two boys behind him coming to a stop, or the putrid smell that had littered the air, or the noise of something dripping.

"Look!" The boy yells pointing at the green slime that loomed over Katsuki, threatening to overtake him. Bakugo spun around on his heel, coming face to face with the being that had lunged his way. The slime wrapped around his body, tugging at him, pulling him deeper into the depths of his body. Gasps fell from his mouth causing his air to be cut off, blasts sounded close to him, desperate to get this guy off of him.

 **子猫**

 _"Without power, can one become a hero? No, I should think not."_

The words from her favorite hero rang in her ears as her feet continued to move on, dragging her in any direction, barely caring where she ended up. Her eyes stared blankly at the notebook she held in her hand, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Dreams, crushed by her hero. Reality had settled in, even All Might didn't think she could become a hero. Kacchan had been right, everyone had, the truth of it echoed in her ears, destroying her from the inside out. The hole in her chest dug deeper, clawing its way permanently into her chest. Closing the notebook, she used her free hand to clutch at the fabric of her shirt, over where it was painful.

She had tried so desperately to believe it wasn't true, for ten years she put her all into believing that she would become a hero. That it was possible, it was all she had. Without it she was nothing.

Her feet continued to carry her, a sudden blast pounded through her ears, causing her to drop the hand that gripped her shirt, and for her emerald eyes to open wide, glancing around in confusion. She spotted the police car first, then the smoke surrounding the area that the explosion had come from. Her feet had taken her to where the heroes were, a habit that seemed to have been deeply rooted into her core, she had come without thinking.

A crowd milled outside the alley, people glancing into the scene, watching what was happening, no use to help. Izuka told herself to turn away, what was the point of watching when she would never become a hero? Why obsess over it anymore, all it would cause is pain and uselessness.

A feeling tugged at her stomach keeping her rooted to the spot, refusing to let her take off before finding out what was wrong. Giving into the feeling, knowing she wasn't strong enough to fight the need to watch she inched forward, trying to peer through the crowd, wanting to know what was wrong.

At what she saw her breath caught in her throat, leaving in a gust as her eyes widened at the villain, the same one from before! Panic began to settle in as did guilt, she had done this she was sure. All Might must have dropped the container because she had held onto him. If she had just let him go, this would have never happened, whoever was trapped would have been safe, it could have ended with her.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" a person asked from the crowd.

"Can't," responded another. "Apparently the villain caught a junior high school student, it's been a while." Blood drained from her face, it had been horrible, not being able to breath, and that was only for a few seconds, this person had been baring it for longer. Izuka didn't understand how they did it.

Guilt pounded away at her subconscious. They were waiting for All Might, the hero that was suitable for the job, the quirk that could take care of him. Her fault.

He wouldn't be coming, she had taken up too much of his time. The image of a broken and scrawny All Might flashed in her mind. He wouldn't be able to help.

Someone would come. A hero would save this person, she had to believe that. If they didn't she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Not being able to keep her eyes from looking she glanced back up, familiar red eyes locked onto her own, desperation leaked through the connection.

 _Kacchan!_

The villain had Kacchan, was killing him like he had done not so very long ago to her. Her grip on the notebook lessened as her body began to shake. This was someone she knew, no one was here to help. All Might wouldn't be coming. Her feet took off through the crowd, pushing and shoving people out of her way, her eyes locked onto Kacchan.

Her arms flailing as her mind tried to catch up to her actions. She was running, running toward the villain.

The same one that had nearly killed her.

 _He had Kacchan._

Katsuki's red eyes widened as they centered on the long curly green-haired girl running at them full speed, tears shining her ears, panic clear on her face. Stop. "Koneko." The word was pulled from his lips before he had time to process it, more slime being shoved down his throat at the action.

Izuka kept running, panic was all that she could feel, and desperation. She had run out! Why?! Behind her she could hear the shouts of the heroes telling her to come back. She maneuvered around the flames, her legs not hesitating, not stopping, only pushing her forward.

Her mind had caught up, a plan forming, pulling at her arms, demanding that they shrug off the backpack. The strap in her hands she rocketed it forward letting it release from her grip and fly through the air, hitting the villain in the eyes. Distract!

She had to keep him distracted, she had to grab Kacchan.

"Kacchan!" The scream was ripped from her lips, tears had flooded from her eyes, coating her face in their saltiness. The villain reared back as the bag made contact, Izuka reached out her hands grasping for any limb of Katuski. Her fingers gripped at his flesh but the slime caused them to slip, making it hard to keep a hold of him.

The slime slipped from Bakugo's mouth and nose, allowing for him to breath, gasping heavily as his eyes made contact with hers.

Panic shoved at his chest as he stared at the girl trying to save him. She wasn't supposed to be here, shouldn't be, had to get away. "What are you doing!" He shouted, anger burning in his veins. Izuka's fingers dug through the sludge searching for his hand again, trying to get a grip on anything to pull him out.

"Kacchan," she gasped out. "You looked like you needed saving." The villain glared down in annoyance at the girl who kept digging for her friend, getting in his way.

"Just a little longer, get out of my way girl!"

Katsuki watched as the sludge hand came flying through the air, its path leading to Koneko. Her fingers gripped at his hands, latching on tightly, gaining leverage as she pulled desperately, his skin cold from the slime. His fingers twitched trying to wrap around her wrist, free of bracelets since the day she found out she had no quirk, no longer finding the need to hide from it.

"Get out of here, Koneko!" Bakugo screamed, but as he did his grip on her wrist didn't lessen.

All Might was next to her, his hand latching onto the two junior student's hands, keeping them connected. "All might-," Izuka said in a hushed voice as he glanced down at her.

"The lesson I left you with, I should practice what I preach," All Might said as he pulled the sludge from Katsuki. "A pro should always be ready to risk his life! "

Bringing his free fist back he rushes it forward hitting the villain, yelling, "Detroit smash!" His hand kept the two kids latched onto him, keeping them from being blown away along with the villain, as rain began to fall down around them.

Both teens fall to the ground, All Might allowing them to drop now that they were safe. Both had fallen unconscious during the shock wave, however, their hands were still latched onto one another, locked into a tight embrace. As the two slept the heroes swept in to clean the area from the residue the villain left around. All Might dragged the two off to the side out of the way of the clean-up, waiting for them to wake up themselves.

 **子猫**

Izuka readjusted the strap to her bag as she traveled down the alleyway to her home, it was only a couple blocks away now, the day had drained her. She had been caught up in a villain attack, met her hero, was rejected by her hero, and helped save Kacchan from the same villain. It was tiring, she wasn't sure how she was able to keep one foot moving in front of the other.

Today had been emotionally and physically taxing. Gravel crunched behind her announcing the arrival of someone, and all Izuka could think of was that today wasn't over yet, there were still taxing things to have to be dealt with. Her body froze but she was too tired to turn around, she wasn't sure if she even had the strength left. Her shoulder hunched the bag feeling heavier than it was a second ago.

"Koneko," the word was spoken softer than it had been in years, the action only causing her to tense even more, this wasn't normal. He hadn't spoken to her in a friendly way in ten years, why would it change now? Saving him wouldn't have caused this, it would have only caused anger, like normal. She refused to turn around waiting for the boot to drop. "I never asked you to save me, it was stupid of you to do it. You're quirkless, he could have killed you!"

His voice ended on a growl, a small smile lighting up her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. They were still dull and lifeless, reality hadn't grown any better.

She could hear Kacchan turn around nothing else left to say as he took off in the opposite direction heading back toward his house, having traveled the extra distance to hunt down Midoriya.

Sighing the green-haired girl began to move once more her feet sluggishly pushing her forward. "It's time to think of a more realistic future," she said to herself, her voice small and unhappy. Only one good thing had come of today, she may not have been able to make a difference, but Kacchan was going to be alright, and that sparked a tiny bit of happiness inside of her.

Emerald eyes widened as a blur of yellow and white flashed in front of her, the object huge and towering above the smaller girl, leaving her to gaze up, up, and up into the face of-

"I am here!" announced All Might in a booming voice causing Midoriya to stumble back a step-in surprise, her eyes wide with shock. Her grip on her backpack tightens unwillingly as her heartbeat races.

"A-all Might!" She asked her voice sounding louder than normal in her surprise before she could catch herself and calm down. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes were still searching the area to make sure she was seeing something real, disbelief that he had actually tracked her down after earlier. "How did you get free from the reporters?" It wasn't the most pressing issue but the words came flying out before she could stop them, she was still confused.

"Shaking them off is nothing to me!" He responded proudly as his body drew up to appear taller. "After all, I'm All Mi- Koff!" He prepared to flex but as his muscles tensed smoke began to pour from his body, abruptly deflating into his bony smaller version of his body as blood flew from his mouth, causing Izuka to scream out in shock, still haven't gotten use to the knowledge of what had happened to All Might.

She gazed at him in worry as he continued to cough, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth as he wiped away at it. Drawing himself back up his sunken in eyes stared into her own concerned ones.

"Little girl," All Might began as he recovered his overgrown clothes now hanging lightly off his body, making him appear more tinier. "I've come to thank you, apologize, and correct my words from earlier."

Midoriya furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out what he was trying to say, her worry being taken over by confusion. "W-what do you mean?"

"Without you kid... if I hadn't heard your story..." All Might said sounding hesitant as he tried finding the right words. "I would have been nothing but fake muscles and insecurities! So, I thank you!" He hunched over quickly in a small bowing motion before straightening back up.

"I-I don't understand," Izuka murmured as she picked at the cuticles of her nails. "It was all my fault that any of that happened!" Guilt wracked at her mind as her eyes fell to the ground not able to look her idol in the eyes, not after what she had done. "I got in the way, kept you from doing your job, and I said all of those things, even though I have no quirk. I dared to ask-" The tears were beginning to build in her eyes again, she fiercely began to blink refusing to let them fall.

"Exactly," said All Mights voice causing her to freeze before glancing up widely in confusion. "Out of all the others, heroes, and not, you, timid quirkless you, acted. You motivated me into action." His words were causing her to shake as she slowly came to the realization of what he was saying.

"Most of the top heroes have stories of when they were children, showing greatness even then, and many of them claimed the same thing, their bodies simply moved before they could think!"

His speech caused those tears that had already built in her green eyes to spill over, now for a whole different reason. She had been the one to spur her favorite hero into action. The tears began to leak down her face and once again her gaze fell to the ground, she didn't want her favorite hero to see them.

As she stared down at the ground her fists clenched at her side as the tears rained over her cheeks, her body shaking with the emotions running through her. In that moment Izuka seemed to have remembered those words her mother had uttered all those years ago.

 _"I'm sorry Izuka! I'm so sorry!"_

The voice of her apology echoed through her mind as the present words of All Might still filtered through.

"That was what happened back there was it not?"

"Yes," Izuka cried out through her tears and the emotion of acceptance. The snot built up as it ran down her nose, her word barely eligible through it.

 _No mom, back then what I needed you to say was-_

Izuka was beginning to feel weak in the knees the power of her emotions getting the best of her as she allowed her body to fall to the ground.

"You can be a hero!"

A sob escaped the confines of her lips as relief and happiness rushed through her.

Fantasy had become reality.

As she kneeled there on the ground in front of her idol, bawling her eyes out, all of the negative words that had ever been spoken to her-

 _"Midoriya? No way!"_

 _"There's no hope for her!"_

 _"I'm sorry. Izuka I'm so sorry."_

 _"You're quirkless and you think you can rub shoulders with me?"_

-seemed to give away to happiness and relief, acceptance and someone finally believing in her had appeared. They believed she could do it, All Might believed. It was a lot to take in.

"I believe you're worthy to inherit my power!" All Might exclaimed causing her head to snap up and stare up into his eyes.

"'W-what?" her voice coming out small but an excitement was building up inside of her.

"What's that face for?" he yelled out as he laughed loudly. "It's a proposal! Everything begins here, now listen little girl-" Blood spurted from his mouth but this time Midoriya didn't react to it. "I'm asking, if you want to try accepting my power!"

 **子猫**

In the end she had gladly accepted One For All, the quirk that could be passed down from person to person. He had chosen her, the quirkless, markless, wanna be, and she still couldn't believe it. Soon she would have everything she had ever wanted, it was all within reach now. For the next ten months she would train like never before, sticking to a strict schedule and diet that All Might had listed for her.

If she simply followed those guidelines she would be ready to receive his quirk, but she had to train her body to prepare for it.

Which was why two days later she found herself on the beach, at six in the morning before classes would start. They would spend their mornings clearing off the beach, training her body. During the weekdays she would only spend an hour before having to rush off to get ready for school, but the weekends she spent a portion of the morning there with All Might.

As time passed and it became routine Izuka had talked her mother into making two lunches for her during the weekends. Inko wasn't told what had happened, only that Izuka was determined to get into U.A. and was having some help to train. The woman wasn't overly thrilled at the prospect of her daughter not being able to join the hero course, but she was supportive, allowing and helping in any way she could. On the weekends she would end up taking two lunches with her to her training.

"All Might?" Izuka asked as they settled down to eat their lunch and take a break. The beach was steadily being cleared by the small girl, her body was changing as well. Her stomach was flatter, her arms more tone, but they were still only half way there, five more months were left until U.A. more time to get even better.

"Hm?" he asked as he stuffed his face with the food that her mother had made, he never got homemade meals so it was always a treat when she showed up with these. Proving the fact that he loved it so much he didn't take the time to respond with words.

"Do you think I'm really the one to accept your power?" her voice came out small like usual but there was a hint of confidence that peeked through now that she had grown closer to the older man. It was a question that weighed on her mind every day, always there in the back wiggling its way up front. Was she really someone who could emerge from All Might's shadow and one day take over the weight of the world for him? Had he made a mistake?

Sensing the seriousness of the situation he set aside the delicious food, only glancing at it for a second before turning his attention to the small girl beside him. She had come so far in the last few months but there were still many hardships she would have to pass, doubting herself shouldn't be one.

"You've proven yourself to be a worthy person, your need to protect even before yourself is admirable," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I see myself in you." Izuka stared down at the food as she heard him pick up his bento again and begin to eat once more.

"T-thank you," she whispered as she followed his actions. As lunch break ended she stood back up, ready to start clearing debris again.

After training Izuka sighed as she felt her muscles tense from the overexertion of the day's events, she had pushed herself harder than normal, All Might had made her leave an hour early. She could have cursed him for causing this, if she had left like normal she would never have run into him.

"Koneko," came a growl of a voice as he stalked forward to come stand in her light of sight. She hadn't seen him outside of school, had been too busy to pay much attention to him while they were there and he seemed to have no problems keeping away from her. He hadn't even tried to talk to her since the day that villain attacked.

"Kacchan," Izuka's soft voice said as she stared up at him wide eyed. Her body was shaking lightly, it did every time Kacchan was around, she turned into a stuttering mess. His gaze swept over her noticing the changes, it was obvious she had been working out, training for he could only assume U.A. It pissed him off that she was still aiming for it, without a quirk she would never pass, and if she did, she would end up dead.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed as he stalked up to her, coming to a stop an inch from her face.

"W-what do you m-mean?" She asked unsure about what was going on and scared.

"You've still got that fantasy of going to U.A. to be a hero. You need to get that out of your fucking head, it's stupid to think that a quirkless little girl like you can make it as one." Izuka stiffened, the shaking in her body changing from being scared to being mad. She was so tired of him saying that she couldn't do it. She was going to!

"That's not true!" she yelled out pushing away from him as her fists clenched tightly at her sides, she was angry. He made her so angry, always doubting her, being rude to her, and none of it made sense why he began to act this way. "I'm going to make it! Just watch me!"

Pushing past him she didn't wait to hear his reply only wanting to leave before she lost her nerve and began to act like the scared little kitten he thought her to be. She couldn't be that anymore, not if she wanted her dream to come true.

Putting one foot in front of the other she kept walking away not daring to turn back to look at him.

Katsuki, surprised, froze in his actions and just watched her walk by. His wrists itched causing him to tug at his sleeves as he listened to her footsteps disappear, getting softer and softer the farther she went. Shoving his hands into his pocket he felt anger lick at his mind again as he stalked off.


	3. Promises of Hope

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Promises of Hope**

 **This is the longest chapter i've written for this story! Honestly the words just poured out and I wanted to keep it going but then the perfect ending came to me. It's my favorite chapter so far, Katsuki and Midoriya just grabbed me and pulled me in with their story. Especially Katsuki in this chapter. This chapter is full of answers for you guys, and well let's be honest probably even more questions.**

 **Guys I have a question for you. Do you want me to split this story up into different books for each season, or in my case whenever I feel like it's an ending. I defiantly feel as if the first two seasons will be in one book if that is the route you wanna go. I don't mind it's just whatever will be easier for you guys. So please review and tell me what you think!**

 **I was supposed to wait a week to update this but my excitement got the better of me, I couldn't wait. Eh, just a treat for all of my readers! I've never gained so many reviews this fast for any of the stories I've written, it's exciting, and those who follow and favorite, thank you! I'm happy to see that this story is loved by so many and not just me!**

 **I won't be able to update this often all the time, life get's in the way of writing sometimes, especially my kid, but I will try to keep it on a weekly schedule. So for now just please enjoy this chapter I just couldn't wait to send out.**

 **Edited: July 17, 2018**

 **This chapter was edited by my amazing beta: Whatisthiswitchery.**

His wrists were painful, they had always been but ever since he had completely cut Izuka from his life he could feel them cut into his skin after running into her. The thorns had begun to dig deeper into his skin, a soul mark was more trouble than it was worth it seemed. He could still remember when they had first met, he had been so full of happiness, he had found his other half like his mother had always said he would. Everything had been great until that fateful day, the one that he would never forget.

 _Katsuki pulled at his mother's hands dragging her faster in anticipation of seeing Izuka, they had plans to meet up today at the park. "Come on mom!" he yelled as he kept pulling at her hand._

 _"Izuka will be waiting there, Katsuki," she said with a huff. "Slow down."_

 _"I don't want her to have to wait!" As promised Inko and Izuka were already at the park, Izuka bouncing away happily at her mother's side as she kept wringing her hands. Her green eyes would bounce around darting from place to place._

 _"Koneko!" He yelled out, happiness sounding in his voice, causing warmth to spread inside of her._

 _"Kacchan!" She broke free from her mother's side and raced across the short distance to stand by his side, his hand snatching out to grab her own. "What are we going to play?"_

 _"We can play hero," Katsuki suggested knowing that it was her favorite game. As he tugged her away over to where they could play he noticed the odd look in her green eyes. Usually they were bright and happy whenever he was around, but as she stared at the other kids a sad glint began to shine in them. It wasn't normal._

 _He hoped that playing her favorite game would cheer her up and she wouldn't act so weird anymore, but it became quickly apparent that as the kids around her used their quirks she only grew sadder. Grabbing her hand in his own he dragged her over to where the swings were, concern showing brightly in his red eyes._

 _The intricate floral knots that made up his mark seemed to twist around on his wrists in worry, speaking that something was wrong with her._

 _"Koneko," he asked quietly as he watched her zone out, her eyes looking off into the distance, it didn't look like she was really there with him. She never bluntly ignored him before, she had always given him all of her attention, like it should be. "Is something wrong?"_

 _Izuka for what it was worth realized she was just staring off into space as she thought over the day before, when she had found out about being quirkless, a genetic problem. Her eyes refocused and landed on Katsuki, she had hoped coming to the park today would make her feel better, being around him always did, he was her friend. However, today, she didn't feel like even he could make her feel better._

 _"Mom took me to the doctors yesterday, Kacchan," she finally spoke realizing he had asked her a question._

 _"Is something wrong with you?"_

 _"I don't have a quirk, the doctor said I never will. That it's hopeless." Kacchan's eyes widened as he took the information in. He understood that there were still some people that didn't get quirks but for it to happen to someone he had Soul Marked with. He also understood the unsaid truth that went with not having a quirk._

 _He reached out, his hand shaking, as he tugged away at her bracelets, the colorful things that had always been around her wrists. When he had first met her, he hadn't understood when she covered them, her marks, his mother had said it was a proud thing to have and that one should only cover them if they were a hero, as it could be used against them. Otherwise you were supposed to show them proudly, they were a thing of great joy, something to show off to the world._

 _She had always kept her wrists covered up._

 _The bracelets fell off. The clear skin there was like a slap to his face, she had no mark, had no quirk. He was bound to a person that could never feel the same way about him that he did to her. She had just been leading him on. Always acting happy around him when truly she never felt what he did. He wasn't someone special to her, just a friend, someone to keep her from being lonely._

 _His body began to shake as his hand dropped from her wrists, allowing the bracelets to fall to the ground._

Katsuki shook his head freeing him from the memory as his hand encased his wrist. His betrayal he felt by her only grew over the years, the anger and resentment growing deeper. Fate hadn't been on his side and still made cruel jokes his way.

She was going to be applying for U.A. a place where she hoped to become a hero. He knew it was a mistake, she didn't have a quirk to protect herself with, and now with the new rule that you didn't need a quirk it was possible for her to do it. She would get herself killed, and he hated her for even considering the idea.

Rage boiled in his blood at the idea of her going and getting hurt, of getting killed, how could she do this? How could she not care? Did she just not understand?

 **子猫**

Midoriya stared up at the tall building of U.A. her dream school, it was finally the day to prove that she could do it. If only she could get past the fact that she had swallowed a stray hair of All Might. She clasped her hand over her mouth at just the thought, it wasn't exactly what she expected, but in the end, she swallowed it, and could swear she could still feel it, even after guzzling down water. It hadn't been the greatest thing she ever tasted and wouldn't want to re-experience anything like it.

With a groan she tried prying her hands from her mouth, hoping that the power actually was given to her. She had rushed home, showered, ate breakfast, and then took the long subway ride to school. It hadn't given her any time to check and see if she had actually gained the quirk.

All Might had promised that she would, that it just took time for the stomach to digest his DNA, but after it did she would have it. She could only hope that was true, she was truly full of anxiety.

"Move, Koneko," came a deep voice from behind her, one that she recognized. Her body tensed, she had managed to avoid him for the last several months but knew that if they were both accepted she would be seeing him still, hoping from one school to another.

His breath hovered in the area in front of him, the cold causing it to be visible. His eyes grazed over her as she continued to stare at him. Just looking at her set him off, the anger burning inside of him. Unconsciously he began to tug at his sleeves trying to get the harsh feeling to leave.

"Kacchan," she uttered in reply, her head staying slightly bowed, old habits dying hard, even if she was trying to gain confidence. As he walked by her his shoulder brushed past hers, causing her to stumble lightly, and before he knew what he was doing his hand shot out to steady her. The soft touch caused her to freeze and stare at him wide eyed. Bakugo himself was staring at his hand, letting it drop back to his side as his eyes seemed to almost soften before turning hard.

For the first time in a long time he couldn't feel the thorns digging into his skin.

"Don't get yourself killed, Koneko," he ground out through his teeth. "That would piss me off."

She watched as he left heading inside as she stared wide eyed and shaking after him. Just one run in with him and she was pushed back into being a puddle of goop, scared, shaking, and confused.

"I've really got to stop flinching," she said to herself as she turned around and began to follow after him, one foot in front of the other. This was her first step into becoming a hero! She had to make every action count here, not turn into a blubbering mess that Kacchan made her into. She was going to have to learn how to deal with him the thought alone caused her head to hurt.

Not watching where she was going her foot fell out from under her, catching on a crack in the sidewalk. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched the ground race up to meet her face. What a start to her day, this wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Are you okay?" asked a kind and soft voice, as Izuka glanced down frozen in place, the ground was no longer coming up to meet her. She seemed to be floating midair. Glancing over at where the voice was coming from she saw a short haired girl, a happy look on her face, she was cute. Reaching out the girl cancelled whatever she had done to her, allowing her to drop to the ground safely. "It's my quirk, I didn't want you to fall before the exams, that seems like a bad omen, right?"

The girl clapped her hands together, the happy look never leaving her face as she smiled brightly. "T-thank you," Izuka said gratefully as she brushed her hand through her hair to sweep it out of her face.

"No problem! This sure is nerve-wracking right?" The girl didn't give her a chance to answer however, as she began to walk away, waving at Izuka as she did. "Good luck to the both of us!" Izuka was left to stare after the girl much like she was with Katsuki, though this time things were left in a brighter light.

With a shake of her head the girl rolled her shoulders and pushed through into U.A. it was time to start to take that first step toward her dream.

Following all the other students she came to a packed auditorium, people were everywhere and she began to think that she would never find a place to sit. Her eyes roamed over the room, every seat taken that her eyes could see. With a sigh she began to move down a random aisle hoping to run across a seat before everything started. Frustration was building inside of her. How could she do this if she couldn't even find a seat!

A hand reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her around causing her to come face to face with someone familiar.

"What are you doing Kacchan?" she asked as he began to pull her down the aisle at a fast pace, having not said a word.

"There's a fucking seat for you next to me," he said blandly, having seen her from an aisle away looking lost, only adding to her kitten look, and he wasn't just able to leave her be. Izuka stared at him in surprise, yet again, this was familiar, when they were kids there was always a seat left open for her next to him. She couldn't believe he was going out of his way to offer that seat to her.

If she closed her eyes she could almost believe time had gone back and they were friends again, but she knew this wasn't the time to think of the past.

"Sit," he said pushing her into the seat as he took his own just in time for Present Mic to begin.

"Welcome to today's live performance!" He yelled out in excitement. "Everybody say 'Hey'!" Silence. Not one person said anything causing Present Mic to grow disappointed before moving on. "I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical! Are you ready?!" Izuka was extremely excited as soon as she saw him, her inner fangirl was coming out, as she began to gush over him.

"It's the voice hero!" She gushed out as she leaned forward excitedly and clapped her hands over her mouth, trying not to be too loud. "Present Mic! Wow! I listen to his radio show all the time, I guess the teachers here really would be pro heroes! I love him!"

Katsuki frowned, his eyes digging into the side of her head, anger coursing through him once again. He wanted to reach out and slap a hand over her face, anything to get her to be quiet. He hated that she was gushing about this hero.

"Shut up," he hissed at her, his hand coming out and smacking away her hands from her mouth. Izuka stared at him after he turned back to face forward once more. She was beginning to think she should have found a seat elsewhere. Sitting with Kacchan might become more trouble than it was worth.

"This is how the test will go, my listeners!" Present Mic said loudly. "You'll be experiencing ten-minute-long 'Mock Cityscape Maneuvers'! You're allowed to bring whatever you want! After this presentation, you'll each head to your assigned testing location!"

Bakugo leaned over to peak at her card, wondering if they were going to be put into the same location. When he realized that they hadn't been placed in the same place he began to feel relief and disappointment. He was worried she would get herself killed in the exams, she was stupid to think she could do this, but relieved that he wouldn't have her dragging him down, he'd be too worried watching over her if she was around and not gaining points. Not that he would ever admit to that, to her or to himself.

Izuka, herself, was just happy to find that she wouldn't have to worry about having Kacchan around to upset her, or cause her any emotional distress so that she could solely focus on doing her best.

 **子猫**

Midoriya stared wide eyed at the fake city she had been brought to. It was amazing! Daunting. The place was huge, and she couldn't believe what she was going to have to do. Soon they would be let loose in the place and fighting robots for points. Her nerves were beginning to make an appearance again. She found herself doubting that the quirk would even be there and if it hadn't took she would disappoint All Might, and herself.

"Go!" yelled Present Mic, announcing that it had begun. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn't even realized that time had gone by so fast. Everyone around her shot off, running to go find anything to take down, leaving her in the dust.

 _She had to move!_

 _She was already behind!_

 _Need to calm down, need to keep a steady mind, find robots and take them down._

She shot forward searching for a robot that would help her gain points, she had to find one, then test and see if One For All had actually taken. She ran down streets not coming across anything as she did.

 _Crash!_

A robot smashed through the wall of building off to her left, debris raining down as she spun around to stare at it. This was her chance. All she had to do was activate her quirk, prove that it was real to herself. Except only one thing kept her from doing it. Her feet seemed to have locked onto the floor. They refused to move, feeling like jelly and glue at the same time.

 _Here it comes!_

 _Move!_

She stared down at her feet, willing them to move, to do something! She couldn't just stand here. She couldn't move, she was terrified on instinct, she had to move from that. Get away. Be better. She could be better. Finally, her foot stepped forward, relief and pride swept over her as she moved the other. Now time to take this robot down.

"I've got this one!" Came a voice out of nowhere as a laser shot through the air, taking down the robot. "Merci. Well I doubt we meet again, and such a shame, you're very cute. Adieu!" Izuka stared after him as he took off, not believing that he had stolen her robot and she had let him. Then what he said caught up to her.

He had called her cute and said they wouldn't meet again. Her cheeks grew dark.

"Six minutes and two seconds remaining!"

Pulling herself from her thoughts she knew she had to start doing something. Points, she needed points! What was she doing just staring around here. Forcing her feet to move she began to run into a random direction, she had to find a robot, had to get points.

Looking around she noticed that most of the villains had already been dealt with, everyone having taken them when the opportunity arose. She had wasted too much time trying to get herself to move. She was going to fail!

 **Bam!**

Staring up at the huge robot she realized that this was the zero pointer, it wouldn't do her any good to go after it. It began to move around crushing and crashing into anything it was near, aimlessly destroying anything in its way. It was humongous.

Taking off in the opposite direction she began to look around for any way to get points, she was still at zero, there was only a small amount of time left, she couldn't let this be for nothing. That was until a small voice yelled out in pain from behind her. Glancing over at her shoulder her eyes locked onto the girl who had saved her from falling earlier that morning, and the robot looming threatening over her. She was caught under rubble, her leg stuck, she wasn't able to run away like the others.

Her heart thudded against her ribcage as she stared up at the robot and All Mights words began to replay back in her mind.

 _When there's nothing to be gained!_

Izuka began to turn around, her eyes staring up into the void face of her opponent.

 _Rising to the challenge at those times..._

Her feet began to move.

 _Is surely the mark..._

Power began to course through her legs.

 _Of a true hero!_

Crouching down she pushed with all her might against the concrete, her body began to fly through the air as she drew back her arm, aiming for the robot. Power coursed through her arm, the muscle began to rip and pain flashed through her sensed but she refused to let that get to her. She had to save this girl, the hero inside of her wouldn't just let her walk away.

"Clench up your butt and let your heart cry out!" She yelled as her fist made contact with the villain.

 **Smash!**

 **子猫**

Bakugo pulled on his clothes feeling satisfied with how well he did, he got the most points in his group, he was surely getting accepted into U.A. after that. He couldn't help his mind drift over to Izuka though, he was sure she hadn't passed, there was no way she could have.

"Quirkless," he muttered to himself as he grabbed his bag and threw the strap over his shoulder as he began to head out. "Stupid dream."

"Can you believe that girl suddenly jumped at that villain?!" Said a voice excitedly, still not believing what he had saw.

"It looked like she had a reinforcement-type quirk, but it was strange..."

"Yeah if she had such an amazing quirk, doesn't make sense to be so jumpy all the time. Looked like a breeze would cause her to bolt."

Bakugo froze in his plan on leaving. They couldn't be talking about Midoriya could they? She didn't have a quirk, let alone a reinforcement one.

"Maybe she was acting?"

"No mistaking that she was amazing!"

Turning back around Bakugo grabbed the nearest guy and pulled him over to him, his hand gripping the front of his shirt tightly. The black-haired guy's eyes widened as he stared at him in surprise and annoyance.

"What's this about?" Iida exclaimed as he glared at Bakugo from behind his glasses.

"Are you talking about a green-haired girl," Katsuki said harshly as his grip tightened. "With freckles?"

"Yes, now can you let go of my person?" Tenya said clenching his fists as he pulled at Bakugoes hands. Getting the information he wanted, he let the guy go before turning around and began to stalk out the door. She had lied to him!? She had a quirk this whole time? What about her mark? Did she fake not having that as well?

He could still remember the day she had cried to him about it, was it all just one big lie all these years? He could feel the anger build up inside of him, worse than it ever had. His fists clenched and had to forcefully restrain himself from letting a round of explosions loose.

"Can you believe that she took that 0-point villain down with one punch?!" asked an excited girl who had witnessed it.

"It's weird that her quirk hurt her like that," the other girl said with a frown. "She couldn't even move after it." Katsuki growled as he realized who they were talking about and plowed through them knocking both of them down in the process.

"Hey!" they yelled out as they picked themselves up from the grass.

"Shut up!" he hissed as he kept on walking. A small piece of his mind began to worry at what the girls had said, she had been hurt, and bad. It was the part of him that related with his Mark, it made him worry over her. The Mark around his wrist twisted painfully causing him to hiss and only become that much angrier.

He shoved the worried side of him aside only causing more pain around his wrists but he didn't care. Koneko had pissed him off.

 **子猫**

Staring down at her wrists Izuka could only look at them wide eyed. After returning home she had been so exhausted from being healed and the depressing realization that she had failed crashed over her, that she went straight to sleep after a shower. Then the next day most of her morning was spent trying to contact All Might who never answered.

 _Perhaps he had found out she had failed and was ignoring her?_

 _He realized that he had entrusted the wrong person to his power._

It wasn't until later that night that she noticed the new faded marks on her wrists. They were barely there but there was definitely a red line that wrapped around them. Her heart had stopped beating, she was frozen as what she was looking at. A mark! She had been Marked! Her heart leapt with joy as it started again, beating faster than ever before in her excitement.

Jumping up to her feet she raced out of her room, her excitement keeping her from caring about anything other than she had to tell her mother. This wasn't something she even thought could be possible even after getting a quirk. Izuka didn't believe that she had passed the exams, which caused her a lot of depression, but in this moment, having figured this out, everything was alright, even for just a second.

"Mom!" She yelled as she raced across the house, coming to a stop in front of her mother who had been watching T.V. while folding clothes.

"Izuka?" she asked hesitantly, her daughter hadn't seemed fine after coming home yesterday so she was surprised by this change of events. "What's going on?"

"My Mark came in!" Izuka said shoving her wrists under her mother's gaze to prove her point. Inko's eyes widened as she stared down at the barely visible mark.

"Izuka," she gasped hesitantly reaching out to touch the marks. Her finger brushed across the skin, a wide smile crossing over her face. "When did this happen? How?"

"I guess after I finally activated my quirk it showed up. I was just so distracted yesterday I didn't even notice it."

"I'm so happy!" Inko excitedly spoke grabbing her daughter and pulling her into a tight embrace. "You find your quirk and get Marked! I'm so happy for you." As Izuka sat there hugging her mother everything became a little easier to bare, even if she didn't get into U.A. she still had a chance, and a dream that was reachable thanks to All Might. All it meant was she would have to find another way to become a hero, there were other schools.

She could do this, she just had to be positive.

 **子猫**

It had been a week since the exam and Izuka was feeling confident, no matter what happened she would still become a hero and make All Might proud. She couldn't worry about it, drive her crazy if she tried, so she would just keep training her body until the notice came. It wouldn't be hard to do that. Her mind drifted to how she hadn't been able to get a hold of All Might but knew that eventually he would get into contact with her.

On another note she hadn't seen Bakugo at all this last week, usually she had at least seen a glance of him, with them living only a couple blocks away from one another, but it seemed he was really trying to avoid her.

"Izuka!" Her mother hollered out running into the living room with a letter in her hand. "It's the letter. It's here!"

"It finally came!" She asked excitedly and jumped up to grab it from her mother. Uneasiness began to feel her head as once again she knew she wouldn't have been accepted into her dream school. Glancing over at her mom she took a step toward her room. Inko watched the expressions fly across her daughter face making her look like an open book.

"Would you like to read it alone?" She asked knowing that her daughter wanted to, but didn't know how to ask.

"Yes, thank you mom," Izuka said with a small smile. "I'd just like to know the results alone, to give me time to process what ends up happening." From the sound of her voice Inko knew that her daughter believed she hadn't been accepted.

"No matter what happens, Izuka, I know that you'll become a hero." Izuka froze half turned toward her bedroom when she heard her mother's words. Tears began to stream down her face as she flung herself into her mother's arms.

"Thank you, mom." Pulling herself back she kissed her mother's cheek before running toward her bedroom. Closing the door securely she crossed her room, that was filled with All Might posters along with other heroes and sat down at her desk. Carefully she ripped the envelope open and a disk fell out that hologramed All Might's face.

"All Might?" Izuka asked as she quickly grabbed the envelope again, glancing down at it in confusion, this was from U.A. right? Why was All Might speaking to her?

"It's been a while, I hadn't meant to take this long to get in touch with you, I apologize little girl," he said as he bowed to her. Midoriya, who was still confused, continued to watch to try to figure out what was going on. "I'm in town to teach at U.A. We'll be spending a little more time together, eh, Izuka." All Might seemed to turn to someone off camera before replying to them. "What? Get to the point, I can say anything to her later, ah, fine, got it. Even though you passed the written portion you still only got zero points for the practical which means you failed."

This was to be expected, she had known that zero points would cause her to fail, and even though she spent all week talking herself up, it still hurt to hear it. Tears began to build without her knowledge and she was trying to hold herself together to get through the rest of the message.

Her fingers dug into the material of her skirt that she was wearing. Her body shook with unspoken sobs that tried to wrack throughout her body.

"Fear not! That's not the end!" Her eyes darted back to the hologram, hope began to bloom in her chest, she wasn't sure what could have saved her but All Might sounded positive. "In another life I was an entertainer, let me entertain you!"

A new image appeared on the screen, one of the girl that she had saved and her action costing her the much-needed points. Izuka didn't regret it, the decision was one she stood by. She had saved that girl and that was more important than any points, she had done what was right.

"Excuse me," the girl asked looking nervous but determined. The screen flashed back to All Mights face with that girls face in the background frozen, played from a different screen.

"After the test she came to us, stay tuned to see why!"

"That girl with the really curly hair, freckles, she was cute, but nervous, like a kitten." Izuka couldn't believe that she was talking about her. "Can you give her some of my points? She mentioned something about 'Just one point' that means she didn't have any right? Give her however many points she gave up saving me!"

"There wasn't a need for you to put yourself in danger," All Might spoke. "You've got your quirk and have moved people with your actions."

"She saved my life!" the girl yelled out.

"In these exams no one was just looking for villain-based points," All Might said as it cut back to the girl and Present Mic.

"You can't give her any points but don't worry, there isn't a need for it little listener," Present Mic said patting her on the head.

"No Hero course would reject someone for doing the right thing! It's not all for the cameras, you have to risk your life and put your money where your mouth is! That's why we also had rescue points! Sixty points for Midoriya Izuka! Uraraka Ochako had forty-five points! You're in!"

Tears finally leaked from her eyes but this time it was from happiness, she had passed! Doing the right thing, the hero thing, got her into U.A.

"This will be your Hero Academy!" She began to rub at her eyes, wiping at the tears that stuck to her cheeks.

"Yes!" she yelled out. Spinning around in a circle she wrapped her arms around herself in happiness. Knowing that she was sure Bakugo would get accepted as well, didn't dampen her mood any. They could be put into different classes for all she knew, forty students would be too big for one classroom. Charging out of her room, she swung open the door, causing her mother to fall over, as she had been trying to listen in.

"You passed!?' She asked in excitement, having heard the loud exclamation of yes.

"I passed!" Izuka jumped into her mother's arms and both began to jump up and down as Inko made them turn in circles. Pulling away but leaving her hands still on her daughter's shoulders there was a smile that lit up her whole face, a proud look shining in her eyes.

"I've got to make you your favorite meal tonight." Kissing her daughter's cheek, she took off for the kitchen while Izuka watched her go. Nothing could get better than this. Everything for once seemed to be going great for her. Life had begun to make sense.

Pulling out her cell she brought up All Might's name.

 _'Thank you for everything, I can't wait to see you at school. I've got big news!'_

Shutting off the screen of her phone she stared down at it happily before taking off toward the kitchen, going to see if her mother needed any help.

 **子猫**

Earlier that day Izuka received a text telling her to meet All Might at the beach later that night, so grabbing a coat she threw it on and headed out. "I'll be back later, mom!" She yelled out in a goodbye. "Going out to meet a friend!"

"It is Katsuki?" Her mother asked peeking out from the living room, a hopeful look in her eye. Izuka froze and stiffened at the name.

"No, mother, you know we aren't friends anymore." The words caused a pain in her chest but she ignored it as her hand reached out for the doorknob. Inko just looked at her in sadness, having always thought it was heartbreaking that they had a falling out, especially among those who were bonded, but she believed in time they would come back together, all Marked Ones did.

Running down the beach Izuka could see the outline of All Might standing on the beach near the water's edge. Picking up speed as she drew closer she bent her legs and launched herself at the back of the skinny blonde man.

All Might feeling something approaching fast hadn't acted swift enough and a small force plowed into his back causing blood to drizzle from his mouth as they both hit the ground hard. Midoriya at least had his body to break her fall. Sitting up she rolled off, sitting on the sand next to him.

"Hey, All Might!" She exclaimed softly so if anyone was around they wouldn't hear. Groaning he rolled himself over so he was laying down too, both staring up at the stars.

"You made it kid," he grunted out as he wiped the blood from his lips.

"I did, thanks to you." The words had come out so softly but filled with the emotions of grateful, and something so much more important.

"You did it kid," he said with a pat to her hand. "You did it all by yourself, your need to protect and doing the right thing guiding you. You'll make a fine Hero one day, a great enough hero to become the sign of peace. I believe in you young Midoriya."

The two stared up into the sky, each star twinkling down upon them, beacons of hope and a better path to the future. Neither said a word, just laying side by side not noticing a figure having been watching from afar, the distance too great to have heard anything.

He had recognized who the girl was, her hair standing out too much for him to mistake it for anyone else. His fists clenched at not being able to tell who the guy was, and not being able to hear what they were talking about and why she was meeting up with him at night.

She was supposed to be his. Destiny had claimed her as such, but fate always was cruel.

Mini explosions went off in his hands due to the anger storming around inside his mind. Walking away he turned his back toward Izuka and her mystery guest. His mark twisted painfully. Hissing he grabbed at his wrist willing for it to go away, for the reminder of her to just disappear. Glaring down at it he could just make out the gruesome sight that always caused his stomach to twist in response.

Shoving down his sleeve he made the sight disappear, but if he had looked closer he might have noticed that amidst the thorns was one single bud, the promise of hope.


	4. Marked

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Marked**

 **Hi guys! So this chapter isn't that exciting but I felt it needed to be written. It's a little insight on how different Fem/Midoriya is to her male counterpart when it comes to her control over the quirk. Not much difference but still there!**

 **Also an insight to something exciting!**

 **Earlier tonight my one year old knocked out one of her front tooth so I wanted to update this story because if I can get into a dentist tomorrow I'll be greatly relieved! She's feeling perfectly fine and sleeping but worried mind and all.**

 **Also can anyone give me any great Aizawa stories to read? I've read all the ones I think on this site, so maybe any somewhere else? Unfortunately I can't find many stories for him or All Might, we just need more stories for My Hero Academia in general!**

 **I'll be keeping this story all in one so that those who don't have accounts can still find it and read! I'll just mark the beginning of each season with Part 1, 2 and so on.**

 **Edited: July 19, 2018**

 _ **This chapter was edited by my amazing beta: Whatisthiswitchery.**_

Time for school had come a lot faster than she had expected, nerves had begun to pull at her gut as she dressed herself for the day in the school uniform. As she walked through the halls looking for class 1-A all she could think about was that she hoped Kacchan and that dark-haired guy with the glasses wasn't in her class.

Finding the classroom door, she stared up at it, the thing was as tall as the ceiling, and wider than normal, though she guessed it was for easy use for any quirk. Taking a deep breathe she grabbed the doorknob, able to hear the sounds of voices on the other side, none recognizable through the wood. Pulling it open her heart fell, they were both in this class.

The two were fighting amongst one another but nothing was important other than Izuka's eyes staring at Bakugo's face. Everything that tied her to this earth, everything that made her Izuka seemed to fade away and all that mattered to her in that moment was Kacchan. A tingling sensation in her wrist drew her attention from Kacchan, causing a feeling of displeasure rise up inside of her before pulling back her sleeve, where her eyes landed on the Mark.

It had changed, no longer an almost invisible red, now the red had grown intertwining around her wrist, the lines making what looked like little explosions and fire. Twisting her wrist so she could view the bottom the only difference was what looked like a torch nestled in the middle, a little under her palm.

As the Mark finalized, the glowing look to it faded so it looked like a normal tattoo, she felt the emotions that had been so strong toward Kacchan faded enough to where she felt normal, but the need to be next to him was still there. She pulled herself from those feelings, knowing that he wouldn't take to it well if she did.

Shoving her sleeves back down, she poked her head fully into the classroom and took a hesitant step in catching the attention of the guy in glasses. He spun away from Bakugo and began to walk briskly toward her, hand outreached.

"I'm from Somei Private Academy," he began and Izuka knew she would have to step in quickly, she didn't feel like rehearing the introduction, not after having activated her Mark, her head was still swimming with after effects of Bakugo.

"I heard you," she said sounding a little snippy but her voice wavering. "My name is Midoriya Izuka, it's nice to meet you Iida." Standing in front of her he stared down, she was much shorter than him.

"Midoriya, you found the true nature of the exams, while I had not. It is true that I misjudged you! It hate admitting it but you were the superior candidate!" He ground his teeth as the words left his mouth.

"I didn't see the truth to anything!" Izuka stuttered out as her hands waved in front of her. She didn't want anyone thinking that she was some genius or had intel into the exam. She hadn't figured anything out, she had thought she failed, just like the others.

A tug at her emotions made her want to see around Iida to look at Bakugo but she refrained from doing so. Irritation built up and she just hoped these new emotions faded soon so she could think properly, but knowing they would always be around, even just a little bit.

Bakugo glanced over after Iida hauled after someone else and his eyes landed on Izuka before Iida blocked his view of her. "Koneko," he ground out. He could still see her on that beach, anger filled his veins. Why did he have to be in the same class as her?

"Ah!" Came a voice from behind Izuka, a familiar voice. "The kitten looking girl! So cute!" Izuka's cheeks darkened at the description as she turned around quickly almost stumbling over her own shoes. "Present Mic was right, you got in! I wouldn't have doubted it though; your punch was awesome!"

"I-I-I just wanted t-to say, t-thank you!" Izuka said bowing slightly as she brought her hand up to ruffle the back of her hair. "T-thank you for speaking on my behalf." The girl began to speak again talking about classes, and the entrance exam but Izuka barely paid attention, now that Iida had moved the view to Kacchan was void of any obstacles and unfortunately, he was glaring at her.

It was an image she knew well, but it had never hurt this bad before. She could feed the fresh mark tighten around her wrist, a burning sensation beginning as she gasped and looked away. The pain faded away as their eye contact broke, as she began to rub at the wrist that hurt her.

"If you're here to talk then get out," came a voice from outside the room. "This is the hero course." Izuka lowered her gaze to the floor once she realized nobody was standing in the doorway. There laid a man wrapped up inside a sleeping bag, one hand out holding a fruit punch before he sucked it dry.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, it's nice to meet you," he said in introduction. Izuka quickly walked to a free seat, her eyes on Aizawa, still trying to figure out who he was, as she didn't recognize him as a pro-hero. Her feet led her to a seat where she sat down too late to notice that it was one directly next to Bakugo, and on her other side a guy with half red-hair and half white-hair.

Her body tensed at the thought of being next to him, half of her glad, the other more rational half worried. How could she have Marked on him! She was destined for failure it seemed. He couldn't have Marked on her, he was always so unkind to her, and all she ever felt since it activated was good feelings toward his way. He had to have Bonded with someone else, it only made sense, but why would whatever did this make her Bond with him.

Her eyes slid to her desk, she was feeling the injustice of it all.

"Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds," Aizawa said, holding up what was supposed to be their gym clothes.

 **子猫**

Izuka stared as she listened to what their homeroom teacher was telling them, they would be taking tests, each one where they could use their quirks to get better. Aizawa walked up to Bakugo, tossing him a ball.

"Bakaugo, how far could you throw in middle school?" he asked.

"Sixty-seven meters," Bakugo said.

Izuka flinched at his voice, another wave of happiness passing over her at the sound of it. Unconsciously she began to rub at her wrist, feeling the warmth that seemed to rise from the mark. Was this what it felt like to be Bonded with someone? To feel happiness at the person who hated her.

"Try it with your quirk, whatever you need too, you just can't leave the circle." Bakugo walked up to the circle, warming up his muscles before pulling the ball back and let his arm fly forward, adding an explosion in the palm of his hand right before releasing the ball. It shot forward, through the air, before landed far away.

"It's important for us to know our limits," their teacher said. "That's the first step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be." He held up Bakugo's score, 705.2.

Everyone around them began to explode with excitement at how well Bakugo did, and that they could use their own quirks for these tests. Izuka, however, was not feeling the happiness, she knew this would be bad for her. Her control over her quirk was not refined, she still couldn't use it without hurting herself, though in the time before school started she had begun to train with it, gaining a little more control. No longer was the outcome in levels with what she did at the exam. She still broke bones but on a smaller scale, she could fine tune it to a certain part of her body, like a finger or toe.

It wouldn't help her still, she would eventually not be able to move. What could she do?

"After three years here, you're going to become heroes, it won't all be fun and games." His eyes roamed over the class, penetrating them. "The one that has the lowest score after all eight events will be expelled. Your fates are in our hands."

Sweat began to build on Izuka's brow, she wasn't going to make it. How could she? This wasn't good.

 _All or Nothing._

People around her began to blow up, angry that they could already be kicked out of the academy, their dreams done before it could even start.

"Natural disasters, highway pileups, rampaging villains, calamity is always right around the corner. I'd say Japan is full of unfair things, and heroes are the ones that correct all the unfairness. I'm sorry to tell you that if you planned on hanging out only that the next three years U.A. will run you through the wringer. That's Plus Ultra."

The events begun, the first one was the 50-meter dash. Izuka watched as the others ahead of her went, she knew she had to try her quirk, if she didn't she would surely end up in last place. All she had to do was made it ahead of one person. This was part of the reason she had been training so hard, even when All Might wasn't around.

She can do this!

All she had to do was focus on not breaking anything, she could do that!

"Merci!" A familiar voice called out to her, causing her skin to crawl as she turned around. "The cute girl, we meet again!" Izuka's eyes widened in shock but she didn't say anything. Katsuki growled under his breath as he pushed passed Yuga, knocking him a step away. Katsuki walked over to Izuka standing at her side, stiff, and not saying anything, a scowl spread across his features.

Izuka shook as he stood close to her. Why had he decided to stand next to her, couldn't he have picked somewhere else. She felt uneasy so close to him, especially since he didn't say anything rude like normal, it made her uneasy.

Her name and Bakugo's was called announcing that they were next. Sighing she walked up to the start line, her body was shaking with what was about to come. She had to go up against Kacchan. Stealing herself she kneeled so that when it was time to run her legs could push her forward. Breathing in she tried to ignore his presence next to her's, if she was going to do this, she needed to be not distracted.

Releasing the breath, she activated her quirk, closing her eyes to focus only on the muscles in her leg, not anywhere else, she wouldn't break her control. Trying to focus on the control she had been practicing she only let out five percent. Any higher and the control she had practiced would fail her.

She was off, her legs glowed a light green as the quirk moved through her body. She was able to push faster, move faster, as she stayed neck to neck with Bakugo for a couple seconds before he pushed ahead.

Deactivating her quirk she could feel the strain it had on her muscle, but she was satisfied that she hadn't hurt anything other than some minor bruising. The legs on her skin were black and blue but it was a huge improvement to what it used to be.

"5.49," the thing said causing some pride shine in Midoriya. She was only a little over a second slower than Bakugo. Katsuki growled when he heard how close her time was to his, pissed that it seemed she did have a quirk.

 _Lies._

 _She had betrayed him._

She was supposed to be quirkless, and markless, he had seen it, she had no Mark. Without meaning too his eyes slid to her wrist which was uncovered, but not Markless. It was encased in a design he couldn't see from the distance. His body froze, he could feel the panic rise in his chest and he was finding it hard to breathe. Aizawa walked up behind him eyeing the boy that looked like a fish out of water.

Slapping his back, he brought Katsuki back to the present and away from the panic attack he was one the verge of feeling.

"Any Mark problems should be dealt with on your own time," he said his voice sounding lazy but he eyed the kid to make sure he didn't need to go see the nurse.

"There's no problem," Katuski hissed his anger rising back up. Turning he left heading for the next area.

Heading over to the next event Midoriya grabbed the machine that would record her grip strength and she went through the same process of activating her quirk, her hand glowing as she gripped it tight.

102

With the next event she was able to jump farther than she could have without her quirk but she could feel the muscles in her leg begin to cramp. She was overusing it in her legs, she could feel that if she continued it might cause worse damage other than bruises, torn muscles if she was lucky. The event after that was the side-stepping and then came the throwing events, the one Bakugo had demonstrated earlier.

Her muscles were screaming at her but she was happy she didn't need to use her leg muscles for this one, she could give them a break and just use her arm.

She could feel her body crying out to her to stop, that she had done enough, that it couldn't go anymore. Izuka had never used it this many times over and over, her five percent had kept her about average with everyone else that used their quirks too. She wouldn't come dead last that was sure and could probably just throw like normal on this one but she wanted to prove something. That she had what it took, wanted to prove to Bakugo and make All Might see that he had made the right choice.

To show Bakugo that she did have a quirk! That she could make it as a hero, and maybe he could treat her differently again, better, especially now that she had Bonded with him.

"It's surprised that Midoriya is doing average," Iida said with his arms crossed.

"How the hell could she be doing that great," Bakugo yelled out, still in denial about her new-found quirk.

"You remember what I told you about the entrance exams!" Iida yelled back. "This is nothing compared to the power she showed then."

"It looks like she has more control over it," Uraraka said kneading her hands together as she watched the girl move to the circle. "Even if she's all bruised up nothing's broken."

Izuka stepped into the circle holding the ball firmly, determination running through her veins.

 _All Might._

 _Mom._

 _"You look great, Izuka."_

 _"You can be a hero."_

 _"I can do it!"_

Pulling back her arm she could feel her power surge through her muscles the green glow faintly covering her skin as she let it loose, only for it to drop a few feet from her, nothing at all like the power should have sent it. She could feel that the power had left her, confusion gripping her tightly as she spun around trying to figure out what had happened.

"I 'erased' your quirk," Aizawa-sensei said his hair returning to normal along with his eyes. "That entrance exam is ridiculous, when you consider someone like you got in." That's when Izuka knew who he was, he was 'Eraserhead' the hero who's quirk erased other's quirk just by looking at them.

"I saw how you can barely control your quirk, how it still causes you pain, and leaves bruises on your body, you'd just end up incapacitating yourself again. Were you hoping someone would step in after to help you?"

"N-no of course not!" Izuka tried but Aizawa wrapped the cloth he kept around his neck around her body and pulled her forward causing the girl to yelp.

"Whatever you were planning would have only brought trouble to those around you."

Bakugo watched along with the rest of the class, who all looked surprised by their teacher, but he was getting pissed. As soon as the cloth wrapped around the girl he could feel his anger at the action spike even though he kept trying to tell himself he shouldn't, that he didn't care, but it was always hard to fight the feelings the Mark caused.

His fists tightened at his sides, small explosions went off barely audible, but he refused to move.

"Way back in the day there was a hot-blooded hero, this hero saved over a thousand people during a disaster. He made himself a legend. I see the same reckless streak, but you're useless after saving one person. In my opinion, Midoriya Izuka, you can't become a hero with that power."

In the next instant he cancelled his quirk but Midoriya found it hard to breathe. He had uttered those words, the words she was so familiar with.

"I've given you your quirk back try it again, and hurry."

She could feel her muscles resisting as she got back into a throwing stance. She wouldn't be able to go all out like she had planned, she had to minimize the damage, how to make sure it didn't hurt her already messed up muscles. This was something she had to do, or Aizawa would send her away, she wouldn't be able to complete her dream here, where All Might had started his.

Pulling back her hand she focused all of her power in the top point of her finger, ready to release it when the time came. This is what she could do, this would keep her from not being able to go on.

 _This was how she would prove herself!_

"You have no chance," Aizawa says.

She ignored his words focusing on her power and the ball, not wanting to release it until the last moment.

 _Not Yet._

Her hand was flying through the air. Her green-eyes determined as she stared straight ahead, all of her concentration on the one finger.

 _Not Yet._

I have to make myself work harder than anyone else! That is the only way! I'll give it my all, in the smallest way! This is what I can do!

 _Now!_

She pushed the power from her finger, the ball shooting through the air with a blast. Her hair was forcibly blown across her face but her eyes stayed trained on the barely seeable ball.

705.3

She could feel that she probably broke that finger, her hand already having felt weak and damaged from the earlier tests, but it was better than having broken the whole thing. She felt calm, satisfied, she had given in her all, and she was proud of herself.

Aizawa's words from earlier broke through her concentration and she stared up at her sensei, pride, and happiness shining bright in her face.

"Sensei," her voice chimed out sounding bell like. "I can still move."

Aizawa sent her a nod, approval crossed his face, and Midoriya beamed back at him before turning around and walking to stand beside Bakugo without realizing it.

She had passed Kacchan, barely but she had done it. Today had been a good day after all.

As Bakugo watched her perform her quirk he couldn't deny that she had one, especially at the feet she had passed his score. He could feel the anger push at his control, his betrayal swarm his emotions, and the need to know, to know why engulf him.

 _He was drowning._

Explosions sounded in his hand, feeling far away and unreal to him. His words and actions were a million miles ahead of his mind, as he felt himself push forward reaching out for the girl next to him. He watched like he was detached, not a part of what was going on, like that was someone else and not himself.

"What the hell, Koneko!" he yelled his voice sounding odd. He could feel something inside of himself break.

 _She had left him behind._

Izuka had a quirk, a Mark, and he was just left here by himself.

 _He couldn't breathe._

His hand was an inch from her face, he wasn't sure what he would have even done if given the opportunity, he hadn't been in control.

It didn't matter because he never got the chance to do what he wanted, the cloth that Midoriya was once tied up in was now wrapped around his face and arms, keeping him from actually touching the girl. He struggled against it, trying to break through, but failing.

"What the-what is this cloth, it's stiff!" Bakugo said as he continued to strain.

"It's a 'Capture Weapon' made of carbon fibers and a special Alloy Wire, and can you please stop using your quirk."

Izuka stared wide eyed at Katuski, she felt fear and had taken a step back when she had felt the anger begin to roll off him in waves, then he lunged. She didn't know why he had suddenly tried to attack her but she was glad to see that Aizawa-sensei was there to stop him. Her heart thudded in her chest, her green eyes locked onto Bakugo. His face was pulled back in a snarl.

 _How could I be Bonded with him?_

He felt nothing but hatred for her, the Bond was supposed to be happiness, love, friendship, not this twisted cruel emotion. She had seen his Mark in the past, a beautiful Mark, and her heart yearned for that Mark to be for her, because something so beautiful could not have been. A burning pain began in her wrists again, and for the first time she wondered if something could be wrong with her Mark.

Could it be because he hated her so much or that he was Bonded with another, or a combination of the two?

She felt like she needed to ask someone, perhaps she could ask Aizawa-sensei if he knew anyone? Or All Might?

She just wanted to better understand this Mark. She hadn't heard of this happening to anyone else before, perhaps it had something to do with her having been Markless before All Might gave her his quirk. It was probably a better idea to ask All Might. She would have to remember to text him and meet up with him later today.

Aizawa let him go and Izuka walked over to Ururaka who was a little way away from Bakugo, she figured she shouldn't be standing so close to him, even though everything inside of her wished to stay by his side. She followed Ururaka around after that, gaining a friendship with the girl as they finished the last couple events, while she tried avoiding Kacchan, but his stare felt like it was drilling into her back.

Glancing behind her she could see him staring at her arms which were covered in bruises, and she knew her legs wouldn't be much better. She could already feel them begin to want to give way. Her legs were shaking with the force. Now that her adrenaline was running out she could feel the full effects, though it was nowhere as bad as after the exams.

"Midoriya," Aizawa said gaining her attention. "Before heading back to class go see Recovery Girl." He handed her the slip. "Bakugo can go with you to make sure you make it." Her eyes widened at the mention of Kacchan, she couldn't let him go with her! He was liable to get pissed at her again, why would Aizawa think that was a good idea.

"I-I, um, I can make it on my own," Izuka said with a frown. Her heart sped up both at the thought of being near him, and at the fear of being near him.

"I can't have you falling and not making it there," Aizawa said as he motioned for Bakugo to come closer. "He can come to class straight after, no fighting, got that Bakugo." He was only letting the hot head take her because it was obvious she was his Bonded, whatever problems they had needed to be dealt with, he knew that broken bonds never ended well.

"B-but!"

"Go, now." Midoriya shrank away from his voice but nodded as she glanced over at Bakugo who hadn't said a word. His face was blank, the calmest she had ever seen. Without a word Kacchan began to walk toward the infirmary only glancing back once to see if she was following.

As they walked neither one spoke, Izuka was afraid to break the silence and have him start to yell at her again. She didn't want to know what he was trying to do earlier, it didn't look pretty. Absently she began to rub at her wrist, the pain had disappeared but reminded her that she needed to text

All Might. Pulling out her phone she began to send the text when her muscles tensed and began to spasm out. Losing control, she felt herself fall forward as a gasp of pain left her lips.

Bakugo spun around at the sound and eyes widened when he watched her fall. Growling he stepped forward and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, yanking her up so that she didn't completely hit the floor. He felt the need to protect her but his constant anger at her didn't let him do it nicely. Another hiss of pain left her as her wrist was yanked forcefully but her body was at least let gently down.

"What the fuck is wrong?" He ground out glaring down at where she now laid on the ground. Reaching out she grabbed at her legs but they both hurt so much she wasn't sure how she could force them to relax. Her face scrunched up and she knew she could do without his cursing and yelling. Not for the first time in the last couple minutes she had wished Aizawa-sensei sent someone else.

"My legs," she spit out in-between the pain. "They've cramped up, I can't move them. It hurts." She could feel the tears begin to fill up her eyes and knew that if she didn't get a hold of them they would spill across her cheeks, and that would only cause Bakugo more anger.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" he griped as his eyes narrowed at her. Worry was shooting throughout his body, his brain telling him he needed to do something, but his emotions always betrayed the more logical side of him. Especially when it came to her, he blamed it on the Mark. Only another reason to hate it, and her.

"P-please, K-kacchan," she said her voice tiny as she hated how it broke when speaking to him. It made her feel vulnerable to be asking him this, especially when she believed he would just shoot her down.

Looking over her he knew he couldn't just leave her there to suffer. He would surely get in trouble later, and at the mere thought his Mark constricted painfully around his wrist. If this could leave him with a few moments of pain free, he was willing to do it. He kept telling himself it wasn't because of his feeling for her, that he had squashed those down with his hatred years ago, but in reality, a small piece of them had always hung around. He blamed that on the Mark too.

With a sigh, and a grimace, he leant down and picked her up bridal style, moving back in the direction of the infirmary.

"Never speak of this," his voice clipped and short. Midoriya didn't say a word, to afraid that if she did he would just drop her and leave her there on the floor. He was already doing something way beyond what she expected. Instead she just readjusted to a more comfortable position and gritted her teeth through the pain. The pain had begun in her legs, the worst of her injuries, but the rest of her body was now following.

Could be worse.

Bakugo tried to sneak a peek at her Mark, curious to see if he could pin it to someone in their class or he had seen around but it was hidden under her sleeves, away from sight. When they arrived he quickly deposited her on the nearest cot that Recovery Girl had pointed him too before high tailing it out of there. Midoriya couldn't help but feel sad at how quickly he left but the pain pushed that from her mind.

Recovery Girl gave her a smooch and explained how her quirk worked before letting Izuka leave. Izuka's mind raced as she left the school, distressed about how much she wished Katsuki was around. Her grandmother had explained to her once that the first few days after activating the Mark was the most powerful, everything was about your other half, how much you needed them to be happy, to be next to you, to protect them. It was crucial for the Bonding.

It depressed her to think that they were at such a horrible start, what this must have meant for their Bond. A hand grasped her shoulder causing her to spin around in shock before calming down at seeing Iida.

"How are you feeling?" he asked kindly. Her racing heart calmed down as his hand shifted from her shoulder to his side.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," she said as they began to walk next to one another. "Recovery Girl did an amazing job." She listened as Iida began to ramble off about Aizawa and his fooling us about being expelled. She still wasn't happy with their sensei as he had left her in the care of Bakugo. As she listened to him talk she realized Iida wasn't so scary, he was just really serious. It calmed her about him.

Another voice interrupted their conversation as they heard footsteps running up behind them.

"You two!" Uraraka yelled out. "Are you heading to the station?"

"Infinity girl," Iida said in greeting, and Izuka frowned, wondering what her name was.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka! You're Tenya Iida, and your Midoriya, um, Koneko, right!" Izuka froze at the name, her mind flashing to Kacchan, as she felt her body stiffen.

"Koneko?" she asked finally pushing the word out. It was a name that brought her great sadness, and happiness.

"That Bakugo guy called you that right?" she asked remembering back to when he had said her name.

"Um, w-well," Izuka began hesitantly. "My name is Izuka, 'Koneko' is just a name Kacchan calls me to be mean." She was beginning to grow nervous again, hating to talk about her friendship with Kacchan. How did you describe a relationship with someone that use to be your friend but now made your life hell, and you had Bonded with that person?

"A derogatory pet name then?" Iida said in disapproval.

"Oh!" Ochako said. "Sorry! But the name 'Koneko' is just so cute, and your cute as well, it just fits! I like it!" Once again Izuka could feel herself blush because of the girl calling her cute.

"Uh, it's fine."

"Show a bit of back-bone!" Iida yelled at her as they once again began to walk. "It's an insult isn't it!"

"It's like the Copernican Revolution," Izuka said with her face in her hands.

"Coperni-who?" asked Ochako.

* * *

 **I feel so bad for Kacchan. Really I'm just a terrible writer but I can't have him too OOC right now. This is a Izuka/Baguko story though so eventually they gotta start getting along right! ;)**

 **So how am I doing with Kacchan? I hope I'm keeping him in character with a few moments where he's softer. I didn't want to butcher his character too much, but having a Bond with someone would affect it a bit right?**


	5. Broken

**Soul Marked  
**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Broken**

 **This first part was so hard to write guys, I had to force myself, I'm sorry for being gone for so long, but this second part, WOW, I have no words. It took me in and wouldn't let me stop until I finished it.**

 **Throughout the second part I kept Selena Gomez's song "Back to you," on repeat! This song was truly my inspiration to write the last half. I'm even considering making it Kacchan/Koneko's anthem. Highly recommend listening to it while you read, I don't know why but it really spoke to me.**

 **I apologize for being gone for so long but I am going to be writing the next couple chapters in a frenzy I swear, so expect an update around a week from now.**

 **Please review! I try to respond to every single one of you.**

 **Edited: July 19, 2018**

 **This chapter was edited by my amazing beta: Whatisthiswitchery.**

Izuka closed the door softly as she stepped into her house, her mother running from the kitchen where she had started cooking dinner.

"How was school?" Inko asked as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"It was different," Izuka said as she hung up her coat and backpack. Turning to look at her mother she gave a small smile. Carefully she kept her wrist from view, she just couldn't tell her mother yet. Her Mark with Katuski was just too strange, and broken, for her to feel excited about, and once her mother knew who it was, she would be happy. She'd demand to have Katsuki over for dinner and Izuka was just not ready to get into everything.

"Did you make friends?" Hurrying forward she followed her mom back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think I did," she said as she sat down in a chair at the table. "Iida and Ochako."

"Oh! A boy and a girl, how exciting! You'll have to invite them over sometime for dinner, it's been so long since Katuski used to come." At the mention of Kacchan she could feel her Mark begin to warm, a soothing feeling rather than the burning from earlier. "What happened on your first day?"

"We actually had tests for our quirks," Izuka said becoming more excited. "I placed eleventh and beat all of my grade school scores! There were so many cool quirks that my classmates have! A huge variation of them! And my teacher is Aizawa Shouta, Eraserhead mom! He can nullify any quirk! That girl I mentioned, Ochako, she can touch something and make it lighter! Things can float, it's like zero gravity! Then Iida has engines on his legs!"

She had begun to fangirl about her classmates excitedly while her mother listened attentively nodding her head occasionally and making sounds of awe.

 _Everyone stared in shock at Aizawa-sensei, he had just announced that he had lied, no one was being expelled, he just wanted them to be at their best. Around her people began to yell in surprise._

 _"Anyway we're done here, your documents about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom, give them a look." Aizawa then turned around and began to walk off, but not before giving Izuka a pass to the nurses._

 _After she was healed she went back to class, grabbing the paper that placed her in eleventh place, and her face lit up. Her practice had paid off, she didn't place in the top, but she wasn't at the bottom either. There was room for improvement and she was going to do it, she aimed for the top. In the top was a girl named Momo, and at the bottom Mineta._

After dinner when Izuka was getting ready to rest and unwind before bed she remembered needing to text All Might, having not gotten around to it earlier in the day.

 _'Does never having a quirk and then getting one affect the Mark process any? I think mine is wrong or broken? Do you know anything?'_

Setting her phone back down she settled in hoping to hear back from him as she grabbed her night clothes. A 'Bing' went off announcing that someone had texted her.

 _'Meet me at the beach'_

Rushing around her room she grabbed her hoodie tossing it on before pulling on her red converse. Throwing her curly hair into a high ponytail she shot out of her room.

"Mom!" she yelled out on her way to the front door. "My sensei needs to see me! I'm going to go meet them!" Even though Inko had never met this person before, she allowed her daughter to go. Her daughter explained that their job sometimes made it where they met up late at night, but that she would be home before curfew each time. So far, she had always made it back before ten and Inko didn't mind.

Having ran the whole way to the beach Izuka made it there before All Might, so she walked to the water's edge and sat down. A part of her hoped that her Mark was fine, that her and Katsuki weren't doomed, but she kept remembering that he had a Mark since they were kids.

"I have arrived!" a loud voice exclaimed as they came to a stop next to the small girl. Glancing up she saw All Might towering above her, a smile plastered on his face looking like he just got done doing hero work. In the next instant he deflated, smoke rising from his skin, and now was only a little taller than she was.

"Skeletor," Izuka said playfully with a wink as he sat down next to her. Huffing he lowered himself to the ground and then shoved at her arm. The force of the smack wasn't hard, but Izuka was small, so it sent her sprawling onto the sand. "Hey!"

"What's my name?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as she pulled herself back up.

"Yeah, yeah, Toshi," another smirk rising on her face but he let it pass, in his opinion better than Skeletor. As she settled back next to him he glanced her way, noticing how she played with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"So, you've got your Mark," he exclaimed gesturing toward where her hand was still gripping the end of her hoodie. "Isn't that exciting." Izuka dropped her gaze down to her lap, her eyes darting to the covered-up Marking. Her fingers lightly touched the material over where it lay.

"I think something is wrong with it, Toshi," she said softly, her voice weak. "I know I bonded with him, but he's had a Mark since we were kids. He couldn't have Bonded with me? Right? That only happens between people with quirks?"

Toshinori stared off into the ocean trying to find a way to answer her question.

"I don't know a lot about Marks, or how they work," Toshinori said with a sigh. "However, I was quirkless too when I was your age, and no Mark. I gained mine after being passed One For All." He pulled his sleeve up showing the white snowflakes that encased his wrist, all different sizes, and there on the underside of his wrist was the image of a torch. Izuka's green-eyes widened in surprise, he, All Might, was showing her an important part of him.

No Hero ever showed their Mark, it could uncover who their Bonded was, and put that person at risk. The fact that he was showing her meant that he trusted her. Completely.

"Toshi," she said surprised. "T-this." She couldn't even start her sentence. This was a huge sign of trust.

"Having no quirk and then gaining both shouldn't mess with the Mark. Destiny, or whatever it is that Marks people, Bonded you two for a reason. If something is wrong perhaps it has more to do with your relationship. People who have quirks bond with those who don't, it's rare, but it happens."

"He couldn't have Bonded with me, alright. I mean people who are Marked only show good emotions toward one another, even when they are mad. He hates me. There is no love, for friendship or otherwise." Her eyes had dropped from his Mark as he covered his back up to land on her lap once more.

"Perhaps you should talk to him, find out if it was you, I bet is was. Then fix whatever is wrong. The one thing I do know Izuka, is a broken bond is painful. For both parties. It wasn't meant for pain and anger." Izuka only nodded, her Mark hadn't hurt her since Kacchan had tried to attack her, but she didn't want to talk about that anymore. She was sure he had Bonded with her when they were kids, he had once liked her, but finding out she was quirkless had changed him. He hated her.

"So, you Bonded with someone?" she asked trying to change the topic from her. Toshinori once more stared at the waves, a faraway look glazed his eyes.

"That's a story for another time I believe, little Midoriya." The pain that laced his voice made her let it go, he didn't owe her anything, and he sounded so sad. She wouldn't force those memories back up. Placing her hand on his arm they both continued to look out at the ocean, both thinking of the people they Bonded with.

 **子猫**

The next day Izuka had arrived at school. The start of the day was going over the usual classes, like English, Present Mic taught this one, and Izuka had grown even more excited. Then during the afternoon classes was when Hero Training started.

Izuka sat in her chair talking with the girl next to her, one that she had learned was named Momo. "Have you got your Mark yet?" Momo asked kindly as she leaned forward. Izuka's cheeks darkened at the thought as her eyes darted to where Bakugo sat a couple seats away.

"Yeah," she said quietly not wanting to attract the attention of her Bonded. She wasn't ready to have that talk like her and All Might have talked about. "I did our first day."

"Yeah, so did I!" Momo said with a smile. "I think there was a few of our fellow classmates that did." Izuka smiled at that happy to know that a lot of their classmates had been able to find that in someone else. "I don't know how well it will go though, he doesn't even seem to notice me." Izuka glanced over at Momo who looked upset as she stared down at her sleeve where she was sure the Mark was hidden.

"Oh?" Izuka asked trying to sound comforting. If she had Bonded with him then the guy would have already or will, it all depended on if he had payed attention to her yet.

"Yeah, he's just so aloof, and I can't ever tell what he's thinking," Momo said as her eyes danced across the room, not wanting to stare too long at who she Bonded with. "He's cold."

"Yeah, I can understand that," Izuka said her eyes darting back over to the blonde before she could stop it. Momo sent her a small smile but they weren't able to continue their talk because the door to the classroom door burst open and a familiar bulky blonde darted into the room.

"I have come through the door, like normal!" All Might announce stopping in the doorway and glancing over at the children inside. Izuka rolled her eyes when she saw him, that was such a non-normal entrance, but with All Might it was pretty normal.

Everyone around her grew excited at the prospect of All Might teaching them. The fact that the number one hero was teaching them wowed everyone. Izuka grew excited, he had never told her he was going to be one of her teachers, but figured he wanted to keep it as a surprise.

"This class is called Hero Basic Training!" He stepping fully into the room and posing. "It's a class that will mold and construct you into heroes! Today we will be doing Battle Training, so get into your costumes and let's go! No time to delay!"

Izuka looked up surprised that they were already going to do something so hands on and physical, but it made sense, they were only here for three years before becoming heroes, they didn't have the luxury to go slow. She could see how Bakugo tensed, but he was happy, she knew he was.

Drawing her eyes away from Bakugo that's when she realized he had said costumes, as in their hero costumes. At the mere thought Izuka grew excited! Her mother had gone out and made her a costume, one that was based off her own drawings, and she loved it.

"After you have changed, come out in ranking order to ground Beta!" All Might said before disappearing out the door, not waiting for anyone to scramble to get ready. Getting to her feet she walked with Ochako and Momo to the costumes waiting for them to grab theirs before they set off to the girls changing rooms.

"Oh, I'm so excited to wear this!" Ochako said as she practically jumped beside Izuka.

"Yeah, unfortunately it's going to be a little more revealing than I like, but my quirk makes it inevitable," Momo said a frown tugging at her lips. Izuka sent her a comforting smile as she patted her new-found friend on the shoulder as they entered the changing rooms. Izuka quickly pulled her's on. Glancing at herself in the mirror she looked back at herself wearing a light green jumpsuit with white accents on the side, the material hugged her curves, around her waist was a red utility belt, on her feet long black boots that went up to right below her knees. On her knees and elbows were black pads, and she wore white gloves on her hands. On her face was a mask that had long ear like fissures, that almost looked like a version of All Might's hair, and around her neck was a respirator with a smile drawn on it.

She thought back to when her mother had given her the suit, she had been on the phone with All Might, worried that she had been registered as Quirkless, how she would fix it, and get her costume form.

 _"Izuka, this may be too soon!" Her mother said while pulled out some material from a bag. "But congratulations for getting in!" Her eyes widened at the present, at full height she knew it would fit, her mother was good at those things. "I realize it's not the coolest."_

 _"Mo-." However, her mother cut her off, needing to get this off her chest. Her face was downcast, a heartbreaking expression filling her features, as she stared at her daughter._

 _"I noticed your notebook open, you had fallen asleep at your desk, I looked. I-" Her voice broke as she took a step closer to her daughter, her similar green-eyes filling with tears. "There was awful things said by me, I-I always regretted what I said."_

 _Words flashed across her mind's eye, her mother's voice saying she was sorry. She hadn't wanted to hear those words then._

 _"I had given up on you, Izuka, it was terrible of me, but you never did. You kept chasing your dream." Her mother pulled her into a hug, while Izuka limply wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry, my love. For now, on I'll be cheering you on with everything inside of me!" She pulled back and held up the material to her._

Izuka smiled at her reflection, it didn't matter if it wasn't cutting edge, or cool, this was her costume, and she was proud of it.

"Are you coming?" Ochako said turning around to glance at Izuka. Pulling up her mask she let it slip into place before nodding at her friend.

"Coming!" She raced with Ochako as they caught up to the rest of the class who were heading out to the training grounds. Izuka glanced around excitedly as she took in everyone else's costumes, they looked amazing! She couldn't wait to watch them in action, to see how they helped benefit the quirks and battle style. Her fingers itched to have her pen and notebook to begin writing down everything she observed.

"Well, my wards!" All Might yelled as he sighted the students making their way over to him. "It's time!" All Might raised his eyebrows at Midoriya's ears that looked familiar, he decided to tease her about it later.

"I wished that I had been more specific about my costume," Ochako said with a shy smile. "It's puffy and curvy, a little embarrassing. Yours looks cute though! I love your boots." She pointed at the shoes Izuka was wearing.

"Yeah, mom made mine, though I think the material is a little snugger than mom was going for," Izuka agreed. She pulled at the fabric and grimaced as it hugged her body.

A classmate named Mineta stared at the two girls just a couple steps away from Izuka. He began to shake and stare at them in amazement, his mouth lightly drooling.

"Being in the hero course is the best," he said with a thumb up to Izuka, causing her to become a little uncomfortable at his look. Izuka began to stammer as she took a large step back away from the purple haired guy. Bakugo who had unconsciously moved closer to Midoriya overheard what Mineta had said, small explosions went off in his hand as anger at his words clouded his mind.

 _How dare he think of that about Koneko._

His inner thoughts were barely audible growls as he began to walk over to the shortest member of the class. Izuka seeing an opening to leave the purple creep moved over to where Bakugo was quickly approaching as the Bond instinctively moved her in his direction. Having her so close clouded his mind with all the thoughts he had crammed in his head ever since finding out about her quirk and Mark. His anger for Mineta evaporated and his confusion and anger for her returned.

With a growl he moved away, not wanting to deal with her, he had to get his mind straight. Noticing that he was moving away from her Izuka get on moving heading toward a person in class she had never talked too, at all. His hair was strangely two colors but she knew that he hardly ever talked, and the only look he gave anyone was a glance of disinterest. He'd be safe to stand next to.

"Hello, Todoroki," she said kindly with a nod in his direction. His mismatched eyes gazed at her before he nodded, a small movement of the head.

"Now, we are to move onto phase two," All Might as he smiled at all of his students. "Most of the time you'll fight villains it'll be outdoors, but those most heinous villains will be fought indoors. Between people who are confined indoors on house arrest, and Black-Market deals, it's the cleverest villains that are indoors."

Izuka listened intently to All Might, but she couldn't help but to look over at Katsuki from time to time, more so when her Mark would burn. Kacchan didn't look happy as he kept glaring at Mineta and Izuka, herself.

"We will be splitting up into Villain and Hero teams, joining teams of two-in-two indoor battles!"

"So, there's no basic training?" Asui asks.

"Going and doing it is the best training, the only difference is you won't be fighting robots, but each other." Everyone began to explode with questions around Izuka as she listened.

"What determines victory?" Momo asks.

"Can I just blast anyone who gets in my way?" Bakugo asked a dangerous tint to his eyes.

"Will anyone be expelled like Aizawa-sensei said there would be?" Ochako asked nervously.

"How do we team up?" Iida asked raising his hand in the air.

"How fabulous is my cape?" Aoyama asked seriously. Izuka rolled her eyes at him, he was pretty self-centered so far but she hoped that wasn't who he truly was, they had only known each other for a short period of time after all. All Might began to try to calm everyone down, waving his hands in front of him.

"Calm down, my quirk isn't super hearing," he said with a shake of his head. "The plan is that the villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout, and the heroes have to go in and take care of it! Now, the heroes only have a limited amount of time to capture the villains or get the weapon. The villains will either capture the heroes or keep the weapon protected until time is up. Your battle partners will be decided by drawing lots."

Izuka instantly grew excited at the thought of their exercise today. "Yeah, pro's often team up with other heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies!" she said as she began to think how everything could possibly play out.

"I apologize for getting ahead of myself, I see now," Iida said with a nod of his head. All Might waved at them.

"Let's go!" Everyone quickly got paired up, Ochako and her were Team A, and glancing over at Bakugo she found that he and Iida were Team D. A part of her hoped that they weren't teamed up against each other, she really hadn't wanted to deal with that. She wasn't sure if she could truly fight against him, not with it being so soon after Bonding with him.

Ochako was jumping up and down next to her, excited that they had been paired. "This is going to be so awesome!" she yelled.

"Yeah, I'm happy to have been teamed up with you as well," Izuka said with a smile as she glanced over at Bakugo.

"The first Heroes are Team A!" All Might said pulling out the ball that had their name. "The villains are Team D!"

Between her strength and Ochako's zero gravity, she knew she could form some kind of plan so they could beat Bakugo and Iida. Her eyes moved over to Bakugo who looked pleased with the idea of who he was up against. She was happy that her mask covered her expressions, she wasn't extremely happy with this. It was going to be hard, that was for sure.

All Might explained to them what they needed to do and that if they took it too far he would stop it. Both teams walked off into opposite directions getting ready for the training to begin as they strategized.

Bakugo glared at the wall, his anger spiking. "So, she has a quirk." Iida turned to look at the blonde and nodded.

"Yes, a powerful one at that," he said as he turned back to looking at the bomb. "Though it's not practical. It seems to come at a great cost to herself."

Katsuki gritted his teeth as he waited for the training to start, his mind ablaze as he thought of the need to confront her, and this training gave him the perfect opportunity to corner her and threaten to tell him what he wanted to know.

 _She had lied to him, how long had she?_

 _Was it all a lie from the very beginning?_

His thoughts and feelings were pulling him in several different directions. It was truly hard for him to think straight, to rationalize whether or not his feelings were correct or if it could have been something she just realized herself. The bond and his own explosive emotions battled between one another and often than not they mashed in an imperfect jumbled mess that didn't make sense and was hard to think through.

"I don't think it's the best plan to go barging straight for Midoriya," Iida said as he turned to stare at his teammate. "Whatever bad blood is between you two should be dealt with outside of class time."

Bakugo had heard what he said but it was honestly already being pushed from his mind, a plan was already forming.

Izuka glanced up at the building knowing that somewhere in there was their enemies hiding the bomb that they had to apprehend or stop the villains.

"He'll come after me first," Izuka said gaining Uraraka's attention.

"Bakugo," she said tentatively. "He's the one that bullies you right?" Izuku stiffened at the words but nodded, it was true enough no matter how much it always hurt.

"It's true he's a jerk," Izuka said gaining strength from her words. "But he's truly amazing, his goals, his confidence, his strength, his quirk, he's stronger than me in every way possible. That's exactly why I don't want to lose to him, my determination may be a little stronger than his."

Ururaka stared at her, she wasn't sure if Izuka noticed but while he spoke of Bakugo she had begun to rub at her wrist. It was a normal enough action for the girl especially while Uraraka had known her but it was a habit that the girl only did when Katsuki was mentioned or around. What was curious was that it was the wrist everyone had their marks on.

The brown-haired girl shoved it out of her mind, not wanting to finish that train of thought. It wasn't her business, but if it was true she felt bad for the girl.

Both girls ran forward then and scaled the side of the building going through one of the windows at Izuka's insistence. Uraraka used her quirk to make them lighter so it wasn't much of a hassle.

"We'll have to be careful of the corners, we won't be able to tell if someone is on the other side until it's too late," Iuzka said and her teammate nodded in agreement.

As they walked Izuka began to fine tune her plan, it wasn't smart for her to use One for All right away, it still took a lot from her to regulate it, even though her control has gotten better, but she was afraid of hurting herself or someone else.

The idea that if she gave too much could actually kill Iida or Kacchan, and that last person was too much for her mind to comprehend so she quickly backed away from that line of thinking. A loud bang vibrated against the walls announcing that the first attack had come from the villains, and predictably Kacchan was going for an attack against her.

Sensing his movements Izuka only had a split second to react, her hand snatching out to redirect Katsuki's nearest hand deflecting it away from her face, as the rest of her body barreled into Uraraka causing both of them stumble to the floor a few feet away.

Bakugo crashed into the wall that had been behind the girl's, his hand that would have smashed into Izuka's face having not made impact. Midoriya was breathing heavily as her vision was blocked by the hanging fabric of her costume. Reaching up she dragged it down, ripping it from her face. He had barely grazed her but it ruined half of her mask.

The smell of burnt fabric burned her nose, but she pushed pass that feeling. "Are you alright?" Izuka asked.

"Yeah, he didn't touch me," Uraraka whispered. "You were right he came for you."

"Always were a nice dodger, Koneko," Kacchan said as he pushed himself from the wall to turn and stare at her. His eyes were wider than usual, the red more intense, the pupils nearly gone. An invisible force seemed to urge him forward, this was a different Kacchan than she was use too.

His body came stumbling forward, a desperate motion in the way he walked before his hand shot through the air. This was the Kacchan from the test, the one that only wanted to cause harm to her. His actions barely thought out, and he led with his right hand instinctively.

"I'll mess you up just enough to where it's legal!" Kacchan said the crazed look in his eyes heightened. Izuka knew Kacchan was bright, he thought things through, he was smart, but in this moment, he was being anything but.

Her hand shot out to grab the arm that was barreling toward her, an action that she had predicted and was ready for it. She used the momentum from his own body to raise him over her shoulder and then adding her own power slammed him into the ground. All this without using her quirk, it hadn't been needed, he had given her all the power.

The action still caused her to breath heavily, Kacchan was heavier than she was, and with the added momentum it's not an easy feat to throw someone up into the air with her tiny body.

"What the hell, Koneko," Kacchan griped as he began to pick himself up off the floor, the impact had actually hurt, his muscles tense and sore as he moved them.

"You're becoming predictable Kacchan," Izuka said as she began to work the pain from her arm muscles. Her eyes watching his every movement. "I analyze heroes that I think are amazing, who have greatness inside of them, in that notebook of mine. The same one that you blew up and chucked out the window. I won't be your worthless, pet, Koneko, forever Kacchan, I'm-" Her rambling stopped as she stared into his eyes, determination and confidence filling her emotions. "I'm the Koneko that will always do her best!"

These were not the words that Bakugo wanted to hear. The fact that she had just stated her intent to begin to move away from him, that she wouldn't always be around really grated at his nerves. It caused a paralyzing fear to grip his body before anger at the mere thought broke through the icy realization.

"You're always yelling out crap," Bakugo said as he steeled himself to stare into her glowing gaze. "Yet all the while you're scared, and that pisses me off!"

Tears began to build in her eyes, Bakugo would never understand, his feelings could never be ones of warmth. There was always something heated underneath his interior.

She steeled herself for the attack that was heading her way.

Her gaze darted to Uraraka knowing that this was the girls chance to get to the bomb. Kacchan would be to worried with her to care about going after the brunette.

"Go!" Izuka yelled at her teammate. "Go on ahead!"

The action of taking her eyes off her opponent ended up being a bad call as when her eyes fell back onto Kacchan they were met with a swift kick to the face. Pain exploded across her cheek as her face was whipped off to the right. A gasp escaped her lips along with a trickle of blood from the impact.

Tears began to build up in her eyes but she forced them down, she had to be able to see. As she stumbled from the blow her fingers reached toward her utility belt and grabbed the capture tape, knowing she had to end this quickly. Kacchan was much more powerful than her if she was going to avoid using her quirk until dire need.

He had the upper hand.

She began to focus completely on Kacchan, everything she had ever observed from him sprouting from her brain and allowing her to form a plan and avoid being hit once more. He came at her again this time using his right hook again, she dodged it easily by ducking under his hit and bobbing away.

As she dodged she went to wrap the tape around him, but he broke free. Putting some distance between them she knew she would need more tape, it wasn't going to hold him. He was raged only growing his strength as he wasn't trying to hold back anymore.

She needed to come up with a plan, she had to keep away from him as one hit could easily cause her to not get up again. The punch to her face had her still reeling from it.

His eyes widened as he went to attack again but Izuka had already disappeared around the corner, running away from him.

Izuka knew she could outrun him for the time being, it was easy enough to use her quirk in her legs to gain more speed. Bakugo as predicted was right behind her, the shock of her departure not lasting long.

"Don't fucking run!" he yelled from behind her. "Must have been a real laugh, tricking me all these years, I'm sure you had fun with that. Poor Bakugo, believing that I had no quirk. A real fucking laugh, jokes on me, right?"

He wasn't able to quite keep the pain from sounding in his voice.

Izuka flinched upon hearing it.

 _Pain. She had caused him pain._

"It doesn't matter in the end, I'm still going to crush you!"

He was gaining on her, he was too close. Spinning around mid-air Izuka manifested her quirk into the muscles of her left arm, striking out and upper cutting Bakugo. The force of it sent him spiraling backwards before hitting the ground hard.

Her breathing was becoming haggard again as she landed in a crouch and turned to stare at him wide eyed. He laid on the ground trying to gain enough thought in his head to push himself up again. The hit had caused pain to explode in his head and caused thinking to be hard over the roaring headache.

"I never lied to you Kacchan!" she yelled as the tears she had tried to keep away came flooding out. How could he have thought that! She couldn't lie to him, it was never an option. He meant too much to her, even when he was being a dick. He was still that four-year-old Kacchan who had looked at her with adoring eyes.

His eyes darted to her face upon hearing her say that. He blinked as he tried to think if he had heard right. There was a ringing in his ears, that earlier Izuka had been experiencing herself.

"I only found out about my quirk recently!" she said desperately. "That's why it hurts me."

Kacchan only shook his head as he began to stand up again. He couldn't believe her. If he did then he had been angry at her for so long, had twisted his feelings for her, over nothing.

"You lie!" he screamed his thoughts jumbled, his feelings a wreck. Nothing made sense, it all hurt too much. All he could do was lash out, it was easiest for him, it came naturally.

Izuka sighed as she wiped away the tears before using her quirk on her legs once more and disappeared, jumping off walls to move faster. She needed to get away from him, to meet back up with Uraraka. They needed to win this now. Things were becoming too complicated.

Bakugo took after her but she was gone, moving faster than ever before. His mind flashed to everything he remembered and what she just said. He had seen her wrist that day at the park, when it had been revealed to him. It was blank. She may have a quirk, but that didn't mean he was hers in her mind. The bond wasn't there.

 _He was confused._

 _His anger made sense._

Izuka leaned against the wall trying to gain her breathe and clear the tears from her eyes.

"Izuka?" Came a voice from her ear.

"What's wrong?" She replied back holding her hand up to her ear so she could push the button to talk back.

"Iida found me, I'm retreating."

"Where are you?" Izuka asked.

"Fifth floor, right in the center."

Izuka looked up realizing that she was just right above her own position. They were running out of time and if they didn't take action soon they would lose.

"Why won't you use it," Kacchan said rounding the corner, his left hand raising to aim at her. "Or are you mocking me, ne, Koneko?"

"Kacchan!" Izuka said whirling around to stare at him, her eyes wide in surprise. She had been right these turns were going to be dangerous. She hadn't noticed him there. "I'm not afraid anymore, Kacchan." Sweat ran down her face as she just stared at him. A smile cracked his face, warping it.

"I'm sure you know this already, Koneko," he said making the pet name sound sinister and threatening. "Considering you've been watching me, the sweat glands on my palms secrete something like Nitroglycerin. That's what makes my explosions. Assuming that they actually did what I requested for my design that fluid has been storing inside these gauntlets."

Fear began to grip her body as she heard the click. Her body stiffened, he planned to use that thing against her. She was going to truly be hurt by Kacchan, he wasn't holding back.

She barely made out Iida yelling into Bakugo's ear about killing her. That only made her fear that much worse.

"She won't die, I don't plan on hitting her directly with it!"

The explosion was amazing, it filled the area between them and kept coming for her. All Izuka had time to do was prepare for impact. Her arms rising to cross in front of her face.

A scream escaped her lips as she was hit, her body flying through the air. The feeling of burnt flesh causing another scream to fill the air. The smell of her flesh caused her to gag.

Her mark painfully began to burn her wrist, actual steam seeming to rise from it.

Sobs escaped her mouth as she made impact with ground and she forced herself to move past the pain to lean against her elbows. The action causing more pain.

"They gave you that," Izuka gasped fear resonating in her words.

"Use your quirk, dammit, Koneko!" His voice didn't sound the same to her ears, though she wondered if that was from the explosion. The ringing was causing her a hard time to hear anything over it.

As the smoke cleared she could see the form of Kacchan staring at her through the hazy surroundings.

"Awesome huh," he said that same weird sound to his voice. "What's wrong? You're not dead yet, get up, Koneko!"

Keeping her eyes on him she ignored his taunting, instead needing to know what was going on with her teammate. "Uraraka, what's going on?"

"Ignoring me as usual, ne!" His voice sounding more twisted with each word.

She responded to Ururaka as her eyes followed Bakguo. He had darted at her. Realizing she couldn't dodge she only prepared herself to counter attack another hit, but at the last moment he used an explosion to fly over her coming to land behind her.

Izuka tried to force her body to turn quickly but it was too late. An explosion was aimed at her back. Another scream ripped from her lips as she was pushed forward by force, but it hadn't been too powerful, Bakugo had made sure not to maim her with the action.

He was angry, his attitude taking over, but deep down, a part of him was watching closely that any of his hits weren't fatal. She would be broken, but not killed.

Following up he chased after her stumbling figure and grabbed her arm, spinning her around, and throwing her over his shoulder much like she had done earlier to him. A groan escaped her lips at the impact. Her whole body hurt. It was becoming excruciating.

Pulling herself up she knew he wasn't giving her time to think on purpose, she had to put distance between them. Her body shot forward, her muscles protesting with every action. It was only with pure will power that she was able to keep to her feet.

"Why won't you use your quirk!" Bakugo yelled at her as he approached her. "Why must you always mock me. Ever since we were kids, you always have! This just has been one long joke at the expense of my feelings. It never meant anything to you! I never meant anything!"

Izuka stared at him wide eyed as she pushed herself against the wall behind her. His words were causing her to shake. This was how he felt.

"You're wrong, Kacchan," her words shaking and weak.

"You look down on me! I'm nothing more than a joke that you laugh about behind my back!"

There was a desperate tone to Bakugo's voice now. He was beginning to break, to crumble right in front of her. Everything he was feeling was unraveling.

"It's because I care!" Izuka screamed at him. "You're amazing! You always have been this great force, you could do anything, that's why I need to beat you! I've always cared for you! You're such an idiot for not seeing that! I have to become better than you, to become the best, to win, so I can be strong enough for you!"

Her eyes glowed at him, those betraying tears never leaving. She was trying to force a smile on her face, she had to always smile, to prove that it was going to be ok. All she managed was a desperate plea of a look. It was pitiful really.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Kacchan yelled his eyes aflame.

Izuka raced forward forcing herself to see through the tears, Bakugo not far behind as meeting her in the middle.

 _For their future, this battle was completely necessary!_

Izuka breathed heavily as she pulled back her left fist, her quirk activating in that arm. This was it, this had to work, this was needed. She put more force than she normally would in it. Bakugo pulled back his hand as well, his explosion building in his palm.

"Now Uraraka!" she yelled. Her fist that had been going to a straight line toward Bakugon diverted aiming up at the ceiling instead. Leaving a clear path for Kaachan's own attack.

The sleeve to her arm slipped down, revealing the Mark that he had so long ago, knew wasn't there before. The red contrasted greatly with her pale skin, leaving the design to burn itself into his mind. Even though her skin was mangled and bloodied the mark looked untouched, the skin there almost perfect like it had protected that portion of her body

The blast from both of their quirks resonated throughout himself.

Her free hand came up to block the blast but all it did was cause her already burnt arm to sear heavier. Her arm was worthless to her now but the words 'secured' was like heaven to her ears.

 _They had won._

 _She had won._

Bakugo just stared at her. His eyes blank, wide, staring hard at her shaking form. Sheer determination kept her on her feet as her body began to sway.

She wasn't going to be able to stay up any longer. Black dots were swimming across her vision. Her body was beginning to go numb. The pain that had been searing was fading away as her vision grew darker. She swayed, her foot went to counter balance herself, but the action through off her already terrible balance.

She was unconscious before hitting the floor.

Watching as Izuka's eyes rolled into the back of her head caused an ugly feeling to form inside of Bakugo. Her hitting the ground with a loud thud intensified it. His eyes continued to stare at where her sleeve was no longer covering.

The design left no imagination of what it could possibly be forming.

Those had been little explosions encasing her wrist delicately.

" _The Hero Team wins_!" resonated throughout the building.

Katsuki continued to stare horrified down at her body.

 _What had he allowed to happen._

* * *

 **his chapter was super intense guys, I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Also I need a couple name for these two. I'm thinking of using their nicknames for one another to do it. Something like, Kako, or Kokaccha. I don't know, so give me some ideas!**

 **It seems like Kacchan finally said what has been on his mind and Izuka did as well! That encounter was explosive! Maybe from here they can start to repair? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z!**


	6. Stepping up to your role

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Stepping up to your role**

 **Hi guys! Another update! So I do plan on showing more people Bonded Ones during this story, but I want it spread out, so not everyone is going to be revealed at once.**

 **If there are people your curious about that I don't reveal just ask me! Unless of course they get told later on then I'll have to decline commenting on it.**

 **Also Gokuu the Carrot said for the couple name to be Konechan and I love how that sounds so it's the official name!**

 **This is by far my longest chapter for this story yet!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Bakugo felt his body move forward his hands reaching out to grab at the unconscious body of Midoriya, only for a hand to land on his shoulder keeping him in place.

"Young, Bakugo," All Might said, staring down at the girl he had grown to know over the last year. He should have stopped it sooner, but he had wanted her to prove herself, and try to work out their bond together.

Her lifeless form was causing the hot-head to shake, fear coursing through his body, as he tried to disengage the grip All Might had on him to move toward her.

"Let me go, dammit," he grunted out as the hand kept him in place.

"I'm sorry kid, but in case she has any injuries that are life threatening, I have staff coming to take her to Recovery Girl," All Might said as he began to pull him back. "Let's go do your grading."

Bakugo struggled against him as he watched Izuka being picked up and carried out of the building his crimson eyes following after her until he wasn't able to see her anymore. All Might tugged on his shoulder. Bakugo stared down at his hands, the horror of his actions resonating throughout him.

"You can go see her after class, young Bakugo," he said. "For now, you must resume the lesson." Still feeling shock, he numbly began to follow him, his mark twisting painfully, the thorns wrapping around tighter than they ever have before.

He had never hurt her like this, the mark was reacting negatively fighting back against his actions and punishing him. All Might stayed near the blonde, his eyes darting over to the shaking form of the boy. He was afraid he would break down at any moment, he knew how strong the bond could get.

Bakugo stiffened as he walked trying to mask the shaking but his body wouldn't listen. He had done that, he had hurt her, he could have killed her, he wasn't in his right mind, he had slipped. His anger and resentment had clouded his judgement for so long, had twisted everything, that when he finally went to get answers, he had gone too far.

His hand came up to rub at his face and he felt his body pause right before the door to go into the surveillance room.

"Take a moment and then join us," All Might said before opening the door and disappearing inside.

Outside Bakugo took his advice, he had a lot to think about, and even more to make up for. Izuka had said a lot of things during their fight, and even more things had been revealed. That Mark on her wrist practically screamed who her Bonded was.

It hadn't been there ten years ago, but maybe because this quirk of hers coming out of nowhere caused the Mark to appear as well. Which only brought up more questions, he needed to talk to her, in a setting that wasn't them taking punches at one another.

There were things he had to understand, and things he needed to tell her. His hands formed into fists at his side. He would talk to her one last time but after that he wasn't sure if he should be around her. He had things to get together, and his anger for her was unimaginable.

Growling under his breath he shoved the door open and joined his class as the next battle was starting.

 **子猫**

Hagakure and Ojiro moved to get into position, ready to protect the bomb as they waited for the heroes to come find them. Hagakure began to pull off her shoes knowing she had a better chance if they couldn't see her.

"I'm going all out, I'm taking my gloves and shoes off," she warned the other boy, a warmth crossing over her cheeks as the mere thought. It was in that one moment that she was happy she was invisible. It was less embarrassing if the person couldn't tell your facial expressions, but Ojiro turned away regardless of being able to see or not, it still wasn't gentleman like to watch.

A smile lit up her face as she watched him turn away. That first day her eyes had landed on him in class she had felt a warmth encase her wrist, a Mark had appeared, announcing him as her Bonded. A Mark that she wasn't able to see and felt disappointed by the fact.

It kept him safer from enemies ever finding out who he was to her, but she had missed out on one of the great wonders in life that could happen to a person. Not only that but since the Marks seemed to appear with sight, she didn't believe he could ever Bond with her back.

He couldn't see her, so how could his Mark ever activate. He would never know and she was too shy to go up to him and tell him. What if he didn't like the news, being bonded with someone he couldn't even see. Her insecurities kept her from moving forward and would in the end be the reason her happiness was kept at bay.

Before she could think any more on the thought Todoroki had entered the room, announcing to his partner to leave. In one move he had incapacitated them, the fight was over before it ever began.

She began to shake from the cold, wearing nothing was causing the cold to affect her more than her partner. Ojiro hesitantly turned to glance in her general direction, not sure exactly where she was as the transceiver she was wearing was small enough to go unnoticed.

"Are you okay, Hakagure?" he asked worry filling his voice.

"Y-y-yes," she announced as she moved to quickly pull her shoes and gloves back on. "I'll be fine once I move to where it's warmer."

"Sorry, about that," Todoroki said his voice calm and aloof as he turned around to leave.

"It's warming up," Ojiro said happily and Hakagure could only silently agree. "Hopefully you start to feel warm soon." Another blush spread across her face at the concern he had for her.

 **子猫**

Bakugo grew tired at the wait for the battles to be done, he was only allowed to leave and check on Midoriya once class was over. He would never admit it but once All Might announced it was time to go he raced away from the training grounds almost as fast as All Might disappeared. He only made a detour long enough to change into his school clothes before quickly making his way toward the nurse's office.

His fists clenched at his side as he turned the final corner to land himself right outside the door of Recovery Girls office. His hands shook not able to reach out and push the door open.

After everything he had done, how could Midoriya want to see him. He had always pushed the limits when it came to her, his bullying always going out of control. His anger even worse when in her presence. He was always good at strategies and behind his hot-headed ways was a collected person, his intelligence even great, but the Bond twisted with his anger, bending it into something horrible, and uncontrollable.

After hearing everything she had yelled out at him hadn't been enough to break him out of his unforgivable actions. Even now he could feel the edges of anger gripping him and knowing if he pushed open that door now and she was awake he would spill out some horrible crap.

He was almost fearful of his own actions, the Bond that had once been full of warmth, had boiled and turned into a darkness around him. This wasn't how Marks were supposed to be, he had only his self to blame, he had been the one to turn it into this, and he couldn't even trust himself to be around the one person that was supposed to mean everything to him.

Fear that if he tried to reach out to her, to try to work out this bond, his own darkness would reach out to her and twist her into something other than the sunshine that was Izuka. He would just corrupt her; his actions and words would break her until the Izuka he knew would be damaged.

His fingers dug into the fabric of his pants. He couldn't let that happen.

 _She was better off without him._

HIs body turned to leave but froze upon words carrying through the door.

"She's already been here three times!" The words caused his curiosity to spike, they were talking about Izuka, inching forward he cautiously laid his ear against the door.

He could barely make out the words that were being said but phrases reached his ear.

"You have to stop playing favorites... I know she's your disciple... doesn't mean you have to indulge her!"

Bakguo froze.

 _Izuka was All Mights disciple._

 _What did that mean?_

 _What were those two to each other?_

"They just needed this... she announced her fears for the bond... I thought things could work out... I should have stopped it.."

Katsuki stiffened at what he was hearing, his feet moving away from the door on their own accord as he rushed down the hall. Seeing Izuka wasn't an option. She had mentioned to All Might of their bond, he was already affecting their Bond in a negative way. He had to get home and away from the girl that he was sure was laying on a cot in that room.

His mark twisted around his wrist as he walked, there was no pain, just a prickling feeling.

 **子猫**

"Isn't that important, ne?" Recovery Girl said as she sat in her seat. "That you be a "Natural Born Hero" and the "Symbol Of Peace"?"

All Might sighed as he stared at the older woman. "Without me, this society would fall to evil. This is," he paused thinking over his words. "This is the responsibility of those who wield this power must bear."

Recovery Girl looked down sadly, her eyes closing. "That makes it even that more important to begin teaching her properly. She has a long way to go."

 **子猫**

Iuzka woke up from her slumber disorientated as she looked around, the last thing she had seen was the horrified look on Kacchans face before her vision had gone black. Her body felt heavy, sore, and when she tried to sit up she felt the weight of exhaustion tug her back down.

"Ah, your awake," Reovery Girl said appearing over her. "Classes have ended you should go get changed and rest up at home, you'll need to come back and see me tomorrow, I wasn't able to heal you completely. You've done quite a number on yourself, Midoriya. I don't want to see you back in my office any time soon."

"Hai," Izuka said with a grunt as she pulled herself up with all the energy she had. Getting home would be hell but she was sure she could do it. If not, maybe Yoshi was still around and she could talk him into helping her home.

Moving from the cot she slowly made her way down the hall. Her mind had drifted back to the fight. The look on Kacchans face, everything they had said, and everything that had went unsaid. She rubbed roughly at her eyes not having the energy to deal with the mess that was their Bond.

However, there was something she knew had to be said. She owed that to him, she only hoped he hadn't disappeared yet.

Moving to the classroom she waltzed into the room and was bombarded with her classmates.

"I'm not sure what you two were saying but you sure had a wild battle!" Kirishima said smirking widely at her.

"That was some nice dodging!" Ashido gushed fist pumping in her excitement.

"Yeah!" Sato said eagerly. "After that first round every was pumped!"

Izuka glanced around feeling a little overwhelmed over everything and her exhaustion only making it worse.

"I'm Eljiro Kirishima, we were just talking about your battle,' the red-head said.

"I'm Mina Ashido," the pink alien looking girl said.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui, you can call me Tsuyu."

"I'm Sato."

"I'm Kaminari," the blonde with what looked like a lightning bolt thorugh his hair said.

From nearby she could hear Iida telling someone off for sitting on a desk and she could tell that needed to get away. That boy was right, it was too noisy, she just wanted to find Kacchan and go to sleep. She could make friends later, but she didn't want to be rude either.

She had to have missed him leaving, her eyes scanning the crowd for his familiar face. Kaminari noticing her gaze followed her eyes sight before realization dawned on him.

"You looking for Bakugo?" he asked causing Izuka to nod tiredly. Noticing how worn out she looked he waved her over. "He just left, come on, I'll help you catch up to him." He grabbed her shoulder and led her out of the classroom ignoring everyone asking where they were going.

"Thank you Kaminari," Izuka said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"No problem!" he said with a wide smile. "You look tired and I don't mind helping out." She only nodded and allowed for him to guide her outside of the school. Helping her regain her balance when her feet would try to collapse from underneath her.

After what felt like forever to her heavy mind they exited the school, the form of the guy she was looking for only a little way from where they were standing.

"Kacchan!" she yelled out, even her voice sounding like it would fall at a moment's notice. Bakugo froze at the sound of her voice. He had hoped to avoid her, his will to keep moving only stopped as his body wouldn't cooperate. With a sigh he turned around and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the boy who walked her down the steps.

His eyes roamed over her body and he couldn't miss the look of pure exhaustion hanging onto her.

"Are you going to need help getting to the station?" Kaminari asked worriedly but she only waved him away. She couldn't have anyone else around when she talked to Kacchan. He had to leave.

"I've got it from here." His eyes narrowed at that not believing her at all but he nodded. He wasn't about to fight her about it.

"Well, alright, see you tomorrow, Midoriya." Izuka waved goodbye before turning to the burning eyes of Kacchan. Gulping she took a hesitant step forward wondering if her legs would even keep her up under his intense gaze.

He noticed how she hadn't changed from her costume, the sleeves barely hanging onto the material, rips littering the whole thing. Bandages wrapped around her arm and wrist hiding away her Mark. He was almost disappointed at not being able to see it again.

On the outside he kept a blank look on his face, his red eyes staring unemotionally down at her.

Izuka lowered her gaze to the floor, she wasn't sure how to start this, she hadn't told anyone about this, shouldn't tell anyone, but this was Bakugo. He had to know! She had to make him understand. Her body began to shake under his gaze.

"I'm not able to speak much on this, but you have to know Kacchan, I can't keep it away from you." Her voice wavered as she spoke, memories of the fight pushing to her mind.

 _A real fucking laugh, jokes on me, right?_

 _Why won't you use it, or are you mocking me, ne, Koneko?_

 _The blast hitting her over and over, the pain she had felt, the pain he had felt, and the determination that rose inside of her._

"I was given this quirk," she said her eyes finally looking up to meet his own gaze. "It isn't mine. I'm not allowed to say who it's from, and I'm really not that great at even using it yet, there's still a price that my body pays when I access it. That's why I had tried avoiding it, only using it in tiny things, like making myself faster. I've got a ways to go, but I'm going to make it my own someday. I never lied to you, I can't."

Bakugo stared at her, the earlier conversation he had heard slowly making sense as the pieces fell together.

Could it be that All Might had given Izuka his power? What did that even mean? Why was she risking everything to tell him this? His eyes narrowed as he studied her face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Katsuki said, his voice hard, giving her the out that she needed. He understood that she shouldn't have said this, it would be better if they believed he didn't believe a word she said, and it would help to put distance between them. It was stupid for her to have spoken about that at all, even to him. "A borrowed quirk? Just keep on making a fool out of me why don't you, fucking, Koneko."

Izuka's eyes widened at him. She desperately reached out for him, her feet stumbling forward as her legs felt like jelly. He had to believe her, she couldn't stand this feeling of hopelessness. "K-kaachan!"

His eyes darted to the foot that almost lost balance, forcing his body not to respond by reaching out to her.

She caught herself at the last second, a huff of air leaving her lungs.

"Just continue to lie to me, you won today, but that's never going to happen again, you get it, dammit. That fucking two-face is even above my level, that ponytail girl made that clear, and she's right. But I fucking won't let that happen again, this fucking power that you have, I'll surpass it. So, keep fucking lying to me, but I'm going to beat you. You enjoy your win, stupid Koneko."

Tears had begun to fill in his eyes, his mark wrapped unbearably tight around his wrist. His words only cutting at her, but he had to do this. She had to leave him alone. He needed to leave before she could see the tears, he wouldn't let her see that.

It was too late, he hadn't turned around in time, she noticed the sparkle of unshed tears in his eyes, as she had been desperately staring into them. He took a step away and she felt panic claw at her chest.

Her foot stumbled forward, throwing her off balance with how weak she was, but she powered through it, allowing the momentum to propel her into Katsuki's back.

Her fingers clung to his jacket, latching her onto him, as her arms wrapped around his waist holding her up in the process. She could feel her legs want to give up but she forced it away.

"Kacchan!" she sobbed as he stiffened under her touch. Tears were leaking freely from her eyes. There had been something in his voice, words unspoken and she feared for what they had meant. She refused to let him go.

She wasn't sure why she clung to him, to the feeling of needing to keep him there. Whether it was because of childhood loyalty or the Bond she didn't care. Or pure stupidity.

His own tears leaked down his cheeks, wetting them but he wiped harshly at his face. Then moving them to where her fingers were clasped around each other he pried them apart.

"Dammit, Koneko," he snarled. She always made things so hard. "Leave me the fuck alone. Just fuck off." He tugged at her hands, gentler than his words were, and pushed them away. Spinning around he caught her elbows, holding her up, before she could collapse under her shaking legs. Lowering her to the ground he kept his hair over his eyes, the desperation and sadness that was surely in them couldn't be seen by her.

He took in her collapsed form on the ground before turning around and walking away. A gust of wind flashed by Izuka ruffling her hair, as she sniffled and wiped at her face.

"Bakugo, kid," All Might yelled as he came to a stop right behind the boy. His gaze fell to where the green-haired girl was sitting on the ground, and back to how the blonde's shoulder seemed to shake. "Your self-respect is important." He had to tell the kid what he needed to say, it would help him, and then go and help Izuka. "Without a doubt I believe you have a making of a pro, but you just have too-."

Bakugo silenced him, not allowing the number one hero to continue.

"Get off me, All Might," he said his voice gruff and scratchy. "I can't walk." He was desperate to get far away from Izuka. "I'm going to be a hero that even surpasses you." All Might let his grip on the boy go, watching as he began to walk away once more.

Turning around he put his attention on the shaking girl. She didn't look good and he approached her with caution as he kneeled down beside her.

"Ah, Izuka, girl, are you alright?" His voice was hesitant, he didn't have a lot of practice with crying teens.

"Yoshi," she mumbled out as she reached out for him. The taller blonde allowed her to wrap her arms around his waist, or attempt to, so she could cling to him. His hand patted at her head, and the other laid comforting on her back.

"Let me get you home, kid," he said as he pulled her up into his arms. "You can talk to me on the way."

"There's nothing to say, Yoshi," she sighed her eyes moving to where Kacchan once stood.

"It will get better," he said as he began to move.

"Does it?" she asked her eyes snapping up to meet his own. At this question he didn't say anything, his own thoughts surrounding his Bond. He wasn't sure what he could say. His own experience didn't leave any openings for comforting words that would make everything alright. So instead of giving out hope that he, himself, didn't feel, he allowed the silence to surround them.

Izuka nodded her understanding as she laid her head on his chest, ready to give into the exhaustion she was feeling. The tears that had momentarily been held at bay began to rush down her cheeks again.

Sobs wracked her small form that she tried to hide from the number one hero. It wasn't successful but she could barely muster up energy to care.

"I think he's rejecting me, and the bond," Izuka said as Yoshi moved quickly through the streets. "His words were leading to something that he couldn't force himself to say."

"Young Midoriya, fate has brought you two together," Yoshi began his words slowly coming out as he thought over what exactly to say, what he felt himself. "The bonding process is complicated, but destiny has brought two strangers together and have bound them together for life, having decided before you were born that you would complete one another, that there was greatness within the both of you. I whole heartedly believe that the struggles and the happiness is something we experience for a reason. This is leading to something more, and one day I believe that we will see that."

Izuka stared up into his face, his own sadness and pain reading within the lines of his face. She couldn't help but think that whoever he had bonded with the ending result hadn't been the forever after that most people liked to put with the Marks.

No one spoke of the pain that these bindings could bring.

"Yoshi," she said softly knowing she had to tell him, even if right now she wanted to keep it to herself, too emotionally and physically exhausted to deal with the repercussions of her own actions.

"Yes?" he asked having come to a stop to set her on the ground. They were only a few blocks from her home and knew they could walk the rest of the way. His hero form wasted away, revealing the slender form that Izuka had dubbed, skeletor.

"I told Kacchan that someone had given me my quirk," she said her eyes dropping to the floor, ready to face his anger and disappointment. "He didn't believe me though! I just had to tell him! Having a quirk manifest out of nowhere, it hurts him. I-I couldn't, ano, it was too hard to keep it from him. I didn't reveal who it was from. I'd never do that."

Her green eyes were filled with sadness and despair, and when All Might looked into them he only sighed. His own gaze moving to the setting sun.

She had revealed the secret to her Bonded, something that normally would have been allowed, at a later time, and defiantly not while they were on bad standings with one another. He couldn't fault her for what she did, not when he, himself, had done the same thing, so many years ago.

"Izuka, I can't say I don't understand, because I do, but this is a rule for your own protection, and to keep anyone from coming and trying to take it for themselves. This is a secret that keeps our society from falling into choas. You must never tell anyone, and if Young Bakugo ever finds himself believing what he has heard from you, you must tell me."

"Hai, Yoshi-sensei," she said knowing that right now he wasn't her frined, someone she had grown a close relationship with, he was her sensei, telling her what she had done wrong.

His hand came down to rest on her shoulder. The serious feeling falling away now that he had gotten that conversation over with.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Izuka felt her shoulders shake with the questions, her stomach turned and instantly she felt like needing to puke. The desire to curl up into her bed for the rest of the day was overwhelming and she knew it was exactly what she would end up doing.

"I-I'm here."

That was all that was needed to be said. He understood.

"One day, Izu, I will share my story of my bonded one." Izuka snapped her head up to look at him. He only ever called her by the nickname when personal things were being shared, when the friendship side of their relationship was shown.

Throwing herself around him one last time Yoshi hugged her back, the both of them feeling the pain that destiny had left them with. Sharing in the mutual loss, and after the tears quite streaming down her face, she sent him a small wobbly smile before heading home.

Upon entering her house her mother greeted her, the regular apron tied around her waist, and a smile shining on her face. The former slipping off once she laid shocked eyes on her daughter's face.

"Izuka!" she said rushing over to her daughter, pushing her to sit down. Bringing the apron up she began to wipe at the young girl's face, clearing it of the salty tears that had left tracks down her face. "Sit, I'll be right back with a nice warm mug of special hot cocoa, and then you can explain why you are in this state."

Sighing she did as her mother said but she ended up slipping down and cuddling into the couch. She was allowed to give in to her exhaustion now. Her head rested against the puffy armrest and closed her eyes as she listened to the bustling over her mother in the next room.

What felt like only a couple seconds she was being shaken awake. Pushing herself to sit up right she took the steaming mug and brought it close to her face.

Special hot cocoa was only hot chocolate with whipped cream, cinnamon, and peppermint. Carefully she sipped at it, relishing in the taste as her mother sat down next to her, a hand coming to lay on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Izuka wasn't able to keep it in any longer, she had been keeping the bond from her mother, wanting to figure out what was to happen before bringing it up, but there was so much pain, that it all rolled out. She was careful about everything she revealed, it wouldn't do for Inko to go out and hunt Katsuki down, demanding why he was acting like an ass to her daughter.

"I-I just d-don't know what's going o-on, or w-what to do," she sobbed tiredly.

"Izuka," her mother firmly said making her look over at her. There was a determination and kindness that shined in her mother's eyes that began to put her at ease. "As you know my Mark never activated, I just never ran across the person for me, and as far as I know it's possible I never will. That never stopped me from meeting your father and taking a chance on him. We both knew that one day we could meet that person, but with the knowledge that we loved one another, we weren't afraid that the other one would run off with them. You're not defined by your Mark, that Bond can be anything you want it to be. Perhaps Destiny see's you as two people that help push the other one to do better, to reach great things. Maybe that's the only reason you two were put together. We don't know until life falls into place, and one day you open your eyes and you realize what your place is with them. Give it time love, it'll become clear. Until then be strong."

The next day as Izuka walked to school she was still feeling tired, but the rest she had gotten and the talk with her mother had left her feeling lighter.

That was until she arrived at school and stopped several paces away. U.A. was surrounded by reporters all waiting to catch those who were arriving. Feeling uncomfortable she refused to move from her spot, trying to figure out exactly how she was going to avoid these people.

It was becoming obvious that she was going to have to go through them, there was no other way into the school. Sighing she hitched her backpack higher up on her shoulder before taking a step toward them. Before she could move a hand came down on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Kaminari, you startled me." The blonde just sent her an apologizing smile while ruffling the back of his hair, causing to look even wilder than before.

"Sorry, Midoriya, I called out to you."

"Yeah, I was just trying to figure out how to avoid the press," she said rubbing at her wrist.

"We can go in together!" he stated while reaching out to grab at her arm. Izuka nodded allowing him to pull her forward. The press upon spotting them began to move forward pressing for answers.

"What's it like having All Might as a teacher!?" they began to yell and wave microphones in front of their faces. Izuka grew red, her hands coming out to clutch at Kaminari's arm and slightly hide behind him.

She knew if she wanted to be the number one hero she would have to get use to talking to the press, you had to be known, and people like you. At this point in her life she was not ready to take the spotlight, especially not in a setting like this. She was still reeling from yesterday's events. Her wounds still had her feeling tired even if it was manageable.

Kaminari noticing her unease stepped in front of her, taking all of the attention onto himself.

"He's awesome!" he said causing the mass to press for more answers. Izuka using her small form kept her head buried behind him trying to pretend they weren't there and hoped Kaminari would leave them soon. She didn't dare try to make a break for the door by herself, they would jump on her before she made it.

A gasp left her lips as a shoulder knocked into her back, causing her to glance back. Kacchan had been walking by them, the reports instantly moving forward closer to him. His eyes had narrowed at the hiding form of Izuka, using the blonde as a shield.

"Hey you're the kid from the sludge incident!" they yelled trying to get him to talk.

"Buzz the fuck off," he hissed out, his crimson eyes still staring at Izuka. He didn't like seeing how she was huddled up with Kaminari, but yesterday's words flooded back over him. The urge to grab her and pull her along with him was squished down as he began to move forward away from her.

The blatant way he wrote her off hurt Izuka, her fists clenched at her sides as she began to tug at Kaminari. Getting the message, he began to move with her toward the school's entrance just as Aizawa-sensei walked up behind them and began to usher the press away.

"That was pretty cool," Kaminari said as they walked toward class.

"Yeah, it would be if I didn't get so embarrassed with so many eyes on me." He glanced over at his new friend, eyeing her.

"You're going to have to get used to it," he said. "If you want to get noticed as a Hero. Your dream is being the number one Hero, right? Spotlight comes with the job."

"I know, it's something I've got to work on." He began to talk about the day before and Izuka found herself drifting to the horrible points of the day. She couldn't help it. Her hand came up to rub at her wrist, the feeling of a constant dull burning was itching at her skin.

"Well I'll meet up with you at class." Izuka said as they came to the point where she would need to turn off to meet Recovery Girl. "Thanks for helping me back there but I've got to go see Recovery Girl before class."

"No problem! See yah later!"

 **子猫**

Izuka sat down in class only moments before Aizawa began the day. He picked up a stack of paper and eyed the class.

"Yesterday's battle training seemed to have gone well," he said nodding tiredly at them. "I took a look over your evaluations." His eyes landed on Bakugo. "Bakugo, grow up, and stop acting like a kid, it's a waste of your talent."

Izuka's eyes snapped over toward him not being able to help it as his name was mentioned. She gripped her desk causing her fingers to turn white. It seemed he was determined to ignore her.

"I know," he said staring down at his desk, the events of yesterday flashing across his mind. He couldn't get the sight of Izuka laying on the ground from entering his thoughts.

Izuka was surprised that he had accepted that answer and had even agreed to it.

"Midoriya you've got to work on controlling your quirk, you did better yesterday, but your final action ended up putting you in the infirmary. How fast you've gained control is surprising but you've got to work harder. You have amazing potential assuming you can overcome this. Work at it, Midoriya."

"Yes, sir," she said feeling determined.

"Now, we've got home-room business to attend to. Today you'll be picking a class president." The room around Izuka began to burst with noise as people began to call out that they wanted to be class president. Izuka had to admit she wouldn't mind becoming the class president.

It was good practice for when you became a hero and had to lead a group of them.

"Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibility," Iida said gaining everyone's attention as he quieted down the loud mass of students. "Ambition does not equate to ability. This sacred office demands the trust of its constituents, if this is to be a democracy, then I put forward the motion, that our leader must be chosen by election!"

"We haven't really known each other long enough to build trust though, Iida," Asui said turning to stare at the tall hero in the making.

"Not only that but everyone would just vote for themselves," Kirishima said.

"Exactly my point," Iida said. "Anyone who manages to earn multiple votes, will be the best suited person for the job!"

Izuka agreed with his way of thinking and they were quickly set to the task of writing down the name of who they wanted to be class president. She hesitated, her pen over the paper, but instead of writing her own name down, she wrote Bakugo. He was intelligent, he could lead their class, and she felt the need to write his name down instead of her own. This would surely be something he wanted, and she felt like her shyness would get in the way in the end.

Sighing she folded the piece of paper and sent it to the front of the class. Her shyness was a huge problem. At times it seemed to get in the way of her goal.

Once everyone was done Aizawa wrote down the results on the blackboard. Her gaze running along the names before stopping at Bakugo, only one vote, that must have been hers. Her eyebrows scrunched together wondering who he had voted for, if not for himself.

Moving her gaze up to her own name she was surprised to see her own name had been voted for three different times. Momo had come in second, two people having voted for her. She wondered if Bakugo had voted for herself, or Momo. The fact that it was possible he had voted for Momo caused an ugly feeling to rise in her chest.

Shaking away her thoughts she focused her attention back toward the class. Bakugo didn't say anything, just silently sat in his seat.

"Zero votes," Iida said his head held down as his body shook. "I thought as much! This is the harsh reality of the sacred office!"

"You didn't vote for yourself?" Momo asked looking confused.

"You're the one who proposed an election," Sato said. "What exactly were you aiming for Iida?"

"Well you have your president, Midoriya Izuka, and vice-president Yaoyorozu Momo," Aizawa announced already climbing back into his sleeping bag.

"It's going to be fun working with you," Momo said with a smile toward the green-haired girl.

"You too, Momo," Izuka said with a nod. Her gaze drifted back to the board her mind still on who Bakugo had voted for. Her green eyes met with his but he only stared at her coldly. Flinching she looked away and followed the taller girl back to their seats.

The pain in her wrist seared as her body shook. She fought back the tears and forced herself to breathe. If that's how he wanted to be she could accept that, even if it hurt. She refused to even look at him for the rest of the day and when lunch came along she practically shot from her seat and exited the classroom trying to get away from his presence.

As she was darting down the hallways two hands came to land on her shoulders bringing her to a stop. "Hey!" Kaminari yelled as he tugged her to a stop. "You sure can move fast."

"Yeah," Kirishima said with a laugh. "We were trying to catch you to ask if you wanted to sit with us at lunch."

"Get to know my new friend," Kaminari said with a smile as he dropped his hand from her shoulder. "Kirishima wanted to hang out too."

"Ano, Hai, that sounds like fun," Izuka said with a nod as they both wrapped an arm around her.

"Awesome!" the blonde yelled out excitedly. Entering the cafeteria, they grabbed their food before sitting down. Both boys had instantly started up a conversation easily dragging her into it as they talked. Surprisingly she found that she was at ease around the two of them. They were easy to talk to and never let the conversation come to a stop.

"Izuka do you mind us sitting here?" Ochaco asked shyly as she glanced over at the two boys.

"I don't mind, do you guys?" Kirishima and Kaminari both consented ushering them into the seats opposite of them.

Iida and Ochaco quickly sat and the girl beamed at them. "It's really cool you became class president," she happily said.

"Yeah," Izuka said. "I'm a little hesitant about how well I'll do, but I look forward to it."

"You'll do great," Ochako declared.

"Midoriya, your grit and decisiveness in a pinch, it makes you perfectly suited to lead us all. That's why I voted for you."

"You voted for me!" she yelled out surprised.

"I agree with him," Kaminari said. "If I hadn't voted for myself, you would have been my second choice."

"Eto, thanks," Izuka said her voice shaking a bit.

"You don't mind if I take this seat, do you?" Momo asks her eyes staring down at the group.

"Sit!" Izuka said motioning toward the seat. She was excited to have her with them, there had been a question that she wanted to ask. "Have you made any head way with your Bonded?"

Momo sighed as she stared down at her food. Waves of frustration running off of her.

"No, I haven't," she said before looking up to give a small smile to the curly haired girl. "I'm trying though."

"I'm sure he'll realize it soon," Izuka said. "You're great." She wasn't sure who it was that Momo was Bonded with but she hoped that he would see how great she was.

"Oh, you've already activated your mark," Ochaco said with a smile. "I haven't yet."

"I have," Kirishima said, his gaze searching throughout the cafeteria trying to spot the familiar pink girl. He had barely talked to her since finding out but couldn't bring himself to do it. She hadn't made any indication that she activated her Mark yet and felt unsure about making the first move.

Kaminari and Iida both shook their heads, they hadn't run across the one that would activate their marks as well. Everyone turned to stare at Midoriya who hadn't mentioned anything, her gaze had fallen to the table.

"You haven't said if your Mark has activated yet," Kaminari said lightly hitting her ribs with his elbow. "So, it has, ne."

Izuka wasn't comfortable with speaking about her Mark, the topic bringing up everything she was trying to avoid with Kacchan. However, she knew no one would ask who it was. It was an unspoken agreement that no one tried to force that knowledge from you, it was only ever mentioned if the parties were willing to say.

"Eto," Izuka said with a sigh. "I have." Everyone seemed to sense how uncomfortable she was feeling and they quickly brought up a different topic.

A shrill shrieking noise flooded the cafeteria causing Izuka to flinch and jump to her feet. "Why is the alarm going off?" she asked her eyes dancing around looking for trouble.

"Security level 3 has been broken," a voice came over the intercom. "All students please evacuate in an orderly fashion."

Contrary to what the intercom had said to do mass panic erupted around the room as people jumped to their feet and ran for the exits. Izuka was knocked over hitting the table as someone pushed into her.

A startled cry left her lips as she pushed herself up from the table and glanced around. Her friends had already been dragged away, caught up in the crowd that surrounded them. She blocked another elbow coming out to hit her in her stomach, no one caring who they hit or how, just wanting to escape to safety.

Two more people pushed past her, she wasn't able to gain her balance and was shoved back into another body. Hands gripped her arms tightly, keeping her from hitting the floor, as they pulled her back up to her feet. Her fingers gripped tightly on the persons jacket, using it to keep her balance as people continued to shove.

"Are you okay?" Todoroki asked, his hands still holding onto her arms as he had to pull her back toward him as someone else knocked into her.

"I'll probably be bruised after this but I'm fine," she said of the noise of the crowd.

"Come on," he said tugging at her. "We need to get away from here. It's not safe with everyone running around." She nodded as he turned around and began to push through the crowd. She gripped his jacket tightly and kept close enough to his back that they wouldn't get separated.

Every time someone would land a hit on her she'd wince but her grip on Todoroki never wavered. She was sure she had stretched out the fabric and told herself she would replace it at a later time.

"Everything is fine!" yelled out a voice causing Izuka to snap her attention up to where Iida was standing on an exit sign, looking a little uncomfortable as he balanced. "It's just the press." Everyone began to calm down and Izuka no longer had to worry about getting hit anymore. "There's no reason to panic. This is U.A.! Behave in a way befitting this great institution!"

Izuka sighed in relief when she no longer had to worry about gaining anymore bruises. Her hold on Todoroki fell away and she sent him an apologizing smile.

"I'm sorry about that," she said motioning toward his coat. "I'll pay to get you a new one." Todoroki lightly tugged at the fabric before turning his attention back to the girl.

"It's fine," he said before nodding and walking away, moving toward their classroom. She continued to stare after him a little shocked at his unconcerned attitude, but then again, she was use to how Bakugo reacted. He would have yelled and demanded her to replace it. Sometimes she had to realize that not everyone reacted that way.

"Midoriya, girl!" Kaminari yelled out, waving at her from several people over. "You okay!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she said back walking to stand in front of him.

"Kirishima and I got worried when you disappeared from us," he said. "Most of us were able to stay together, but you left our sight pretty much at the beginning."

"Ano, someone knocked me into the table." She began to rub at the various spots she was hit in.

"Man, people were brutal." They began to walk back together toward the classroom.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You keep rubbing at your back and places." He eyes darted over the various spots she was complaining about.

"People need to learn how to hold back their strength," she griped. "I swear I got hit by everyone that seemed to have a strength quirk."

"Ah, either that or your just puny." He poked at her side causing her to swipe at his hand, a frown on her face.

"Shut up," she said good naturally.

As they entered the class Izuka went to stand up front with Momo, her gaze falling on Bakugo as she did. He glared back but his eyes locked onto where she was rubbing at a particularly bad bruise.

Glaring he pulled his gaze from her, and stared down at his desk, trying to pretend like he didn't care, even while his fists tightened under the table.

"Momo, and I would like to choose the other student council members at this time," Izuka said playing her role as class president. It wasn't something she was sure she could do, but it was one step closer in gaining confidence and able to become the hero she wanted to be.

She would play her role as best as she can. A smile brightened her face as they began filling the roles for the other council members.

She could do this!

* * *

 **OMG so it seems like our Bakugo is just going to put distance between the two, what happened during the battle seemed to have really shook him up.**

 **Also that super sad moment between the two! It was killer for me to write I could cry.**

 **And I wonder who he ended up voting for if not for himself :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Introducing USJ

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Introducing USJ**

 **Hi guy! So this chapter is shorter than I would have liked, but it had to end where it did. I didn't want to write the next part and then this chapter get incredibly long. It's mostly a filler, I hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but it did and I apologize for that. To make up for it there is a lot of cute moments between the characters, and you get to find out another Bonded pair! Guess who!**

 **Please read and enjoy!**

 _ **This chapter was edited by my amazing beta: Whatisthiswitchery.**_

* * *

Izuka dragged herself into class, after having her arm cleared by Recovery Girl, she had spent the night training. She activated her quirk in every muscle she could think of and tested how powerful she could make it before her muscles began to grow tense, and painful. She stayed at the beach until well past sundown, and on the verge of passing out from exhaustion.

She was happy with how much she had gained in the short period of time in starting school. It wasn't a huge improvement but it was there. She was getting better.

"Today we are doing another basic hero training,"Aizawa-sensei began as he stood at the front of the classroom. "Except All Might, myself and one other will be there to supervise it."

Izuka leaned back in her desk wondering what would be different this time. Aizawa-sensei had said this time, implying that it wasn't normal for All Might to have anyone helping him teach. With the only one other class, Izuka had to assume that was the case.

"What exactly are we going to be doing?" Sero asked raising his hand in the air.

"Today's exercise will be preparing you for disaster relief, all the way from fires to flood, today we are doing rescue training."

"Rescue, sounds like another rough day," Kaminari said with a nod over at Izuka, who returned it. It was actually pretty exciting to Izuka, she was looking forward to exercise. All Might would be there as well, and she always felt a need to prove to him that he had put his trust in someone who was worth it.

"This is what a hero is all about!" Kirishima hollered out. "I'm pumped!"

"I'll be right at home in a flood, Ribbit," Asui said with a nod of her head.

"I haven't finished," Aizawa said his eyes glaring down at them. "You can choose whether or not to wear your costumes, as you should know some are ill-suited for this sort of activity. Where we are going is a bit remote, so we will be taking a bus. Everyone go, get ready."

Izuka pushed herself to her feet following behind the others not wanting to rush and end up having to battle everyone to get to her costume. It had been demolished after her last battle and the next day she had gone to see the Support Department, knowing that they would be fixing it and she had a few new requests to give them.

 **子猫**

 _Izuka had pushed the door open peering inside the room warily wondering if anyone had arrived. Inside she could see who she assumed was the teacher and girl with bright pink hair, wearing a set of incredible goggles on top of her head._

 _Stepping fully inside she announced her presence._

 _"Fufufufufufu- hello!" the pink-haired girl greeted running up to come face to face with Izuka. She reeled back a step, uncomfortable with how close the other girl had gotten. "What can I do to help you?"_

 _The girl only mimicked her movements following her step for step. Izuka began to sweat with the intensity that she was staring at her. Her yellows eyes staring intently into her own. "Well, what is it, shy girl?"_

 _"I ,ano, I just came to give a few requirements I have for my new costume," Izuka said trying to once again side-step the pinkette._

 _"Your costume was the one to come in completely wrecked, right?" the teacher asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Yes, that's mine."_

 _"Midoriya," he said with a nod. "What can we do for you?" Izuka had quickly explained the differences she had wanted to make._

 _"Just leave it in my capable hands!" Mei said after having introduced herself properly. "This baby will be better than before!"_

 _Izuka had hightailed it out of there after those departing words._

 **子猫**

It had fortunately finished the day before, which meant she was able to wear it today. With all the new modifications she felt like it was practical to wear for rescue training. Following after Momo and Ochaco they walked into the girls changing room and she quickly went to work on pulling it on.

The suit had changed in color, she had opted for a black, a more practical look that would blend well with her surroundings, so if she ever had to sneak she could. "She left the green from before in the outlines that ran down her sides. The black material was thin, an easily breathable fabric that wouldn't let her overheat, while in areas that were critical the suit had hardened, protecting her against slashes that could possibly be sent her way.

Her gloves that were also black were fingerless, metal plates outlining her knuckles to give an extra help when punching, but also giving support to protect her hands. The boots were the same as they came up to right below her knee, but they had made it steel-toed boots. Though it seemed that Mei had decided to add a heel to the shoes without her permission. On her face she opted to remove the full head covering mask and went with a much smaller version.

It covered her eyes wrapping around them and causing the green color to pop out. Her belt changed from the red to that green color, fitting perfectly on her hips. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, a ribbon in her hair that All Might had given her, causing the same affect that his hair did, the bangs falling over one of her eyes.

Izuka walked out of the changing room, Ochaco following closely behind her. "Your new costume is so cute!" she cooed out as they moved to outside where the bus was.

"It just looks a little different," she said with a shy smile.

"The black looks so much better on you!" Ochaco said with a smile. The girl's voice carried over to the rest of the class causing Kamanari broke from Bakugo and Kirishima to go stand next to the two girls.

"I agree with Uraraka," he said with a smirk on his face. Izuka rolled her eyes and playfully pushed at him.

"Shut up, Denki," she said as he caught his balance and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Now, come on, no need for violence," he said causing Ochaco to giggle. Kirishima having overheard the conversation came over to lightly bump shoulders with Kaminari.

"Do I hear flirting coming from over here," he said playfully causing Ochaco to giggle some more and Izuka to grow red and indignant.

"Kirishima!" she hollered as she spluttered about, unhooking Denki's arm from around her shoulders, as her arms waved about. "Ano, I, t-that isn't true! Don't say things like that!" Her face was growing redder with embarrassment as people began to notice her hollering and turned to see what was going on.

"Midoriya, could you please calm down," Iida said from the front of the group causing her face to turn even redder if that was possible. "And everyone, please line up by your I.D Numbers and enter the bus."

Bakugo stared over where Izuka was now slapping at Denki and Kirishima's arms, causing Bakugo to tightened his hands into fists. He had heard the whole thing and felt annoyance at the red-head, daring to say that those two were flirting. The arm around Izuka had begun to piss him off but he kept it to himself.

He was supposed to be not caring, getting angry at something like that was the opposite of what he had planned.

Lining up with the rest of the class he fumed silently to himself, all the while he was hyper aware of the curly haired girl behind him.

Upon entering the bus all of Iida's preparations hadn't mattered as the bus was completely different from what he had planned. Everyone quickly began to snag seats with their friends. Izuka was crammed between Denki and Todoroki. Opposite of her was Kirishima and Ochaco, Ashido sitting next to Kirishima. Iida on the other side of Ochaco, his head buried in his hands. Bakugo and moved to sit in the first seat he saw, by the window, a girl he thought was called Momo coming to sit next to him, as all the other seats filled.

He ignored her only recognizing her as someone Koneko spoke with, the only thing keeping him from snapping at her. He noticed her eyes kept darting over to the half-and-half guy that was sitting next to Midoriya.

Huffing he directed his attention at the window watching as the bus began to move.

Conversations had erupted around them, Izuka had to hold in a laugh as Kirishima had begun to flirt with Ashido, causing the other pink girl to blush a deep purple that did well with her skin tone. She was stammering replies back but obviously happy with the way things were going.

"Oi!" Denki said. "Eijiro, who's the one flirting now?" The comment caused the red-head to blush as heavily as Ashido. Izuka let out a laugh as she shook her head. Her gaze fell on Kacchan, the other boy giving no mind to any of his classmates. A warmth spread throughout her chest, but a coldness was creeping in when she remembered that he wasn't speaking to her.

"Midoriya," came a voice from across from her, ripping her attention away from the blonde.

"Oh!" Izuka said startled as she turned her attention to the frog like girl. "Yes, Asui?"

"I generally say what's on my mind, and please call me Tsuyu," she said.

"What's up?" Izuka asked wondering what the girl was trying to say. She had hardly spoken to her in the past.

"You're quick resembles All Mights."

Izuka's blood ran cold, her mouth falling open into an 'O'. Sweat began to build at her brow as she began to fret that the girl noticed too much. Did she know? How could she? The worry continued to build as her fear kept her from speaking. Her mouth trying to form words.

Bakugo glanced up upon hearing what the frog girl had said, his eyes narrowing. He had pretended to not believe Koneko when she had told him her quirk was passed down, but after what he heard All Might talking about with Recovery Girl he knew how true that Frog's statement was. Too close to the truth.

Even if they weren't speaking he still felt the need to speak up on behalf of his Bonded One.

"I-I, eto, n-no," Izuka said stammering her way through her denial.

"Shut up, Frog girl," Bakugo said capturing everyone's surprised attention. "All Might doesn't get hurt like shitty, Koneko." Izuka let out a sigh of relief, hating how he went at it, but grateful all the same. Her eyes snapped back to his face, their eyes meeting briefly before he looked away, breaking the contact. Her heart was thudding loudly in her chest, her hand coming up to lay over it gently, trying to get it to slow down.

"It's awesome though!" Kirishima said. "That type of Simple Strength- Enhancing quirk can do a lot of cool stuff. Not like my hardening. I'm good in a fight but it's pretty boring." He began to cause his arm to go hard, showing off his quirk, trying to prove that it was boring to look at.

"No, it's great!" Izuka said leaning forward toward Kirishima as she marveled at his arm. "Your quirk is more than enough to go pro!"

"Yeah, but you can't forget that to become heroes you also have to worry about popular appeal!" Ashido announced excitedly.

"My naval laser is both strong and cool, perfect for a pro," Aoyama said with a sparkle in his eye. Izuka raised an eyebrow up at him but didn't comment.

"As long as you don't blow up your own stomach," Ashido said causing his happy expression to darken.

"Yeah," Kirishima said. "Gotta be careful, Aoyama." Ashido smiled at him causing the boy to blush but happy at the attention he was receiving.

"If we're talking about cool, that would be Todoroki and Bakugo," said Jiro, a girl with plug-like earlobes.

Neither boy said anything, continuing to ignore everything around them.

"Bakugo is pretty unhinged," Asui said speaking up once more. "He'd never be popular."

"Asui, please, that's not nice," Izuka said with a shake of her head as she watched Bakugo push himself forward to lean over the bar that separated the back seats from the front side seats.

"What'd you say, Frog-face!?" he yelled out, his temper getting the best of him. Asui gave him a quick glance before pointing at him.

"See," she said with raised eyebrows.

"We've only barely started socializing and already you've made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamed turd of a personality," Denki said with a smirk at Bakugo as he gave a small wag of his finger in his direction.

"Yeah, okay, Mr. Vocabulary," Bakugo said leaning even more over the bar now that his anger was rising. "How about I pound you?!"

"Denki!" Izuka said grabbing at the blonde that was in dangerous reach of Kacchan. "Don't be saying things like that to Kacchan." Denki only laughed as he moved back away from the other boys swiping hands.

"Koneko, quit pulling him away!" Bakugo yelled. "He's a dead man!"

Momo shook her head as she sat back in her seat, leaning away from Bakugo trying not to accidentally get hit by one of his flailing arms. Todoroki eyed the girl sitting next to the pissed blonde, his calm eyes watching as she avoided getting hit.

"Bakugo, you should calm down before someone gets hurt," he said sternly, his eyes landing on the boy.

"Please, everyone calm down," Aizawa-sensei said. "We're here." Bakugo sighed and growled under his breath but did as his sensei asked. Aizawa began to instruct everyone to leave their seats and file off the bus. Bakugo pushed himself up and cut in front of the dark pony tailed girl so that he could be right behind Izuka.

Izuka stiffened at feeling his presence right behind her, the mark on her wrist heating with a comforting warmth. He pushed her forward lightly as she had failed to move with the rest of their class in front of her. Clearing her head, she darted forward putting space between them.

Upon entering USJ she completely forgot about Kacchan being right behind her as she was completely amazed with the view around her.

"Every disaster and accident that can be imagined is right here in this building," came a voice startling everyone. "I built this facility myself and I call it, The "Unforeseen Simulation Joint"!"

Izuka instantly reached out blindly, grabbing at an arm as she began to jump up and down in excitement, fangirling over the Space Hero, **Thirteen**. The arm happened to be Bakugo's and even though his eyes narrowed he didn't do anything other than pry his arm away from her hands. Then took a step back away from her, having her so close made it hard to keep to his plan, staying away from her.

"He's so great!" Ochaco said jumping beside Izuka. "He does is best work in rescue scenarios!"

The two teachers went off to a corner by themselves, having a quiet conversation as the students looked around. None of them able to wait to get started. They began to walk back to the small crowd of kids where Thirteen gained their attention.

"Before we are to begin, I have two points, well three, well I have a lot of points," he said holding up several fingers. "I'm sure most of you are aware that my quirk is called: **Black Hole**. It sucks in and tears apart anything."

"Of course, you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters," Izuka said her excitement only growing.

"You are correct," Thirteen said giving a nod toward Izuka. "However, there is an important thing to remember. My quirk can easily kill, and some of those among your group can probably relate. In our society the use of one's quirks are heavily restricted and monitored. It seems like a stable system. Just never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die."

Izuka stared up at him in amazement. Her eyes glowing as she listened to his speech with happiness.

"During your physical fitness test with Aizawa, you learned your own hidden potential, with All Mights battle training you learned the danger that your quirks can pose to others. This class you will be learning something new, you will learn how to utilize your quirks to save lives. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm, I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people."

As Thirteen finished his speech and people began to clap, Izuku's eyes widened as a black portal began to appear behind Thirteen, in front of the fountain that was in the middle of the USJ.

A hand began to appear from the middle of it, as the portal grew in size. Izuka could feel the unease settle in her stomach, not sure if this was part of the training or not, but her instincts were telling her that it was not.

A head began to follow the hand, causing Izuka to clearly see that the man who was emerging from the dark hole, had a hand secured to his face. His messy blue hair following over the fingers and revealing one red eye that shown from the portal. Her blood ran cold, her body stiffening as her feet scrambled back only to knock into Bakugo who didn't say anything, only gripped her arm with his hand to steady her.

"Is this part of the training?" someone asked their voice sounding shaky.

"Huddle up and don't move!" Aizawa yelled his eyes darting to his students who were all confused and worried, slowly doing as what was told to them. No one seemed sure of what was going on. The grip that Bakugo had on her arm tightened as he tugged on it, bringing her closer to himself, and farther away from all the Villains that were now pulling themselves from the dark mass. "Thirteen! Protect the students!"

"What the hell?" asked Kirishima. "Are those more battle robots? Like during the entrance exam?" As the words left his mouth he knew that it wasn't, his body moving closer to where Ashido was. He wanted to be close to her, in case things got out of hand.

"Nobody move," Aizawa said as he pulled on his goggles, his voice stern and full of authority. "Those are villains!"

"Thirteen.. And Eraser Head, is it?" the Black vortex looking guy said. "All Might is supposed to be here, I gained that information the other day."

"Of course," Eraser Head said. "It would have been scum like you who did that." A new voice spoke out, it was cold and gritty. The sound sent a wave of unease through Izuka's spine causing the feeling of being doused in cold water, making her flinch violently, Kacchans hand falling away with the motion so his hand didn't bruise her.

"Where is he?" The voice demanded, sounding desperate and raspy as he drew his head back. "We've come all this way, brought so many playmates, All Might.. the Symbol of Peace.. Is he here?" Izuka's eyed the hands that covered his body, the eerie feeling overwhelming. "I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here?" Her body began to shake, her eyes drifting over the scared and shocked faces of her classmates, her knees felt like they would give way at any moment.

 **It was a lesson, showing class-1A what pros were up against...**

A hand settled on Izuka's shoulder, her Mark warming against her skin, the feeling grounding her.

 **What they faced in the field..**

Her hands tightened at her side, her eyes wide.

 **Is Evil Unleashed.**

* * *

 **Oh snap!**

 **Isn't Ashido and Kirishima just the cutest!**

 **Next chapter is going to be pretty intense as we get into the battle with the villains. I will be changing some of it up, so look out for parts of the event that isn't the same, and we get to see the story divert more toward Izuka's personal story, and not Izukus'.**

 **Review! I love reading them!**


	8. Fight

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Fight**

 **Here's another chapter! So Part One of this story is coming to an end soon! I think just another two chapters? I had originally planned on making it one more after this one, but well I decided to split up the USJ into three chapters, this one would have been too long if I hadn't. So this chapter is back to being about average length again so yay! At least it isn't short. The next one I think might be a little longer. We shall see.**

 **I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this so much! I've put in some more bonding times with other Marked couples in this chapter. There's some changes to how the story has gone as well so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please review!**

 _ **This chapter was edited by my amazing beta: Whatisthiswitchery.**_

* * *

Around Izuka people began to grow edgy, their eyes darting to look at all the villains who were flooding from the black hole.

"What villains would be stupid enough to sneak into a school for heroes?" came a voice from her right. She didn't bother glancing over and finding out who had spoken, her eyes were glued to the villains, they began to spread out, following orders that had been given to them.

"Sensei," Momo spoke up, sweat dripping down her face as she grew nervous. "Isn't there supposed to be intruder sensors?" Thirteen who stood right behind her did a nodding motion.

"Yes, of course there is!" He said his voice trailing off as he began to think.

"Is this the only place they are at?" Todoroki asked his sharp eyes staring at the mass of villains. "Either way the sensors aren't working. It's probably one of their quirks keeping them from working." Izuka's mind raced through what they knew. They were after All Might, who wasn't here, and she wasn't sure when he would show up.

The building they were stuck in was far from campus, which meant they were isolated with only two heroes to deal with. They weren't as dumb as they seemed, so they had an objective.

"Thirteen!" Aizawa said preparing himself for a fight, his wrappings loosening from around his neck as he pulled them for easy access to fight with. "Begin evacuation and try contacting the school! Someone must be jamming the sensors, there's a good chance it's an electric type keeping us from contacting the outside. Kaminari, try using your quirk to signal for help."

The blonde that stood on Izuka's right side was shaking, but his head began to nod. "Got it!" His voice was unsteady but she could see the determination to do as told shining through his eyes. Izuka whipped her head back to where their sensei was about to jump into the middle of the villains.

"You can't fight them alone, Sensei!" she yelled as her feet began to move her forward. "There's too many of them, even you can't nullify all their quirks!" The hand on her shoulder tugged her back, keeping her from following after their sensei. Izuka stopped but she was still desperate to keep him from going alone. "A head on battle isn't smart, your fighting style is a-"

"Do not worry, Midoriya, a good hero has more than one trick up their sleeves," Aizawa said glancing over his shoulder at the green-haired girl that's being restrained. "Take care of them, Thirteen." With those parting words Eraserhead jumped down the stairs leaping toward the villains.

Izuka looked on with worried eyes, feeling unsure about their sensei's odds at getting through this. It wasn't likely with that many people going at him. Unconsciously her body began to step forward wanting to help, but the hand gripping her shoulder tightened and due to irritation at her actions yanked her back, causing her to fall into a chest.

"Fucking stay here," Bakugo growled. "You're not going to fucking run off after him." His eyes had narrowed as she had tried to leave once more.

"He can't handle that by himself," she said her eyes wide.

"And you can?" Bakugo hissed. "Don't be stupid, Koneko." Izuka's eyes watched their sensei as he took villains down one by one. Her eyes wide open in shock as she began to slowly move back as Kacchan tugged at her. The rest of the class was beginning to follow Thirteen, they had to leave. She fully spun around and followed closely behind the hot-headed blonde, his hand never leaving her arm afraid that she would try to go after Aizawa-sensei yet again.

She stumbled over her own feet as he began to tug on her, his own moving at a faster speed than she was going. The whole class had begun to understand what was going on and they all were ready to get out of here, and contact the rest of the school so the Pro's could handle it.

Her own heartbeat rang loudly in her ears as she stumbled to a stop running into the firm back of Kacchan. He had abruptly skidded to a stop as a black mass appeared in front of their group. Blocking any access to the exit that they were heading for.

"I can't allow you to leave," came a soft voice. Sweat began to pour down her face. From the corner of her eyes she could see Kirishima step in front of Mina, his hand grabbing her own, as he made sure he was between her and the villain.

"Fuck," Bakugo ground out, his eyes darting for an opening to send Izuka around the villain.

"Greetings," came the soft voice once more. He sounded almost polite as he spoke to them. "We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but today we've come here to U.A. High School, this Bastion of Heroism, to end the life of All Might, the Symbol of Peace."

Izuka began to shake at the sound of his voice, his words sounded polite but they were icy, they were talking about killing someone precious to her. He spoke so easily about death it caused a feeling of fear and anger to rise up inside of her. "We had understood he was supposed to be here today, but it seems a change of plans had occurred. Though it doesn't matter, I still have a job to do whether he is here or not."

Bakugo spun around on his heel coming to face Izuka, his crimson eyes staring into her own emerald ones. "Stay put," he said firmly before turning back around. In a blink of an eye Kachan had raced away, dashing through the air, Kirishima right behind him, as they both landed a punch on the villain.

Bakugo's explosion ringing through the air, as Izuka took a step forward. He was going to get hurt attacking him like that. Worry began to run through her veins, almost enough to not listen to the order of staying put, and going to help Kacchan.

"Not if we end you first!" Bakugo yelled out.

"Didn't see that coming, did yah," Kirishima said. The villain didn't seemed fazed by what happened in the slightest. It was enough to urge Izuka forward, as one after the other she began to walk, her legs shaking the whole time.

"That was close," the villain said smoothly. "Students though you may be, you are the best of the best."

Thirteen throughout an arm blocking Izuka from going any further, keeping her from harm's way as his other arm reached toward the two boys.

"No!" he yelled out, his hand gripping the fabric of Izuka's costume as she tried to push forward. "Get back! The both of you! Midoriya, stay put, it's not safe."

Izuka was reaching out desperately toward Bakugo, her fingers outstretched her panic to get to Kacchan worse than before. In the pit of her stomach there was something telling her things were about to go wrong. That Bakugo had to get out of there. Now!

" **Begone**!" Rang the foreboding voice, chilling Izuka and the rest of the class to the bone. Fear was solid in her heart as she watched as the villain began to grow darker and wider, spreading further than before. It was closing in on Kacchan and Kirishima. " **Writhe in torment.** " Everyone around her began to brace themselves, a few jumping back away from the villain. Todoroki clearing the space between him and Momo, his instincts driving him to protect her. " **Until you breathe your last**."

"Kacchan!" She screamed as the darkness of the villain began to suck him in, causing his body to begin disappear in the pitch black. She raced forward trying to grab for his hand. His eyes widened as he watched her grow nearier.

"Get back!" He yelled before he was completely gone. Skidding to a stop she watched as he disappeared, no trace of him left. Jumping to action she pushed herself backwards, her hands reaching out to grab at Kaminari who was the closest to the villain, and calling One For All to her arms yanked him out of reach.

He smiled widely at her in thanks but in the next second they were both being pulled in. Her arms clawed at the air trying to find anything to hang on too but there was nothing, and in the next instance, there was only darkness.

Her eyes searched the space around her, all was pitch black. She could feel a heavy feeling on her chest like she couldn't breathe and she clutched desperately at her neck. A second later she was falling through the air, harsh light assaulting her eyes as she blinked past the pain.

Below her coming fast was the ground, and fear of splattering across the hard rock flashed across her mind. Pulling back her arm she called up One For All again, and striked forward, a wave of pure power hitting the ground and slowing her descent.

She still hit the rocks hard, causing all the air to leave her lungs as she hit it with an 'oof'. Her mind spun around inside of her head, she could see stars that had burst out upon the impact. A groan escaped her lips as she pushed against the ground with her shaking arms. The action caused her head to spin more violently and she felt the urge to throw up her breakfast. Falling back down to the ground she sighed.

"Hey!" someone yelled out, their voice not a familiar one. "We've got one!"

"It's a little girl," said another slimy voice.

"Easy pickings."

"She looks pretty." The last voice caused her skin to crawl with the way his voice sounded. He was the one she was going to get rid of first, just right after she pushed herself to her feet.

Trying once more she leaned on her knees breathing through the pain and spinning that caused the earth around her to pitch and twirl. She was going to have to move past this, she had to fight. A small group of villains had begun to merge all around her. Their eyes staring down at her with sick grins covering their faces.

"Can't we have some fun first with her?" asked the slimy one from before. "Boss never said anything about how we couldn't."

"We're here for a reason," came the first voice. "It's not to play with some high school girl." The guy began to reply back, surely to argue but Izuka had pulled herself to her feet, the spinning calming slightly.

Her left arm and both legs began to glow a light green as she dashed forward, knocking her powered up arm into the gut of the man that had wanted to play with her. He doubled over, blood flowing from his lips, as she stood in front of him, crushing her hand into his skin.

Pulling back she twirled around and pulled back her arm once more. She focused with all her might, keeping her control under check as she let her fist fly forward. "Detroit Smash!" The gust of power that was released hurdled into the men in front of her, sending them all flying back. Her breathing was coming out in rushed gasps as she felt her quirk leave her body. Her legs were shaking but she forced them to keep supporting her.

This wasn't her first time going up against a villain but it was different. There were many more, and not all of them just wanted to get rid of them. The guy passed out at her feet was proof of that.

She felt sick to her stomach at the thought. Taking a couple steps forward she looked around trying to figure out where she had landed. It was definitely still in USJ, and from the looks of it, she had landed somewhere in the mountain zone.

Pulling One For All into her legs she took off moving away from where her fight had happened. She needed to find others, they had to get out. More than that she needed to find Kacchan. She had to know that he was alright. Her hand came up to rest on her wrist right over the Mark. Surely if something was wrong with him she would know. If he was dead, it would show it right?

Shaking her head from thoughts of Kacchan being dead, because she couldn't deal with the feelings that, that thought pulled from her, she raced on, searching for familiar faces.

Dodging to the side she hit the ground having barely avoided a laser that had been shot from in front of her. Crouching low she snuck up behind a boulder and peered around the edge, staying out of sight, as her eyes locked onto two familiar people. Aoyama would have been the person who almost hit her with the laser. He was firing it rapidly, a group as big as the one who had attacked her surrounding him, a sick look settling over his features.

Fighting next to him was another familiar face that caused her to perk up. Kaminari was grabbing onto whoever got too close and zapping them, but even he looked to be growing tired.

They would be needing her help, she couldn't let Aoyama overuse his quirk, the last thing he needed was to mess up his stomach. Shoving from her hiding place she pushed from the ground, the force of her quirk shooting her into the air, only to come crashing down on one of the villains, her feet landing on his back as they skidded across the ground, her using him like a skateboard.

"Iz-chan!" Kaminari yelled out happily as she swooped in for the rescue. Even Aoyama looked happier at seeing her, his face just a smidge green.

"Take cover!" she yelled at the two as they scurried off toward the nearest boulders.

"What's a small girl like you going to do?" one of the men cooed in a sickly sweet voice, his smile turning sour. Standing her ground she glared at the man before leaning back, her leg coming up in a sweeping motion, One For All flowing through it, as she brought it around quickly, her hips moving with the motion, and her whole body turning to keep her balance. The result happened in an instant, following her roundhouse kick was a burst of air, much like when she punched, but moving in a arc as it took out the half circle of villains.

Kaminari poked his head out from behind her, a huge smile littering his face. "Holy shit!" he said loudly. "That was awesome! When did you learn to do that!?"

Izuka gave out a small chuckle but her body was beginning to shake. She hadn't used her hand because her arm that she used before had begun to hurt after that last attack. Her leg was defiantly sore but she had lucked out without it bruising any.

"Come on, we've got to find some of the others," she said as Aoyama pulled himself from his hiding spot.

"We need to get out of here," Aoyama said a little shakily, the green color slowly leaving his face.

"There's only one exit," Izuka said as she began to think back to when this all started. "To do that we need to skirt around the edge of the plaza where the main threats are going to be. We will more than likely run into more of these low lives as we do that. Right now we need numbers to guarantee we make it out of here. They are here for All Might, which means they have to have some kind of plan to beat him. I don't want to find out what could possibly beat All Might, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"I agree," Kaminari said with a nod. "Let's find the others, we've got to contact the rest of the school."

Off in the distance Izuka could barely hear a faint bang, one that was quite familiar to her. It meant that he was still alive. That thought alone brought hope to her heart as she stared off in the general direction it had come from.

"Do you know which way we need to go to get to the exit," Aoyama asked looking around himself. No matter where they looked they were still a good distance away, and couldn't make out which direction to go to.

"Eto, let's go toward the sounds of the bangs," Izuka said as she began to walk in that general direction.

"Yeah, at least we'll have Bakugo and whoever else is with him," Denki said. "Like you said more numbers the better. I'd hate to run into anymore of those guys, and you look tired, Iz-chan." He was sending her a worried glance that she ignored. There were greater things to worry about at the moment than the fatigue she was feeling in her muscles.

Aoyama followed behind the both of them his eyes dancing with nervousness.

 **子猫**

Todoroki laid his hand calmly on Momo's shoulder pulling her to stand behind him. "Make yourself the heaviest coat you can," he said his eyes not leaving the villains around them. They had attacked as soon as they landed, grouping up so as to overtake them quickly.

Momo hurriedly nodded and concentrated on making the coat. She pulled it on and Todoroki took a step forward, ice emerging from underneath his foot, flooding forward and encasing the enemies with one sweep. Momo shivered as she huddled deeper into her coat, searching for warmth that refused to be found. Her hero costume was already too open to the elements and even with the coat it wasn't warm.

Waves of icy air blew from Todoroki, and she found herself hovering to his other side, where warmth was within reach.

His blue eye darted over to her, his fireside glowing just enough to keep her warm and she let out a content sigh. "I apologize for making you cold," he said softly before turning his attention back to the bad guys. "You all lost to a kid. How pathetic." His hands reached into his pockets and he merely blinked when Momo grabbed onto his arm, moving closer to the side that was giving off warmth.

He raised an eyebrow at her actions but didn't say anything only directing his words to the enemies around them. They were all stuck in a wall of ice, their breaths coming out in puffs of visible air, and bodies too frozen to shake.

"Come on, now," Todoroki said. "You're adults, aren't you?" Momo tugged at his arm wanting to get away from here where it was warmer and further from the villains.

"Can we go now?" she asked. "We should find the others."

"Hold up," he said cooly. "There is information to get from them." Momo began to shiver more violently causing Todoroki to tug her into the crook of his arm where he was able to properly send her enough warmth to keep her at a decent temperature.

"Fucking bastard!" Griped one of the frozen men. "The second he warped here, is he really just a kid?" He began to whimper at the frostbite he could feel forming. He tugged her forward and Momo followed quietly next to him.

"At this rate your skin is going to rot from frostbite, but I'm trying to become a hero, and they don't do such horrible things. So what's your plan for being able to kill All Might?"

Momo glanced up sharply her eyes settling on the villains waiting for an answer.

 **子猫**

Mina spit out acid causing part of the roof to collapse over two of her opponents, she was gripping her shoulder tightly that had a burn mark causing her skin to bleed and feel raw. She took small gasping breaths as she moved backwards running into Kirishima's' back. She could feel his hardened skin as his arm lunged out hitting a target.

"Are you alright, Mina?" He grunted as he grabbed her arm spinning her around so she could kick out, her foot hitting the girl villains face, knocking her out. Mina dropped to the floor ducking as he reached over to hit another guy in the face, behind them he could hear Bakugo's quirk exploding as he attacked.

"I'm fine," she yelled out as she spit her acid toward the feet of another villain.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly his eyes falling to her shoulder.

"Yeah, I can worry about myself, worry about your fighting!" She said as she pushed him forward and a villain ran by completely missing the redhead. Her earlier feelings of frustration were leaking through as she was getting tired, they had been fighting for a while now, all she wanted to do was drop asleep in her bed. They had been in class with one another for a while now, the first day of school she had felt her mark activate.

That had to mean his activated too, but other than some minor flirting he hadn't said a thing. Granted she hadn't either but it was the man's move to make wasn't it? Wasn't that how it went in all the books and movies she had ever watched. So why wasn't he saying anything? Didn't he like her?

She had stopped, distracted by her own thoughts. Kirishima grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back from getting hit in the face.

"What the hell, Mina!?" He yelled. "Pay attention won't you?! This isn't the time to be getting distracted."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not good enough!" She yelled as she striked out, punching an enemy who ran after her. Kirishima grabbed the guy who stumbled away from Ashido and tossed him away.

"What are you talking about?!" He grunted as he took a sword blade to the stomach, fortunately he had activated his quirk seconds before and it hadn't pierced his skin.

"I'm obviously not good enough for you!" she said moving to press her back against his as more villains merged around them. They seemed to flood the area, having been lying in wait as soon as they arrived. "I mean you haven't even mentioned the Mark!"

"Is this a good time to bring this up?" He asked a blush beginning to warm his cheeks.

"Its as best as any!" She wrapped her arms around his own kicking off the ground and pushing against his back with her own so that she could kick one of the guys in the face. Kirishima steadied his body, refusing to stumble so they both didn't fall to the ground.

"Well you haven't either!" He hissed as she dropped from his back and spun him around forcefully.

"I was waiting for you!" She yelled her eyes angry, her face turning a purple color with her emotions.

"Well so was I!" They both just blinked at one another when they heard another blast shaking them back to their surroundings as they looked over at Bakugo who had finished the last enemy.

He was glaring down at the man before wiping at his face and turning his attention to his teammates.

"That's the last of them," he said eyeing them oddly. They were facing one another but a little too close to be just platonic. "What the fuck are you two doing?"

"Nothing!" they both yelled turning away from one another. Bakugo eyed them a little longer but decided it wasn't worth his time.

"We should go find the others," Kirishima said his eyes refusing to look at Mina. They would be talking about this later, but right now they had more important stuff to do.

"Yeah, they should all still be in USJ," Mina said with a nod.

"I'm worried about those who don't have ways to attack," Kirishima said the worry littering his voice. "Besides Thirteen probably has his hands full since we rushed in. This probably wouldn't have happened if we hadn't rushed in. I mean as men we gotta take responsibility."

"If that's what you want," Bakugo said, sweat dripping down his face. "Then you two can go on ahead. I'm gonna go find that warp guy and beat him to a pulp!"

"Come on man!" Kirishima said. "We can't be pulling crap like that. It's dumb."

"I wanna go find Izuka!" Mina said. "And the others, she got pulled in after trying to pull Kaminari out of the way."

"He's how these guys are getting around," Katsuki said with a growl. "If we bring him down they won't have anywhere to run!" Bakugo leant forward bringing his hand back and sending a blast into the man who had just tried to attack him. "If they are sending guys like this one after us, we'll be fine. Besides Izuka will be there, she's going to find her way back in danger."

At the mention of the curly haired girl he began to grow irritated and worried. She would end up going back to where Aizawa was fighting those enemies. If she was there then that meant she was in trouble. He had to be there to do something about it. Someone had to make sure she didn't end up getting herself killed. He didn't trust it to anyone else.

The mere thought of her being there began to drive him forward, wanting to get there faster than before. "I'm outta here."

"Hey hold on man," Kirishima said with a shake of his head as his eyes landed on Mina. He didn't like the fact that she would be in dangers way again but he knew Bakugo was right. They had to go. "You gotta trust your pals, be a man. You've convinced me."

"Yeah, I'll go with you too," Mina said.

"Let's go before she gets herself killed," Bakugo said letting his thoughts slip out.

"Before who gets killed, Bakubro?" Kirishima said.

"No one!" He took off running but Kirishima and Mina shared a look before taking off after him. They were both wondering who he was worried about. Could it be that Bakugo Bonded with someone in class as well?

 **子猫**

Izuka dashed forward, having followed the general direction of the blasts had led them to the plaza, a little too close for their liking. They had appeared at the edge, close enough now to see their sensei getting beat up. He was being flung around easily his body soaring through the air as he was smacked onto the ground repeatedly.

She was once again shaking, staring at the monster that had their sensei in its grip.

"What is that?" Aoyama asked his voice coming out shaky. He had fallen to his knees upon watching. Kaminari moved closer to the shaking girl and laid a hand on her shoulder.

She winced upon the giant crashing him down to the ground. Aizawa's arm was being held at an awkward angle. It was definitely broke. No limb should be held in such a way. She could feel the nausea force its way up her throat. Gagging she dug her face into Kaminaris chest and he patted her back.

"We've got to stop him!" She yelled her voice muffled by the blonde's clothes. Denki's grip on her tightened as his own eyes refused to leave where their sensei was shoved into the ground, not moving.

"I-Iz-chan," he said his voice shaking. "W-what can we do? That guy is out of our league."

She pulled herself from him and glanced over at the roaring creature. The light blue-haired villain's voice carried through the air, her insides turning at the noise.

"Meet the Anti-Symbol Of Peace. The Bioengineered, _Nomu_!" The man began to cackle with glee, as another roar ripped through the air.

* * *

 **Ah, this chapter was pretty easy to write once I knew who I wanted to be warped with one another. Next chapter I've got a few things that I've got to finally decide on. I think I've got a pretty decent idea on how it's going to go but, trying to change things and commit to those changes have been hard for that chapter. It's going to change a big thing for the future so it's gotta be perfect!**


	9. Fracture

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Fracture**

 **So guys this chapter I put my all into it! I bled my very being into every word. Honestly it's my favorite so far, and I hope you guys love it as much as I do! Also I had a totally different ending for it but I'll explain on that more later!**

 **I also want to warn you guys that I plan on making a Assassination Classroom story later on, that I will be writing on the day after this story is updated since I take that time off to just step back away from Soul Marked. I do it so I don't over work myself on it and then come to halt because I've got writer's block and can't stand to think of anything Boku no hero Academia related. No one wants that!**

 _ **This chapter was edited by my amazing beta: Whatisthiswitchery.**_

* * *

Her eyes were stuck on the light blue-haired villain, his hands came up to grip at his head, the news he was given didn't sound good if his actions were anything to go by.

"It's game over man!" his voice began to rise, carrying over to their group. "It's game over for now." Kaminari's eyes widened his grip on her arm loosened as his eyes shown confusion.

"Does that mean he's leaving?" he asked. "Are we going to be fine?" The man began to scratch as his throat, the shaking of his body and his choppy movements easily seen from where she was crouching in her hiding spot.

"We're leaving!" he yelled as he began to spin around.

"Why would they do that?" Midoriya asked her eyebrows scrunched together as she began to stare over at the group of villains. "They had planned on killing All Might."

"Who cares if he's actually leaving!" Kaminari said sounding more relieved than before. Izuka couldn't get over the fact that they had came here to kill All Might. They had a plan, one that they were determined to do. Now out of nowhere they wanted to leave? None of it made sense, she began to grow uneasy.

There was a bad feeling building inside of herself.

"I don't think we should stick around," Izuka said. She was beginning to panic. "We should go." She grabbed Kaminari's hand tugging at it.

"Hey," he said. "You sure? I mean he's leaving right? We can go get Aizawa-sensei."

"I'm with Midoriya on this," Aoyama said feeling fear gripping his chest. The villain stopped his head cocked to the side in their direction. She felt her body go stiff but her tugging on Kaminari's hand became more desperate.

"No, Kami," she said with a frown. "We need to leave." A finger pointed at the three of them. A grin hidden by the hand spread across his face as he twirled the finger in the air.

"Before that let's have some fun, and leave a few dead kids," he croaked out as his body lunged forward, dashing toward where Izuka and her friends were crouching. "To wound the pride of the Symbol of Peace!"

Izuka's eyes widened, her mind flashing back to when she saw what he gripped in his hand begin to crumble and turn to dust. She couldn't allow for him to touch anyone, they would be dead in a matter of seconds.

The man reached out his hand grabbing for Kaminari's face, but Izuka panicked using her hand that already clutched the blonde's arm to tug him away, causing her friend to stumble and fall. The villains hand gripping at air, missing his target by only inches.

A single red eye stared into the emerald ones of Izuka, a smile cracking at his lips as he stared intently into her face. A gleeful laugh escaped his lips, the sound choppy and insane, it held no real emotion, and sounded hollow to her ears.

"Oh!" he said excitedly. His hand coming up to scratch at his neck, his head cocking to the side as he took her in. "Aren't you just so cool." His voice had lowered until it could be barely heard by the end of the sentence. The smile never leaving his face under the mask, as he began to wag his finger at her.

She could feel the nervousness fill her gut as his eyes bore into her own. His expression caused her stomach to knot up and she couldn't help but feel like he was missing some of his sanity.

"Go, Denki, Aoyama, run," she whispered to the two friends beside her. She couldn't force her voice up above a whisper, her throat no longer cooperating as she gritted her teeth.

"You kept me from killing someone," he hissed his finger stopping midair, as the smile slid into a sneer. His crimson eye glinted with killer intent. Her body began to shake but she shoved the two away and pulled back her arm, calling One for All to it, her muscles screaming out against the strain it put on them.

She was tired from her overuse of the quirk back in the mountain region, but she couldn't let this guy hurt anyone else, especially not the two with her. One touch and they'd be gone, one touch and she'd be done for.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled as she darted forward, the small space between them vanishing within seconds. The blue-haired guy reared back, surprised that she had the guts to attack him. Letting her fist fly forward her eyes widened as a mass appeared in front of her, the speed at which it moved startling.

Her heart was beating inside of her chest. One slip up and she would get hit, the power of that Nomu could kill her instantly.

Crouching, she used the momentum that was already pushing her body forward to fling herself at the feet of the Nomu. The creature was big, fast, powerful, she didn't believe she could take it on by herself. She was only able to use a small percentage of her quirk, she had no chance to beat this massive thing.

It didn't seem to be that intelligent, following the orders that the handsy guy gave out. She could possibly get around it, and keep the handsy guy occupied from giving orders out. She just had to make herself annoying enough to focus all of his attention on her.

Darting between it's feet she flung herself forward grabbing at the cloth of the guys shirt. She kept an eye trained on his hands, ready to flee at any moment he went to swipe at her. Using One For All she swung her hand aiming to cause him to fly away, but her grip faltered as he tugged his body back. The force of her arm causing him to only stumble a few feet away, instead of across the plaza as she had first aimed but it was enough.

The man steadied himself, his eyes narrowing at her increasingly annoying form. "Look at you!" he yelled out in anger, his finger scratching at his neck more intensely now. She brought back her arm, One for All still powered up and let it fly forward.

 _"Smash!"_

Growling he darted out of the way, catching the end of her power as it caused him to slide across the cement floor coming to a stop by the fountain.

"That's quite a move," he mumbled out. "With a 'Smash' too, say are you a fan of All Might?" Darting forward Izuka went for another hit, his hand coming up to block her causing her eyes to widen. She had to think fast. Her body went limp dropping to the floor, his hand barely grazing her hair, what touched slowly crumbled away.

A gasp left her mouth as she stared up at him horrified. His crimson eyes glared back down at her but, his expression had softened. He stood over her his lanky body slightly bowed as he glanced down at her.

"Hey, you're pretty good," he said with a nod. That annoying scratching sounding once more. "I could use a girl like you at my side. Your quirk is interesting, and oh how it would piss All Might off if I had one of his students." His eyes shined as his hand came down to grab at her shirt.

She tugged back leaning away from him but his grip on her clothing kept her from moving forward. All but one finger held her close to him, this she expected was the reason why the material wasn't crumbling away.

"What d'yah say girly," he said dragging her forward, her nose inches from his own. Her forehead lightly grazed the end of the hand on his face. She could feel her whole body shaking with the fear that gutted her like a knife. She swallowed thickly but her words refused to leave her lips. She was immobile, frozen beyond belief, as she stared into hollow eyes.

"Come on girl, fear got your tongue?" he cackled as he shook her a little. His arm didn't even strain as he held her up. Her eyes darting down to his hand as she silently prayed he wouldn't connect that last finger.

"Fear not!" a loud voice yelled out as the doors to USJ burst open causing everyone's eyes to dart to where the intruder stood. "I am here!" Hope flooded her chest, the effects of fear keeping her body from moving began to fade away as she struggled to pull his fingers from her costume.

His grip stayed tight, his fists clenching harder at the entrance of the man he had been waiting for. A giggle escaped his lips as a smile spread across his face. He pulled Izuka closer, her face forced into the hand on his face. She winced as it dug into her face, her eyes clenched closed to keep it from gouging out her eyes.

She froze as the finger that was left inched closer. She refused to move a muscle not wanting it to connect with the others.

"Let the girl go," All Might said his eyes staring at the girl who dangled under the villains grip. Moving her head to the side Izuka could barely make out All Might's face between the sweat and tears that pooled at her eyes.

 _He wasn't smiling!_

Her legs loosely kicked hoping for this guy to drop her.

"I've been waiting hero!" the man said gleefully his eyes darting between the girl and the number one hero. "I've grown quite attached to your student here, we've bonded while we waited for you. I'm thinking of keeping her."

Izuka stiffened as her gaze locked onto the blue eyes of her favorite hero, the green in her own darker than normal with the fear that raced through her veins. She was afraid to struggle too much, he could always connect that last finger at any second as soon as she annoyed him and end her. She could feel the material of her clothing stretching with the weight and length of time he had been holding her up.

There was a boom, and All Might had disappeared, he was just a blur barely even able to be seen as he took out villains on his way to Aizawa-sensei. Leaning down he checked his pulse, finding a faint one there, and lifted him in his arms, knowing he had to get him away from the battle zone. His life depended on it.

In a flash he deposited the unconscious body into the arms of Aoyama and Kaminari.

"You two take him and get him out of here," All Might said his eyes glinting as he turned around his attention on Izuka. He had to get her back next, but this would have to be dealt with delicately. The man seemed interested in the girl but that interest could evaporate easily with his own gain overshadowing her worth.

Any wrong move on his part and Midoriya's life would be in danger.

"Get her back, All Might," Kaminari said his eyes wondering over to Izuka before he grabbed and lifted Aizawa's shoulders, Aoyama getting his legs.

Both boys quickly walked off, making their way over to where a couple of their other classmates were already watching the scene in front of them. Ochaco looked like she was about to cry, her gaze intently on Izuka, who was still being dangled in the air.

As they joined the small group Bakugo, Kirishima, and Ashido appeared. The hot-head grunted as he landed next to Kaminari, eyeing his teacher that they were gently laying on the ground. His gaze then settled on Ochaco who finally had tears falling down her cheeks.

"AngelFace," he said gaining her attention. "What the hell are you crying about?" She only shook her head, her voice not working.

"Iz-chan is down there," Kaminari said his face hard. He hadn't wanted to leave his friend down there, had wished he could have done something to stop her from starting a fight with the blue-haired man to begin with.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bakugo hissed as he began to quickly search the plaza area, only to freeze, when his eyes landed on the girl in question. His heart stopped, he had suspected that she would have been in this area, but never in the danger she had found herself in. He could feel the blood in his veins freeze as he gasped for air.

"Bakubro," Kirishima said. "You ok, man?"

"Fucking fine," he growled out. "How the hell did she get stuck with the asshole!?"

"By saving my ass," Kaminari said his eyes falling to the ground. "Now the man is interested in her. Told All Might he didn't want to give her up."

Bakugo's hands tightened at his side, the fists turning white with how much pressure he applied. Small explosions went off in the palm of his hands.

Izuka gasped as the handsy man set her down to her feet, only for his hand to move to her throat, pulling her into the crook of his arm, as he held her close. She could count four fingers pressed tightly to the back of her neck.

"An interesting student you have here All Might," the man said his voice scratchy as he used his free hand to give her a four finger pat on her head. "She idolizes you greatly, her quirk is used similarly to your own. I could use someone like her on my side."

"I think you should give her back," he said the smile having not returned to his face. "It's not very courageous to take a girl hostage."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," handsy said excitedly as he began to wave his free hand around, before settling it to scratch at his face where the hand mask didn't cover. "I quite like her! She's no hostage."

Growing tired of getting nowhere All Might lunged forward, trying to use his speed to grab Izuka and dart away with her, but handsy had seen that coming. With a flick of his wrist five villains flashed in front of them, All Might averting to take them down.

The man holding onto her tightly laughed in glee, the grip on her neck tightened to the point she began to gasp for air. Her hand reached up desperately to pull his fingers from digging into her throat, highly aware not to knock into his other one.

"Throwing punches to save people… _ha ha ha_. That's our state-sponsored violence. You're fast. Too fast to keep up with, but not as fast as expected. Could it really be true? That you're getting weaker?" His fingers lessened their grip as she took several large breaths of air, her throat whistling as the air moved through it.

She could feel the bruises forming and knew that later she would be black and blue.

"All Might," she said her voice scratchy and hoarse. She watched as he breathed in, a smile crossing over his features as their eyes connected. She couldn't help but notice the smile never reached his eyes.

"Have no fear, I am here," he said his gaze never leaving her own before he moved once more, blurring, pushing himself faster than before. He was desperate to reach her, this was Midoriya, the kid who had wiggled her way into his heart, and settled there without a care. She was someone precious, and he would not lose her too. " _Carolina_!"

"Nomu," handsy said calmly. The huge mass of creature was between them and All Might in a second, taking the full force of the power that was sent toward their direction. Rearing backwards All Might barely missed being punched by the monster as he tried to counter with one of his own.

"Seriously no effect at all?" he muttered. He could feel the desperation to get to the scared girl pull heavier at his chest, but first he had to get by this creature.

"No effect because he's got **Shock Absorption** ," handsy said explaining the Nomu. "If you want to really damage Nomu, you'd be better off slowly ripping him apart, piece by piece, not that he'll give you the chance."

Izuka's eyes widened as they fought. She knew, and was probably one of the only other person who did, that All Might was running on fumes. He had hit his limit for the day.

She thought back to when All Might smiled at her. Her thoughts moving to what he had once said to her.

 _The reason I smile is to stave off the overwhelming pressure and fear I feel._

She winced when the Nomu pinned him having used the warp to appear underneath All Might as he suplexed him to the ground. His fingers dug into the wound that he had at his side, blood sliding down his face.

"All Might!" she screamed tears running down her cheeks. Her body was shaking again, and behind her handsy was gaining enjoyment from the events playing out. Seeing him while he was down handsy decided to grind it in some more.

"You know, I might just leave you alive. Let you watch me take away your student and live with the fact that I took her, corrupted her, and then allowed her to take your life. Her quirk is promising, with a little pushing, I bet she could take you."

 _Boom_

 _Boom_

 _Boom_

Her heartbeat was pounding in her chest. It was the only thing she could hear after handsy saying his new plan. She couldn't let this happen, she would never be used against him. He was Toshi, the man she looked up too, her teacher, he had become a important figure in her life. She wouldn't just kill him like this crazy person thought. She could never be talked into doing that.

All Might began to struggle more, the hand digging into his wound worse than before. He ignored that, it wasn't important, getting to the girl was. He grunted as he tried pushing from the creature with all his might.

"Izu-girl!"

"So I heard you people are here to kill All Might," a voice called out, ice darting out from a foot. Izuka's eyes widened, fear and hope filling her. On her right she felt the air shift as someone went to grab at her, but handsy had felt the same shift, and stepped back pulling her with him. She stumbled but righted herself, that dangerous finger having grazed her skin.

A yelp left her lips as for a split second she had felt her skin begin to decay. Tears sprang up at her eyes as she went rigid, not daring to move.

Kirishima flashed in front of them, the person who had tried to sneak rescue her. "Crap, I almost had her," she could hear him say as he spun around to look at her. His eyes widened at the expression on her face. Bakugo had given him the job to grab her but he had missed.

Bakugo himself had gone after the warp quirk guy knowing that if Kirishima had failed their best bet on getting Izuka back was to get All Might freed.

"Give her back you fucker," he growled out as he shoved the face of the warper into the ground, grinding it into the cement in his anger.

"Scum like you could never kill the Symbol of Peace," Todoroki said his eyes taking in the girl and the now freed hero.

"Kacchan," she barely muttered under her breath, fearful of handsy hearing her call his name. Tears spilt down her cheek as she kept staring into the face of her childhood friend, remembering the day he had been caught by the villain. She had done everything in her power to get to him, to free him, and in that moment, staring into those familiar crimson eyes, she knew he would too.

All Might had slipped from the Nomu's grip thanks to Todoroki freezing only the creature. Gripping his side he set his eyes on the man holding Izuka.

"Ah, you've pinned down our way out," he hissed, the fingers slowly tightening in his agitation. She could feel the panic as that fifth finger moved as well. "Well this causes a problem."

"Don't fucking move," Kacchan hissed at the villain under his hand. "If you decide to do anything, I'll blow you straight to kingdom come!"

"That's not very hero-like dude," Kirishima said turning slightly toward him.

"I don't fucking care!" Bakugo yelled his eyes ablazed. "They took her!"

"Not only have you beaten our level," handsy said having seemed to calm down in the short period of time, all his fingers tapping against her skin. All five of them never landed at the same time but she could feel the sweat pulling at her brow, anticipating the pain to come. "Today's kids really are something, our league of villains should be ashamed! But my girl here outshines you all!" His eyes danced over to where the Nomu was still at. "Nomu take out the explosive brat. We need our escape route back, I wanna take my prize and leave."

Izuka's eyes widened in panic for Bakugo. Not daring to move she stared over at where the spiky blonde kneeled. Her eyes darted back to where the Nomu had pulled himself from the ice, snapping off one of his arms in the process. Izuka blanched at the sight, flinching at the crack it made.

"Get back!" All Might yelled throwing his arm back at the students. "You said his quirk was shock absorption!"

"I didn't say that was all," handsy laughed, his glee racing back as he laid his hand gently on her neck. His arm splaying across her shoulders in almost a friendly way, if he wasn't inches from killing her, or her friends. "This is his **hyper-regeneration**. Nomu is a super powered living sandbag designed to withstand everything you've got."

The Nomu struck out, the hit going straight for Bakugo, she could barely make out what had happened but her heart had skipped a beat upon realizing who it was aimed for.

"Kacchan," she whispered her breathing erratic as she searched through the dust for his form. He had to be ok!

All Might dashed forward, pushing Bakugo out of the way and taking the hit, his body slamming into the wall several feet away.

"Saving a comrade," handsy grunted out. She stumbled back as his arms waved in the air, causing her body to be forcefully moved along with his wide gestures. "Violence in the name of saving others, admirable, huh. Isn't it, hero? You know what, All Might. That pisses me off!" He flung her forward, a grunt leaving her lips at the action, as his arms spread out wide.

She used this action to try to tug herself away but he only tightened his hold, barely grazing her with his last finger, causing pain to flare up in her neck. The feeling worse beyond anything she had ever felt, blood could be felt running down her collarbone. She panted against the pain.

He continued on with his speech barely showing that she had tried to escape. The only sign was annoyance in the tone of his voice that wasn't there before.

"Heroes and villains both **thrive** on violence, but we're still categorized. _'You're good'. 'You're evil'._ That's how it is!" His free hand came up to sweep the hair from his face. "Symbol of Peace, hah! In the end you're just a tool for violence, made to keep us down! Violence only breeds more violence. I'll show the world that by turning her, and then killing you!"

She could hear the guys talking about attacking, helping All Might, that they had the villains outnumbered. Her fear from earlier gripping her tightly, Kacchan couldn't get hurt, these people would kill him. Though she mustn't give away who he was too her. They'd use him against her.

It was sad, she knew that, but if they found out who he was, and told her to choose between Kacchan living, or him dying, she would kill whoever it took to keep him safe. Tears ran down her face at that thought. All Might had become so much to her, but even he couldn't ask her to spare his life for someone like Kacchan. She would turn a villain, if that's what it took. He had to stay a secret, most heroes dealt with this problem, there had been a few in the past to be used by villains in that way, because there greatest secret was found out.

"Get out of here!" All Might yelled at the boys throwing his hand out to stop them.

"Things wouldn't have gone so well if I hadn't stepped in," Todoroki said. "We still have to get Midoriya out of there."

"Right you are Todoroki!" All Might said sending him a smile that once again didn't make it to his eyes. "Thanks for that! But fear not! Sit back and watch a pro get **serious**!"

"Nomu," handsy said. " Kurogiri take him, I've got the girl." He sent them off with the flick of his hand. All Might dashed forward meeting Nomu in the middle, their clashing strengths causing a burst of energy. Izuka's hair slapped her in the face as the gush of air moved around her.

She could feel the irritation and anger moving off of handsy in waves behind her. He had begun to tap once more, she found that it was a game to him, watching her tense at the thought that he could just clamp his whole hand down and she'd fade away. She wondered if his new plan would be enough to keep her alive if All Might won.

He flashed forward, his hits attacking the Nomu faster than before, not allowing him any time to strike back. She could see the blood spilling from his lips, he was giving it his all in these final moments, hitting him with 100% every single punch.

"A Hero's always ready to smash through trouble!" He darted forward once more, his hand slamming forward with all his might. "Tell me, villain. Do you know the meaning of-" His punch landed, the powerwave shooting the Nomu up through the air. " ** _Plus Ultra!_** "

The Nomu crashed through the ceiling. All Might clutched at his side, his body turning to stare at handsy, his legs shaking slightly.

"Well, villain," All Might said his gaze piercing him. "How about you hand over the girl and we finish this?"

Handy's grip tightened around her neck causing a scream to escape her lips as his quirk activated, the scream dying down to a gurgling as handsy released his grip, realizing what he had done in anger. "You cheated!" With his free hand he desperately scratched at his neck, his gaze darting at the girl his other hand was wrapped around. The blood flowed freely from her neck, her skin a strange black color, and her emerald eyes hazy with pain.

Through the haze of pain Izuka could tell he was beginning to lose his hold on sanity. He was thinking less about not hurting her, and more on the scene in front of them. She could feel the fog in her mind as whimpers escaped her lips.

It hurt! She was barely hanging on. The tears were so bad she couldn't see, not that her mind was letting her concentrate all that well.

"You've weakened?" Handsy said his voice cracking and high pitched. "Not that I can see… we're completely out-matched. How dare you do that to my Nomu." He was beginning to sound more child like to her but she wondered if that was just her mind playing tricks. Her legs were becoming shakier and his grip on her neck was keeping her up at this point.

The pain was faint with how his nails dug into skin that was no longer there. Her mind refused to focus on it.

"You cheated!" He began to scratch in a more desperate way, the noise annoying to her ears, with how close it was to her. "He's not weak at all!" His voice wavered, growing softer now. "They… they lied to me!" His voice screeched on the last word. She swayed but he yanked her closer, causing her to lean into his side to keep her balance.

"Well?" All Might said his voice goading. "Come and get me. If you can take me, then bring it on!" His eyes darted to Izuka who wasn't looking so good at this point. He knew it was crucial to grab her as soon as possible. She had become a pawn, one that this guy didn't seem to want to hand over very easy, but in his anger he had hurt her.

Forcing her eyes open at All Mights words she knew he was saying this just to get handsy to drop her, he was bluffing. The smoke coming off his body was a sign saying that he was at the end of the line. She could tell he was barely hanging on to this form, at any moment it was going to drop and his secret would be out.

"Well?" he called out. "What's keeping you?!" Izuka tried to force her legs to work. The arm around her waist was the only thing keeping her up at this point. She just had to get away, if she could just move! Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when she tried to move, the pain too much. It would have been easy to dart away with the light hold on her, but she knew he wasn't gripping her as tightly anymore because she couldn't move.

She was defenceless, he had made sure of that.

"Nomu!" he had yelled out scratching over and over. "If only we still had him!"

"Tomura Shigaraki, calm yourself," the warp gate quirk guy said. Izuka perked up at the name, forcing herself to remember it for a later date. It could be important if she got out of this mess.

"Yes, yes, yes," Shigaraki muttered as his hold once again tightened on her and he pulled her back a step with him. "Right, right right, we should fall back. The plan has changed, no longer do we kill All Might today. I have what I wanted."

Weakly she tried pulling away, her body just wasn't up for it. The action irritated her wound and screamed at her to stay still, that he jostled her enough as it was every time he moved.

She needed to get away! She had too. This was her last chance.

Her body refused to listen still, her feet barely skimming the floor as Shigaraki pulled her backwards. Her dazed eyes landed on All Might who's own blue eyes were wide with fright, as he stared at the black hole that had appeared behind them, planning on sucking her up and taking her away.

She tried digging her feet into the ground, to put up a fight, but her mind wasn't connecting with the rest of her body. Everything was slowly getting hazier with the loss of blood and pain. Her gaze slid from Toshi, landing on Kacchan instead.

His face was the last one she wanted to see. How she wished she could wipe away the pure panic and anger that was written there. In her daze she could barely feel how her hand lifted shakily in the air, pure will power keeping it there, reaching toward him. Her fingers closed around nothing but air as she watched him desperately dart forward, doing anything to reach her in time.

Behind him were several others all refusing to let her just disappear with the enemy.

A bang vibrated through the air, and Izuka gasped as she felt something hit Shigaraki next to her. The force of the impact causing him to stumble back, his hold loosening on her as the pain registered in his mind. The dark mass was moving around him, swallowing him, but without the support holding her up, she found herself falling through the air, her body hitting the cold cement under her. Collapsing in on herself she felt her cheek hit the ice cold ground.

The sleeve of her hand was pushed up her arm revealing the explosion Mark that was tattooed there. Shigaraki widened his eyes at the loss of her, but his eyes landed on the Mark, and as his body disappeared, a hand reaching out to grab her, he burned that image into his mind's eye.

"No!" he yelled out. "This isn't over! I'm coming back for you!"

The sound of his voice was a dull roar in the back of her head. Her hazy eyes were locked onto where a boy with spiky blonde hair was throwing himself to the ground, his hands hovering over her body too afraid to touch her.

"What the fuck, Koneko!" he yelled as he leaned over her his voice cracking. There was blood caked over her skin, it tugged at the wound uncomfortably, as new blood poured from the openings. His body shook at the sight, the fear he had felt for her still very much alive inside of him. "I can't leave you alone for a single second."

He was randomly yelling out in anger, his way of coping, as he watched her eyes roll repeatedly into the back of her head. His voice was coming and going to her, one second is a buzz, and the next it came back into clear focus, too loud for her ears.

 **What the pros have to face. What they're up against…**

"Do you hear me Koneko?" he yelled once more, but she hadn't heard what he'd been yelling. Everything was a jumbled mess to her.

 **We were confronted with that far too soon.**

"Step back, boy," came a new voice, kinder, and softer. "Let Recovery Girl see her."

 **This attack would be the start of a greater incident to come, but….**

All Might was rushed away, his hold on his form lessening. His eyes darted back to the crumpled form of his predecessor. Worry and guilt building up inside of him. He hadn't been able to save her.

 **Of course we had no way of knowing that.**

* * *

 **So I know that ever last chapter she seems pretty helpless here, but I mean come on, this guys quirk can make her rot away if he touches her with all five fingers. In reality you are told to play along with your kidnappers plan until help arrives if they want to keep you alive, it's your best bet at not dying. Now if they only plan on killing you then yeah go down in a blaze of fire, kick and scream until you get away or you don't I mean your gonna die anyway, try to get out if you can. In this instance that wasn't the correct thing to do. So yes, she stayed still until people could get to her so she didn't die. Even if they had escaped with her she could still have a chance of getting away later.**

* * *

 **Now for the alternate ending I had actually planned on Shigaraki leaving with her, but at the last moment I couldn't commit to the idea, I just had another idea for next chapter that couldn't be done if I had went that route and in my mind it was too important to give up.**

* * *

 **Please review! I scream a little inside with excitement every time I read them.**


	10. Bedside Manner

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Bedside Manner**

 **So this is just a tad bit later than I wanted it to be updated, but I went on a date with my husband and wrote afterwards. We really needed some us time.**

 **This chapter is more of a filler but it shows how Izuka is kind of dealing with it, and how Toshi and Katsuki feels.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it either way! Next chapter will be the start of season two! I have so much planned for the Festival, I know exactly what I'm going to do!**

 **Review!**

* * *

A black hole emerged in a badly lit bar, a man falling unceremoniously onto the floor. His body laid sprawled out, his head leaning against the splintering wood, as blood coated the ground next to him. Pain shot through each of his limbs where the bullets had entered. Rage was building inside of himself, he had been so close! All Might had been in his clutches, and even better, he had a Symbol.

 _She was perfect._

Her fighting style had caught his attention, for a brat she was good, and her quirk so similar to All Mights own. It wasn't until he saw the look on All Might's face upon seeing his student in the clutches of evil, oh, that's when it got good. There had been anger and desperation to get her back, but the man looked like a mama bear who was trying to protect her cub.

She would be the symbol to this world, that anyone, even someone as close to All Might, could be broken, twisted, and put back together, only to destroy the hope that they held dear. The look that the number one hero had given her, spoke more than just a student to him. Perhaps she was some kind of love child that All Might had, and if so that only made it better.

It wouldn't do to just kill All Might, no he wanted to break him down first. It was only right.

Anger coarsed through him at the thought that he had her in his clutches only for her to get away at the last second! If it hadn't been for those other pro's, he would have succeeded. A groan left his lips as he breathed evenly through his mask, forcing the pain to the back of his mind.

"I was shot," he said speaking to the screen that lay directly above him on the bar. "We were crushed, and he got Nomu. Our cannon fodder was taken down quickly, even the kids were strong. The Symbol of Peace is in perfect health! You were wrong master."

His breathing had gotten heavier. The pain that he shoved back was pulling at his attention. He barely registered that the rest from their group were exiting the hole.

"No," came a deep chilly voice. "I wasn't. We only got ahead of ourselves, we underestimated him. Did you recover the Nomu?"

"He was sent flying through the building, and unless I were to know the precise coordinates, no amount of warping will let us find him," Kurogiri said as he crushed his hand into a fist. "There's no way I could have spared the time back there."

The voice seemed to sigh before speaking again. "After all that trouble, well too bad, such a shame."

Shigaraki moved his head quickly, positioning it in a way he could see the screen, the word ' _strong_ ' having clicked something in his mind. "Strong," he rasped out. "Right. There was one, one who seemed to be as strong and fast as All Might."

There was a pause, before an interested noise sounded through the speaker. "Oh?"

"I need her, I want her, she will be our key to kill All Might," Shigaraki said his eyes closing as he thought back to who she was. "She is the symbol I am looking for."

"Find her," the man said. "Will her to do our bidding, and find stronger troops! Take all the time that you need, but do not let this girl fall through your grasp again, Tomura. We can't move freely! Shigaraki Tomura! Next time the world will know of the terror you represent!"

Coughing he smiled. It stretched across his face as his mind fell back to the last image he had seen.

That Mark.

It could be what he needed to keep her under his care.

 **子猫**

"Fuck, Koneko," came a hoarse voice from somewhere near her. All she could see was darkness, but the voice that rose from it was like heaven to her ears. "You've got to wake up." There was a rustling and she felt something grip her hand softly. She tried opening her eyes, this voice sounded desperate, something inside of her wanted to see the face that belonged to it.

They felt so heavy and all she managed to do was grow more tired. Her mind weighing down on her and she allowed her control to slip, the voice fading away as she did.

The next time she shifted awake she was able to crack her eyes open. The light momentarily blinded her and she closed them once more, a small groan escaping her lips at the action. Something shifted at her side, and she once more cracked her eyes open. It was then that she noticed that there was a heavy weight by her hand, the bed dipping down. Trying to move her head so she could see what it was, she felt a sudden rush of pain, and with it nausea.

Her stomach rolled and she gritted her teeth against the feeling. Moving her neck sent prickles of stabbing pain and the memories of what happened rolled through her mind. She flinched upon remembering his fingers brushing against her skin and the stabbing pain that had exploded throughout her neck. Her fingers gripped the bed sheets tightly as tears began to prickle at her eyes.

She remembered the helplessness she had felt, watching as All Might had desperately try to reach her, and the look of pure panic on Kacchans face. Shigaraki had almost gotten away with her! That fear she had felt had shaken her whole body, she never wanted to be in that kind of position ever again. She was supposed to be strong enough to protect those she cared for, not weak to where they had to protect her.

She could have been taken, Izuka didn't want to think about what would have been done to her to get her to agree with killing All Might. Tears rolled down her face and she felt a sob growing in her chest before it spilled out of her.

There was some shuffling but her eyes were tightly closed, trying to force the tears to stop and for her handle on her emotions to get a grip.

"Koneko?" a voice mumbled as she felt the person shift again. The weight on the bed disappeared and she opened her eyes only to stare up into the blurry face of Kacchan. He was wiping at his eyes, a yawn escaping his mouth, but he paused cutting it off as his eyes took in her face. "Shit, are you alright? Are you in pain?"

His words only seemed to cause her to cry harder as she opened her mouth to speak but only a small choking noise came out. It hurt! It felt her throat was on fire, being rubbed raw, and she snapped her mouth shut.

"Let me get the nurse," he said standing to move away. Her eyes widened as she clutched blindly at his hands, happening to grab a hold of one before he could move away. His eyes widened at the contact staring down at their hands before darting back up to her face. "Hey, um, calm down." The tears were still coming causing him to panic. He had never needed to deal with her tears before, in the past he had always ignored them, but today it didn't feel right, not like it ever had. "Crap, hey, it's ok."

She tightened the grip she had on him causing him to shuffle forward moving to sit back down on the chair he had been using. Izuka wanted to speak but her throat refused to cooperate. With her free hand she motioned at her neck.

"Don't worry," he said. "The doctors said you'd be able to talk again soon. You've been out for several days now, another healing and you'll be able to speak again. You'll still have to wear the wrappings though, you won't be fully healed for a while."

Izuka nodded her understanding but her grip never left his hand. She felt the need to be close to him, and with the way he didn't tug his hand back angrily she wondered if he felt the same way. They hadn't had the time to talk after their battle, and unfortunately now wasn't going to be possible.

"Koneko, you-" he hesitated swiping his hand across his face as his eyes stared down at the bed. "Don't fucking do that again." Her fingers curled around his hand several times telling him silently that she was listening. "We need to t-."

The door burst open showing skeletor hunched over himself as he walked into the room. The usual baggy clothes hanging off his body as his head snapped up looking at our connected hands with a surprised expression on his face.

"Ah," he said his voice sounding pained as he shuffled more into the room so he could close the door. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be here." Her eyes lit up at the sight of Toshi as she tried to sit up only to have Bakugo use his free hand to push her gently back down.

"Don't move stupid," he said with a roll of his eyes but he was still watching the strange man who had just entered the room. "Who're you?" He shifted his body to be in front of Izuka, his eyes glaring at their new arrival.

"I'm sure she'll tell you," he said with a light awkward laugh not sure what to tell the kid. It was never planned to be seen with her while in this form. There had never been a cover story made up, so he was at odds with what to say. "You wouldn't happen to let us speak in private, neh?"

Bakugo narrowed his eyes at the question. After what had happened to her he wasn't planning on leaving her alone with sketchy looking people. "Fuck that," he growled out, his fingers tightening around her own.

Izuka began to tug at him trying to gather his attention. It was so frustrating not being able to talk, to tell him that it was ok. Toshi wasn't anyone to be worried about, but instead she was stuck with simple actions.

"The hell," Bakugo said his eyes scrutinizing the older man. "Do I know you?" He felt like he had seen him before, an irritated feeling rising inside of him at the sight of the man. He was sure he had never actually seen his face before, but something about him tried to push through his mind.

Toshi began to panic and wave his arms around as he shook his head. Another hard tug caused Katsuki's head to glance over his shoulder at her. She tried communicating with her eyes, telling him it was fine, that he could leave them to talk. Bakugo seemed to understand what she was trying to say, but there was reluctance in his actions.

"I won't be long," Toshi said trying to persuade the young kid, having not realized that they were on talking terms for him to be there. Though Izuka hadn't spoken out loud who her Bonded One was with he had guessed long ago. There was too much there to not know, but he had kept it to himself, never bringing it up, knowing that she would in her own time.

He hadn't spoken about his own Bonded after all.

Izuka tugged at his hand again, this time more insistent. "Fuck!" he grumbled letting go of her hand as he stalked toward the door. Without another word he left the room, knowing that even being here was going against his 'avoid Izuka' plan, but he wasn't able to keep himself away. She had almost disappeared, and was hurt right before the point of it being irreparable.

He had felt a tightening fear in his chest the farther he stalked away. Seeing her unconscious, seeing her held by that guy, being hurt, had been too much for him. Leaving her alone with someone he didn't know took every ounce of will power he had, he wasn't happy, but she had told him too. An explosion went of in his palm as he pushed open the nearest exit, taking a deep breath of the chilly air, as he pulled his hood over his head.

His hand drifted to his left wrist where the Mark was. Gritting his teeth he dropped his wrist and began to walk to the nearest dining place, giving her enough time before he came back to walk her home.

 **子猫**

Izuka stared up into Toshi's eyes, the blue looking more dull than normal as he shuffled over to the seat that Bakugo had exited. "The doctor will be here in a couple of minutes to do a final healing," he said his eyes downcast. "You should be able to talk after, but they want you to continue to see Recovery Girl until you're completely healed after you are released."

She wasn't able to talk or nod, but she blinked showing him that she understood. They fell in silence after he spoke. Something was weighing on his mind, she could see that, but without her voice she wasn't able to ask what was wrong, and he wasn't speaking up himself. Her fingers twitched on the bed and his eyes snapped to the action.

He looked sad, it made her want to do something, anything to make the look go away. Much like she had felt with Kacchan.

Reaching out blindly she quietly asked for his hand. Rolling his eyes he reached out and she smiled brightly. The look in his eyes dimmed but she could still see it there, but for the time being she would just be happy that she was able to do something. The room fell into another lapse of silence, but this time it felt more content.

The next time the door was opened it was accompanied with a knock first. A tall man with dark hair swung it open, a bright smile lighting up his face.

"Ah, Midoriya-san," he said in a charming tone. "You've awoken, that's good. We were hoping it wouldn't be too much longer. It seems that after this final healing session you're free to go home." Striding forward he sent her another smile this one with a calming undertone as he moved to stand next to her bed. "I'll be removing your bandages and then healing your wound."

Taking a second to see if she understood the doctor then reached down and began to unwind the wrappings. She winced at the feeling of her skin tugging along with it but just swallowed against the prickling pain.

It felt ten times better than when she had gotten the wound. She mentally flinched at the memory, her fingers digging into the sheet that was pulled up to her waist, her other hand digging into Toshi's skin.

"Eh, sorry if it still hurts," the doctor said figuring she had flinched due to what he was doing. She blinked and stared up at the ceiling only glancing over when the doctor activated his quirk. His hands began to glow green as he hovered them over her neck, a tingling sensation began before an almost soothing warm feeling took over.

She let out a sigh as the quirk was deactivated leaving her with almost a hollow feeling in its wake. "Ah, I must apologize for the after feelings my quirk leaves an uncomfortable presence after the warmth of the healing."

Izuka felt her throat become scratchy, only a slightly annoying feeling, but she felt the urge to clear her throat. "You should try to speak now," he said with a wave of his hand. "I'd like to observe and make sure nothing is wrong with it."

A frown tugged at her lips but she opened her mouth to do as she was told. Clearing her throat she coughed loudly, almost choking on the feeling. Her voice wouldn't have been used in about a week now, she suspected it to come out sounding hoarse.

Her cheeks grew warm at the thought that she had no idea what she would even say. "E-eto," she choked out, another round of a coughing fit coming over her. Toshi leaned over letting go of her hand to grab a glass of water that was at her bedside table. The doctor leaned over her his hand resting on her back as he carefully helped her to sit up so she could take a sip.

Toshi held up the glass to her lips and she took a greedy sip. The cool water felt refreshing against her parched throat, the water rejuvenating against the dryness that had taken residence inside of her mouth.

"T-thank you, T-toshi," she sighed as the doctor helped her ease back against her pillows once more.

"Well, let me go get those release forms ready for you," the doctor said. "You should be able to leave in another hours time." She nodded, wincing at the slight stiffness of her skin around her neck. Her hand reached up to run her fingers against the cloth was that wrapped around her neck. Once the doctor was gone a sullen mood seemed to fill the room once more. Her gaze snapped to Toshi who was hunched over the bed his shoulders slumped.

"Toshi?" she said now that her neck had gone through another healing session she had gained a little more mobility with it. It still hurt to move side to side, but pulling her body forward, as long as she kept her neck still, was doable.

"Hm?" he hummed still staring down at his hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked her eyes staring at him questioningly.

"Neh," he said with a shake of his head as his eyes darted up at her. "It's nothing to worry about Izu-chan."

"It seems to be bothering you, so it's something. So come on, spill it." He sighed, his hands coming up to wipe at his face as he turned his head to look at her.

"I have to apologize young Izu," Toshi said his eyes downcast, she could see regret reflecting in his eyes. "I wasn't able to save you."

"But I was saved," she said giving him a confused glance not understanding why he was feeling so guilty.

"Ah, well you see, I wasn't strong enough to save you," he said his voice sounding cracked and broken as he refused to look at her face. "All those months ago when we met I hadn't prepared for how close I'd get to you, and then seeing you in the clutches of that villain. I wasn't even able to save you, I had used too much of my time up earlier that day, and then when all the other pro heroes came, I wouldn't have made it much longer, that villain would have been able to escape with you. I had in the end been useless."

"That isn't true," she said softly her hand reaching out to hold his once more. "You had defeated the Nomu, you were the only one who could. Heroes have to prioritize sometimes, and without doing what you did, no one would have been able to get close to me. You can't save everyone."

Toshi could feel his fingernails dig into the skin of his free hand. He felt anger and frustration at the whole situation. "I should always be able to protect those who are precious to me." Izuka squeezed his hand and went to open her mouth about to say something else to make him feel better but the door swung open before she could.

"Tsukauchi!" Toshi yelled out in surprise, blood dribbling down his chin as he did so. Izuka's grip on his hand tightened as she was startled. He patted it with his free hand seeming more relaxed now that they had been interrupted from the topic they were speaking about. "I hadn't realized you were going to be talking to her today."

"I was told she was able to talk again and figured we could get this over with so she could go home and rest," Tsukauchi said with a small bow in her direction. "It's good to see you again All Might."

Izuka rose her eyebrows in surprise having not been aware of the fact that there was someone outside the school that seemed to know All Mights real form. "This is my favorite detective on the force, good old Naomasa Tsukauchi!"

The young girl looked at him noticing how the sadness and anger seemed to evaporate from his body, but there in his blue eyes it faintly still shown. She sighed but realized they would have to talk about it later.

"May I ask a question before I answer any?"

"You may," Tsukauchi said with a smile.

"How are the others?" I only know that Kacchan is alright. Did Aizawa-sensei make it out ok as well?"

"Everyone is doing fine, all who were injured have been cleared of any danger I assure you."

"That's a relief to hear," she said with a small smile. Tsukauchi glanced down at where All Might was holding her hand, giving her silent support.

"Now, I'd like to hear your story of the events that happened at USJ last week," he said kindly trying to keep her at ease. "From what I understand they had planned on kidnapping you with them." Izuka gave a deep breath as she opened her mouth and began to tell everything she knew and what had happened to her in great detail. By the end of it she could start to feel the panic from before bubble back up because of the retailing.

Her breathing was becoming more rapid as she tried to force down the feeling of absolute fear. A burning in her throat had taken over her thoughts as she blocked out the detective and Toshi saying their goodbyes. She could feel the tears build back up in her eyes but she forced them away.

She couldn't break down in front of Toshi, he was already feeling guilty enough about the situation.

Her hand had been dropped by Toshi as he stood up to walk the detective out. At the exit of Tsukauchi All Mights shoulders had become more tense with every second they were left alone together. She was about to open her mouth once more when the door was banged open, causing Izuka to almost sigh at all the disruptions they were getting.

"I've been told you can leave now, Koneko," Kacchan said walking into the room, his eyes set into a glare as he stared at Toshi who had been standing off to one side.

"Ah, I'll leave her in your capable hands, Bakugo-san," All Might said with a bow as his eyes darted over to Izuka. With a sigh he walked over to the smaller girl and bent down to kiss the top of her hair, then patting the same spot. "I'll talk to you later, kid."

"Yeah, we will, Toshi," Izuka said with a light glare. "We have more to discuss." Toshi didn't respond to that as he strode from the room wanting to leave the area quickly. He couldn't look into her face right now, not while she was trying to make him feel better.

"Here," Bakugo said holding out a bag to the girl his eyes looking anywhere but at her. "You're mother had been here earlier in the day but was forced to go into work, she packed a bag of clothes for you. She asked me to walk you home. So fucking hurry, alright." His eyes darted over to her once before back out to the window.

"Thanks, Kacchan." she said quietly as she grabbed the bag and began to pull herself to the edge of the bed. A grunt escaped her mouth as she tried pulling herself to her feet. Having not used any of her muscles for a week she found herself feeling quite weak. She wasn't sure if she would be able to walk the short distance to the bathroom.

She knew that once she got up and moved around she would feel better, more stable but it was the getting up that was troubling her. Her arms shoved off from the bed and her feet hit the cold floor of the room, a gasp leaving her lips as she wobbled. There was a hand on her elbow helping to stabilize her.

Izuka could feel the wave of tiredness that overtook her. She was mentally and physically exhausted. Her fingers dug into the skin on her palm as she gritted her teeth. She had almost died. What was worse was she had almost been taken away to be brainwashed. Brainwashed into killing Toshi. Her stomach rolled at the thought and she felt the need to puke.

The mere thought of killing someone, worse someone like Toshi, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. Her stomach heaved harder and she pulled at the hand that was grabbing her elbow.

Shigaraki had planned on twisting her, breaking her, all to change her view for his own personal gain. She could feel the bile rise in her throat and she forced her legs into working. She was only able to go a few steps before her legs seemed to buckle underneath her. Bakugo's hand tightened and helped propel her the last couple steps so she could bend over the toilet releasing her stomach contents.

He stared around the small bathroom awkwardly as she began to puke. His hands grabbed at her hair before he realized his actions and pulled it back away from her face. Her body began to shake as she emptied her stomach, the tears she had been able to hold at bay rushed forward and spilled over her cheeks.

Limply she wiped at her mouth trying to clear any spit that had clung to her chin. Her body began to shake for a different reason now, her tears had built up in her chest and they wracked through her body violently.

Bakugo's eyes widened as he watched her. He wasn't comfortable in this situation especially with her crying. He hovered over her unsure as his eyes darted from her back to the door. He wasn't sure if he should just give her privacy or try to cheer her up. That wasn't something he had tried to do since they were kids, and unfortunately he found it didn't come naturally like it once did.

His hand hovered over her back before lightly patting at it. At the motion Izuka swung her body around, her eyes tightly closed as she flung herself into Kacchan, using the last little bit of strength she seemed to possess.

"Kacchan!" she whimpered her head burying into his chest. Eyes wide in fright, he stared down at her, his hands raising off to the sides.

"Fuck," he growled out. "What the hell Koneko."

"I-," she felt her throat close in on itself causing her to choke on her words. "I was so scared!" Instinctively at those words his arms wrapped around her body, caging her in to him. Her fingers clutched at his shirt and she knew that her tears were ruining his shirt but he didn't seem to care.

Pulling her over to where the bed was he held her tightly to him as she clutched at him desperately. It didn't matter to either of them at that moment that they weren't on the best of speaking terms. That they had hardly talked to each other besides the yelling matches.

"Neh, calm down will you?" he said feeling bad about having spoken those words. It wasn't how he had meant for them to come out, rude and harsh, but he wasn't good at this shit. "I mean we're fine."

"He had planned on taking me away!" she hiccuped knowing that Katsuki would listen to her. "He wanted me to kill All might, to make me into a weapon." His grip tightened on her. An angry huff escaped his lips.

"I wouldn't fucking let him do that." He forced her away from him cupping her chin and moving her face to look up at him. "You got that! Stupid, Koneko."

"Y-yeah," she said, her fingers still clutching at his shirt but at arms length away. He nodded and pulled her fingers from his shirt as well.

"Go change," he said firmly. "I gotta get you home." He stuffed his hands into his pocket and strode over to where the window was. Grabbing the bag from the bed she clutched it to her chest tightly. Spinning around she darted over to the bathroom, stumbling several times on her shaking legs before locking the door.

Not taking the time to pause and get her thoughts straight she pulled off the hospital gown and shoved her new clothes on. They were a simple sweatpants and tank top but they were more comfortable that what she was wearing before. Walking over to the sink she stared at her reflection in the mirror another strong urge to puke powered over her.

Her skin was pale, the green curls lying limp over her face, as her eyes looked dull like she had been sick recently. Turning on the faucet she splashed water hoping it would help her appearance. It didn't.

"Hey!" yelled a voice as Katsuki banged on the door. "Hurry up." Sighing she shut the faucet off and picked her bag back up. Slowly she walked over to the door and pushed it open coming face to face with Kacchan. "Let's go." He grabbed her arm and began to tug but moved at a slow pace so she could keep up.

The whole way to the subway was tiring but with the pace that Katsuki kept at she was able to push through it.

Relief flooded her body as she caught sight of the metro, hoping to be able to sit down and relax for the long ride. When they entered she instantly felt regret and sadness. There was no seat, they would have to stand. She gritted her teeth, the bandages at her neck was itchy, and with all the moving she had been doing her neck was beginning to ache something bad.

Kacchan dragged her over to a clear spot that would fit the two and stood behind her grabbing at the handle to keep himself steady as the train lurched forward. Izuka reached up going to grab at it herself but flinched at the pain it caused her to do.

Moving her hands above her head irritated her wounds. Wincing she let her hand drop and lost her balance as the train moved below her feet. Katsuki reached out with is free hand wrapping it around her waist as he pulled her to a stop so she wouldn't fall over. He stayed silence trying not to bring too much attention to what he was doing. His jaw stayed locked in an irritated position.

Izuka's cheeks heated up at the action but she too stayed silent, only a small ' _eep_ ' escaping her lips. She began to bite at her bottom lip as they swayed lightly with the motion of the train. His arm stayed securely around her waist, he was highly aware of her flush against him. His own cheeks began to grow red only causing him to grow irritated with his feelings.

This was not avoiding her. This was the complete opposite. He wasn't keeping to his promise, a growl ripped from his chest causing the girl to flinch. His grip on her tightened keeping her in place. The rest of the ride was more than awkward to Izuka as she continued to hear him make angry noises. She wasn't sure if it was her fault or perhaps just something on his mind.

As soon as she could move from the train she did, she was tired and wore out, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep. She ripped herself from his grip and moved with the rest of the crowd.

He frowned but moved after her, his eyes following her every movement to make sure she didn't collapse or get pushed down. His eyes moved to where the bandages around her neck were and another round of cursing left his mouth. Just the idea of someone having laid there hands on her pissed him off. What more, he hadn't been able to do a thing about it.

She seemed to be moving faster now, they were only a few blocks from their house, and he was sure she wanted to get home. He could at least make sure she didn't fall.

Running up to her front door she froze on the last step. Half way turning her body around she stared at him.

"Thank you, Kacchan," she said letting a smile slide over her face. "For putting up with my crying, and walking me home." His hands were dug into his pockets like usual. A frown covering his face as he stared at her.

"Hn," he said before turning around and walking away. Her eyes followed after him as he made his way back toward his house, they had passed it on the way to her own home. He had been different with her today. The anger like usual was there but it was somehow kinder, he had taken his time with helping her instead of pushing her along and forcing her to keep up with him. Not only that but he had hugged her back when she was crying.

She wasn't sure where this left them, but it felt positive to her. A step in the right direction.

It was only when she lowered herself to her bed that she realized he had tried to tell her something back in the hospital room when Toshi interrupted them. She wondered what it was. Soon she would force him to sit down and talk to her, they had a lot to get over with.

* * *

 **I feel Bakugo is once again a little OOC in this chapter but well I think I did him justice. Everytime I try to balance out normal Bakugo and soulmate Bakugo it seems to clash and I move to close to one side or the other.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Its not your fault

**Part Two**

 **Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **It's not your fault**

 **Hi guys back again with another update! Next chapter we get into the swing of the Sports Festival! I'm thinking this arc might have some long chapters I haven't really decided how I want to break them up as I do plan on writing out from a couple points of view when it comes to the one on one fighting.**

 **Please review! I'm so excited for this Arc!**

 _ **This chapter was edited by my amazing beta: Whatisthiswitchery.**_

 _ **I am so sorry for this chapter guys! It refused to come up as chapter Eleven no mater what I did! So you've all reread chapter 6 and then chapter 12! Again so sorry hopefully this is officially fixed.**_

* * *

Izuka had been cleared to return to school the next day, her mother had thrown a fit over her when she had arrived from work.

"Oh, Izuka!" she yelped out dragging her daughter from the couch and carefully pulling her in for a hug. "I was so scared when I got the call, and then you were unconscious for a week. I would have been there when you woke up but my boss called and refused to let me deny coming in. It's a good thing that Katsuki agreed to stay with you. He's a good boy."

Midoriya blushed remembering that she had cried in front of him. She could feel her cheeks heat up and tried squashing that feeling before her mother could pull back from the hug.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," she mumbled as she pulled away. "I went into a frenzy when they said how you had gotten hurt. I can't imagine you in that type of position."

Truthfully Izuka didn't want to think about what she had gone through. Every time she let her thoughts drift back she could feel the fingers digging into her skin again. The sensation of her throat closing up almost had her spluttering for breath and she yanked herself from her mother's grip.

"Izuka, honey?" Inko asked her eyes widening in surprise. Blinking eyes stared into the shocked face of her mother, Izuka's fingers were shaking, she curled them into her palm trying to keep the rest of her body from following suit.

"Ano, I'm fine Okaa-san," she said forcing a smile onto her lips. "I'm still really tired. You'd think after sleeping for so long I'd feel hyped up." The laugh that escaped her mouth sounded hollow even to her own ears but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Her mother would either buy it and allow her to go or she would push her to talk about it.

The small girl wished her mother would pick the first option, talking about it wasn't on her lists to do. The mere thought about it almost sent her into a panic. There was so much she needed to get a handle on before opening up about how it made her feel. How close she had been to-

Shaking her head she refused to go down that path. She needed to quit thinking about it, she needed sleep.

Leaning forward she kissed her mother's cheek cutting her off from whatever she was about to say. "Goodnight, Okaa-san," she quietly said as she pulled away. "I'm feeling tired. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

"O-okay, Izuka," Inko stuttered out having saw the despair in her daughter's eyes. She was afraid for her, but pushing her in that moment didn't seem like the healthy choice. "We'll talk later."

Nodding she turned around shuffling to her bedroom as her fingers lightly traced the bandages at her neck. She closed the door to her room and dressed in a daze barely realizing when she had pulled the covers over her head or when her breathing evened out and she fell into a deep sleep.

Izuka found herself back there again, she was standing rigid in front of an unknown being. The sound of scratching pricked at her ears causing an unconscious flinch to wrack through her body. It was then that she felt the fingers at her neck, they dug into her skin, their hold on her tightening after flinching.

"The symbol that will take down All Might," the owner of the fingers whispered into her ear. "You'll be all mine before you know it." She felt herself begin to shake at the sound of his voice.

"No," she whimpered out.

"We'll have so much fun turning you into the killer I know you can be." His laughter surrounded her, it held her in a vice like grip as she continued to shake feeling helpless. "You'll think just like us before you know it."

"No!" she shot up from bed tears running down her face as sweat clung to her skin. Her fingers clutched at the sheets underneath her as she tried kicking the blanket that was caught around her legs off them. A grunt escaped her lips as her efforts left her falling off the side of her bed and onto her bedroom floor.

Shakily she pulled herself up onto her knees her hands coming up to hover over her neck, still feeling the ghost like feeling of a touch that was no longer there. Her hands came up to wipe at her face, her mouth feeling dry and knew her voice would sound all crackly if she tried to speak. Rubbing at her eyes she gripped the side of her bed and using it for leverage began to pull herself to her feet.

Glancing down at her bed only had her thinking about her nightmare the feeling of fear still clutching tightly onto her mind. She found her green orbs darting around her room looking into every shadow searching for the blue-haired villain. Rubbing at her arms she grabbed at the blanket from her bed and threw it around her shoulders moving away to her door feeling the need to have a glass of water.

A sigh of relief escaped her when she realized her mother hadn't heard the commotion her daughter had made. She never felt more happiness at the fact that their bedroom were on the opposite ends of the apartment.

She wasn't sure if she could have handled her mother hovering around her. Burying her face into the soft blanket she shuffled slowly into the kitchen, making sure not to make too much noise as she did. Her hands sought out the cabinet that held the glasses and pulled one free so she could fill it with water.

The cool water slid down her throat and helped with clearing her mind. With the cup in hand she made her way back to her room, but she knew that sleep wouldn't come to her for a second time that night, and even if it could she knew she wouldn't let it. The chance of having another nightmare didn't bode well with her.

She was still trying to calm her racing heart and the feeling was causing her stomach to feel queasy. Throwing up once was already more than enough times for one day so she found herself swallowing against the feeling and moving to her laptop that stayed on the desk next to her bed. Pulling the chair back, she lowered her aching body to the seat and booted the system up. One hand clutched desperately at the All Might blanket while the other typed away at the computer bringing up a random video to watch to keep her mind full of pointless images.

Anything was better than her mind replaying the nightmare over and over.

By the time light began to sprinkle through her window she felt like she had a better handling on her emotions but she felt beyond tired. Her eyes were heavy and had deep bags hanging under them. This was not the sleeping schedule All Might had made for her.

With a groan she shoved the seat back and let the blanket drop from her shoulders to drape over the chair instead. She pushed herself forward to try to shower away the crap night of sleep. Feeling only slightly better she began to apply concealer to try to hide the bags under her eyes. She really didn't want anyone asking her questions, anything to avoid triggering her memories.

She raced through breakfast fearful her mother would try to have the talk that she had avoided last night. Darting out the door with a quick goodbye she raced down the stairs to escape from the building.

When arriving at school she forced herself to slow down to a mere walk. She had felt the need to keep a fast pace the whole way to school, her whole body felt anxious and as long as she continued to move the feeling dulled.

Upon arriving to class she found only a few of her classmates already there. Todoroki simply nodded at her but Momo, the only other person there, had walked up to her desk and stared down worriedly at her friend. "How are you?" Momo asked as she eyed the bandages. "I came to see you while you were still out. I think most of the class did."

"Ah, that's nice to know," she said with a small smile. "I'm okay." She refused to utter anything about her neck, she just wanted to forget. Momo's eyes darted back down to her bandages but she was kind enough not to bring it up.

"Well I'm happy to see you back. Ochaco and I missed you. I'm sure Kaminari did too, he wouldn't quit whining about not having you around." A genuine smile shined through Izuka's face as she listened to her talk.

"I missed you guys too," she said. "I'm just happy to start class and have everything go back to normal."

"Oh, you missed the announcement yesterday," Momo said as she leaned against Izuka's desk. "Aizawa-sensei says we only have two more weeks to prepare for the annual Sports Festival." Izuka snapped her head up to look at Momo as the words 'Sport Festival' left her mouth.

"The Sports Festival!" she let out an excited shriek. A few classmates who had been making their way into the room snapped their heads in her direction. Smile lit up their faces at seeing her back. "I love watching it every year!"

"Well you'll be doing more than just watching it," Momo said with a smirk.

"Yeah, wow, we'll actually be participating," Izuka mumbled. "That's scary exciting."

"Hey, Iz-chan!" Kaminari rushed over to the two girls, he was practically sprinting around the desks as she skidded to a stop in front of her. "You're back!"

"Hey, Denki," she said with another small smile. He reached out to ruffle her hair causing the ponytail she had it pulled back into to mess up, several strands falling out to hang over her face.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked. "Are you going to be able to participate in the Festival?" It was obvious he was gazing at the bandages, trying to nicely ask about how bad it was.

"I should be completely healed by then," Izuka muttered quietly. "Only a couple sessions with Recovery Girl and I should be like new again." That was a lie of course. She knew there would be scars in the five places his fingers had rested. They would forever show the pain he had caused her. No matter how hard she would try there would always be a reminder of that man. He could never be completely erased from her life.

"Move it Sparky," a gruff voice called out from behind Denki causing her to snap her gaze over to familiar ash blonde hair. Her eyes met his crimson ones and he held her gaze for only a moment before dropping it.

Kaminari moved aside allowing him to pass and take his seat. She could feel her cheeks heat up at the sight of him. A groan sounded from her body as she shook her head. She really needed to get over the fact that she had cried into his arms, and then had been held close to him while on the train. It was stupid to be acting like this.

"You okay, Iz-chan?" Kaminari asked as he poked at her heated cheeks. She pulled herself fast and quickly covered the betraying body part.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she almost yelled in surprise. "You two should start to sit down. Class will be starting soon."

"She's right," Momo said as she patted her friends shoulder before moving back to her desk. Kaminai ruffled her hair one last time before going off to do the same thing.

With a sigh of relief Izuka undid the ponytail before quickly throwing it back up into the proper high ponytail it was once in. Her green bangs framed her face helping to hide what the concealer had failed to do. She felt a pair of eyes digging into her back and she turn partly around to see who it was.

Green met red and she quickly turned back to face forward, her heartbeat began to speed up.

"Good morning class," Aizawa greeted them as he entered. Izuka let out a happy sigh, class had started and she could keep her mind off things she didn't care about worrying on. The day seemed to fly by, several more of her classmates had called out expressions of their happiness that she was back between periods.

After first hour as they were waiting for their next teacher Ochaco had pulled her into a hug, crushing her to the slightly taller girl. Izuka had begun to struggle to be free and assured the girl that she was fine and happy to be back.

By the time lunch had come around Izuka was honestly glad. The day had taken more from her than she had imagined it would. With barely any sleep she was ready to spend her lunch break sleeping instead of eating. Kaminari had dragged her from the classroom excitedly wanting to spend the time talking about the festival.

She allowed him to tug at her arm thinking it was easier than resisting.

"Hey man," Kirishima said coming up behind them. "Careful on the girl, she looks like she's going to pass out." Kaminari stumbled to a stop glancing back behind him at the exhausted looking girl.

"Ah!" Denki yelped out as he began to pull her along at a more slow pace. "You sure you're okay, Iz? You look exhausted." Izuka let out a fake chuckle as she began to mess with the end of her ponytail.

"Totally fine," she said as she adjusted her strides to match the new pace. "Sleeping for a week kind of left me trying to fight to feel tired. I'm pretty exhausted today I guess." She hated lying but didn't want them asking her questions about her nightmares. She didn't want them knowing she even had them.

"Makes sense," Kirishima said with a nod but his eyes still darted over her face. "Sleeping for that long could make it hard to feel tired enough to turn around and sleep again."

"Exactly." She fiddled with her cuticles wishing they'd stop giving her unsure looks. There was a gust of wind that tousled her curly hair and All Might was standing in front of her. Her eyes snapped up to his as he held out a bento box, a large smile tugging at his lips, but she could still see the sadness deep in the depths of his blue eyes.

"Would you like to spend lunch with me?" he asked as he nodded to the two boys that she was with.

"Sure," she said as she turned to Kirishima and Kaminari. "I'll see you two back in class. You wouldn't mind letting Momo know where I went, would you?"

"Ah, no, leave it to us," Kaminari said his smile looking more unsure than happy. She waved at them after patting the blonde's shoulder before slowly going to move after Toshi. They walked in silence but behind her she could barely make out Kaminari speaking to Kirishima.

"Has All Might taken a liking to her?" Kaminari asked in confusion.

"He did look pretty upset seeing her in the clutches of that villain," Kirishima said his eyes following after the girl and the hero. "Her quirk is like his as well. Perhaps that's why he took an interest in her? Giving her training tips?"

"Could be," Kaminari said as they both walked toward the line for food. Izuka followed the much taller and bulkier hero to the staff room where as soon as the door was closed steam began to surround his body. His skeletor dubbed form stood in front of her before taking a seat on the sofa next to him.

"Please sit," he said as he laid the bento on the table. "Sorry for grabbing you before you could get food, but I figured it was better taking you in front of your two friends and not the whole cafeteria."

"It's fine," she said taking the cup of tea he offered her. "I prefer it that way."

"I'll be more than happy to share my lunch with you. It's not as good as your moms but it'll get the job done." She laughed as she watched him place the bento on the table.

"Your cooking isn't _so_ bad," she teased as he began to dish her some of the food. Taking the offered plate she broke apart her chopsticks and began to slowly eat. She was honestly ravenous and needed the energy if she was going to make it through the rest of the day.

"I needed to talk to you," Toshi began before he took a sip from his tea. "My time limit has grown shorter since the attack. I'm only able to hold it about fifty minutes a day now."

"That's not good," she said coming to understand what this conversation would be about. It wasn't hard to guess between the Sports Festival and his time having lessened exponentially.

"I wanted to speak of the Sports Festival," he said as he set the cup down so he could stare at her. "How is your control coming along? Last time I checked you were able to do five percent."

"Hai, I'm able to do about eight percent now, and other than some light bruising I have better control. If I over do it however, I could easily break something if I don't keep it in check."

"Good, keep up the good work," he said with a nod leaning over the table to pat her shoulder with his hand. "In all honesty Izu-chan, the time I've got left as the Symbol of Peace, is quickly running out." Izuka sat back in her seat her face set in a hard gaze. She knew that this was coming. As soon as he needed to speak with her she knew.

Her training needed to pick up, there would be a time when she would be passed the torch and lead as the new Symbol of Peace, and it was fast approaching. It was quicker than she was expecting but this was what she had signed up for. It's what she wanted. The fact that it was scarier when faced with it was besides the point.

"There are those among the villains who have figured that out." Her eyes snapped up when he spoke his thoughts about that. She knew that was bad knowledge for them to have. "I granted you my power so you could succeed me!"

She could still remember all that torturous training she had been put through for ten months. It had all been leading up to the point where she would take over.

"The whole country watches the Sports Festival. That means just one thing for us!" He shoved his hand down onto the coffee table loudly with force that snapped her eyes into his own, watching as the pure passion he had there shined like a beacon. "You. The next All Might, the fledgling Symbol, I need you to yell to the world, I am here!"

That was a lot of responsibility riding on her shoulders, the festival had become even more important to her, it was her way to shine. To show people that even after All Might there would be someone to take over for him, to protect the weak, and bring the bad to justice.

She shook a little under his intense gaze as she met his eyes head on. "I will do my best to make you proud, Toshi!" Izuka said bowing her head slightly, letting her bangs fall into her eyes.

"Neh, kid, you've already done a pretty good job of that," he said with a light smile. "You're growing stronger by the day, you'll make a great hero." She beamed a smile at him his praise causing her to not feel so tired for the first time that day.

"Thank you." The happiness was thick in her voice but Toshi couldn't help but notice that the whole time they talked her eyes held the same red tint to them that Aizawa's own did. She looked tired and he could see that she had tried to conceal the bags under her eyes. He began to wonder if the events at USJ wasn't being handled by the younger girl.

"You know Izu-chan," he said as he stuffed his face full of another serving of rice. "You can talk to me. About anything that's worrying you. Especially with what happened at USJ."

Her body tensed at the mention. Her eyes widened and she could feel her body began to shake as she tried taking a deep breath.

"Being in the grip of Shigaraki isn't something I'm finding easy to shake off." Izuka said softly her head falling forward and her gaze strictly on her hands. She knew talking to Yoshi would be okay. Unlike her mother he wouldn't go off on a worried frenzy and begin second guessing letting her daughter be a hero. He would understand.

Izuka was sure that he had seen his fair share of horrible things, had experienced great fear, and some of it probably still clung to him.

"Your brush with a villain for the first time, especially in those conditions, it can cause stress," he said slowly taking in her reactions as he spoke.

"I had my first nightmare last night," she said with a huff of air releasing from her. "I can't even stand it when someone comes up behind me without my knowledge. I can't even begin to think about what would happen if someone tried to touch my neck."

"Young Izu, there are funds set aside in the schools budget for students who need help with things like this. You're not the first and won't be the last. It can help to talk to someone." Her eyes snapped up to his own. She was startled that it had been offered, she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"I have you, Toshi," Izuka said with a small nod. "I don't want to talk to anyone else. If it gets worse I'll think about it then." He nodded consenting that he would let it go for now.

"You must try to get sleep tonight, even if you have nightmares. For your health and safety it is vital."

"I'll try." They turned back to eating both of them thinking over the events that had occured at USJ. Izuka happened to glance up as a flash of guilt and regret covered his features for a split second before it disappeared.

He caught her staring at him her gaze burning a hole into the side of his head.

"Yes?"

"You don't need to feel guilty," she said after a tense moment. "It's hardly your fault that I had been captured. I recklessly threw myself into that fight. I should have kept my distance but all I thought about was how he wanted to hurt my friends."

"I hadn't been able to save you, Izuka," he said his voice barely audible to her ears. "If it hadn't been for young Iida being able to escape and get the others they would have surely taken you away with them. I wouldn't have had the time in my form to keep up the fight. I hadn't had the strength in the end."

"Don't blame yourself, please," she whimpered her own voice growing terribly quiet.

"You are much more to me than just my successor," he said tightly his gaze burning into her own. "You have become one of my most precious people. You are important to me. Someone whom I trust greatly and you had almost slipped from my grasp. I am here to protect you until I am no longer needed and I failed."

As he spoke Izuka could feel the tears begin to build in her eyes and before she could lose complete control over them she shoved herself over the table and wrapped her arms around his lanky form.

Her head buried into his chest and hesitantly he wrapped an arm to secure her to him. The tears began to flow freely as her face was now hidden.

"Don't you say that!" she yelled her words muffled by his shirt. "You protected me, you gave the others the opening they needed. You protected me! I am safe! You helped with that! You protected everyone until help had arrived."

She could still see the hit aimed for Kacchan only for it to be diverted away, All Might taking the punch instead. She wasn't sure she could ever pay back the hero for what he did. He had protected her Soulmate when she couldn't. He had protected them all and kept fighting even when he had reached his limit.

They stayed like that for several moments longer, both taking the comfort the other offered. It didn't take away all the guilt he was feeling but it lessened the load on his heart.

After breaking apart Izuka sent him a tired smile, it held more happiness in it then before, and said her goodbyes. As she headed back to class she felt lighter now that they had that talk. Now if only she could get Kacchan to speak to her. Then all the talks she needed to have would be over with.

She would just need to corner him first.

At least now she felt like she could get through the rest of the day.

* * *

 **So I realize that Kaminari, Kirishima, and Momo are mentioned more than Iida and Ochaco in this story. It hadn't been something I purposefully planned out but well Kaminari ended up taking over her best friend spot. :D Just more divergents from canon I guess. I quite like their friendship myself.**

 **Also OMG I just love her and Toshi. I can't wait to reveal how their relationship builds up too but alas everytime I go to write it I feel like it's still too soon. Hmm, hopefully soon it will come out. :D**


	12. Do your best

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Do your best**

 **Here's another chapter! The next one we will get into the thick of things! There's just minor changes up until the final stage where everyone fights one on one. That's where I twist things up a bit! By the way I cannot WAIT until I get to write season three! SO much I get to do!**

 **I've also officially decided on what her hero name will be and I greatly appreciate for those of whom I asked for help. Without your suggestions I never would have had the idea to look where I did for this name! :D**

 **This chapter will be edited later!**

 **Enjoy and review!**

 _ **This chapter was edited by my amazing beta: Whatisthiswitchery.**_

* * *

A silent scream warped her face as she shot straight up in bed, sweat sliding down her forehead, and her body shaking. Gripping the blankets she stared up at the ceiling her breathing coming out in short gusts as her chest rose and fell with every puff. Her heart raced and there was a ringing in her ears. Blinking she tore her eyes away from the ceiling and turned her head to stare at her alarm clock.

She had woke an hour earlier than normal but that was okay to her, at least it wasn't in the middle of the night like it usually was. Pulling herself up she peeled back the blanket and shoved herself from the bed. Grabbing a pair of shorts, and a tank top she pulled them on and left the house with her earbuds in her ears.

Turning on a song to run to she began to jog down the street. She had taken up running after her nightmares began to affect her sleep. It helped calm her mind and the repetitive motion of putting one foot in front of the other eased her anxiety. She kept her breathing even, letting it flow in and out with each step she took.

Rounding a corner the air was knocked out of her as she began to fall back. A hand curled around her wrist and yanked her to a stop causing the Mark on her wrist to warm comfortably against her skin.

Her free hand came up to swipe the earbuds from her ears and her emerald eyes locked onto crimson ones. "Watch where you're going," he grumbled as he stared down at her. Izuka quickly repositioned to where her legs were once more under her and lightly tugged her wrist from his grip.

"Sorry, Kacchan," she said softly as she took a step back and stared up at him. He had a towel hanging from his shoulders and she could see he had pulled out one of his own earbuds after she had run into him. His hair was hanging down in front of his face as he breathed heavily. "I didn't see you."

"What are you doing up this early, stupid?" He growled. He had always gotten up at this time of day and had never run into her before.

"I, ano," she began to blush. She didn't want to tell him that in the last few days she had resorted to running because of her nightmares, whether that was at three in the morning or five. No one but Toshi knew she even had them. "I just couldn't sleep." She winced at her excuse. If he had been listening at all this last week he would have heard this excuse leave her mouth every time.

He glared down at her, his eyes roaming over her face trying to read her expression. "Yeah, whatever. Just watch it." He shoved the earbud angrily back into his ear and brushed past her. Her eyes followed his movements for a few moments more before she did the same and began to jog once more.

After an hour she had begun to grow tired and knew it was time to head home and get ready for school. She couldn't not say that her running wasn't helping her with her quirk training, and it helped her endurance greatly as well. Izuka had picked up after school training with All Might down at the beach in the spot they had claimed as their own.

Grabbing her bag she hightailed it out of the house racing toward the train so she didn't make it late to school. She thought back to yesterday once school had been let out. It hadn't been that great of an experience for her, or class 1-A in general. Not that Kacchan had helped the situation any.

 _Izuka began to stand from her seat ready to just get home, train a little, eat, and make it to bed early. She was exhausted but she was waking up later each time. She hoped it was a good sign that her nightmares were easing up and that soon they would just disappear._

 _Kaminari came up beside her a huge smile on his face. "Hey you should come to the arcade with me after school!" he said excitedly. "We can hang out." Izuka sent him a small smile but shook her head. A yawn tore from her lips as she quickly covered her mouth._

 _"I'm exhausted," she said. "Let's hang out another time. Maybe this weekend?" The smile never wavered from his face as he nodded right back at her. She liked Kaminari, he was a good friend, unlike with other girls, he never tried asking her out or flirting with her. They had become friends right away. She appreciated that._

 _The smile slid from his face as he came to a stop in front of her. "Still not sleeping well?" Izuka sighed at the question as she reached out and patted his shoulder._

 _"Nothing to worry about!" she sent him a thumbs up and moved past him. "See you tomorrow, Denki-kun!" Ahead of her Ochaco moved to open the door and reared back in surprise. There was a large crowd of students from other departments in front of their classroom._

 _Izuka moved forward to stand next to Momo who was right behind Ochaco. "What's going on?" She asked as she stared at the other students. Momo shrugged her shoulders a frown tugging at her lips in disapprovement._

 _"This is inappropriate." Momo said with a sigh. "They are disrupting our class and blocking us in."_

 _"They are here to scope out the competition," Bakugo said with a scowl as he pushed past a few of his fellow classmates and came to a stop next to Izuka. "We're the kids that survived a villain attack, they want to see us before the Sports Festival. Use your brains. No point in it. Now move aside Cannon Fodder!"_

 _Izuka sighed and shook her head as she watched him push forward. He was much nicer than normal but it brought a blush to her cheeks at the looks the other classes gave him._

 _"Calm down!" Iida said waving his arm at Bakugo. "Please refrain from calling people we don't know Cannon Fodder!"_

 _"It's true that we came here to get a look," came a deep voice. "But you sure are modest. Is everyone in the hero course like this one? I'm a little disappointed. Those of us who didn't make the hero course are stuck in General Studies and the other tracks. There's a lot of us, did you know? Depending on how it goes at the Sports Festival they might consider transferring us to the hero course. And from what I understand the reverse is also possible for you. This is the perfect chance to knock you your pedestal, consider this a declaration of war."_

 _Izuka's eyes widened as she stared at him. He was intense and she hadn't realized if she did poorly there was a possibility for someone to take her spot._

 _This didn't seem to affect Kacchan at all as he began to shove himself through the crowd._

 _"Wait, you jerk!" Kirishima yelled out. "What are you doing? Thanks to you we've got a whole mob of haters now!"_

 _"Like I give a fuck," he said turning his gaze behind him to his classmate. "I'm going to be number one, why should I care?" People began to yell at him but Izuka only sighed, Kacchan was just telling it how he saw it._

 _It did make it a little annoying on how she was going to get through the crowd. She didn't want to push anyone but the other classes didn't seem like they were leaving soon. Kacchan hesitated as he grabbed the first person in front of him, ready to push past them, but a sigh left his lips as he spun around._

 _"Koneko," he growled a scowl covering his face. "Let's go." He couldn't force himself to leave her here and be stared at. He knew how much she hated that, and would be too nice to push anyone out of her way. Not going to pass up this chance she darted forward, sending Kaminari and Momo a small smile before latching onto Kacchan's backpack._

 _As soon as he felt the added weight Bakugo shoved the first person he saw out of his way. Izuka following closely behind him._

Stepping from the train she quickly darted through the crowd wanting to get to school soon. Today was the day, it was the Sports Festival, the day she was to prove herself as the future Symbol of Peace!

Gripping her hands at her side she stared over at her school, people were moving through the gates, it was crowded. She couldn't see anyone that looked familiar and her nerves were getting the better of her. Her fingers twitched and she began to move toward the entrance wishing that someone she knew would show up.

Her eyes darted around the crowd she was always subconsciously looking for light blue hair, but having never saw his face, it was her only lead. Her gut twisted at the thought that he was here somewhere. She truly hoped not.

The crowd became denser as she grew closer to the gate and she began to move slower. "Sorry," she muttered as she accidentally ran into someone.

"Ah, a student from class 1-A," came an awfully familiar voice. Her eyes widened as she moved her head to see who it was. It was purple-haired guy from the other day, the one who had stated they could be knocked out to make room for someone new.

"Hello, again," she said pleasantly, sending him a smile. She was trying to be nice hoping that he wouldn't think everyone in class 1-A was rude. He raised an eyebrow at her, a blank look still settled over his face.

"You seem different from the other one," he said turning his purple eyes onto her. Izuka sent out a hesitant laugh as she began to rub at her neck.

"Eto, hai," she said with a close eyed smile. "Kacchan is just a little hot headed. He's determined to be number one, and won't let anything get in his way." Shinso glanced over at her not bothering to say anything. They both moved silently until they got to the gates opening and showed proof that they were students of U.A.

She felt calmer once entering the gates, there were still a lot of people, but they weren't as compact in here. People were farther apart and she was able to breathe easier. Her heart rate had gone down to normal.

Shinso watched her from the corner of his eye noticing the anxious feeling surrounding her. "Do you act like that because of USJ?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Izuka jumped at his accusation her head swiveling around to look at him.

"A-ano," she began to stumble over her words her feet dragging her back several steps away from him. Her eyes were wide in shock as she stared horrified at him. No one had bluntly said something like that to her. "I-I." A hand snatched at her forearm, a harsh glare burning a hole into the purple-haired asshole.

"What the fuck are you doing here with the likes of him?" Kacchan hissed out as he tugged on her arm. She stumbled back coming to a stop at his side as he helped balance her. Izuka was still stumbling over her words as her free hand grabbed at her neck. "Leave her the fuck alone. I don't want you fucking talking to her again."

The guy raised his eyebrow at the hostility rolling off Bakugo. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Why don't you shut your damn mouth," Bakugo hissed out in anger. His eyes widened a fraction in surprise at the question. Izuka's cheeks tinted a pink as her head fell forward allowing her bangs to cover her face.

Bakugo tugged at her arm pulling her along with him. She didn't resist and followed along willingly. Her eyes refused to meet with the guy from before.

"K-Kacchan," Izuka said as she tugged at his hand, he was still gripping her. With a growl he dropped her arm like it had burned him.

He had been passing by when he spotted her curly hair. At first he planned on ignoring her and moving to where there class was to meet, but then he had seen the asshole she was with. He had hesitated but his resolve was changed once he heard the words that spilled from that guys mouth. His head had turned in their direction when he saw the panicked look on her face and the sad expression in her eyes.

It's what caused him to move toward her, to grab her, and leave with her. He hadn't realized his hand was still gripping her own.

"Thank you," she said softly as she walked closely behind him.

"Don't mention it," he said with a wave of his hand. "You should have fucking smacked him. Stand up for yourself, dammit." She sighed and hung her head. That guy had picked at a sore spot, it wasn't something she was willing to just talk about. He had spoke to her without any kind of tact and it shook her up.

He shoved open the door to the prep room refusing to say anything else to her. She followed in after him and walked straight over to Momo, who was the first of her friends that she spotted.

"Are you excited?" Momo asked as she met her friend half way. "I feel so nervous."

"Ah, yeah, it's pretty exciting," Izuka said with a nod. She was beginning to feel better after what happened earlier. "Though my stomach is turning."

"I wish you good luck," the taller girl said clasping her hand on the smaller girls shoulder.

"You too! I hope we both do well!" Kaminari hurried forward upon hearing his best friends voice. Spinning around he reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Look who finally arrived!" he said in greeting. A huge smile spread across his face as he beamed down at her. "Hey there, Momo."

"Kaminari," Momo said in greeting with a nod.

"I got stuck in the crowd," Izuka said as she smiled up at him.

"This is going to be awesome!" Denki stated with a fist bump.

"Yeah, I'm going to be so manly!" Kirishima said as he joined their group. Mina followed closely behind him a smile tugging at her lips as she thumbs upped Izuka.

"The event's are about to begin!" Iida said flailing his arms about trying to gain everyone's attention. It worked for like a second.

"Midoriya," called out a voice causing her to spin around and come face to face with Todoroki. She raised an eyebrow at him confused by why he was even trying to talk to her. They had talked a few times but never enough or about anything important for him to come up to her now. Her head cocked to the side as she moved out from under Denki's arm.

"Todoroki?" she asked questioningly. "What's up?" He stared down at her his face giving away nothing of what he was feeling.

"Objectively I'm stronger than you, more capable."

"W-well, yeah," she said a frown tugging at her lips, unsure of what he was doing. "Sure, I g-guess." Her hand came up to hover over her neck a nervous habit she had picked up.

"All Might has his eyes on you, doesn't he," he said it wasn't a question but a statement. "I won't ask about why he is, but I will beat you." Momo stood next to Izuka her own face twisted in confusion wondering why he was doing this. It was making the smaller girl nervous.

"Is that a declaration of war I hear," Denki asked having moved back closer to Izuka. Kirishima pushed forward to grab a hold of Todoroki's shoulder.

"Hey man, why pick a fight now?!" he said his eyes wide. "We're about to go on, that's not very manly." Todoroki shrugged his hand off him.

"I don't care," he said his eyes still locked onto Midoriya. "I'm not here to make friends." Izuka stared down at her feet, her hand still hovering over the scars that littered her neck before her fingers balled up into fists.

She still felt confused but she felt the need to speak up on her behalf. She wouldn't just get left behind.

"Todoroki," she said her eyes moving up to stare into his mismatched ones. "I'm not really sure why you feel the need to say that, I mean it's clear you are stronger, as I'm sure there are plenty of strong people in our class."

"Hey, Midoriya don't be so hard on yourself," Kirishima said waving his arms at her, his smile turning nervous.

"However, everyone even those from the other classes are aiming for the top. The only thing I know is that I'm NOT going to fall behind you all."

Her eyes had turned determined, a spark had lit them up causing Todoroki to nod. An aura of determination surrounded her lifting her spirits as well as those around her. She gritted her teeth as she forced a smile across her face, beaming at Todoroki.

"I'm going to give it my all! You can count on that!"

"Right," he said before turning away and walking toward the door. Bakugo glared daggers into his back as he walked away, not happy with what he had just done.

He just declared war on Izuka, his Bonded, causing her to at first feel uncomfortable. He had completely ignored him! Todoroki picked Izuka as the person he thought was the biggest threat, and even though he knew she was strong, he was still pissed he had ignored him.

Flashing his gaze over at Izuka he took in the look on her face. It belonged there, it fit her. His gaze softened only for a second before it hardened again and he dragged his gaze back down to the table. Even though she was important to him, he wouldn't be going soft on her.

He would make sure he came first, he'd be on top.

 **子猫**

Izuka was following behind Momo they had been told to head out to the field, her determination from earlier had escaped her and now she once more felt anxious. They were about to step out into hundreds of eyes, and even more through all the cameras. It was nerve wracking but there was also excitement building in her gut, the two feelings mixing and causing an uncomfortable feeling to rise.

"The First Year Stage!" she could hear someone in the stands announce. "The students are coming out!"

She knew her mother would be watching on television and wondered if she would make her proud. Toshi would be in the stands watching from somewhere up above as well. He would be silently rooting for her. Could she make him proud as well?

The nerves she had been hiding so well was beginning to wash over her. The sounds of people screaming and calling out were getting louder as the light at the end of the tunnel grew brighter.

A hand silently landed on her shoulder and she froze for half a second once that familiar warmth washed over her. Her eyes darted to the side where Kacchan was walking next to her, his hand having been the one to touch her. The action caused all the worry and nerves to wash away and she was able to take a deep centering breath.

As the gust of air exhaled from her mouth the touch was gone and Kacchan had once again fell back a step. The connection was lost but she still felt better after their brief contact. A small smile was tugging at her lips.

Toshi's words from weeks ago came back to her. They filled her up as she took a step out into the light of the day. The crowd went wild, shouts of excitement all around her.

 ** _'I need you to tell the world, I am here!'_**

Present Mic's voice rang out through the stadium. "It's U.A.'s Sports Festival! The one time each year when our fledgling heroes compete in a ruthless grand battle! First up, you know who I'm talking about! The Miraculous rising stars who brushed off a villain attack with their steely willpower!"

At the hero's words the crowd became more excited than before. She could feel all their eyes on her and for a moment she wished Kacchan would touch her arm again. It was easier to focus on him than everyone she was about to prove herself too. She wondered how All Might got through this, all the attention focused on him, without buckling under the power those stares had.

"The first years of the hero course! It's class A!"

Izuka forced herself to look up at the stadium and instantly regretted her decision wondering if this had been a good choice after all. Her fingers clenched at her side as her body stiffened. Briefly she felt a hand bump into her own causing her to glance over in shock. It was only for a second but a pinky wrapped around her own, a silent action of comfort and then it was gone.

A warmth spread throughout her body as she darted her gaze to Kacchan who was staring straight ahead but was once again standing next to her. The smallest of smiles tugged at her lips as she allowed her gaze to settle back in front of her. The simple action having helped calm her nerves to the point she was able to pay proper attention to her surroundings.

She told herself she would talk to him after the festival, there were things she needed to say. She was tired of waiting.

"Now for the Athlete's Oath!" R-rated Hero, Midnight, called out as she flicked her whip. Izuka could feel a blush cover her lips at the sight of the hero, but she shook her head. She wasn't sure how anyone was able to wear something like that in front of hundreds of people. Though it was practical for her Quirk.

"Your student representative is from Class 1-A, Bakugo Katsuki!" Izuka's eyes widened at the knowledge as she turned her gaze to the boy who was stepping forward to move up to where Midnight was standing.

"I didn't know he was the representative," Izuka muttered.

"Must be because he placed first in the entrance exam," Kaminari said with a shrug.

"Yeah, for only the hero entrance exam," said one of the females off to Izuka's right. Her eyes widened at her words and shuffled closer to Kaminari.

"The other classes hate us," she mumbled to the blonde boy.

"Bakugo didn't really help matters," Kaminari whispered back to her as he continued to watch the ash blonde boy walk up the stairs.

"The Athlete's Oath," Bakugo began his hands moving to rest in his pocket as he gave everyone a bored look. "Make no mistake about it. I'm going to take first place."

"Why must you show contempt for the dignity of this event!" Iida yelled out. Around her she could hear others cursing Kacchan. He really wasn't very popular.

"You'll all make great stepping stones!" He said in conclusion before turning around and walking back over to his class. Izuka really couldn't help to think that he brought this negativity on himself.

She noticed how he wasn't smiling, his face didn't show any emotion as he moved closer to her. He wasn't being over confident like many were yelling and liked to believe. The Kacchan she had grown up with would have been smiling as he said those words. He would have been gloating.

He wasn't being over confident, he was pushing himself. Telling himself he couldn't lose. Though he happened to be taking all of class 1-A with him and that was the Kacchan she knew. Bakugo walked to stand next to her, his shoulder lightly bumping into her own as he did. She wondered what had changed. He had never given her this much attention before, positive attention.

All of those little things he had done were to help keep her calm, she knew that. It was strange and only caused her to want to talk to him even more.

"Now without any delay, let's get the first event started!" Midnight hollered out. "This is the qualifier! So many are sent home crying every year and the fateful first event this year is!" It was obvious even though she said without delay that the 18+ hero was stalling. Trying to make it more dramatic. "This!" Izuka's eyes fell onto the screen that announced that the first event was an obstacle course race.

"That's interesting," Izuka said as she continued to stare at the screen.

"Every member of all eleven classes will be participating! The course is a four kilometer lap around the stadium itself! Our school preaches freedom in all things, so as long as you stay within the course everything is game! Racers to your positions!"

Everyone began to move toward where they were being directed. Izuka had lost Kacchan in the crowd as everyone pushed trying to get the best position in the front. Izuka didn't care where she ended up. A plan was already forming in her mind how she would get in the front.

This is where she needed to shine!

To tell the world ' _I am here_!' and prove her worth as the next Symbol of Peace!

The bell went off announcing the start of the race. Her eyes narrowed in determination as she called One for All into the muscles of her legs. Her arms reached out to hook around the shoulders of the people in front of her not caring at all about who they were. Bending her legs she prepared to jump.

 _So watch me!_

* * *

 **As I stated at the top I will have this chapter edited later I just couldn't wait to update!**

 **Katsuki never did answer Shinso 0.o Could he possibly want that? :D**

 **Let me know how you liked it!**


	13. First Event

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **First Event**

 **I hope you enjoy the slight changes I have made toward this event and you guys will hopefully be pleased with the next event as well! It took a lot of creativity on how to do it :D**

 _ **This chapter was edited by my amazing beta: Whatisthiswitchery.**_

 ** _Please read the end notes!_**

* * *

More people had escaped the ice and she was silently proud of her class, and those who in the other classes who had managed to avoid his quirk as well. There was so many great quirks around her and she wasn't able to analyze them.

"Hey, Midoriya!" came a voice from behind her that caused her to stiffen in annoyance. She could barely make out the soft popping sounds that announced he was using his balls from the top of his head. Tensing she prepared herself to have to dodge one of them knowing that getting struck by it would only be a hindrance. "Better watch-"

His voice was silenced as she heard the creaking of machinery and watched from the corner of her eyes as his small body was shot forward into the wall a little ways ahead of her. Eyes widening she finally noticed the robots from the entrance exam emerge in front of her.

 _"Targets acquired!"_

A purple ball rolled past her as she used her quirk to jump over a metal hand that had swiped through the air at her. She hit the ground hard as she curled her body to roll and spring back up in one quick motion. Her breathing was coming out more forcefully as she was forced to come to a stop and assess the situation.

Ahead of her she watched as Todoroki did the same thing, staring up into the face of the robot in front of him. She tensed knowing that whatever he did in the end would decide her decision on how to move forward. If he took out the robots for her she would be able to glide off his work and save her quirk usage for later.

 _"Every obstacle course needs obstacles!"_ resonated Present Mic's voice. _"Starting with the first barrier! Robo Inferno! It's the zero-pointers from the exam!"_

She could hear the others gaining on them and watched impatiently as Todoroki made his move freezing the robots in place with his ice. As her eyes darting around the robots she noticed how he had froze them, they were off balance, and would come crashing down at any second. She could only hope that nobody was under them when that happened.

 _It only left one option for her._

 _She had to go over._

Taking a steadying breath she called for her quirk and darted forward using the power to launch her farther and faster than ever before. Using the ice she climbed up it digging her heels into the substance to get a grip so she could climb without slipping back down. For the first time she was glad that Hatsume had added the heels to her boots.

The cracks she made began to spread the farther she moved up and she could hear the creaking of it. It was going to crumble at any moment. She was almost there!

She bounced off the head of the nearest robot using it to gain enough momentum to make it to the next one. Once her feet connected she could feel how unstable it was. The machinery had begun to creak and shift underneath her. Moving faster she bounced from one head to the other.

 _"Look at 1-A's Midoriya!"_ Present Mic yelled out. _"She's making her way quickly over those robots keeping second place secured right behind Todoroki!"_

Izuka huffed she didn't want Todoroki to be aware of how close she was to him. If she could catch up to him as he's unaware she would be able to hit when the time is right and pass him. If she got too close and he was aware he would attack her with his ice she was sure.

Stepping on the last robot she jumped from the machinery and landed in a crouch. Her legs were beginning to feel a little over the use of her quirk but she only hoped the running would work out the cramps in her muscles. Taking in a deep breath she exhaled and darted forward, not wanting the gap between her and those behind her to grow smaller.

She could hear the explosions from Kacchan and she didn't like how close they sounded. By the time she made it to the next obstacle her breathing was coming out in harsh short bursts and was only a couple feet from Todoroki who was already using his ice to glide over the ropes that connected each platform.

Taking another steadying breath she activated her quirk thankful toward the fact that her and Toshi had practiced over and over on using her quirk for longer and longer times. It really helped her to be able to give out only a small amount of power at a time. It kept her from losing control and giving too much which would then end in something broken.

It was well known to her that the only reason she was getting by was all that extra practice. If she hadn't been able to use her quirk this well she would be way behind.

Crouching low she sprung forward doing a flip midair and bringing back her hand before quickly swinging it out in an arc behind her. A gust of power exploded from her hand and shot her faster through the air. Landing with only a slight stumble on a pillar in the middle she prepared her body to do it again.

This time she waited until she was the highest she could possibly go before releasing the gust of power behind her, flying through the air her decent caused her to surpass Todoroki as they both landed on the other side of the second obstacle.

Both of them stopped to stare at one another, chests rising with the effort it took to get this far. Emerald eyes clashed with mismatched ones. She was thinking back to his words from before, he had picked her as his rival, and she didn't plan on making it easy on him to beat her. Out of everyone, he was the one to recognize her.

She would push herself to go beyond her best.

Ripping her gaze from his she flung herself forward once more letting One For All leave her body. They both ran giving it everything they had as they were neck to neck. Neither one used their quirk, Todoroki's breathing had become labored as ice had began to cling to his side. Izuka's muscles were screaming at her to give them a break but she still had so much farther to go.

They used their own strength to get one over the other.

 _"It looks like Midoriya and Todoroki are neck and neck for the lead! Look at them try to surpass the other! You can practically see the rivalry!"_

They both skidded to a stop when they came to an open area, their gazes searching for what could possible be the obstacle this time around. Izuka's eyes noticed the clumped up dirt closely together and she only hoped her guess would be wrong. Could it be possible they had used mines for the final obstacle?

How would she make it past this without losing her spot? Her quirk would be worthless as she wouldn't be able to miss landing on a mine closer to the end. They were placed to close together. Her brain was searching for a quick answer and in the back of her mind she could hear Present Mic announce what they had come too.

Next to her she could see Todoroki hesitate as well as he tried to pick the best course of action. Izuka moved her foot forward knowing that any more hesitating here would allow the others to gain on her soon. Todoroki noticing her moving stepped out along with her. She grunted in frustration as they were forced to make their way carefully around the mines.

A gasp left her lips as a hand shot out and shoved her causing her body to stumble to the side, her foot landing directly above a landmine. Her eyes widened as she shot a surprised stare over to Todoroki who had been the one to shove her. There was a bright flash and she felt her body being shoved up into the air. Smoke filled the air around her causing her to gasp as she began to fall back toward the ground.

"You!" Yelled out a familiar voice off to the side. It was closing in fast. "Your declaration of war was to the wrong person!" It was Kacchan, he had caught up to them which meant she was at least in third place now.

Her body fell to the ground activating another mine next to the one she had exploded before. Anger coursed through her veins as she was once more flung up into the air. The dust and smoke around her made it hard to see and she couldn't really breathe all that well. Twisting her body, she aimed to come down on the mine she had previously hit not wanting to set another one off again. She was falling behind now. Izuka couldn't afford to lose her place anymore.

Wiping the sweat from her eyes she saw Kacchan and Todoroki pushing and shoving each other only a few short yards ahead. They were within reach, they hadn't gotten to far as they were busy trying to shove the other one into a mine. Their minds preoccupied with themselves.

Her eyes darted to behind her where there were several students closing in on her position. They were making their way slowly across the field. Her mind was whirring with choices, decisions on what could give her leverage to gain the lead once more.

Her feet pulled her forward as she thought over her options, her body automatically dodging the harsh mines as she leaped to every clear spot she could see.

 _What could she do?_

 _What would give her an edge?_

 _How could she make it past those two?_

 _"And Midoriya falls behind! Man that looked like it hurt. Bakugo and Todoroki take the lead!"_

Her quirk was useless, there was no way she could use it effectively out here. There was just no way. Unless. Her mind thought back to how she used her quirk mid air over the second obstacle. It was similar to how Kacchan used his to fly across the air, the only difference is she was only able to use it once before landing. She didn't have the grace or familiarity how to use her power to keep herself up in the air for long periods of time by repetitive use.

Taking a deep breath she prepared her body as she took a deliberate step onto the next land mine she walked past.

 _"And Midoriya goes up by another mine!"_ Present Mic announced. _"You'd think she would learn from last time."_

 _"Look,"_ Eraserhead said calmly as he watched the girl get thrown up into the air. This time Izuka forced her body to not flip as she placed her left hand off to the side of her before pushing it through the air harshly, a wave of power ripping through the air behind her as it propelled her forward.

The air whipped at her face but she kept her eyes trained in front of her on the two figures pushing and shoving each other. She could hear the explosions from Kacchan going off. They were almost to the end of the mine and she knew this was her last chance to get ahead of them. It had to be planned perfectly.

On her descent her body began to flip through the air and as she righted herself her feet connected with the shoulders of the two boys and she pushed off using the momentum to fly forward and hit the ground. Rolling she forced herself from the ground to get back up to her feet.

Behind her Bakugo and Todoroki stumbled under her weight and the action of flinging them back. A grimace spread across Bakugo's face as he broke apart from Todoroki and picked up his speed to catch up with Koneko.

"Get back here!" he yelled at her as he used his explosions to glide through the air faster. Todoroki no longer caring about giving the people behind him an edge used his ice to move faster.

 _"Look at those three go! This has got to be the most exciting moment during this event! Who will make it across first!"_ Izuka blocked the heroes voice from her mind focusing solely on one foot in front of the other.

The end of the race was in clear sight, she could do this. It was right there! Her heart soared with the thought, she could make it to first place. Her train of thought was cut short as something hard plowed right into her. Her foot lost balance collapsing under her weight as she went toppling toward the dirt. Whoever had hit her went down with her ending up on top of her. She began to struggle under their weight as she tried shoving them off.

"Fucking quit squirming!" Kacchan snapped from up above her. Izuka's green eyes darted to his own as they widened. She could feel her cheeks darken in color but was surprised to find that his own face was growing red. A wave of embarrassment flooded throughout her whole system and all she could think of was to get him up and off her. Calling One for All to her arms she gripped the front of his gym uniform and curled her fingers around the material. Pushing up with her legs she used her upper body strength to push against his chest.

Todoroki was closing in fast behind them her eyes locked onto his form and as he began to make his way past them she used her full force to shove Kacchan up into the air. Not being able to come to a stop Todoroki skidded across the dirt, the body of the ash blonde hitting him as they both tumbled to the ground.

Izuka shoved herself from the ground her fingers digging into the dirt as she jumped to her feet, spinning around, and taking off toward the finish line. She pushed her feet faster than before her breathing was merely one long drawn out gasp for air as she puffed and pushed herself faster. Behind her a string of curses was leaving Katsuki as he ran after her with everything inside of him. Todoroki was only a step behind the hot head.

Screams erupted around her as her left foot passed over the finishing line. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as her body collapsed onto the ground trying to catch her breath as she allowed her head to fall forward and rest on her knees.

 _She had done it._

 _She finished in first place._

Emerald glanced around trying to find familiar sapphire eyes in the crowd of where the teachers would be sitting but there was too many people and she couldn't place him.

 _'I did it Toshi'_ she thought to herself a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Koneko!" Bakugo yelled out as he stomped toward where she was sitting. "I better fucking see you in the finals. You got that!?" Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, her cheeks were still a little red from before, and when she saw that he hadn't completely gotten rid of his own blush her's only grew darker, but she was happy.

"You bet, Kacchan!" she said her smiling growing as she thumbs upped him. His gaze lingered on her lips a moment longer before he shook his head, the red deepening, before cursing and walking away. Izuka cocked her head to the side and frowned as she watched him walk away wondering what had happened. She didn't have long to think over it before Kaminari and Momo ran up to her.

Momo reached out a hand to Izuka who took it willingly as the taller girl helped pull her up to her feet. Kaminari slapped his hand against her back as soon as she was on her feet.

"Look at you!" he yelled excitedly. "First place!" Izuka rubbed the back of her head tousling her hair as she did so. Using her free hand she wiped her bangs from her face.

"Ah, I just got lucky y'know," she said with a small light laugh.

"You were awesome!" Denki said shaking his head as he began to bounce around her. Momo was nodding her head along with him. "The way you used the mines to blow you up into the air and then shoot forward!"

"It was a very creative way to use your quirk and adapt to your surroundings," Momo said cutting in as she spoke appreciatively.

"Thanks guys," Izuka said as another blush spread across her face. Before either one could say anything else Ochaco ran up to them her eyes wide and frozen as she looked at them in almost a daze. "Hey, you okay Ochaco-chan?"

"I-I think I may have ran into my Bonded One during the course," she said in a whisper her eyes darting around their little circle.

"That's great!" Izuka and Momo said brightly as Kaminari nodded along with them.

"Who is it?" Izuka asked her hand going out and patting her arm.

"Ah, he has purple hair and eyes, I don't know his name," her voice sounded shaky but there was no denying the happiness that leaked into her tone. The girl had found the most important person in her life and she was unsure but excited. Izuka however frowned, there was only one person that she knew fit that description and so far her run ins with him hadn't been that great but she couldn't judge him yet. She didn't even know him.

"Shouldn't your Mark have activated when he was outside our class that day the others came to check us out?" Izuka asked wondering why Ochaco was just now gaining her Mark. Ochaco began to fidget her eyes growing wide.

"Ano, I wasn't comfortable staring at the other kids so I kept my head down," she said. "That's probably why it didn't happen." Izuka got a thoughtful look on her face.

"I wonder if he saw you that day in class," she wondered to herself. "It could be possible his Mark has already activated." The shorter girls muttering was beginning to cause Ochaco anxiety she didn't want to think about the possibility that he already knew of their Mark and hadn't thought about going up to her. What did that mean? He wasn't interested? Or just plain shy?

Momo noticing the brunette's discomfort laid a heavy hand on Izuka's shoulder bringing her out of her mumbling. "I don't think that's helping."

"Yeah, Ururaka looks like she's going to puke," Kaminari stated. Izuka slapped her hands over her mouth as she hung her head.

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine," Ochaco said with a small awkward laugh. Midnight's voice cut across the field, silencing them as they turned to look up at her.

"Those of you who placed in the top 40 from this qualifying round will move on!" Midnight yelled out an excited look on her face. "Anyone who placed lower should not worry because we have a way for you to show your stuff! Now to the main selection! The second event, I already know what it is of course, dying in suspense! Next up is this!" On the screen read the word Bo-Taoshi, or capture the pole in essence. It was like capture the flag but instead of a flag you have to take down a pole.

Izuka began to feel a little uncomfortable as she thought about it. This game could get rough, and with quirks being allowed she knew it was going to be hard, extremely so. It was going to be a struggle for the whole game to keep your pole up. It would all lay with who you picked for your team their quirks would have to be good at defence and offence.

"So we'll be working as teams," Momo said curiously. "I wonder how that would work with us moving forward."

"Participants will, on their own, form teams of eight people," Midnight said explaining how this would go. "The rules are that you must defend while also attacking other poles to bring them down. You will be ranked by a whole. However, there is one crucial difference than in normal Bo-taoshi battles, where normally there is only two groups we will be having a total of five, and to make it more interesting we have put a price on the head of each group. As you're taking down a pole you are allowed to grab for a flag that will be added to your number and in the end the two groups who have the highest points win! You will be ranked individually by what place you arrived in, and then in your group your point value will add up to a total of everyone in your group."

"So the point value of each team depends on its members," Hagakure called out.

"I'm about to explain it, so just shut up already!" Midnight snapped as she cracked her whip in anger. Izuka raised her eyebrow at the pro hero but didn't dare say anything.

"Yes, your individual point values start at five, at the bottom! So the student who took fortieth place is worth five points, thirty-ninth is worth ten, get it? Though there's a twist! Watch out first place because you're worth ten million points!"

Izuka could feel herself shrivel up as all eyes turned deadly onto her. Her stomach was feeling queasy as she began to sweat nervously. Getting first place didn't feel as great as it had just a mere moment ago. Her eyes were wide as everyone, even her friends turned to stare at her their eyes glinting. This was going to be a disaster. She could feel it deep down inside of herself.

"The higher ranked students are the ones to aim for this survival game is a chance for a comeback," Midnight announced. "It's anyone's game! As you have heard countless times since enrolling at U.A., this is Plus Ultra! After taking first place in the qualifiers, Midoriya Izuka has got ten million points!"

Izuka really wished she would just stop pointing that factor out. It was putting a high price on her head. How was she going to talk anyone into joining her team with it being obvious that she would be the main person that people went after?

"This match will last 15 minutes, each pole will have eight flags representing each number your team holds on it. Until the end of your match you'll all compete to take down your opponents pole and grab the flag, but if your pole goes down you're out! If they just grab the flag you have a chance to take someone else's. However if you take a pole down but you don't get the flag than that team gets to keep their flags and it counts at the end of the battle! The flags must be at the top of the pole but remember the more flags you have the harder it will be to manage each of them! The points only count if they are on your pole which means as your running back to your pole someone is allowed to steal the flag away for themselves! Quirks are allowed, so it'll be a brutal battle!"

Izuka began to think rapidly it wasn't a normal Bo-Taoshi with the point system included in it. There was more to the game then just taking people down. You could get out but would still be in the game, you wouldn't have a chance to grab more points but if you had a high point then you still had a chance. It really only seemed to matter if you had the one million if you got out or made it to the end as long as you held that flag you were golden. It was an odd mixture but she assumed it was made to pit people against each other, to have more of an assentive to go after certain groups, and to take people down and get them out of the way so you could move up the ranks.

"You've got fifteen minutes to form your teams!" Midnight yelled as she watched the students began to panic at the short time to grab a team and then plan what you would do.

Izuka knew that it didn't truly matter who she went after their points wouldn't be anything more than a diversion away from the real prize. What would be her real challenge would be talking those she chose into joining her team since they would be the ones with the most wanted price on their heads.

She was growing anxious and her stomach was flipping violently but she shoved all that back. She had a team to form.

 _'Please let me make it through this!'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 **So I mixed the Bo-taoshi with regular capture the flag so I could keep the point system as I thought it just brought a higher level of competitiveness to the game. I'm actually pretty excited to write the next chapter but I've got to form team before I do that so I know who's with who.**

 **Also guys I kicked out two people from moving forward because otherwise I would have had one extra person on two different teams. So yeah.**

 **And if it wasn't clear Katsuki came in second during the first event and Todoroki came in third. Just wanted to make that change clear.**


	14. A Brutal Game

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **A Brutal Game**

 **Alright guys so I know the rules of Bo-Taoshi prohibit the pole from being moved from the ground but I'm changing that to it can be moved but has to stay within a certain distance from where it originally was. Also I couldn't find anything on if the Ninja could leave the pole but I'm allowing it but for only a specific amount of time.**

 **Also guys I have decided to give you a little sneak peek of the third season in song form. If your interested in finding out a little of what I have in store for you please go look up _I'll be Good by Jaymes Young_ preferably the AMV for BNHA as I think that's the best. Leave me a review and tell me what you think**

 **I suck at action scenes just warning you.**

 **This chapter was becoming too long so I cut it into two.**

* * *

Izuka began to glance around trying to find those who would work well in a group together. The quirks she needed would have to be powerful offense and defense, those who could help protect the one million flag, and she wondered if it would be possible to hide it among the other flags so it was harder to detect if someone broke through their ranks.

"Fufufufufufu," came a familiar voice from right behind her. Spinning around she came nose to nose with Hatsume Mei, the girl was invading her personal space as she could feel their noses graze one another. The other girls eyes shined in excitement as she moved back and sent her a thumbs up. "Team up with me Miss. First Place! You are the perfect person for me to show off my babies with. All eyes will be on you, and my babies can help."

Izuka took a few careful steps back even though she already had. Her personal space was quite a wide area now days.

"Oh, hey Hatsume," Izuka said with a small smile. She couldn't disagree with her facts, the equipment she had with her could be very useful. "Yeah, actually I could use your help."

"Great!" she said with a nod as she began to rummage through her stuff. "I'm sure you can find a thing or two that will spike your interest. Find the rest of our group and come back and see my babies!" Another awkward laugh left Izuka as she nodded and began to turn her attention back to the others around her. She had to find more people, she still had six member roles to fill.

"Don't think we wouldn't team up with you," Kaminari said dragging Izuka back under his arm. The smaller girl grumbled at the action but a smile was lighting up her face.

"Yes, we would like to team up with you," Momo said with a nod. "I would have told you right after Midnight finished talking but Todoroki came over to ask me to join his group." Izuka raised an eyebrow at that. Todoroki was a powerful fighter and she would surely do great with him. In her opinion Izuka believed Momo would have had better luck with the boy. At least not everyone would be coming after him.

Momo frowned having had been tempted about saying yes but it had nothing to do with wanting to be on his group for the event. It only had to do with the pull from the bond that they shared. He hadn't bothered to even talk to her after USJ and even though she knew it would benefit her to go with him she was upset and hadn't wanted to agree.

It was a sad excuse and one she shouldn't have made based solely on her feelings but she had. There was no going back on the decision even if everything inside of her was screaming at her to go do it, if only just to have a few moments with him.

"That's great!" Izuka said becoming excited that it was easier to find teammates than she had previously thought. Though two were her friends and the other one was only using her because she would be a popular choice to keep their eyes on. Still that only left four more people to convince and she felt like it wouldn't be easy for her to do.

"Who else were you thinking about?" Momo asked her own eyes darting around watching as people began to quickly team up with those groups they thought fit them best.

Izuka's eyes landed on Bakugo her subconscious wanting to see him before they would be battling against one another. She felt like there was so much changing between them, the last several weeks had been weird as he had begun to hang around her more. To offer her help and there was always less animosity between them.

She saw the group of people that had flocked to him. He had come in second place and even if they weren't able to get any flags everyone knew it would be enough to still pass. That and paired with his quirk they bet he was the one to go with.

Izuka was only happy she had shown her quirk so much during the last event, it gave people a sense of what they were working with, she doubted everyone on her team would be from her class. She had to show them she was worth it, that her quirk was worth the risk.

"Ochaco," Izuka said knowing that having her quirk on their side could be invaluable. There wasn't any rules against moving or using the pole as a weapon and her quirk would make it easy to use it in such a way. Darting away from her group she began to head in the way that Ochaco had previously fled to after Midnight began to talk. Izuka could almost bet that she had sought out her Bonded One the look in her eyes before leaving had led her to such an idea.

She could only hope that he had not formed a team himself yet and it would be easy to talk her into join her own. Quickly spotting that annoyingly familiar purple hair she glanced around for her angel faced friend. As she had thought she was standing in front of him seeming to be talking to him in a rush, her fingers connecting with one another all at different times. A nervous habit she had been prone to showing.

"Ochaco!" Izuka called out as she pushed past a few B-Class kids. The brunette's head snapped up at the call of her name and she smiled widely.

"Izuka!" she said with a nod and waved her over. "I was just about to come find you. This is Shinso, I've been talking to him and he said he would join your group with me if you have the spots open." Izuka came to a stop next to her friend her eyes peering warily at the boy in front of her. After his comment from earlier she was hesitant of even talking to him, but he was Ochaco's Bonded. Though that still led to the question of what his quirk could even do.

"What's your quirk?" she asked her green eyes staring into his own purple, with the way he had spoken to them in class that day she knew he had one. A smile spread across his face slowly, almost lazily.

"Where would be the fun in just telling?" he said with a smirk. Izuka frowned at his answer her eyes darting over to Ochaco who was giving her a pleading look. It was obvious she wanted to be on the same team as him, Izuka understood the urge to be close to your Bonded One so soon after Marks were activated but she still didn't want to give away a spot to someone who refused to tell her their quirk. She had to know so she knew what position fit best for him.

"Oh come on," Izuka ground out as she frowned at him. "It would be easier and helping me out if you told me." Her mind began to feel funny as soon as she had answered him. A light weird feeling began to fill her mind and for once in her life she didn't feel any thoughts or feeling racing around. All of her anxiety disappeared, all her fear, everything that connected her to this earth just disappeared and no longer was important.

She was merely just there, her mind no longer under her own command, she was no longer in control. The feeling was horrifying but there was no way to fight it, to fight him. She was sure he had been the one to do this to her.

"It's really no problem right?" he said as he his eyes never left hers. "I promise I'll be invaluable."

Even if she had wanted to say no there wasn't any way she could. As soon as the words left his mouth an urge to say yes, to let him join overcame her so suddenly that all she could feel was the need to have him on her team. Before she knew it she could feel her head begin to nod as the muscles of her mouth and throat began to move without her choice.

"Yes, please join us," she said with wide eyes. It was then that she realized what kind of quirk he had as he released her from his hold and continued to smile innocently at her.

Her will came rushing back causing her a slight head rush as she came aware of everything that happened in a matter of seconds. He had been the one to say yes not her. He was able to gain control over her mind, but it hadn't happened until she spoke to him, specifically answering his question.

Even though she was back to herself she didn't speak up only stared at him in disbelief but acknowledgement of his quirk and how it could be useful to her. He had answered her question about his quirk even if she believed he could have went at it differently she couldn't fault him for the fact that he had indeed told her his quirk. That didn't mean she was happy about it.

"I still need two more people," Izuka said deciding to ignore the boy for now. She would just talk to him later about it. "I have an idea of who else I want as long as she's not already taken." Darting off she could hear her two new teammates following from behind her. Her eyes searched for any sign of a floating suit, gloves, and shoes.

It was probably harder than it should have been, the poor girl could easily be overlooked because of her quirk but in a game like this the fact that she was invisible was very valuable. She only hoped the others had forgotten about her in this instance so she could get to her first.

Their time was quickly running out and Izuka feared that she wouldn't be able to spot the girl or that she was already taken and that's why it was so hard to find her. They only had a little under ten minutes left and she wanted to get the group together before the event started. She could feel the stress begin to press down around her.

It was a miracle that several people had an idea about the highest point person not being a hindrance but could quite possibly be used for their own benefit. After all the only thing they needed to do was keep that particular flag away from everyone else, even if they went down with the flag they were safe. Finally her eyes fell upon the girl in question she was by herself but looked to be thinking about where to go.

Emerald eyes lit up and quickly moved around the people between them as she came to a stop in front of her classmate. "Hello Midoriya," she said and Izuka could only assume what her facial expression was without being able to see it.

"How would you like to join my team?" Izuka asked as she took a hesitant step forward. "I think the fact that your invisible would be probably one of the best quirks for this type of game. You can go unnoticed when stealing flags from other poles, or taking back any flags from those who steal any of ours." There was silence from Hagakure as she thought it over and Izuka knew that she still needed to find one other person to fill their team and hoped she responded soon.

Around them people rushed by but the chaos was slowing down as people had found groups and there was no reason to move as much as it once was. That thought caused her to grow a little colder as she knew finding that last person was going to be that much harder.

"I think I would like to join you Midoriya," Hagakure said finally. "I believe we could win this." Izuka smiled brilliantly as she rushed off moving back toward where she had left the rest of her group. Behind her the three new members followed none of them talking just staying silent.

Izuka could practically feel the rushed looks that Ochaco would send off toward Shinso and as her eyes looked around for their last member she wondered how Shinso thought about Ochaco. Was he happy about the pairing? Or did he feel nothing towards it? She hoped that they would have time to talk soon, but she wondered if he had activated his quirk all those weeks ago and why he wouldn't have gone up to her? Perhaps he hadn't spotted her that day either?

It was a lot to take in and had nothing to do with their event so she shoved it away. There was no point in thinking about things like that. Even if her own thoughts began to drift back over to Kacchan and what had happened toward the end of the race.

Her cheeks flared up at the memory, she hadn't meant to do what she did, she was had just been trying to push him off and her hand had slipped. Her thoughts began to spiral from embarrassment and she forcefully shut her mind down and only focused on those who looked like they weren't a part of a group yet. There wasn't that many left.

A tapping on her shoulder had her spinning around her eyes widening at the sight of a girl from class 1-B. Her hair was like vines that lay delicately framing her face and looking much the part of hair as it could. The girl smiled hesitantly at her and Izuka wondered if her hair was part of her quirk.

"I saw what you could do during the race," she said with a determined gleam in her eyes. "I would like to join your group and help you keep the one million."

"You can form me in on your quirk as we go back to the others," Izuka said with a nod her eyes lighting up with the fact that she had found her last member. "Welcome aboard!" Her mind began to whirl at the thought of how the team would form.

She felt like it would be best if she stayed as the ninja on the pole guarding the flags and making sure no one could knock them down if they broke through the barrier. Her quirk could easily knock people back and she flexed the muscles in her arm as she tried to figure out how they felt. There was no soreness as she had mostly used her legs more than her arms but she thought she was in pretty good shape.

She had also been training her fighting style and getting it hashed out the last several weeks so she felt like she could resort to protecting the pole without her quirk as well if it came down to it. As they came to their group she began to assign people their spots and making sure they understood and was happy with their spots.

Ochaco was tasked with stayed near Izuka and the pole, she would need her quirk to keep the pole from being overrun if more than one person got to them at a time. Hatsume was told to stay nearby as well to help with transporting the pole away after Ochaco used her zero gravity on it.

Though Shinso never outright spoke of his quirk Izuka was sure of what it was or at least knew how it worked and tasked with him going out and grabbing flags along with Hagakure. Momo would be part of their defence, her quirk being used to build up a defense that would take people a while to get around. Kaminari was placed with her using his electricity to keep people at bay.

Upon finding out what the 1-B girl's quirk was, after having been introduced as Ibara, she assigned her to go out with Shinso and Hagakure. It seemed like a solid plan and everyone agreed with how they were being used, all understanding what their roles were, and promised to do their best.

It was nerve wracking to Izuka as she watched as the other teams began to move to the poles and people began to get into place.

It honestly didn't come as a surprise as she watched Kacchan place someone else on the pole, she just knew he would be one of the people going out and capturing flags, he wouldn't be able to stay behind and protect his own flags. He would be one of them that would be coming after the one million, she would have to keep a watch on him. It was possible for it to get out of hand when he attacked and she knew she would have to keep an eye out for anyone to take advantage of that.

Watching as Todoroki himself didn't stay at his own pole also didn't surprise her. Those were two people she would have to hope that her plans worked and able to keep them back. It would be interesting and terrifying to see how all of this worked out.

Izuka could feel her heart beat wildly in her chest. Her own group made their way to the pole as she hesitantly began to climb up on it trying to settle for a more comfortable position.

"I can make you lighter just enough to help stay on the pole," Ochaco said reaching up to Izuka.

"Will it be too much for you to keep hold of?" Izuka asked as she stared down at her friend. "You'll have to do it to the pole on and off and on occasion Hatsume's equipment and possibly herself."

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too much," Ochaco said with a nod. "I'm not completely taking away your whole weight so you won't just fly away, just enough to lessen the burden of staying on the pole. If it become too much I can always stop."

Thinking it through she finally consented allowing the brunette to make her feeling just the slightest bit lighter. It was an odd feeling but she didn't feel so weighed down and it was easier to stay on the pole. After making sure Ochaco would give her a warning before releasing her quirk they heard Midnight's voice.

"You're time is up!" Midnight announced loudly. "It's time to start the event!"

 _"Let's get a battle cry!"_ Present Mic yelled out. _"Here comes the starting signal! Blood begets blood in the U.A. grand match!"_

Izuka tightened her grip and began to think of the best way to move around this pole. On the top lightly swaying in the breeze was the eight flags and she knew that somewhere in the group was the one million. Her eyes darted to find it and committed it's spot to her memory. She had to make sure it stayed there.

"Formed your teams, made your plans, too bad if you haven't!" Midnight said as her eyes glanced over the five groups. "Here's the countdown to the brutal battle!"

Izuka could feel the uneasiness begin to creep up into her stomach. She had to stay focused. This was just a test. She would have to face worse as a hero. This was nothing. Her eyes flickered over to Kacchan and she knew that this was different, she hated going up against him, and she knew it was inevitable. Crimson eyes locked with her own and she knew she was his target.

"Three!" Midnight called out.

All she was unsure of was who would get to her first.

"Two!"

Most would be coming after her.

"One!"

Her muscles tensed as she watched as her team readied themselves.

"Start!"

Shinso, Ibara, and Hagakure darted off getting lost in the sea of people. Hagakure had already taken measures of not being seen as it was, she was their secret weapon.

Izuka quickly lost sight of the three as they went off to capture flags or take out poles. She hoped they were able to get rid of some of the competition before the game could get too out of control. As she had told them earlier capturing flags wasn't a priority, taking the poles out was, they only needed to capture the flags that anyone were to steal from them.

She knew they would work as a team to get this done. Izuka was putting her faith into three strangers to get this job done so she hoped they would be.

From a few feet ahead of the pole she could see Momo beginning to form a wall like structure with her quirk, the fence flaring out several feet. It would cause people to have to take the time to jump over it but they would still have to dodge Momo and Kaminari. Momo had made a metal bo staff for Kaminari to conduct his electricity better, as she made her own wooden one.

Izuka's eyes peeled away from the two as she heard a loud boom announcing that Kacchan had taken off.

"Get ready," she called down to Ochaco and Hatsume. They might had too move at any second. Her heart was pounding in her ears, it was the only thing she could see as she watched Kacchan grow closer. It would seem he would be the first person to reach them.

"Fuck!" his voice yelled out as a loud whack resonated through the air. Her eyes darted down to where Bakugo had landed on the ground a wire seeming to be wrapped around his waist. Izuka followed the wire to Momo who had seemed to have made some kind of contraption to pull people from the sky.

Her eyes widened with pride at the quick thinking of her friend. She watched as Momo and Bakugo struggled as he tried to get free and she was forming a plan to get rid of the rival. He couldn't stay on their side of the field.

A cold gust of air seemed to surround Izuka as her breath left in a puff of visible air. Green eyes widened as ice appeared in her vision. Her arm shot forward without thinking as she released One For All to break away the ice.

"Ochaco!" Izuka screamed as emerald eyes locked with mismatched ones. Todoroki seemed to have gotten past her defence while they were struggling with Bakugo and Iida. Kaminari seemed to be trying to fend of the taller boy with his quirk, barely keeping him at bay.

Ochaco reached out causing the pole to become lighter, the only weight coming from Izuka, but with her already lighter, it was easy to pick up the pole.

"Hatsume!" Izuka yelled as she tightened her grip on the pole. Her hands wrapped around the holdings that were jutting out of the poles side, there to make it easier to hold on, as she shoved the lower half of her body away from the wood. Her legs kicked out hitting Todoroki's side as she flung her body around the pole, connecting her feet once again with the boy. Pulling up she flung herself up into the air bouncing off the top as she twisted her body using one last kick to knock him off his ice. His body rolled down hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Breathing heavily Izuka didn't take the time to catch her breath her eyes darted for any signs of anyone else who had gotten pass. The pole stayed in Ochaco's hands as she waited for the signal from Izuka so that Hatsume could dart them away.

She could already see him picking himself up off the ground. Her kick hadn't sent him far enough away, he was still behind the defence and the only thing standing in his way was Izuka, Ochaco, and Hatsume.

"He's going to come back," Izuka said in a hushed voice only allowing the two girls to hear her. "When he comes back Hatsume get us out of here. Do not let him make contact."

"Got it boss!" she called up to the green haired girl. "Leave it to me. Fufufufufu."

Todoroki glared up at her as he once more formed the ice but instead of using it to go after them the ice darted out moving across the ground trying to encass the two girls on the grounds feet within it's hold.

"Now!" Izuka yelled out as she felt the pole and herself jolt as Hatsume grabbed the other side her jetpack activating at the same time that the boots on Ochacos feet did. They lifted off the ground just in time to miss the ice by a mere inch. Izuka leaned over punching the air letting a small portion of her quirk force the ice underneath them to crack and break apart so when they landed back down they wouldn't slip around.

"Koneko!" a voice yelled, it seemed that Bakugo had slipped past finally coming at them fast, his red eyes wide with anger. Izuka kept her eyes trained on Todoroki who was beginning to move himself.

"Ochaco use the pole as a bat," Izuka said letting the girl take care of Bakugo, trusting the care of the flags with her. In front of her Todoroki had once again darted forward using his ice to reach their level seeing that he would have to get in close to take her out. Behind her she could hear the blasts getting louder, the heat coming from Kacchans quirk warming the air.

She felt the shift of the pole as Ochaco began to bring it back in preparation of hitting Bakugo. Izuka's body tensed as she felt her weight come back full force, it seemed Ochaco wasn't able to hold her anymore along with the pole and Hatsume's equipment.

Todoroki was within reach his ice just mere inches from herself. Taking a deep breath she pushed off from the pole giving Ochaco's swing an extra force behind it as she flung herself toward the ice and fire user. Her hands latched onto his form as her actions surprised him he tried to rear backwards and break her hold.

Behind her she could hear wood make contact with a body the crack sounding harsh. Bringing her focus she had to force the worry of Kacchan being hurt from her mind. Todoroki still seemed surprised in front of her but that was fading fast. She used her heels to get a grip on the ice, it took slightly more force to release herself from it's hold, but it kept her from sliding around.

Her fist darted forward aiming to make contact but Todoroki blocked it with his elbow as they engaged in hand to hand combat. Izuka dodged and countered all of his hits as she leaned back bringing up her leg to swipe painfully into his side. It caused him to double over allowing her a few precious seconds to think. She had to get him out of here, to get him over back on the other side of Momo and Kaminari. Her time limit away from the pole was coming to a rapid end.

She had to think and fast. Todoroki's hand darted out grabbing at her ankle as he yanked hard causing her to fall back hitting his ice hard. The air was knocked from her lungs as she glared up at the sky. Rolling over she grabbed at his legs refusing to let him get up off the ground. It would be hard enough for her to get back up without sliding around she couldn't allow him to have the edge.

He grunted and began to try pushing her away. They both rolled coming dangerously close to the edge of his ice runway. A plan formed in her mind, she wasn't going to be able to get him away within her time limit but she had to get him away from her. She had to get back or she would be out! Izuka could tell that, that was his plan at this point. Get rid of one of the members. It would leave them at a disadvantage.

The blasts from Bakugo seemed to have quieted down and Izuka wondered if Ochaco had been able to fling him away.

As they struggled against one another Izuka allowed him to roll them over his body hovering over her own. Gripping at the front of his gym outfit tightly in her hands she bucked her legs coming to lean against him as she used the force of his momentum forward to kick him over her.

Her plan was going smoothly until his own hand gripped her sleeve tightly pulling her over and off the ice with him. A scream stuck in her throat as she felt gravity begin to pull her down through the air. Her stomach plummeted with the feeling as her mind darted for anything to save herself and somehow appear back on the pole. She only a mere couple seconds left to make it and Todoroki refused to let her go, knowing himself how close she was to being disqualified.

 **子猫**

Shinso easily moved through the sea of people who were all running around following orders of who they were to attack. It was easy to see the loud mouth from class 1-A fly over his head more than likely going for the one million. The guy was easily predictable but it wasn't his job to worry about what happened back there, he had his own job ahead of him. The invisible girl had stripped as soon as the game had started disappearing completely from eyesight but he was sure she had stayed near them like the plan detailed. The other girl from class 1-B ran next to him effortlessly.

Their job was too take down any pole and lessen the competition, the quicker the better. The hard part would be getting past the defence barriers and most quirks would be able to keep you at bay from far away hardly an easy conversation distance. He would have to rely on his teammates until they could get close enough to the ninja. Then his quirk would shine.

"Go after one of the poles that are closer," Ibara said as she darted around people in her way. "We should stay as close as we can for now just in case they need our help. That icy guy and the hot-head are already fighting with them."

He glanced back and surely enough he could see the green-haired girl throw herself around the pole keeping the icy guy away from the flags.

"Alright," he said with a nod as they headed for one of the teams that made up of mostly of class 1-B students. Here they would have an edge with Ibara telling them what quirks who had. From off to his right he heard the confirmation sound from the invisible girl, it was good she was still around.

"The red-head, Kendo, watch out for her fists!" Ibara called out mostly to Shinso as the other girl couldn't be seen. Though it wouldn't do well for her to get hit bit a stray attack.

Within the next instant the girl had enlarged her fists swiping at the two intruders who were making their way over to them. Shinso hit the ground rolling veering off to the right as Ibara did the same to the left. He grunted as his body made contact with the ground, the girls fist barely grazing his shoulder, but he forced himself back up to his feet. Without breaking stride he was darting toward their line of defence.

He dodged another swipe from the girl but was able to spin his body twisting as he moved it around the attack. His quirk hardly had an advantage during a fight especially if he wasn't able to trick them into talking, so his time since he started U.A. was spent training his body in endurance and strength, throwing in a few fighting moves to help as well. He was thankful for his decision to do so.

Making it past the first defense he came to a skidding halt at the guy in front of him. He wasn't just built bigger but was taller, he lumbered toward him and all Shinso could do was prepare himself for battle. His eyes followed every movement but wasn't expecting when a substance was shot from the holes he could only assume were for his eyes.

The white glue like substance flew through the air as Shinso tried to dodge but some of it stuck to his arm. The sticky substance began to dry instantly, harding over his skin and causing his right arm to stick to his gym uniform. A frown tugged at his lips as he tried pulling them apart but to no avail. He dodged another attack careful to keep it from touching his feet, the last thing he needed was to get stuck to the ground.

His eyes darted over to where Ibara was fighting with that red-head. He wasn't going to get any help from her, and he wasn't sure where the invisible girl was.

"Are you okay?" came a small voice from his left. Well speak of the devil and he may appear.

"My arms stuck," he hissed lowly not letting the big guy know someone else was with him. They were at a stand off but he could see him tense ready to engage in combat to get a better chance at sticking him to the ground. From afar it was almost relatively easy to dodge the attacks but close up he would surely fail. He needed the use of his arm.

"I'll help," she said. He couldn't see or hear her move but hoped that she would do whatever it was soon. The guy was beginning to run.

"What's a quirk like yours ever going to do against me," he taunted trying to gain a rise out of the other guy but he stayed silent. He grunted as he dodged off to the right his body turning, his foot taking a step back, as he dodged the punch coming for him.

He felt a tugging at his arm as the girl who he could vaguely recall Izuka calling Hagakure try to pry his arm from his clothes.

"Faster," he hissed as he had to grab at what he hoped was her arms general direction and push her along with him out of harm's way.

"Thanks," she gasped as they steadied themselves. "It's really stuck." He knew that, he had already tried. The big guy shot forward once more his arms outstretched toward Shinso.

"Hang on," Shinso grunted as he lifted her body and swung her around. Hagakure at the last second realized what was going on and flung her legs out. It was probably a comical sight to outsiders as Shinso seemed to be spinning oddly before some kind of force knocked the guy back. The rival was pretty sturdy and it only sent him back a couple steps but it kept him at a distance.

The guys quirk activated once more and Shinso grunted as he shoved Hagakure out of the way to safety using his left and free arm. More hot glue covered his chest and left arm but he made sure to keep it away from his clothing waiting for it to dry and deem safe. The substance felt heavy but he darted away moving toward where he had sent Hagakure.

It seemed useless getting past this guy. He had great strength and his quirk was annoyingly persistent and a pain. He barely caught a glimpse of Ibara only having slightly better luck on her end. Though she seemed seconds away from winning.

His eyes danced back to behind them checking the status of his own team but only to widen his eyes at the sight of Izuka and that icy guy fighting above everyone else. He wondered how long she had been away from the pole, her time had to be coming up soon. Then he watched as they both slid over the side of the ice and the panicked look he could barely make out on her face as they fell.

Darting away from the big guy he had been engaged in a fight with he ran over to Ibara.

"Ibara?" he yelled out hoping she wouldn't ignore him and answer.

"What?" she called out hearing the panic in his voice. Her answering him was enough as he allowed his quirk to take her over. Using his free hand he snatched the vein haired girl away from where that Kendo girl was about to grab her and moved a safe distance away.

"Save her," he whispered willing the girl to use her quirk.

* * *

 **So I decided to make little mini chapters that will base on past chapters of moments between Bonded couples that didn't get fit into the previous chapters or a moment that I couldn't fit into the current one. So here's our first bonus chapter!**

 **Bonus Chapter One:**

Mina frowned as she stepped into the hospital room the white walls and the smell of cleaner assaulting her at once. With a sigh she moved to the edge of the bed and stared down at the green-haired girl who occupied it. Everyone had been worried when they saw her in the hands of the villain. It had scared them though for some reason she had seen Bakugo affected by it more than anyone else.

His worry had set off her curiosity but in the heat of the moment she had ignored it favoring the fact that her friend was in trouble over her own questions. No one else was in the room but the chair next to the bed seemed to have been vacated recently.

She sat down planning on staying a couple minutes and leaving before whoever had been here before came back. She didn't want to overstep any family who was visiting. Mina really only came to make sure her friend was doing well and check in on her. With her still unconscious there was no point in staying around.

Several minutes went by as she sat next to the bed and began to speak at random thoughts shooting out as soon as they came to mind. Mina was normally a chatty person and right now when she felt so sad it was natural to fill the silence with her voice. It helped her feel like things weren't so bad.

A knock on the door before it was opened had her head shooting up to see who it was. Familiar red hair entered the room and a toothy grin filled the face of Kirishima.

"Hey, didn't know I'd find you here," he said as he stalked forward to stand on the other side of the bed.

"I wanted to come see Izuka-chan," Mina said waving her head toward the sleeping girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing, Kaminari mentioned he would be coming but I must have missed him," he said as he began to shuffle his feet. Neither one of them had talked after the USJ incident about what had happened between them. They had been so busy afterwards with the heroes and getting help that by the time things had calmed down they had gone home.

Even though Mina had been the one to bring it up that day she found herself growing self conscious not wanting to be the one to bring it up this time. Not a single thing had been mentioned above the fact that they both new their marks had been activated.

They sat for several minutes in silence. Mina had begun to fidget and she heard a sigh come from Kirishima.

"Would you like to go somewhere and talk?" he asked his eyes refusing to meet hers. He felt awkward and unsure about this but knew that inside of him he wanted to have this conversation. He had to know how she felt about the Mark, what she wanted from him. Did she want a relationship like him or just a friendship?

He'd give her whatever she wanted as he was sure she would as well.

They just had to get past this bump in the road, this awkwardness. He wanted to do that. Mina stood up from her spot in the chair a small smile tugging at her lips in happiness. She was happy he was finally bringing it up they were going to have this talk.

Bouncing up to her feet she said a silent goodbye to her friend before bounding out of the room, Kirishima hot on her heels. Neither one of them noticed when ash blonde hair turned down the opposite corner and entered the room they just vacated.

She followed the boy who made her heart pound a mile a minute as they moved from the hospital and walked to a coffee shop just down the street. He held the door open for her as they walked inside ordering something to drink along with dango for Mina. Her eyes had lit up at the mention of getting anything she wanted.

He led her to a table where they both sat down across from one another. Neither said something for several minutes both trying to figure out how they could bring this up. Trying to wrap their mind around what words to say to tell each other how they felt.

"So, what we talked about at USJ," Kirishima stated causing Mina's head to snap up away from her dango.

"Yeah?" she said gently. Her voice was tinted with eagerness wanting him to say whatever was on his mind and hoping it was what she wanted to hear.

"Your Mark really activated when you saw me?" he asked his own hand fiddling with his sleeve that covered his wrist. Mina smiled down at her's a bracelet covering it up away from prying eyes.

"It did," she said amusedly. "Yours did too. So what does this mean?" His eyes fell on her face trying to identify how she was feeling before he spoke. All he could see was her face lit up in happiness. She looked beautiful to him in that moment.

"What would you like it to mean Mina?" he asked. "I'll be straight with you, I like you. I wouldn't mind us going the next step but only if that's what you want. I'd understand if you decided for us to just stay friends."

Mina's heart began to pound loudly in her chest. She was surprised he couldn't hear it as it beat erratically. A feeling of happiness was beginning to take over her body as she felt extremely happy with the thought. He wanted her. He wanted her like she did him. It felt her feel more happy than any other moment in her life.

This felt right.

"We'll be friends of course but I really want something more than that with you." The words came tumbling out of her mouth in her excitement. This is what she had been waiting for. Her mother would be so happy to find out that he had accepted the Mark.

"That's great!" he said in his own excitement. The words wouldn't leave him. He couldn't express everything that he was feeling or what was on his mind. Instead he pushed back his chair and took the two steps to round the table and come to a stop in front of her. His arms wrapped around her small form and hugged her close to him pulling her from the chair she had once been sitting in.

A happy squeak left her mouth before she too wrapped her own arms around his chest burying her face into him. After several wonderful moments of being close to him, wrapped up in the warmth that was just her soulmate, she pulled back causing a small murmur of disapproval to leave him.

"As much as this makes me happy I'd like to finish my dango," she said tugging lightly at his arms. With an over exaggerated sigh he let her go but dragged his chair around the table to sit beside her. "Would you like some?"

He nodded eagerly causing her to laugh as she fed him a small piece.


	15. A Surprising Finish

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **A Surprising Finish**

 **I want to apologize for being so late on this chapter. Some hardships for my family happened a month ago and to be honest with the stress and worry I just couldn't make myself right this story. I already had the chapter halfway finished but every time I tried to sit down and write nothing came to me. I do have to warn you that even though my inspiration came back to finish this chapter those hardships are still happening but as long as it doesn't get worse I feel like I can continue writing once again, though my updates may only be once a week, we will just have to see. I apologize in advance if I take a while to update again depending on what happens.**

 **I will never abandon this story be rest assured.**

 **Also if you haven't noticed I changed things up a bit more and since I ended up having way more than the normal sixteen people winning the second round I decided to add in a small round that will just end up taking a few people out before we get to the one on one tournament. I'm sure that's what we are all waiting for :D**

 ** _This chapter was edited by my amazing beta: Whatisthiswitchery._**

* * *

Izuka could feel her stomach jolt as something wrapped delicately around her waist pulling her to a sudden stop midair. Her dazed eyes glance around as she noticed green vines curled around her sending her over to where their teams pole is. Off in front of her the vines were also wrapped around Todoroki carrying him off over their defence as he struggled the whole way.

"And Midoriya makes it back to her pole just in time!" Present Mic announced and she realized she had been incredibly lucky. Gripping the holders she pulled herself onto it in a more stable position.

"Are you okay?" Ochaco asked up at her. "That could have been a bad tumble between you two. Thank goodness for Ibara, right?" Izuka frowned as she glanced back over where the girl had been. She wasn't sure at this distance she really was too far away, but she could have swore that the girl had a blank look over her face. It was Shinso who had saved her, she was sure of it. In that instant Izuka had to give points to Shinso he had definitely been put on a much more friendly level in her mind.

"I'm fine!" she said, her eyes then roaming around looking for anyone who could become a problem. There were nine enemies running their way, three from different teams, as they began to overwhelm their defence. "Did you get rid of Bakugo?"

"Yeah, he flew back a ways, Sero caught him with his tape from their pole," Ochaco said.

"He seems to be busy with something else," Hatsume said with a nod. Izuka wondered if someone had stolen a flag from them, or more than one, as that would be the only reason he took time from attacking them.

"We've got incoming!" Ochaco yelled. Six of the nine students had broken past Kaminari and Momo, and were heading their way. Iida was the first to make it to them and Ochaco didn't have the time to float the pole as she engaged in combat with him trying to keep him at bay. Hatsume had used one of her babies trying to keep another person at bay a few feet from them.

That left Izuka with four other people who had begun to climb up her pole. Asui ahead of them her natural affinity for climbing helping her move fast. Izuka pulled herself up onto the top of the pole as she brought her feet down hard kicking at Asui before bouncing toward the next person. Her feet would sharply hit her opponents but not enough to do damage, it was merely to keep them from advancing further.

She grunted at the effort of keeping herself up into the air as she flipped and spun moving along with the opponents as they moved trying to find an opening. Asui's tongue wrapped around her ankle tugging hard causing her hold to slip as she began to slip down landing hard on top of the frog like girl.

A hiss left her mouth as she grabbed at the nearest body to her and tugged trying to pull them away from the top. Two more were on the other side of the pole and advancing fast. Taking in a deep breath she called One for All and sent her power toward them, knocking them from their hold, as they fell down to hit the ground.

With her other hand she kept a tight grip on the boy from class 1-B and she wrapped her legs around Asui locking her into place as well.

"This is not how I wanted to do this!" Izuka yelled in frustration as she struggled with her hold on two different people. They struggled for several moments trying to break free from Izuka's grip as she tried keeping them in place her mind whirling with possibilities to get rid of them.

The sounds of blasts that normally would have her smiling only caused her more grief as she knew Kacchan had finally made his way back, deciding that now would be the perfect time to hit her as she was preoccupied.

"Dammit!" she yelled as he soared over her, landing easily on top of her pole.

His eyes roamed over the flags until they landed on the one that he wanted. Izuka panicked called for her power once more and tossed the boy off the pole causing it to jolt and begin to fall due to his grip that had been on it and the force with which she threw him. Her eyes widened knowing that she could either grab the flag back but still be out that left hardly any time to put it back, or let the flag go, right the pole, and get it back from him later.

There was really only one choice.

"No hard feelings right, Koneko," he said as he took off through the air. She growled as she let Asui go and allowed her body to fall to the floor before catching the pole. Using her quirk once more she knocked Asui and the other guy away keeping them from grabbing any more of her flags.

Grunting with the effort she shoved it back into a standing position as she hopped back onto her eyes glowing with annoyance and determination as she watched the other teams fighting with her own teammates.

"Ochaco! Hatsume! Get back!" she hollered out as she waited for them to move before using her quirk to blow their opponents away. The force of the shock waves blew Momo and Kaminari's hair as they shielded their face from the gust of wind that blew past them. Several people were blown back over their line of defence.

Izuka glanced worriedly around trying to find someone that was allowed to go off an catch their flag back.

"Hatsume, tell Momo that Kacchan has our flag!" she yelled down at her. The pinkette nodded and zoomed off.

 **子猫**

Momo had been in the middle of flinging another opponent away from their defence when a pink blur sped by her and came to a stop. Her eyes widened but refused to get distracted in the middle of battle.

"Number one wants you to know the flag has been taken by a Kacchan, fufufufu-," Hatsume said with a nod of her head. "Pass it along!" Momo nodded knowing what she had to do, they had come up with a plan for this type of thing. Not bothering to watch the girl leave she spun around and captured Kaminari's attention waving madly.

"Take over long enough for me to get the message to Hakagure," she said and with those words Kaminari knew exactly what had happened. Shaking he only nodded as he used his staff to vault over an attack coming to stand behind some student from General studies. Swinging back the staff he tried to only focus the electricity on his hands watching as the volts traveled through the metal and back, a light hum in the air.

With all his force he swung it forward knocking into his opponent and instantly neutralizing them. They began to shake before he pulled back the weapon ceasing the attack. With the volts no longer coursing through the weapon he shoved the staff underneath the person before spinning around, lifting the staff, and chucking the incapacitated body over him into the air. The student landed on another taking them out as well and causing him one less person to watch out for a the moment.

"Yeah, sure," he said with a grimace. "Just hurry it along, yeah."

Momo quickly spun around and leant over, her mind connecting with her quirk and instantly began to think of everything that made a tracking bug work. She thought of every detail, every screw, piece of metal, and line that it took to form the bot. She took time to imagine the wings that it would have, the appearance of a beetle, and even the holes for its eyes.

She could feel the hunger begin to strike at her from how much she had already used her quirk but it was easy to ignore.

This was meant to push their limits, to show what they could do, and announce it to the other heroes. It only took a few seconds for the beetle bot to appear from her skin, the appearance of purple announcing that it had been made. Taking it into her hands she set the details to find the invisible girl knowing that she would know what it meant when the time came. Causing a marker to appear from nowhere she quickly wrote Bakugo on it.

Now Hagakure would know who to target.

Throwing it into the air the wings fluttered to life as it took off, searching for the tracking device that had been placed on the girl in question easily leading it to her. Momo could only hope it hadn't been damaged in any kind of fight. Otherwise it may never find her and they'd be out one million.

Her eyes snapped back to the defence line when a familiar icy aura filled the air around her. Her heart began to stutter and beat erratically at the mere thought of Todoroki. Her whole sense was full of him, and she took a deep unconscious breath of the air around her.

It sent her emotions on fire, an odd effect for ice to have, but she knew his other half dealt with fire and could be the only logical reason. She had tried to avoid it, tried not feeling anything for him, it was what he wanted. After all he had basically rejected their bond, the pain still feeling utterly and uselessly raw. However, the bond refused to be acknowledged in such a way and all she could feel was complete devotion and hope every time she saw him. It was crippling.

She didn't have to be accepted in a romantic sense, it didn't matter to her, all she wanted was to be accepted. To be known that she was someone precious to him. A friend was more than enough for her.

Shaking her head she shoved those thoughts and feelings aside. This time he would not make it pass the barrier. She couldn't allow it. They didn't have enough points to be taken out now, and once he saw the flag gone he would surely put all his effort into knocking them out before leaving.

He grew closer, her feelings grew wilder, but she clamped down on them and focused solely on her task. She counted down the seconds.

He was only a yard away.

Too close. She reared her staff back before darting it forward. He sidestepped trying to move from it's path but she corrected her course and swept it into his side knocking him off balance. Swinging it off to the other side she jabbed it into his stomach keeping him back as she continued to counter his every movement. This was only a short term solution, her mind began to buzz with what she could do to keep him away longer.

Her mind began to whirl as she once again used her quirk, the energy to do what she needed taking a tole from her, as a net gun appeared from her uncovered skin. She could feel herself begin to grow slow but knew she had to keep going, and just make sure she only used the things she had already made from this point on.

She was truly overdoing it at this point.

Using one last jab that knocked him back several steps, and caused him to bend over in pain, she grabbed the net gun and prepared it. "This better work," she said to herself as she aimed. His hunched over form was an easy target but what would be the deal breaker was if he saw and used his ice.

Already several times she had to use force to knock away ice to get at him. She could see that his ice side was forming crystals on his skin and clothes, he was also reaching his limit, she could tell. This would be her opportunity. The only one.

 _Now or never._

Pressing the trigger the net shot out, flying through the air. Everything moved in slow motion for Momo as she watched it travel across the space between them before everything seemed to slow down almost to a complete stop before it all rushed forward in one swift motion. The net had struck its target true.

Todoroki, who had been uncurling himself from his crouch, only had a second before the net was wrapping itself around him. His ice a moment too late only caused the situation to be worse as it too was stuck inside the net. He struggled with the wire, different from the normal rope. Momo truly was brilliant.

Changing what the rope was made from only made it harder for him to get free. His ice wouldn't be able to pierce through the material, and he would have to rely on his teammates to come to his rescue.

His mismatched eyes landed on her smug form before his vision was blocked by green vines. He could feel his tangled form rise into the air before a whooshing noise flooded over his hearing and he could feel himself being dragged through the air.

Once free from the vines he could see he had been placed on the opposite end of the field.

All he could feel was an annoying twinge of pride for his soulmate. It was a feeling he had tried to shove down, a connection he could not afford to have. A sigh tore from his lips as his eyes searched for a passing member from his team.

"Asui!"

 **子猫**

Hagakure heard the buzzing before she saw the tiny silver beetle, the sun reflecting off it's surface giving her the sign she needed to grab at it. A small feeling of foreboding pierced her as she knew the only reason this would have been sent was because the flag had been taken, the deal breaker for this game.

 _The one million._

Opening her palm she watched as the beetle settled at the contact and allowed her to read the name that was scrawled across it in elegant swooping writing.

Her eyes darted around the area looking for her target, the ash blonde menace. Darting forward she could see him across the field making his way quickly toward his pole. He wasn't using his quirk, no need to when he could easily dodge the people around him. He kept the white flag securely in his fist.

She avoided those around her, side stepping and jumping over anyone who got in her way. There was no need to bring attention to herself, especially the closer she got to Bakugo. His eyes were constantly searching the area around him, his attentiveness only growing sharper the closer he got to his pole. He wasn't going to drop his guard with the prize in his possession.

Her fingers reached out tentatively toward his hand as he ran by her. All she had to do was snatch it from his grip and lose herself in the crowd. It would be hard to go completely unnoticed once the white material was in her hand but she hoped that within the crowd of running students it would be harder to spot her.

Her breathing was coming out louder than she intended as her fingers clung to the material of the flag, but slipped from it as someone jostled into her side causing her to be flung to the side. Her grip hadn't been secure it was easily ripped from her hand as Bakugo's was much tighter.

He felt the tug on his prize and his eyes darted to the side seeing no one who had seemed to have had gone for the flag. His eyes narrowed as he rounded his free hand in the direction the attack had come from and let off an explosion.

Hagakure yelped at the feeling of heat licking at her skin but she rolled away from his attack. It would just be mere mild burns on her arms. Moving faster he willed his legs to take him over his defense. Pushing herself up off the ground Hagakure forced herself to forget about the pain as she ran after Bakugo. No matter what she had to return to her team's pole with that flag.

Her body swerved and sidestepped the people around her, taking extra energy to make sure she went unnoticed as she entered the defense of Bakugo's team. Here it was less dense, people were sparser as his defence seemed fairly capable at the time to keep unwanted people at bay. Though she was mildly curious about how much time was left in the event. Did she even have enough time to steal back the flag and make it back to Midoriya?

Flinging such thoughts from her mind she pushed her legs faster as she neared the pole where Bakugo had already placed it. Her heart stuttered at the sight that Ojirou was the one who had been assigned as the ninja to their pole, guarding the flag along with Bakugo, who seemed determined to keep it there now that he had it.

If she could she wanted to keep her appearance completely a secret. She didn't want to see how they would react or how she would, fighting against her bonded. Especially knowing that he probably hadn't activated his own mark, how could he when the process relied on being able to see the person who was made for you.

Inching closer she prepared herself to pass around unnoticed coming up behind the pole as she thought of how she would jump up and grab the prize. Her eyes searched for an opening. Surely if she climbed up Ojirou would notice, he had to be able to sense the disturbance if she were to do that. However, as she glanced around it was becoming quite obvious that it may be her only choice.

Her quirk didn't allow her to get up there unnoticed, and was quickly coming to the conclusion that she would have no other choice. Taking in a deep breath she silently released it slowly keeping herself unknown.

Preparing herself she jumped up onto the pole and as soon as her skin touched wood she shimmied up it quickly. She could hear the questioning of Ojirou as he made Bakugo known to the disturbance behind them. Neither one was able to see who was making the disturbance.

"It's Hagakure," Ojirou said. "I'm sure of it." She began to panic as the thought of being found out entered her mind. Moving faster she carefully made her way up, trying to get there faster.

Using the vibrations coming from the girl climbing Ojirou flung himself around the pole and Bakugo exploded his way up to the top. Making a noise of surprise as a fist came for her face Hagakure shoved herself to the side, barely dodging the attack. Gripping the hand holders she shoved herself up, moving faster than before. She had been found out.

Now was the time to get up and out of here as quickly as possible. She couldn't be sticking around for much longer.

Pulling her gaze up she quickly spotted the one million, but between trying to keep Ojirou from noticing her position, and getting past Bakugo, who wouldn't care to explode in any random direction to keep her at bay. This would take a lot of luck and planning. Gripping the metal holders tighter she shoved herself up again, this time dodging a haphazard aim of her Bonded's tail.

The tail barely grazed her leg but the force behind the hit was enough to cause a stinging pain to erupt where it hit. Gritting her teeth she shimmied around the pole trying to change her position and make it harder to be hit once more. There wasn't much space on the pole as it was and she was sure if she didn't quickly grab what she came for she would be hit once more and probably worse than before.

Coming up behind Bakugo she reached out carefully but quickly snatching out to grab what she had come for. Bakugo noticing it moving away spun around to cause an explosion in the face of the person who had grabbed it but she was already allowing herself to drop to the ground. Completely letting go of the pole she fell to the ground hard.

Taking a deep breath knowing she had to do what she did best, and disappear, she took off running, hearing behind her the shouts of outrage of Bakugo as he took off after her. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she heard him follow after her.

Would she make it?

 **子猫**

Izuka desperately glanced around trying to see any sign of the flag coming back their way. From her distance away from the action she could barely make out that Momo had been creating something, and only hoped it was the beetle they had agreed on in the beginning. With it being so tiny she wasn't able to tell if it had flown away, or if that was even what Momo had accomplished to make.

Everything was literally up in the air, and she was sure they didn't have that much longer before the time was up. All she could do was fight desperately to keep the flags that they had and hope to whoever was listening that it was enough. Her only job at this point was too keep her pole from being pushed down. It was important at this point, their team relied on the offence to bring back their flag.

"Do you think they got it?" Ochaco asked in a worried voice. Momo and Kaminari were keeping people back easier now that Ibara had begun to fling opponents away

"We just have to trust in them," Izuka said as her eyes never stopped darting around the area. They only had a few minutes left before the game would be over. Her nerves were starting to get the worse of her. Her muscles were beginning to feel sore once more but she was far away from it getting to a point where she should stop fighting and using her quirk.

She figured before the last event they would be given a period of time for lunch and to take a break. That would be her saving grace but for right now she had to focus on the game. She kept her eyes trained but there was no sign of a flag or anyone of her teammates for the offense team.

Off to the right she noticed one teams pole going down, Shinso could be seen to the side his eyes staring as the ninja of the team took it down. It would seem he had successfully taken one of their opponents out of the running. Izuka could only assume he had figured out what points they had and knew taking them out would leave them with no chance of getting a high enough points to move up past their team.

He had given off an unfriendly vibe when she first met him but she found that he was at least a team player, a good trait in her eyes.

As Izuka's eyes were searching the field they finally landed on a white flag seemingly floating in mid air darting through people heading in her direction. A sigh of relief released from her lips before her emerald eyes zoned in on who was following after Hagakure in hot pursuit, an angry look marring his features.

That sigh of relief caught in her throat as she choked. Hagakure had made it past Momo but Kacchan had caught the attention of Todoroki who had doubled his efforts in making it past Momo and Kaminari. Using the distraction of Kacchan they both flew above her teammates leaving them behind. Izuka gasped as she flung back her hand and flung it forward allowing a shock wave to rush through the area but Todoroki made a wall of ice stopping the effectiveness of her attack.

Kacchan used his ice wall to avoid being blown away as well before both immediately began to attack once more.

"Hatsume, help Hagakure get here," Izuka said indicating where the floating flag was running.

"On it number one!" she stated before racing off with her shoes. She watched as the pink haired girl intercepted the flag and dodged an attack from Bakugo, barely being able to fly up into the air, before crashing back down.

Taking off in the next instant she dashed over to where Izuka and Ochaco were.

"Ochaco if you can zero gravity one of them I'll fend off the next one." Ochaco nodded at Izuka before darting over to where Todoroki was making his way to them faster than Bakugo. Ice shot out after her but she rolled, dodging the hit, before using the jetpack to fly up into the air. They clashed mid way and begin to spin around in a circle as Ochaco gripped him tightly before applying her quirk.

He floated mid air but she didn't let go of him scared that he would be able to somehow use his quirk to still move around.

Bakugo took no notice of Todoroki being stopped, his eyes were firmly on the flag that was now being handed of to Izuka. His eyes narrowed as he used a blast to fling himself through the air. His hand stretched out reaching for any kind of grip on Izuka or the flag not carrying which. His fingers curled around the top of her gym outfit, digging into the material as he pulled himself closer and threw her off balance.

Panic began to set in as she tried to throw herself backwards toward the top of her pole. Kacchan was trying to drag her away from being able to place the flag where it had to go for it to count as points for them.

His free hand held onto the pole stabilizing himself before letting go using the grip that Izuka had to keep him up as he reached out for her hand that the flag was gripped tightly in. Izuka groaned at the extra added weight as they both began to fall forward. Activating her quirk in her arm, she held on tighter and tried pulling herself up. Sweat began to pool at her brow as she tried kicking at Kacchan to push him off her.

"Kacchan, get off," she grunted but the only answer she got in return was a hiss as he pulled himself closer the tip of his fingers brushing against the white cloth of the flag.

Avoiding her kicks he was able to get his hand wrapped around his goal and began to tug, trying to pry it from her own grip. The struggle between the two caused the pole to shift, Izuka could begin to feel it fall over. Her efforts doubled becoming more panicked as she began to buck trying to dislodge him from herself, anything to keep the pole up right and the flag in her possession.

She could feel herself begin to move back but the worst was when the flag was tugged from her grip in one swift movement. Her emerald eyes widened as they darted around trying to find who had taken it. Kacchan who was still gripping tight to her, way too close for her comfort now that she wasn't focused on getting him away from the flag, was also looking confused.

 _Where had the flag gone?_

 _Who had taken it?_

There was no sign of it and she could feel herself still falling before with a thud, a painful gasp ripping from her lips as the weight of Bakugo crashed down on her as well, the pole reaching the ground.

Other than pain the first thing she registered was the fact that her team was out, and she still had no clue where the flag had gone. Panic and disappointment had settled in entirely blinding her to the fact that Kacchan was still draped across her, his own confusion still clouding his mind.

"Times up!" announced Midnight.

The Pro Hero's words snapped Bakugo out of his confusion as he glared down at Izuka before shoving himself off her body. As he stood to his feet he couldn't help but sweep his eyes over her form looking for any injuries he may have caused her during the fall but found none and felt satisfied.

His own disappointment and fury at the lack of the one million had begun to flood his body after he realized she was fine and not in any physical danger. Fists clenched at his side as he glared dangerously around him before his eyes locked onto the thing he was looking for.

Secured tightly to Izuka's pole was the flag in question. His rage burned with that knowledge as his gaze darted down to where the green-haired girl was lifting herself from the pole rubbing at her back as she did it. He wasn't sure how she had done it but that knowledge pissed him off. Her team had won.

Capturing her emerald eyes with his own crimson she flinched at the look they held before he stalked off without a word. Confusion clouded her mind as she stared after him, a light blush covering her cheeks as she remembered how close they had gotten. They had been flushed together and in the moment she had other things to worry about but now there wasn't, as it was a good distraction from how she thought they had lost.

"Let's see who's teams have passed!" Midnight said as she turned to the board where the points had been kept track of. "In Third place we have Team Bakugo!" Izuka let out a nervous but happy sigh, she was glad that his team had passed and couldn't help but feel that way. Still it made her nervous because she was sure she had failed and refused to look at the scoreboard, scared of what she would see there.

"I can't believe it," Izuka heard Ochaco say in a hushed excited voice. Izuka didn't understand her excitement but kept her ears tuned into Midnight's voice waiting for her to say the final two teams.

"In second place we have Team Todoroki!" This wasn't surprising to Izuka and she felt the disappointment grow inside of her.

"I'd like to say something," Ibara said coming up to where Izuka stood looking dejected. "After noticing the flag floating I figured Hagakure had to recover the one million, I quickly followed her from across the field. I was afraid I wouldn't make it in time, especially when I saw Bakugo latch onto you and the pole begin to fall." Once again she could feel the blush reheat her cheeks. "I was able to use my vines to grab a hold of the flag."

This had to have been why Izuka hadn't notice anyone come up and grab the flag. Her vines would have been easy enough to overlook when she was busy trying to keep Kacchan at bay and worrying about the pole falling.

Still her brain was trying to catch up with itself and figure out why Ibara had been saying this.

"First place is Team Midoriya!" Midnights words flooded her ears as her head spun at the new information causing her to whip her head around in surprise at the scoreboard.

"I was able to place it on the pole right before it touched the ground," Ibara said a small smile gracing her lips.

Elation shot through her body as she spun back around and flung her arms around the vine haired girl. "Oh this is amazing!" Izuka shouted. "I thought I had lost it and we wouldn't make the count!"

"Due to so many people passing the second event we are running a preliminary round!" Midnight yelled out capturing the attention of everyone on the field and causing Izuka to let the girl go. "This will be started in thirty minutes as one of our teachers will be making the course! In that time span we highly recommend for those who are injured to see a healer or taking a rest before the next event starts! Before that let's find out what it will be!"

Everyone's eyes were glued to the scoreboard which had changed to a randomizer going through all the events faster than her eyes could see. Within seconds they landed on two words.

"It'll be a maze event!" Midnight said with a huge smirk. "Spend your time wisely."

 **Bonus: Chapter Two**

Shinso had locked his eyes on the form of the short haired brunette who had instantly tried to cower once he spoke up. His words were harsh and were meant to cut at Class 1-A. His views of them were pompous and stuck up, especially the ash blonde one who had announced how great he thought he was.

The other students that surrounded him, as they all too were trying to see who Class 1-A was, faded away as his eyes locked onto her. He didn't know her name or anything about her, he hadn't expected to find his soulmate here in this class. The knowledge itself almost caused him to lash out, not feeling as if that was fair. Having one of them being someone he was bonded to almost seemed like a cosmic joke, they had been born blessed, but one look at her had easily washed those judgements away.

He couldn't help but find himself stepping forward wanting to introduce himself but he forced his body still, to not move even an inch. He was sure his introduction would be unwanted after the little speech had just spewed out toward them, toward her.

Shinso felt the need to apologize to her, only her, as he was sure she had to be different, why else had they been connected. Surely even the Bond wouldn't tie him to someone who he hated, who was exactly the kind of person he hated the most. Someone like that blonde.

She had to be different, but his worries began to override his mind, causing him to worry about what if she wasn't. Could he really tether himself to someone like that if it ended up being true? It was then that he decided to wait before introducing himself. The pull to her was great but his resolve was greater.

He wanted to find out more about her first because he was sure once he heard her voice, knew her name, he wouldn't be able to make himself care. He would be undeniably tied to her.

Moving automatically out of the way of the ash blonde and the girl who hid behind him he kept his eyes trained on the brunette until the crowd began to walk away taking him with it.

Shinso wasn't sure if he even cared at this point but fought the urge to turn around and talk to her. All in due time he was sure.


	16. Horrifying Maze

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Horrifying Maze**

 **This did take me longer to write but not because of not knowing how but because I finally got rid of all the hardships that was plaguing my family. Its finally gone thank god! Then for the last two weeks I took a vacation to go visit family and just got back a couple days ago. So unfortunately it has been almost another month before updating but I believe with everything going right again and a little happy family fun everything will once again start getting on track for this story.**

 **Thanks for whoever has been sticking with me throughout everything! You guys are awesome.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do please review!**

 _ **This chapter was edited by my amazing beta: Whatisthiswitchery.**_

* * *

Izuka took off running the excitement of having won that round coursing through her veins. She had done as promised, took the stage and showed everyone that 'she was here!' The last two events was won by her or her team, they had been able to shine all in their own way. There was two more events left as long as she passed. Her brain caught up to her realizing where her feet was taking her.

She had raced over to the entrance, the same one that not too long ago the whole class had exited onto the field, and ran through it trying to find the one person she wanted to see in that moment. Her excitement into happily showing him that she had done it was worth taking up her free time.

It didn't take her very long to find him, it seemed he had figured out where she was going when running off, though part of her hoped that he wanted to see her as well, to state how proud he was of her.

Lately she had begun to notice the shift of feelings she had for All Might. She had always looked up and admired him. He had been her favorite hero most of her life, but recently she had begun to notice a subtle change in her feelings. Izuka had begun to run to him for appraisal over the things she had accomplished, looked to him to be proud of her, and even now he was the first person on her mind other than her mother to announce how far she had gotten.

This was a role her own father should have taken up, she should have been excited about sharing this moment with him, but her father wasn't someone she had contact with more than a few times a year, if at all.

Unconsciously she had begun to designate this role onto All Might.

It was only recently she had begun to understand her own feelings that had been building up over the last year, but she was hesitant to allow All Might to know this. It was obvious he cared for her on some level, more than likely as he would any of his students, so she was unsure how he would see her declaration but would probably feel awkward. So she was happy with the realization and kept it to herself. He had been more of a father to herself than her own ever had.

With a shake of her head she spotted him at the end of the hallway, his back to her, seemingly looking for someone his self. A smile widened across her face as she darted across the space that separates them and threw her arms around his chest in a hug.

Patting her hand he removes her from himself before turning around, a proud smile spread across his lips, as his eyes twinkled down at her. "Ah, Izu-chan," he said his smiling showing even in his voice. "You have been doing exceptionally well!"

"Thank you," she said happily as she rolled back on her heels.

"Are you ready for the maze?" he asked quietly as his eyes glanced around the hallway.

"I'm a little nervous since we don't really know the rules at this moment but I'm going to make it all the way!" she said excitedly saying her words a little louder than last time.

"You have come far young Midoriya, you have kept your word and announced in a great voice that you are here!" All Might said with a fond smile on his face. "Even if you do not pass this round you have made an impression upon the other heroes. I believe you will catch many eyes."

"Thank you Toshi," she said quietly. "It means a lot that you believe in me."

"I put my faith in you all those months ago and not once have I regretted that decision. Now go young Izu, it is time to go wait for Midnight to start the next event."

Rushing forward the few steps between them she wrapped her arms around him once more, a feeling of utter happiness, and parental love spilled over. She wasn't able to contain it anymore and it leaked out in that hug, an action pushed by her own emotions. His arms barely grazed over her own back before she was pushing away and rushing back where she had come from, that smile never leaving her face.

She knew she could win this. Izuka had something to prove and a person to show that he hadn't put his faith in the wrong person. She would good enough to become number one, a symbol for those that needed it.

Izuka burst out of the entrance only a few minutes before the preliminaries would be starting. Her feet quickly led her off in a random direction, her mind not even thinking about finding anyone particular, but she wasn't surprised when she glanced up and found herself coming to a stop beside Kacchan.

The smile on her face only grew wider as her eyes connected with his own, causing a confused glint to shine in Bakugo's ruby depths. A frown tugged at the corner of his lips, the action never really leaving his features but she ignored it and raised her hand up toward him, her thumb up in the air.

"I know you'll do great, Kacchan!" her words full of warmth and strong emotions, her good mood causing her unable to hold back. She believed this festival was going to be great, she was hyped, everything was fantastic, and she was proving herself, all together it caused elation and strong emotions, refusing to be ignored. Even her pull toward Kacchan seemed to be stronger than before making her want to go out of her way to speak to him, wanting to hear his voice, or even see his familiar scowl.

"Don't be stupid," he said his usual scowl gone from his face, and instead in its place a confused frown. "I'll be the best."

"Uh huh," she said with a nod her smile weaker but her eyes shone brightly with admiration and belief. Katsuki's eyes twitched as he felt his hand give a small unconscious muscle spasm toward her hand. His frown tugged deeper in frustration at the feelings she seemed to arouse within him. She was always confusing, always doing something unexpected that caused him to want to reach out and hold her, or keep her near him at all times. It nudged at the anger that was always just below the surface but he shoved it back knowing her actions didn't warrant his assholeness.

Both of them turned back forward as Midnight's voice rang out, gathering everyone's attention on her.

"It's time to announce the teams!" she hollered out as her whip swished through the air. "You will enter the maze in teams of two! You must work together to find the exit of the maze, you must go all the way through, and no using your quirks to fly over walls. You must follow the paths, but beware because you can keep your opponents from exiting the maze, all you have to do is knock them unconscious. Both you and your teammate must make it out of the maze to count as a win, however you can drag an unconscious teammate with you and it will count. Now let's find out who is teamed with who!"

Names began to flash across the screen announcing what lucky people got paired with each other. The first pairing was announced as Todoroki and Momo, Izuka wondered how they would work together. She had her theories about the two but none the less they didn't seem to get along, not even having a relationship at all unlike Kacchan and herself.

The names began to fly by, Kaminari and Kirishima, Shinso and Tokoyami, Hatsume and Mina, Ochaco and Iida, Ibara and Tetsutetsu, Aoyama and Sero, Hagakure and Koda, Sato and Mineta, Shoji and Asui, and Ojirou and Jiro. Finally after what seemed like forever Izuka saw her name flash across the screen beside Kacchans. It had been obvious especially once the last pair of names was shown, they would be together, but she hadn't believed it until actually seeing it.

She knew that Kacchan would work with her solely to move on, even if their relationship had changed since she Marked on him. Something between them had changed, he was still rude and angry, but there was an emotion underneath. An unknown entity that caused him to act odd around her, making him do things he never normally did, not since they were five.

Even if he had to drag her through the whole maze they would make it through.

His eyes darted over to where she stood a little too close to him. The warmth coming off in waves from her body was a little too overbearing and he found himself taking a step away from her, causing her to turn to him with a frown on her face.

"You each have unique starting places!" Midnight hollered out. "The maze completely fills inside the arena and the area outside where the obstacle course was placed! You must find your way from on the outskirts back inside the arena to the middle! The first eight teams win!" They were quickly ushered in the next moment toward the entrances to the field. Surrounding them were huge walls of cement and Izuka knew they would have to once again find this place, they were currently in the middle of the maze but were being ushered out by teachers who would show them where they would start.

The teachers grabbed groups of students and one by one the teams were dropped off in front of openings to the maze. Izuka noticed how far apart each opening to the maze was telling her that there was just enough space where it would be a few minutes before they ran into anyone but it would be unavoidable.

They were much closer than she was expecting. "Good luck," Ectoplasm said with the wave of his hand before leaving, they had been the last team to be dropped off, and in their group the farthest away from the entrance. Though realistically she knew everyone had been placed equal distance but they had to walk around making it seem farther.

"Stay behind me," Kacchan said in a gruff voice. "Don't lag behind. I'll be pissed if I have to carry you out of here." Her nose wrinkled at him as her eyes narrowed. She wasn't happy with his words but kept her mouth closed, they didn't need to start fighting right now.

"Don't just brush me off," she huffed before turning her attention back to the opening. There was a loud shrill that vibrated through the air, the bell had rang, announcing that the race had started.

They both shot from the opening jogging at a steady pace as they turned to the left knowing it would be more likely to lead them in the right direction, though truthfully they were just trying to follow the path that they took to get here.

Izuka followed behind Kacchan allowing him to lead them down different paths always hoping they were going the right way. At least they hadn't run into a dead end yet, she was sure he would blow a fuse if that were to happen. She needed him to stay calm and collected not pissed off. Though that was a hopeless wish as she knew eventually Katsuki would get pissed off at something, more than likely at another team, or herself.

Her breathing was coming out in short gusts as her eyes took in the never ending cement walls as they once again cut down a path that led to the right. They had lost track of which direction they were going and only hoped it was still in the right way.

"How far in do you think we are?" she asked not able to take the silence anymore. Her euphoric feeling from earlier was disappearing for the adrenaline of battle, causing her to tense up and become restless, wishing someone would appear already. Where were the others? She knew that Jiro and Shoji would easily be able to place everyone's positions and either avoid them or take them out quickly. Izuka wondered silently what the others plans would even be.

"Don't know," he mumbled as his pace grew quicker wanting to break free or show someone he was allowed to pummel. His wrist had begun to itch the closer she was to himself and he forced a space between them never allowing her to stay too close. His fingers opened and closed in agitation as they picked yet another bend in the maze. It wasn't until they heard voices around another turn that Kacchan skidded to a stop and held out his hand gripping onto Izuka's wrist yanking her to a stop.

The Mark on his wrist began to warm up the electricity crawling across his skin from before intensified at the touch causing him to drop her hand instantly. Izuka stared down at his hand confusion marring her face before he waved his hand motioning toward the front of them, and then lifting his finger up to his lips in an action to stay silent.

Izuka nodded her understanding as Katsuki flushed against the wall and peered around it noticing Sato and Mineta moving slowly forward as they took cautious glances around them. Katsuki motioned for Izuka to follow him and they both ran around the corner coming up quickly and quietly behind the two.

It was just luck that Mineta happened to turn around and successfully dodge the punch that Izuka sent his way. He reached up and pulled at one of the grape colored balls that formed on top of his head. Throwing it at Izuka she remembered how horrible those things could be if it touched her at all.

Off to the side of her Kacchan used his quirk to go flying after Sato, immediately leading with a right uppercut as soon as he was within distance. Bakugo continued to barrage him with hits, not allowing him any chance to go for the sugar the other boy always held with him.

Izuka frowned as she dodged yet another ball as Mineta began to bounce toward her throwing even more, and in the tiny corridor it was beginning to become hard to avoid the sticky things. Mineta began to smile brightly as he closed in on the green haired girl and dived for her. Not being able to move due to the possibility of stepping on one of the balls she wasn't able to avoid his attack as he launched and landed on her, wrapping his arms around her waist and gripping her tight.

A scowl covered her face at the action as a perverted smile began to spread across his lips. Izuka could feel her mouth open in horror and her face pale as a disgusted frown tugged at her own lips. Taking her hands she tried to pry him off but his grip was tight as drool began to fall from his mouth.

Horrified, Izuka let out a little undignified screech as she began to tug harder. Kacchan upon hearing it glanced over, his vision turning red at what he saw, as his face heated up with anger. The fight with Sato was forgotten as he zoned in on the purple creep. Throwing back his hands he was blasted forward clearing the short distance between them and avoiding the small balls laid throughout the narrow space.

His teeth clenched as he landed in front of them, his crimson eyes only zoning in on Mineta as he thought about teaching the pervert a lesson about never touching Koneko.

"Fucking creep," he snarled as his fist balled up, his fingernails causing crescent shapes to appear in his palm. Izuka sent Kacchan a desperate glance as she tugged at him once more but Mineta wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings too enraptured by where his head was laying on her chest.

Loosening his grip on his own hands, Kacchans fingers curled around the back of Mineta's gym apparel before roughly tugging on the material yanking him clean from Izuka. Letting out a sigh of relief she watched as Kacchan sent off a blast right in Mineta's face causing the boy to be knocked out. Scoffing, pissed at the fact he wasn't allowed to do more to the grape, he allowed his body to drop to the floor before turning around to face Sato again.

Izuka however not wanting to stick close to Mineta had already darted forward her fist raised as she attacked Sato. He jumped back and reached for his sugar but Midoriya swung her foot up and sliced it through the air knocking the treat from his hand as it fell to the ground.

Jumping she kicked out her foot connecting with his jaw before Sato slumped to the ground, out cold.

She smiled slightly at her work but bent down to check and more sure she hadn't done too much damage with her actions. Sato wasn't someone who she talked to often, if at all, but he was a classmate and she didn't want to bring harm to him. Feeling better by the fact that he was just knocked out and would only have a light bruise she dusted off her pant bottoms and glanced up at Kacchan.

He scoffed at her, grumbled under his breath before his eyes narrowed and he reached down to yank her to her feet. "Come on," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I want to get there first. Quit wasting time."

"Kacchan," she said wanting to thank him for the Mineta thing but he only scowled at her harder and yanked at her arm causing her to stumble to gain her balance. Sighing she let her statement drop as she followed quickly after him. Several turns later she sighed as they came to a dead end, the first one they had run across, and Izuka was actually surprised. Usually when she did mazes for fun she usually ran into several dead ends before finding her way out.

Bakugo growled in frustration as he spun around and stalked past her lightly brushing against her arm. "We came through the left, right?" he asked as they came to a stop around the bend where they had come from.

"Yes," she said confidently having been keeping track of the directions as they stumbled around. He nodded and set off toward the right but was stopped as familiar purple hair and Tokoyami rounded the corner coming to a stop in front of them.

"We've either gone in the wrong direction or you're lost," Tokoyami stated calmly.

"You're the one lost here," Bakugo hissed out, moving into a defensive stance. Tokoyami and Shinso took in his body language, the both of them sharing a look before turning their attention back onto the duo.

"Would it be too much to ask that we all pass calmly with no violence," Tokoyami asked his voice betraying the fact that he already knew the answer. Bakugo laughed as he shook his head his hands flexing as he eyed Shinso.

"Probably, you fucking nerd."

Izuka rolled her eyes and sighed before sending Tokoyami a tight smile trying to convey that she was sorry for what was about to happen.

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem too happy about fighting," Shinso stated with a smirk. "Planning on dragging her into a losing fight?" Izuka had figured out by now that Shinso's words were meant to drag out a reaction from people, to make them speak up, so he could catch them with his quirk. He wanted to piss you off, you were easier to catch off guard that way, and he seemed to know just how to push Bakugo's buttons.

Bakugo opened his mouth to speak, more than likely something snarky, but Izuka stepped forward and placed her hand over his mouth causing him to balk and try to rear back away from her touch. She held on tighter and shook her head at him placing her own free hand over her lips silently saying don't speak.

For once he didn't question her actions curious as to why she would do such a thing. He did however forcefully and harshly yank her hand from his mouth like she had burned him.

"What a way to treat her," Shinso said his eyes calculating and following their every movement. He knew they both out matched him in brute strength but if he could get them to speak he would have the upper hand and they would be done for. If that ended up not possible he at least had Tokoyami to back him up. "Why does she put up with that kind of treatment?" His eyes darted toward her but she just stared at him blankly.

From the corner of her eyes she could see Kacchan shaking, she was sure it was in anger, but why exactly would those words piss him off she wasn't sure. They had once been good friends but their relationship was rocky at best and she still had trouble figuring out how he felt about her now days.

The annoyance was obviously still there but he was odd at times. It was frustrating, like right now.

"Got nothing to say?" Shinso said with a sneer. "I'm surprised she's stuck around this long." His eyes darkened as he became frustrated with the lack of response. He knew his best bet was pissing off Bakugo, the guy was just too easy, except perhaps when it came to the girl protecting him. She'd shut him up every time he opened his mouth to angrily reply out. His eyes narrowed onto her and he wondered if maybe she would be his in.

"Though I guess girls do stick around with the jerks, right?" he said continuing to talk. "You know he'd never treat you like you deserve." Izuka was becoming tired of listening to him trash talk Kacchan. That was her Soulmate regardless of the way he treated her, she couldn't just let him continue to talk, and since speaking wasn't possible she planned to just use her fists.

Jumping forward she used her quirk to move farther and faster. Tokoyami was just as fast however as Dark Shadow blocked her path, darting out to smack her away causing her to dodge his counter attack.

Shinso frowned coming to the realization that she was good at keeping her mouth shut. When angry she was able to direct it into a physical attack instead of verbal. He would have to up his game while she was away from him and piss Bakugo off. It certainly wasn't hard but he would have to do it fast enough she couldn't make it back to her teammate to shut him up.

"She'd be much better off with someone like me, don't you think?" Shinso said with a lazy smirk as he winked at Izuka, but his eyes stayed locked onto Bakugo. The mere sentence caused a sick feeling to enter his stomach, as soon as he had seen Ochaco there wasn't another for him, but the tactic would work, even if his words were lies and were painful to mutter.

"You fucking-" Bakugo's words were cut short not allowing him to finish his threat and outrage. There was a click and it was like his brain just shut off before this annoying urge began to tickle at the back of his mind telling him to follow whatever Shinso told him. He could no longer remember the fiery rage that had took him over at the thought of someone else wanting Izuka. Nor could he feel the fact that at times he thought the same thing.

That Koneko would be better off without him.

It wasn't like he had treated her well these past several years, he only ever caused her pain with brief moments of confusion at the way he acted around her. It was truly a painful process for the both of them but it had been carried on for so long, and there was still so many things between the two left unfinished and unsaid that he wasn't sure how they could move on.

However, all of these feelings were no longer something that plagued his mind and caused his anger to always linger, for once in ten years they were non existent.

His mind was deliciously blank except for that damn voice.

"Now knock her out, Bakugo," Shinso said hoping to still piss off Izuka enough to answer him so he could trap them together and end this quickly. "Become the villain you would be better off as." He didn't entirely believe that sentence but he had a feeling it would cause Izuka to become ticked off.

Bakugo could feel the order wash over him, his body falling into compliance easily as he shot off toward the green-haired girl but there was a thought nagging at the back of his mind. Something was wrong, his actions weren't right.

He felt his body strike out more than actually realized he was doing it. His punch connected with her cheek as she stumbled back with the force of the hit.

'Shinso you fucking asshole!' Izuka yelled out inside of her mind. She wanted nothing more than to pummel him into the ground at saying such a thing about Kacchan. Katsuki was no villain, he could never be, but she couldn't defend him, not if she wanted to get Kacchan out of here, to do what he would want. He would not want them to be beat by this guy. She was sure he would be pissed once he came back to his senses, and she didn't want to be one of the people he was mad at, so she had to win.

Which meant not opening her mouth, but that was okay, she would just answer in her mind until she could yell at him later.

Her face exploded with pain at the hit, there had been more force than necessary and she realized it probably was because Kacchan wasn't in control of his actions. His orders were to knock her out, not to be gentle about it. Bakugo swung his arm around, a blast perfectly aimed for her face. He really wanted to go for the direct approach.

She stumbled back once more this time avoiding being hit. Her balance was still off from the last hit but she just barely managed it. Reaching out she grabbed his wrist and spun him around pulling his arm with her so his back was toward her and his arm was pinned behind him.

"Kacchan," she hissed lowly into his ear. "Snap out of it. I swear to god if you knock me out I'll be so pissed."

Instead of answering back like he might once have he yanked his arm not caring about the pain that shot through his body at the action, and dislodged her grip on him. His elbow came out and gutted her as she bent over and dry heaved.

She felt like she would be sick as she tried to catch her breath and clutch at her stomach. Bakugo spun around grabbing her hair with his hand and yanked her forward keeping her off balance as he swung her around slamming her into one of the walls of the maze.

Izuka crumbled to the floor in front of him gasping and groaning in pain.

Katsuki watched this in a haze, two voices inside of him dominating to be heard, to be followed. One saying to continue and the other pissed at his actions.

'This is your Bonded!' roared the second voice, tearing his mind apart in it's rage. "How dare you touch her in such a way.' It was a familiar voice, a familiar argument that he has had several times with himself. The Mark was never happy when he hurt her, mentally or physically but this time it was more than just pissed, it was furious at the fact they were being forced to hurt Izuka completely against their will.

His foot raised in the air hovering over her form as she tried to move into a sitting position or to just roll away, but she couldn't. Her body hurt and she was still trying to catch her breath, to force air into her lungs.

Bakugo shook as a war was raged inside of himself.

A growl left his throat as the haze inside his mind was shoved aside, lifted, before completely disappearing all together. Control over his body and mind came rushing back causing him to stumble and stare down where Izuka was finally gaining her breath back.

His foot slowly lowered to the ground as he began to shake for an entirely new reason. That rage was building inside of himself as he spun around and came face to face with Shinso and Tokoyami. He darted forward his intent clearly to wipe the face off Shinso, he wanted to blast off anything resembling the purple haired guy. He was pissed, frustrated, and sick to his stomach at what he had done. The fact that this guy was the reason was good enough to make it to where he wouldn't exist anymore.

The blasts coming from his hands were loud and chaotic as he rushed toward his target only to veer off course as Tokoyami sent Dark Shadow to keep him from making contact with Shinso. A growl of frustration left his mouth as he darted off to the side and stopped, taking in his opponents.

By this point Izuka had pulled herself up to her feet, her legs feeling like jello as she stumbled forward but griped the wall of the maze for support. Using the wall she walked over to where Kacchan was a few feet away. Her free hand reached out to snatch at his elbow her breathing still coming out ragged as the walk over had taken more energy than originally thought it would. There was something definitely messed up which she figured was a cracked rib from the throw.

Bakugo stiffened at the touch his stomach rolling at the sight of her, Izuka's face was bruised where he punched her, and she was still hunched over slightly from the beating she had taken.

"Attack after me," she said but his eyes widened not liking the idea of her trying anything in her state, it hardly looked like she could stand on her own let alone try to use her quirk. Half the time it seemed like she was getting hurt from her own quirk let alone doing it in her condition.

"Ko-," he tried to speak up but her hand on his arm left as she raised it into the air before crouching as she punched the ground. Katsuki felt the ripple in the ground before the cement under them began to shake and crack before it erupted around them. From Izuka was a crater that quickly traveled over to Shinso and Tokoyami. Neither student could gain their balance from the tremors and weren't able to move before they fell into the hole giving Bakugo his opening.

He ignored the fact that Izuka crumbled to the ground after she had used her quirk, her body quivering with the action and her breathing coming out in short gasps. Defiantly a cracked rib.

He shot forward ready to take his revenge out on the tired looking guy. His first action was to take out Tokoyami as he would be the one to put up a fight. Traveling faster than he had pushed himself before he appeared in front of his opponent and used a blast to spin him around as his hand gripped onto the gym uniform. Mid spin he released his hold watching as Tokoyami flew into the wall, his head rolling to the side unconscious. Turning his attention onto Shinso, Bakugo let out a cold smirk wanting his revenge on the guy that pissed him off.

No one touched Koneko, and especially no one forced him to hurt her. His rage was at an all time high but he held it back not wanting to cause any long term harm, he was sure that would get him kicked out of the festival and he still had a lot to prove. Instead he swallowed the instinct to use his quirk to blast into his face repeatedly and only grabbed the guy by the front of his shirt and raised him up off the ground.

Shinso's eyes were wide, he was surprised that he was able to break free from his quirk. No one before ever had, except once when he had been practicing his quirk on his family, the times they allowed him too. He couldn't quite remember the task he had set his father to do, but from what his father stated he had been able to break free because of his bond with his mother.

Purple eyes widened as they darted over to the crumpled form of Izuka and then back to Bakugo, were they-?

"You fucker, this is for her," he said angrily as he pulled back his fist and let it fly. Hearing the sickening crack of making contact he dropped the still conscious form and turned around to look where Izuka was curled up. He completely ignored the guy behind him knowing that Izuka wouldn't have wanted him to beat the guy to an inch of his life, she was too compassionate. Let him drag Tokoyami out of here, it would be hell to move his form in his condition.

Crimson eyes dulled as he stared at her before he began to carefully making his way back over to her, making sure to avoid the cement that was split apart. Kneeling down in front of her he started to reach out only to pull his hand back at the last second.

"What hurts?" he asked his tone neutral refusing to show concern. He didn't believe he held the right to do such a thing.

"Eto, I believe I've got a cracked rib," she hissed out. It wasn't the smartest move to split apart the cement in her condition but it got the job done, only now she was afraid that she couldn't move at all like before.

Bakugo grunted before hestiantly reaching over toward her.

"Come on," he sighed as he hoisted her up carefully. He was highly aware of the gasp and whimper leaving her lips at the action but they had to get moving. "We've got to make it out of here, I'll help you." She dealt with the pain, not noticing every noise she made caused him to wince and for guilt to flood throughout his body, along with burning anger.

Neither one spoke, both aware that, even if they wanted to, it would only cause her pain. They moved forward going toward the direction Shinso and Tokoyami had come from, hoping that they had taken a wrong turn and missed the way to the middle of the maze. It was slow as they walked but turn after turn they felt they were getting closer. Eventually they were no longer walking on cement and had found grass from where they had been standing before in the last event.

It caused a sense of relief for both of them.

Making the final turn and not running into anyone caused Izuka to smile brightly through the pain and even Bakugo was glad. He wasn't sure if he could have handled having to protect her and keep them from being knocked out especially from someone like Todoroki.

With a sigh Bakugo laid her down on the ground as they waited for anyone else who had made it through. Though as luck had it as soon as she was placed on the ground Momo, who had gotten there only moments before, came running up with wide eyes.

Katsuki pulled back taking several steps away from the pair as his eyes flickered up and came to rest on Todoroki who followed at a more leisure pace.

"What'd you do? Beat the poor girl up?" he asked in sarcasm as he came to stand over the two girls. Bakugo winced and grew angry as his fists clenched at his side.

"Shut the fuck up," he growled out causing two-toned eyes to dart over to him a question in their depths.

"L-leave Kacchan alone," Izuka said with a sigh.

"What happened," Momo asked with concern her hands floating helplessly over Izuka. Worry was firmly set over her features but there wasn't much she could do.

"We ran into Shinso and Tokoyami," Izuka said not wanting to get into it. The grimace on Bakugo's face only caused Todoroki to want to ask questions but an idea of what happened was forming. He had seen what that guy could do though only barely and from far away but he was smart. He had a good idea.

"We'll get you to see Recovery Girl as soon as this event is over," Momo said still frowning at the pained look on Midoriya.

"That's fine I don't plan on moving anytime soon," she said as she closed her eyes hoping that it would help ease the pain if she laid very still. In the end it took another ten minutes before the last couple groups came running through, each of them eyeing Izuka, as she was the most hurt out of the groups. Some had scratches and bruises but she was the worst.

Immediately after the buzzer went off announcing the last groups appearance the walls of cement around them fell away, revealing the empty area the arena once was.

"Let's get you to Recovery Girl," Momo said as she leant down to try to help pick the girl up off the ground. A hand reached out and lightly smacked her hands away. Momo widened her eyes and glanced up to where Bakugo was already leaning down as well.

"Get out of here extra," he said gruffly. "I've got her. You'll just hurt her some more."

"I just need to stay here," Izuka said already not wanting to move knowing it would cause more pain. The position she was in now allowed the least amount to happen.

"You can't," Katsuki said plainly as he gripped under her arms and knees. "Let's go." Izuka gasped at the action of being picked up but that noise caused her chest to move and pain made her go silent. Internally she was freaking out about being this close to Kacchan. They had never been this close, even when fighting.

Her side was pressed into his chest, his hands firmly placed under her knees and cradling her head and back with his arms. She was wrapped safely into him, as he walked he did in such a way that she wasn't jostled at all.

She couldn't help but take a deep breath, the smell of cinnamon, gunpowder, and mint taking over her senses causing her head to spin. It was like a drug to her. Nuzzling into his chest she focused solely on him and became relieved when the pain seemed to dull to the back of her mind. Izuka wondered if this was something that the Bond did. It didn't matter in the end because she relished in the moment. It would be easy to just stay here wrapped up in his arms forever.

Katsuki stiffened as he felt her nose rub into his chest before he heard a soft sigh come from her. His whole body tensed as he walked but was still careful not to cause her any pain. This whole situation was confusing to him. He felt a sense of wholeness holding her, like this was just right in every sense.

He could feel the warmth rolling off her in waves and like before he could feel himself growing agitated, all he wanted to do was figdit but another side of him was content. It was like a softer side had opened up and was threatening to engulf him.

His whole body was at war with itself, confusion only grew and he found himself walking faster to get to Recovery Girl. At this point he wasn't sure if it was for the need to fix Izuka or to just get away from her, either way he quickened his pace.

One thing was for sure. That talk needed to happen soon.

* * *

 **By the way guys don't hate Shinso! His quirk was the only one that worked here, and this event causes something big between our characters to happen next chapter so it was needed! I love Shinso and hate making him the bad guy but for the better it was needed and trust me you guys will be so happy or frustrated that it did!**

* * *

 **Bonus: Chapter Three**

Momo narrowed her eyes as she walked briskly up to Todoroki. It had been a week and she was growing impatient with being recognized. He had very clearly gained his Mark when she had, Momo remembered the look of surprise and horror wash over his features before they melted away into nothing. She had only thought at first he was the type that was scared of the Bond. There were those out there, and she couldn't help but slightly feel the same. Knowing nothing about this person but knowing without a doubt they were the one for you could be a little overbearing at first but she figured giving him so space would eventually have him realize that they needed one another.

She didn't even need a relationship with him, she knew that having a friendship would be more than enough for her, romance wasn't something she was looking for. Her goal of becoming a hero was quite important to her and the knowledge that a relationship right now would only hinder her dreams was enough for her to put it off.

But this ignorance of her whole being was a little too much, it wasn't something she could just leave alone, the fact that every time she saw him she felt this unnerving need to just say hello, to hear his voice, was a problem. It had gone on for far too long and she was going to give him a peace of her mind. You didn't do this to someone you were Marked with. She had heard of stories of rejected Bonds and they never ended pretty.

He was just going to have to get over whatever was wrong with him. She wasn't going to allow it to affect her life. A simple hello and wave every morning couldn't be too much to ask for, right?

Reaching out she tapped his shoulder. She watched as he stiffened before slowly his body began to turn around. His two colored eyes fell onto her shorter form a flicker of agitation forming over his face before disappearing completely.

She watched as he only showed his normal blank face never showing anything else even to her. Annoyance began to rise up inside of her.

"Todoroki," she had begun but his eyes narrowed before a hand raised up in a silent quiet motion.

"Go away," he stated simply before turning back around, showing his back to her, before walking away.

A crippling sense of rejection shot throughout her whole body and she could feel herself begin to shake. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold herself up but she darted away anyway. Anger and confusion rushing throughout her veins.

Todoroki could hear the sharp sounds of her shoes disappearing as she walked away from him. He could feel the pain of his words resounding throughout himself. Determination to ignore it, no matter how crippling, was his goal as he continued to walk.

He couldn't accept their bond. Not with how he still was. He couldn't because of him.

* * *

 **Damn Todoroki :,D I'm just so mean to my characters**


	17. Secrets Revealed

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Secrets Revealed**

 **Guys I'm totally back! It's been three days since my last update and I'm feeling like my twice a week updates are coming back so something to look forward too! This has been another of my favorite chapters to write but I'm slightly afraid of how some of this chapter is going to be taken. Try not to throw too much popcorn at me okay! -.0 Enjoy! :3**

 **Please read ending Authors note!**

 _ **This chapter was edited by my amazing beta: Whatisthiswitchery.**_

* * *

Izuka glanced around as she exited the makeshift office of Recovery Girl. A light blush was still heating her face at the thought of being so close to Kacchan. Now, though it seemed he had taken off. As soon as they entered the room Recovery Girl told him to leave, she would need to see the damage of her ribs which meant Izuka's shirt had to come off. As he was disappearing out of the door it seemed like he was walking quickly like he wanted to leave more than just because of Recovery Girl.

A frown slid across her face as she noticed the hallway was empty, apparently he had left. With a sigh she found her fatigue had risen after being healed and knew food would be needed soon and, if there was some time, a quick cat nap.

It sounded like a plan and she could already feel the need to go find a spot to curl up for a few minutes. With a yawn she began to move toward where the entrance was and where she could find someone to help her go get some food.

"Midoriya," came a toneless voice, one she knew well. Turning around she found his eyes locked onto her. There was an intensity there and instantly she knew he had been looking for her. Confusion flooded her gaze as she stopped walking and allowed him to catch up to her.

"Todoroki," she said softly in a greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"I would like to talk to you," he said motioning for them to go somewhere more private. "If you don't mind."

"Oh," she said still confused. "Sure, I don't mind." Her stomach growled quietly reminding her of her plan, a small disappointed sigh at not having time for a nap came and went, but the knowledge that she would at least still get food kept her moving. Izuka followed Todoroki until they came to one of the more secluded entrances to the field.

Here she leant up against a wall feeling the uncomfortable digging of the metal pole into her back that she ignored. Her hands came to rest on it taking off some of the pressure.

"What did you want to speak to me about?"

He leant against the other side directly across from her, his mismatched eyes staring into her own emerald ones. It was beginning to make her feel a little uncomfortable but she pushed the feeling away. This was her classmate, even if he was acting weird at the moment.

"I mean I'm pretty hungry after being healed and the canteen will be full soon." He still hadn't said a word and she felt the need to push him a little to speed up the process.

His eyes finally lost some of their intensity as he moved just enough to reposition. "You surprised me, before today I hadn't felt your power," he said his eyes once more staring into her own. "I experienced a power similar to yours once more, you remember don't you?"

Izuka could feel herself stiffen even as she tried to ignore that not wanting to give anything away. She thought she knew where he was going with this, what connections he was trying to make, but she hoped she was wrong, or at least could lie well enough to throw him off.

"What are you saying, Todoroki?" she asked hesitantly. Izuka couldn't fully force herself to relax around him now. A small smile had graced her lips in a confused way and she hoped her body language wasn't giving anything away.

"All Might's power felt similar to yours. That pressure was the same. So I have a question, are you All Mights illegitimate child or something?" Izuka could feel herself deflate at the words uttered from the boy across from her. He only thought she was his child, even though she felt like he was a father to her it was still a long way from the truth. The fact that he hadn't figured out the truth was enough for Izuka to smile widely at him.

"Even though he feels like a father to me he's not my dad," she said feeling once again disappointed with that fact. It wasn't even the fact that All Might was someone she looked up to or even held in a highlight, but the fact that he took time and believed in her.

"That's still interesting that you know him well enough to feel like he is something other than a teacher," Todoroki said with a small nod of his head having gained some information. "There's something you're not saying, I'm not really sure what it is." He went quiet and Izuka wondered if she would have to once again try to get him to talk or ask if she could leave. The conversation was growing more uncomfortable for her by the second.

 **子猫**

Bakugo sighed as he walked along the passage back to where he had left Izuka with Recovery Girl. He had only been gone ten minutes, enough time to regain his barings, and hoped he hadn't missed her. His anger always got the best of him, his insecurities always nagging away at him, and the fact that they were revolved around Izuka only made it worse to be in her presence.

Today's actions were unspeakable to him, it only added the guilt he felt toward her and the rage.

It was surprised to him how the bond that connected him to her still existed with everything he had felt and done to try to disengage it. He knew it was fruitless, an action that wouldn't get him anywhere. Bonds were for life, Marks never disappeared. The way that you accepted it outlined the rest of your life, one of misery, or one of happiness. He had picked the path of happiness in the beginning, and as the days went on and he walked further from it, it became harder to find.

That day he had picked a fight with her, calling her out on her quirk, so pissed that she seemed to have one after all this time just to hear some story about it not being hers. There were so many connections he had started to make with that talk they had. But that day there was only one thing that stood out to him more, and it was when he had seen her wrist, had seen the Mark that adorned her skin, his mark.

It could have only belonged to one person. To him.

Whenever this quirk was given to her must have activated it, but it didn't change anything. How could something that existed now but not ten years ago, when it was truly needed, change something that deeply ingrained.

Sighing he kicked at the floor and rounded the corner but there was no sight of the green haired girl he was looking for. A growl of frustration left his lips as he took off in a random direction hoping he would run across her soon. Fear plagued him at what she thought of him, she always tried to keep their friendship floating even when afraid of him, but would this last action push her fully over the edge. Izuka was always around and he wasn't sure if he could handle her finally disappearing.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Her voice floated down the hallway toward him. He walked slowly up to where the corridor veered off ahead of him and off to the right. He was curious about who she was talking too, but when he finally heard his voice he could feel some anger at the fact that they were together.

Instead of rushing off and demanding to know what's going on he decided to stay flush against the wall and listen.

 **子猫**

"You know my father is Endeavor," Todoroki stated causing Izuka to become startled and more confused by the random fact. They had just been talking about herself and All Might, though she supposed bringing up how she thought of him as a father could potentially open up this line of talking.

Todoroki didn't seem to be the type to open up about personal things.

"He's the second greatest hero, that means if you're somehow connected to the greatest hero, then that's all the more reason for me to crush you."

Izuka frowned at his words wondering what could have caused someone to act this cold, this calculated about a war all because of the people they were connected to.

"Why does it have to be like that?" she asked with honest curiosity.

"My father is powerful bastard who only thinks of ways to become stronger," Todoroki said his eyes becoming colder at the mention of his dad. "Even though he's done everything to make a name for himself as a hero, All Might has always been a pain in his side, blocking him from what he truly wants. My father could never beat All Might on his own so he came up with another plan."

He answer to her question only seemed to bring up more questions for her. His father didn't seem all that great but it didn't make sense that he would be sharing this with her.

"What do I have to do with any of this?" she asked. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm sure you've heard of quirk marriages." He seemed to pause to give her time to answer. She only nodded already disliking where this was going with just that phrase. "In the second and third generations of quirk they had become a problem, people wanting a stronger version of their quirks, and forcing others into marriage to obtain them. With his wealth and fame my father forced my mother family into agreeing with the marriage. All he wanted was her quirk. He raised me as a hero who could exceed All Might, just to fulfill that ambition of his. I hated being no more than a tool for that bastard."

She watched as he took a breath, whether for centering or calming himself she didn't know, but his eyes seemed to soften and grow colder at the same time with the next words uttered from his mouth.

"I remember my mother always crying," he said his voice only sounding more detached. "She always muttered about a Mark that didn't match his, always crying. 'I can't stand to see that left side of yours,' she said, before throwing scalding water on my face."

Izuka couldn't help the horrified gasp that left her mouth. The thought of his own mother doing that to him, no matter the circumstances. Her hands flew up to her mouth to keep herself from saying something that might upset him.

Todoroki hadn't seemed to have heard her, too lost in his own thoughts as his hand came up to cover the scar that laid there. His fingers dug into his skin as he thought back to that day. They shook ever the slightest as he shoved his hand back to his side.

"I never use my left side, never use my father's quirk, and during this festival I'll refuse to use it even during my fight with you. I'm sure we will be fighting against one another again. By rising to the top without using it, I'll have denied him everything."

Izuka couldn't help but just stare at him. Everything he had just told her resounded throughout her mind. They were the same but so different, both rising for the top. Todoroki pushed himself from the wall as he watched her, his gaze only showing boredom once more. His eyes still had the same chilling effect they always had on her.

"Keep your connection with All Might a secret then, either way it doesn't matter because I'll rise above you with just my right side. Sorry for wasting your time."

Izuka could feel herself shake unsure of how to respond to that. His backstory was a lot to take in, and she was still unsure of why her connection with All Might would be a good enough reason to declare war on her. His father had been selfish and raised him for only his greed. She didn't agree with how Todoroki was going about rising against his father knowing herself that his quirk wasn't his father's. That still didn't stop her from uttering her next words.

"I've always had help," she said making him pause in his decent away from her. "No matter the situation, I-I've only come this far because other people have helped me." She thought of Uraraka on her first day at the exams, of Kacchan on that day they fought, of Hagakure when she got the flag, and when All Might believed in her.

"I want to be like All Might, to do that I have to become the strongest, I owe it, and that might seem like a lame motivation compared to yours, but there's no way I'm going to lose. All of those who have helped me, this is how I repay them."

She stared determinedly up into his eyes as he turned to look at her. He eyes shined brightly like emerald fires. "I would like to return your declaration of war, I'm going to beat you." Her hair slapped her face with the breeze that drifted through the opening of the corridor as she stared at him waiting to see what he would do.

He only nodded accepting her words as he spun back around and walked away. Her stomach growled once more announcing that she had been ignoring it for far too long. Placing a hand over it she began to walk toward where Todoroki had just disappeared to in search of food when arms wrapped around her waist and began to pull her back. A small gasp left her lips in surprise as she was spun around and shoved up against the cement wall she once was leaning on.

Widened emerald eyes met familiar crimson as her mouth parted open in shock before she blinked and frowned. "Kacchan?" she asked her brow furrowed. "What are you doing?" She hadn't expected to see him unless she was the one to go searching for him. His hands came up to lean his weight against the wall, each one on either side of her head.

Izuka felt herself gulp at the action as it brought him several inches closer to her face. Her cheeks began to heat up and she felt like dying from embarrassment if it showed. She hated the fact that she was always blushing around him when they got close unless it was during a battle. It couldn't be helped she had always been hyper aware of his presence.

It wasn't very helpful when in that moment his breath washed over her face with how close he was and she could smell hints of mint. She always joked it was the cool version of spicy that he couldn't get with toothpaste or gum. Not that he had ever found her funny.

Eyes darted around uncomfortable with looking up into his own. She wasn't sure if they had ever purposefully been this close, and definitely not with him being the one to initiate it.

"Fuck, Koneko, this doesn't fucking make sense," he growled out his crimson eyes darting around taking in her face as his hands scraped against the cement. She wasn't sure what he meant and her face showed her confusion.

"W-what do you mean?"

He couldn't get over how pissed he was about earlier, how he had watched himself beat her up, how he couldn't even make himself feel defenseless or horrified in the moment, there had only been blankness. His earlier thoughts and insecurities that never truly went away came rushing back from before he heard Izuka and Todoroki talking.

She watched as his face morphed for just a second into one of displeasure and sadness, an expression Izuka wasn't used to on his face. Before she could stop herself her hands reached up to rest against his face softly, trying to give comfort of any kind to him. She wished she knew what was going on in his mind at that moment. Why he had her against the wall looking beyond sad, but the expression slipped away faster than it appeared.

"You piss me off," Kacchan stated suddenly causing her to widen her eyes in shock and hurt. The statement caught her off guard and she felt a deep ache in her chest over it. His gaze bore into her own reading her emotions as soon as they filtered across her face showing everything to him. He could feel the regret at the words he spoke but this was something he felt he needed to say. "You always followed me around, even when I didn't want you too. You were just always there. This irritating shadow I was stuck with, a horrible reminder of everything I wanted to forget."

This wasn't what Izuka had expected to hear. The tears that threatened to spill over were only held back by sheer will power. Her movement to break away was squashed as Kacchan's arms around her kept her caged in. He wasn't finished.

"I've been riddled with these emotions for years, this regret, this anger, the bitterness, and frustration. I couldn't understand why I didn't deserve what everyone else had, why the universe was playing this horrible joke on me."

Izuka watched as his expression morphed to one feeling lost. The look tugged at her heart and her tears only came down harder already figuring out she was the reason for all of this. This was the most he had ever shared with her, ever, his expression, the way he spoke, all of it always around his anger.

"My Mark activated, I was ecstatic, I had a powerful quirk, and met my soulmate," he continued his voice growing rough. "This person my mother and father always talked highly of, a person I wanted too. Turns out they didn't have a Mark, the bond was one sided." He let out a bitter laugh as he spoke. His eyes were no longer looking at her instead they had fallen to the floor. The grip on the wall behind her and loosened and she knew without a doubt that if she tried to leave now nothing would stop her.

Instead she was frozen in place. This was a conversation between them long over due and even though she knew it wouldn't fix everything or even graze the top of what they needed to get by it. It was a start, and he needed this.

"I was doomed to be connected to someone who could never feel the same about me that I do them," he whispered barely loud enough for her to hear. "They would never feel this undying need to be around me like I did, an unwavering loyalty and love, and slowly over time I became twisted. My bitterness changed me, hardened me, and I found myself acting like a jerk toward the one I desperately needed." His eyes darted back up to her own capturing her gaze and holding it as a new emotion crossed their depths causing her to drown in it.

"I never intended for it to go like this, to get this bad. I just began to drown in it, the bond was pulling me in one direction, my fear and anger pulled in another." Izuka gasped at him announcing that he had fears, he didn't put up a wall like usual. Before she could stop herself she felt her hands move up and grip at the front of his gym suit. Her fingers digging into the material, stretching it.

Their gazes stayed locked onto one another, his eyes darting down before flickering back up to her eyes. One hand left its place against the cement a calloused finger swiping across the soft skin on her cheek, wiping away the tears that accumulated there.

At his touch she felt this sudden sense of calmness causing her to lean into him as a sigh escaped her lips. The tears still fell down her cheeks, she hated everything he felt, had gone through during the years. Everything they were both put through.

She felt rather than saw him shift closer to her, the finger that had wiped at her tears had now been joined with the rest of his hand now cupping her cheek. She rested her cheek more firmly against his hand her eyes slipping close.

Bakugo watched as an expression of bliss crossed her features. An urge that had been building inside of him felt stronger than ever as he closed what little bit of space was still between them. Feeling him shift caused her eyes to open as she took in his new position. His face was barely hovering above her own, his eyes once again darting down only this time actually lingering on her lips.

A blush heated her cheeks as she realized what he was about to do, nervousness tugged at her stomach, but nothing inside of her told her to move away. Izuka knew if she tried Kacchan would allow her to push past him and walk away if she felt uncomfortable. He wouldn't force this upon her but she could feel the fear of the unknown dragging her stomach down. She always carried strong emotions for Kacchan, she always wanted to be near him, to be close to him, to be his friend, but recently she had begun to grow for more. She wasn't satisfied with how their relationship was, she never had been before now, but that intensity for him to like her had grown stronger.

The inclination of what he was about to do was enough to cause her to grow fidgety to start over thinking everything.

 _All of that disappeared in the next instant._

His lips were on hers, urging a response from her own. If before just being held in his arms felt like pure bliss, like she was complete, this was on a whole different level. Her body buzzed with electricity, the nonexistent space crackled between them, and her fingers that had been dug into his clothes unfurled and glided up his arms, across his neck, and buried themselves within his blonde soft hair.

She tugged lightly at his locks as the kiss turned from a hesitant unsure pressure of lips to a demanding battle. The hand still resting by her head shifted to hold his weight better as he pushed flush against her body. This caused another round of crackling electricity to her system as she felt like she was drowning inside of him. All she could sense was him. He was her entire being in that moment. Where they were didn't matter, proving herself to everyone was no longer a care, all that mattered was him and that their kiss never stopped. Her head began to feel fuzzy but she relished in the emptiness.

Her breathing was erratic and in the back of her mind she knew she needed to breathe but it didn't feel important. He was all she needed to survive.

He nipped at her bottom lip and a moan escaped her mouth, an action that barely registered to her, but her mouth opened and she gulped in a much needed breath of fresh air.

The moan filtered through Katsuki's brain dragging him from the depths of passion and need, and pulling him back up to reality as he took in the gulp of air she drug through to her lungs. His breathing was hard, coming out in short bursts as the haze in his mind was slowly cleared. Once their lips met everything had melted away. All the hate and regret was filtered away leaving only the need and desperation behind. Now, that single most amazing noise he had ever heard come from her had shoved him roughly back into the present.

"Fuck," he gasped his eyes darkening and his cheeks glowing red. He used the hand on the wall to shove himself back his feet stumbling over the action, his body failing to work as fast as his brain was. Izuka's grip on his hair was ripped away and her eyes popped open in shock and confusion.

Her brain was finding it hard to pull from the haze it was once in. Blinking she stared up at where he towered over her, several steps farther away from her than he was in before. A horrified and angry expression was dragged across Kacchan's face. His fists clenched at his side as he stared down at her.

"K- Kacchan?" she whimpered her voice shaking at the look he was giving her.

"I- I got to go," he said roughly as he spun around and disappeared back down the hallway. Blankly she watched as he went, his body stiff, and his strides long. It took several moments before her brain caught up with what just happened. Her fingers lifted to graze at her lips touching where his lips once were before she slowly slid down the wall her butt hitting the ground. She felt shock as her hands began to shake and the rest of her quickly followed.

Her head fell forward allowing her hair to cover her face from view. Clutching at her chest she gasped as a single tear escaped her eye. The feeling of happiness and of being at home had quickly disappeared with the absence of him, leaving only a hole of sadness behind.

"Kacchan." A single sob filled the air hanging heavily in the silence around her.

 **子猫**

As soon as she was capable of pulling herself together she had, but it took longer to grow the strength to push herself into a standing position. Izuka was sure she only had enough time to eat so she did just that. On her way she had ran into Momo and the other girls, all strangely dressed up in cheerleading outfits. Her slightly red eyes blinked in confusion at what she was seeing as she grabbed for something to fill her stomach. Exhaustion was pulling heavily at her but there was still so much she had to do.

She wouldn't allow what just happened to cause her to lose her focus on the festival. Her plan was to push Kacchan from her mind for now.

"Where have you been?" Momo asked as she determinedly walked up to her friend. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Izuka." Taking a bite she quickly swallowed before sending the dark haired girl a small apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Mochan," she said hesitantly as she eyed the outfit Momo was holding out toward her. "I got distracted." A wave a pain shot through her chest as she thought over what happened.

"Well it can't be helped now I'm just happy I found you," she said while thrusting the outfit into her hands.

"Um, Mochan, what's this for?" she was horrified at the thought of what she was expecting from her.

"The boys told us that Aizawa-sensei said we were supposed to wear these." Izuka frowned at the material, not having the strength to deal with wearing something like this but sighed and nodded anyway. Perhaps it would be the distraction she needed. Anything to stop thinking about that kiss.

"Alright, hold on I'll get changed into it." The girls nodded and watched as she began to scarf down the food before heading to the closest bathroom. Once it was on she began to tug at the outfit wishing it covered more of her skin.

Allowing the girls to drag her down onto the field so they could listen for the next event she kept pulling at her top and skirt only causing Momo to swipe at her hands. As soon as they entered the field Izuka realized that the girls had been lied to and she could only guess who it had been. It really couldn't be helped but she sighed anyway.

"Look at you!" yelled a familiar voice as she spun around to see who it was. "Don't you just look cute in your outfit!" Her eyes narrowed at Kaminari but a small smile was tugging at her lips. Even though she knew he was the cause for this she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Kaminari how dare you," she said with a shake of her head.

"I just couldn't help myself and dare I say you're a treat to see!" Her hand struck out to smack him lightly on the arm but she was already starting to feel a bit better. Denki smirked but kept his mouth shut as he followed along after her. Izuka couldn't help herself and had to speak up to repay him for doing what he did. A mischievous smirk splayed across her lips as she slowed down to walk next to him.

"By the way didn't I see you making googly eyes at Ibara earlier," her voice was soft and sweet like honey but there was a playful edge to her tone telling him she wanted a rise from him. Unfortunate for him she got it as he began to choke on his own spit and hurriedly went to deny any claim.

"I- I don't know w-what you mean, Iz-chan," he said with wide eyes as he recovered.

"Oh, don't lie to me your eyes were basically hearts," she laughed but had kept her voice down the entire time. It felt good to laugh with Kaminari, even if the the sadness still tugged at her.

"Shut up," he cried as his eyes darted around for the girl in question. His heart soared at just the thought of knowing her name, secretely grateful toward Izuka for letting that slip, he hadn't caught it earlier. She waved at him before patting his arm.

"I'll be quiet now," she said with a small smile. "I understand." She did. That look he had given her when he laid eyes on her before the second round was unmistakable. She was happy for him having found that special person in his life so early.

"Thanks," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Their playfulness came to an end as Midnight's voice rang out announcing the next event. Every year it was always a one on one fight, but the circumstances always changed. Midnight began to show the match ups and Izuka was surprised to find her name matched up against Ochaco, and if she won her next rival would either be Tokoyami or Sero.

Both were amazing opponents so the outcome wasn't one she could figure out ahead of time. Either one would be amazing to fight against.

Before she could stop herself her eyes searched for Kacchan's name, wondering who he would be going up against. When it fell on Shinso's name her breath stuttered out. After everything that had just happened between them she wasn't sure how that would end up turning out. There was no way Kacchan could just keep his mouth shut and if he did then the win would be in the bag, but if he didn't, she wasn't sure if he could break free from it again. Izuka wasn't even sure what caused him to break out the first time to begin with.

"Midoriya," Shinso's voice broke her free from her thoughts. Her head snapped up to glance at him. After everything it wasn't entirely surprising that he sought her out. Today was turning out to be more stressful than imagined.

"Yes?" she said curiously. It did cross her mind that he could activate his quirk in that moment but she was trusting him enough to keep from doing that. He was after all very important to Ochaco she would have to start trying to get along with him. It would take a little bit to become friends with him if ever really she was sure. So far during the festival the only redeeming moment was when he saved her from falling. She hoped he only acted like this because of the competition.

"Tell your boyfriend that I'm looking forward to our fight," he said smirking.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she coughed out glancing around them hoping Kacchan wasn't around or anyone other than Kaminari had heard him. Shinso let out a laugh quite aware of the lack of a title between the two but he wasn't stupid he could see what was between the two.

"Perhaps if you keep saying that it will make it true," he said before walking calmly away leaving Izuka angry behind him.

"What's that guy talking about?" Kaminari asked. "Who's he calling your boyfriend?" Glancing up at the scoreboard his eyes widened. "He thinks Bakugo is your boyfriend!" Izuka spun around and slapped her hands over his face.

"Kami!" she yelled out her eyes bouncing around. "Shut up! Not so loud!"

"This is horrible!" he blurted out around her hand. "That guy can't taint my precious cinnabon!" Izuka blushed at the recent new nickname, he had started to call her as such after finding out her love for the sweet. She began to block out the cries of injustice from Kaminari as her eyes searched through the crowd. Spotting familiar ash blonde hair caused her to begin to drag her upset friend away.

That was until she was stopped by a familiar redhead. "Looking good, Midoriya!" Kirishima stated with a laugh and thumbs up as he wrapped an arm around Mina.

She sputtered as the couple laughed at her but their laughter died down upon the noise of a loud explosion cutting through the air. "What the fuck!" Bakugo yelled out as his eyes landed on Izuka. At the sound of hair for brains voice commenting Izuka he had been confused which quickly turned into a spluttering mess at the sight of her. He was still beating himself up for just leaving her earlier but honestly he didn't know what else to do. This was far more than he was willing to let himself feel. "Why the fuck are you wearing that!?"

"Don't look at my sweet cinnabon!" Kaminari yelled out still indignant at what he heard from Shinso earlier. Bakugo spun around and trained his glare on him.

"Was this your doing, pikachu?!" He stalked over to the electricity user and Izuka took this time to run off still not able to be this close to Kacchan after what just happened between the two. Heading back to the nearest bathroom she quickly changed into her gym uniform feeling much more comfortable back in something that covered more skin.

Deciding she needed to go somewhere quiet to prepare herself for her first fight she took off for a lonely corridor.

* * *

 **So! -hides behind the nearest steel wall- Don't hate me too much! Ugh, I know I'm just horrible! But I promise this leads up to a breakthrough we are all desperately waiting for and the next kiss will go waaaayyy better! Our favorite explosive cinnabon couple will get together soon! I love me some slow burns so this was totally expected with this couple :D I feel like I sucked at writing the kissing scene though guys, I'm just not totally comfortable with that yet, but eh.**

 **The bonus chapter will give you guys some cute moments though! So read on cause we will definitely be seeing more of this couple in the future!**

* * *

 **Bonus: Chapter Four**

Ochaco had felt like she had been hit in the gut upon seeing the purple haired angel for the first time. Angel was the first word that came to describe him but she was sure her thoughts were biased, if he was an angel it was a tired looking one. His purple eyes danced over her own and in that single instance she noticed how full of life but worn out they seemed to be. She had to force herself from running over to him in that instant, she had a race to finish.

Shaking herself physically she threw herself back into the race and jumped for the tight rope making herself float enough that even if she let go she wouldn't fall as she began to walk across.

After the race was over and she found herself still in the running she wasn't able to hold herself back as well. In actuality she had flung herself in the nearest direction and began to instantly look for the boy who held her future. A need to hear his voice, to hear him introduce himself, to just know his name, was a strong feeling. One she wasn't able to deny herself this time.

As she ran she felt this tug pulling her off into a random direction but she gladly followed it hoping it was the bond between the two. It only took seconds for her idea to be proven right as a familiar mop of purple hair came into view. Not giving herself a second to think over her actions she threw herself in his direction and came to a bouncing stop right behind him.

No thoughts of how he could possibly reject her flashed across her mind, after all your soulmate was supposed to accept you no matter what. Only hope and joy could be felt inside of her as she reached out to tap at his shoulder. The boy froze curious about who had touched him, most didn't try to talk to him, too afraid.

"Hi!" her happy voice rang out causing his heart to stutter in it's beating. "My names Uraraka Ochaco! You can call me Ochaco!" Before he knew what was happening a small smile tugged at his normally frowning lips. When their eyes had met earlier during the obstacle race he hadn't thought she would come to find him so soon. Being from a heroes class he figured she would have put it off until after the festival but this was a pleasant surprise.

"Hitoshi Shinso."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you!" her voice rang out as she took another step forward not able to help herself.

"A pleasure indeed."

* * *

 **It's super short and I apologize for that but this was like the perfect ending and honestly it just felt right to end it here. I go with my instincts people :D**


	18. Prove Yourself

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Prove Yourself**

 **So I have changed up the battles if you couldn't tell. There are several that aren't the same. Another example besides Bakugo and Izuka's is Todoroki know fights against Momo in the first round instead of her fighting Tokoyami.**

 **That also means guys that I have moved Izuka's fight with Todoroki back until the third round instead of the second round. She is now going up against Tokoyami next instead of him.**

 **This chapter was a little longer than I normally make them by a thousand words, I decided not to drag these first fights out too much and do that with the last fight of Izuka. The one I'm looking forward to the most!**

 _ **This chapter was edited by my amazing beta: Whatisthiswitchery.**_

* * *

Izuka glared down at her hands as she thought over what she was going to do. Uraraka's quirk was one she knew well by now, they had been placed as a team and she had observed it up close many times. The other girl was smart and was also probably planning a way to win against her. Giving out a sigh she tightened her hand into a fist knowing that the control she had gained over One For All was just going to have to do it.

It was still only about 8% that she was able to give out but if she was careful and did it in certain times during this tournament she knew she could put out more in a sticky place. She had been given the power to pass but it all depended on whether or not she used it correctly. Her fingers unclasped as a small smile graced her lips.

This was what she had been waiting for. All the obstacles before now were easily passable, this was only just one more obstacle in her way. Calmness began to spread throughout her body as a plan formed in her mind. If all else failed she would just adapt as the circumstances went.

"Izu," All Might's voice rang out through the once silent corridor. Izuka froze before she jumped into the air and spun around coming to face his skeletor appearance.

"Ah, Toshi, it's just you," she said the small smile brightening even more.

"I see your handle over One For All is coming along nicely, my girl," he said with praise shining brightly in his eyes. Izuka nodded slightly feeling like her handle over it had gotten better.

"It could still use some work," she said knowing it could be way better.

"All that comes with practice, my dear girl. I don't expect you to handle it completely right away." Toshi glanced down at her seeing that there seemed to be something worrying the girl. "What's wrong, Izu?" Midoriya stammered as she began to ruffle the hair at the back of her head, the once ponytail having been pulled out after the kiss. At the mere thought of said event Izuka started to stammer and blush even more.

"I-it's nothing!" Toshi appraised her, noticing how it wasn't nothing. He had gotten to know the girl quite well over the last year, and she acted like this usually when something important was bothering her.

"There's still a bit of time before the tournament starts," he said as he came to sit down at her feet, before patting the cement next to him. "We have time to talk." With a sigh she settled down next to him her head hanging forward. His elbow knocked lightly into her own silently telling her to speak her mind

"Todoroki stopped me after I got healed by Recovery Girl," she said simply not sure if it was right to go on. It was after all not her story to tell.

"What did young Todoroki say to upset you?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

"It wasn't exactly what he said that upset me just something that he mentioned while telling me about himself."

Toshi was confused as he hadn't been aware of Izuka and the boy being on close enough terms for him to tell her anything about himself. His expression must have displayed what he was thinking as Izuka spoke up faster to explain.

"He began to tell me his past, from what I understand a need for me to know why he had to beat me. But he mentioned his mother sparingly about how she always mentioned a Mark that wasn't with his father." Toshi spluttered out blood at this but Midoriya ignored him as she went on. She sent him a worryingly glance but continued. "Anyway it got me thinking about Kacchan and our bond. What if we can't make it work and I go on to find someone else. Would the bond keep me from truly loving someone else now that I've been Marked, or not? Of course then I thought about the kiss we shared after I spoke to Todoroki and couldn't help but think of how much of an asshole he was."

Another cough and splutter slipped passed Toshi's face at the mention of his precious Izu kissing the angry boy. He dabbed at his mouth with a handkerchief before turning to face her with wide eyes.

"It causes me to grow worried about a future with him or anyone."

Pushing back his overprotective feelings he had at the fact that they had kissed he decided to just give the girl advice.

"Izuka, as I'm sure I've brought up in the past, fate knew what it was doing with bonding you two together. You may not understand why you to have been put together now but one day it will be clear. Your destiny is to figure out how you two fit together. It is not too late to patch up whatever bad blood is between the both of you. That kiss-" He had to force himself from grimacing at the word. The girl was like a daughter to him, she was far too young to be kissing boys. "-is proof enough I believe."

Izuka sat back allowing her head to lean against the wall as she thought it over. Her eyes darted over to his left wrist where she knew his own snowflake Mark was tattooed on his skin Curiosity piqued she allowed her green orbs to drift up to his face.

"Your Mark," Izuka began slowly. "Were you ever able to figure out your destiny?" A uncomfortable laugh made its way through his lips as his blue eyes cast down to his wrist. A tint of sadness past over his face before it melted away.

"My destiny isn't one I've unlocked as of yet." Izuka nodded understanding that talking about his soulmate wasn't easy. She didn't know what happened between the two, whether or not she was even still alive, but sometimes his words caused her to believe she was. He always spoke in a way that claimed that it was a possible future for himself, though his look also claimed doubt.

"Do you suppose you will?" Toshi's hand came out to lay across her own, its warmth comforting.

"Your destiny seems much brighter young Midoriya," he said before bouncing to his feet. "She and I both made our choices a long time ago and now have to live with the outcomes." He reached out to help her to her own feet. "A little advice that can be applied toward anything, in moments of doubt like these, and again later during your fight. When you're feeling worried or scared, that's when you gotta smile! You've come this far, so show some bravado, even if it's fake! Never forget that I'm expecting great things from you!"

 **子猫**

Those words were still ringing in her ears as she made her way up to the stands knowing that the first match would be commencing soon. It would be Kacchan's, she couldn't miss it, even with the awkwardness between them at the moment.

"Hey, you fucking nerd," Kacchan's voice rang out behind her causing Izuka to come to a stumbling hault. "What the hell are you mumbling to yourself now?" His crimson eyes glared down at her trying to make sense of the garbled mess that had been flowing from her mouth subconsciously. She jumped as her eyes darted over to where he casually slouched next to her.

It was only then that she realized this hallway led down to where the waiting rooms were held. She cursed her feet for bringing her in this direction, especially while mumbling about the bond. Izuka really hoped he hadn't understood anything. That would be embarrassing.

"Uh, n-nothing Kacchan," she said her eyes refusing to meet his own, an action that he was highly aware of. His eyes narrowed wondering if this feeling of uncomfortableness around him was due to the kiss. He cursed himself for losing control so easily.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Koneko," he ground out knowing that she was.

Izuka knew she was a terrible liar, especially to him. She knew instead it was just safer with changing the topic or she would spill her guts to him, an action she wasn't quite ready to handle the consequences of quite yet.

"Just good luck, Kacchan!" she yelled out smiling lightly at him. His glower faltered at her words before a sneer reappeared.

"I don't need luck," he said as he began to walk away from her. "I'm going to win this and I better see you in the final battle. You got that, Koneko!" Her smile widened, the smallest of actions.

"You got it!" She would have to see him in the finals. Izuka owed it to All Might as his successor, and wanted to show Kacchan how far she had come. As she watched him walk farther away she knew Kacchan would come out on top in this battle. He had already been caught once in Shinso's quirk, she didn't doubt he would avoid it a second time. Izuka only hoped he would be able to end it quickly before the purple-haired guy would say something that completely pissed Kacchan off.

Hurrying off for the stands she found herself out of breath by the time she met up with her classmates. They were sitting closest to the front and had pretty good view of all the fights.

"Hey Ochachan!" Izuka yelled out as she came to sit next to the gravity defying girl. "Good luck later, I'm looking forward to seeing how strong you've become!"

"Yeah, same here!" she said with a smile and a thumbs up. "I'll prove to you how far I've come by winning!"

"I'll do the same!" Izuka was feeling better after knowing that there wouldn't be any hard feelings between them if either one of them were to win. She didn't want to lose a friend to this competition.

As her attention went to focus on the arena that cementos made for the fights, Kaminari's elbow dug into her side.

"Hey, he doesn't look too happy," the blonde said pointing down at where Bakugo had entered. Midoriya couldn't say she disagreed with her friend. Kacchan's whole face was twisted into a sneer, turning his normally handsome features into a sharper version of himself that she knew well. She watched as mini explosions popped from his hands as they curled around themselves. Izuka winced as her eyes darted over to where Shinso was already standing.

Kacchan was still pissed over earlier. She could only hope he didn't beat the guy up too bad, but that would probably take an act of mercy. Before she could stop herself she found her body leaning over the railing to get a closer look as she watched.

 **子猫**

He could feel the anger swirl around inside his gut with every step he took forward. Earlier's feelings hadn't worn off, they felt as if they had multiplied. The scene of hurting Koneko played in his mind on repeat refusing to fade away. He would love to scream at him, pummel him into the ground as he yelled profanities and allowed all of this pent up anger to be released but he knew that part of his actions were stupid.

They would only get him caught up in some mind fuck again.

This battle was truly going to test his patience and strength. The first he could admit he was weak on. A hissing noise escaped between his teeth as he gritted them together. His hands were shoved into his pants pockets as his eyes never strayed from their target. He completely ignored their introductions, not caring what Present Mic would say.

"How is Midoriya doing?" Shinso decided to ask wanting to get this fight over with quickly before Bakugo had time to use his quirk. There was no question in who would win over pure power, even without the hot head using his quirk he would still lose. Shinso had no fighting experience and could only rely on what he knew. "She seemed better when I spoke to her before, if a little distracted."

Crimson eyes lit up a deeper red as his anger was spiked at his words. His fingers clenched as he wrenched them from his pockets bringing them up to his sides, explosions going off in his palm. He was already having to bite back words, his mouth full of the copper taste that was associated with blood. Biting his lip had became his only option of keeping quiet, the pain a silent reminder not to open up.

"Oh?" Shinso said becoming frustrated with a lack of a reply. Time was running out, if he didn't get the reaction he wanted this battle would be over soon. "Learned how to keep your mouth shut now did we? Did my lesson actually get through to you?" Bakugo took a menacing step forward.

The mere thought of what transpired earlier pushing him closer to the edge. He couldn't believe he had brought it up.

 _He was going to fucking kill him._

"Must have been a new low for you. All this talk about becoming the next number one hero, and you were easily talked into knocking her out. Couldn't help yourself could you? She must have been important to you, for you to pull yourself out from my quirk." There was a glint in Shinso's eyes, one that Bakugo wanted to punch right off him.

This was dangerous territory, Koneko wasn't a topic anyone could get away with speaking about, especially in the context this guy kept pushing toward. He had figured it out, what she was to him, but no one, even this piece of shit would utter such a thing out in front of thousands of people.

Katsuki ran forward his fist swinging through the air not even bothering to use his quirk, all he wanted to do was shut this guy up. Shinso barely dodged pure luck helping him dodge the punch. He darted back trying to keep the distance between the two. His eyes narrowed, he needed him to speak. To utter anything.

"Would you have gone farther?" Shinso said grabbing at straws, he was desperate to get some kind of reaction from him "You seem pretty determined to be at the top. What would you do if she got in the way? Would you say she needed to, as you would say it, die to get to the top? Where is your limit?"

Bakugo froze in his next swing, his body coming to a complete stop, at the horror that flitted across his face at those words. Growing up he had loathed her existence, she was his own personal hell, always around to remind him of everything wrong. She continued that but only worse the older they got. Her dreams to become a hero were never crushed. His koneko willingly throwing herself into a career that could get her killed, especially a quirkless girl like her, but she had turned out not quirkless. His rage and pain only built after they started U.A. together.

It built over time and he had begun to feel like he truly hated her even when the bond tried keeping him from those emotions. Could he have been capable of knocking her down on his way to the top? It didn't matter how much he uttered the words 'die' they were an expression, he wanted to be a hero not a villain, and heroes didn't kill people.

It didn't matter that there was still that time he had uttered the words 'take a swan dive off the roof of this school,' it was one of his greatest regrets. He had been especially upset that day but it still didn't make a difference, those words should never have been said.

He teeth clenched once more as he felt the hands of Shinso dig into his shoulders trying to push him back out of bounds. Shaking his head he ripped himself from his self doubt as his fingers dug into the cloth of the other boys clothing.

Katsuki knew that he would never hurt Izuka like that, past or present. Regardless of how he felt about her sometimes she was still everything to him, no matter how painful that could be. It could rip a hole in his heart and he still wouldn't do anything. His surliness was the worst he could muster toward her, and that was just to keep her at bay, to try to heal the growing pains.

They never went away no matter how hard he tried and god did he try.

His wrist twisted painfully at the feeling of thorns wrapping tightly around his skin. His nails dug into Shinso as he began to push back the both of them trying to overpower the other. All thoughts of using his quirk had fled his mind. He wanted to pound this guy into the ground with his bare hands.

Letting go of Shinso with one of his hands he pulled it back before letting it fly forward knocking the smaller guy down and away from him. Shinso spluttered as blood trickled from his mouth his purple eyes narrowing in anger. Picking himself up off the ground he rolled his shoulders as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Why won't you fucking say anything for yourself?! Or for her!?" Shinso yelled out his frustration leaking through into his words. "Must feel nice being blessed! Being born with a powerful quirk, a hero quirk, easily allowing you to follow your dreams!" Shinso rushed forward understanding now that he wasn't going to talk, earlier had taught him how to bite his tongue. His quirk couldn't be relied on, he had to use anything else to win.

"People like you! People like her! You all make me sick, sitting there with your attitudes, thinking your better because of what you were able to do! When people like me, everyone in the General Education Department couldn't achieve because of our own quirks. A test decided it! Fate thought you better! You and that girl I bet you all look down on us!"

Bakugo began to shake as he listened to him, his words causing his anger to grow higher than before. Everything he said could be true about him, but to bring in Midoriya just cause the guy was pissed, really ticked him off. She wasn't like him Izuka was kind, something Bakugo had learned to destroy within himself.

Koneko didn't deserve the blasphemy that guy slurred out. Bakugo flung himself forward once more his fist connecting with Shinsos gut this time as he buried deep within him. His breathing was coming out labored as he brought his fist back before shooting it forward again. Shinso gasped as another round of air was forcefully pulled from his lungs.

Shinso's knees had grown weak and the only thing keeping him up was Bakugo's hands clenched around his arms.

Katsuki could feel something within him snap as he listened to Shinso say those things about him, about her Everything he had been holding back rushed forward, years worth of anger, of pain, flooded throughout his body as he saw more than felt his body fling several more punches at the guy in his hands.

"Don't you fucking say another thing like that about Koneko!" he growled out in an animalistic tone. "She's not like me! She's fucking better, always putting up with my shit. Izuka deserves to be a hero more than anyone I've known. More than me!" He couldn't fucking believe those words had left his mouth, they had gushed out before he could stop them, but he couldn't stop and think of the repercussions. The only thing he could hope at this point was to keep pummeling the guy so he couldn't activate his quirk. He really fucking wished she wasn't his blind spot, he wouldn't be in this mess if she wasn't.

Neither one was thinking of their quirks, all the anger, the frustration, the pain, had built up and was being let loose in this moment. This fight had become an outlet to vent everything they needed.

"I have dreams too, Bakugo Katsuki!" Shinso yelled out his voice ringing throughout the stage. "Even with a quirk like mine!" Shinso reached out wrapping his tired arms around the waist of Bakugo has he began to push with all the power he could muster in his tired body. Blood trickled freely down his face but he paid no mind to it as Bakugo lost his foot and was knocked a few steps back. It pushed him that much closer to out of bounds.

Shinso let loose a couple punches to Bakugos back causing the blonde to hiss and grab at Shinso's wrist prying his grip loose.

"Don't fucking make me laugh!" he growled out. "We've all got dreams you dipshit. Learn to fucking fight for them instead of pissing and moaning about it!" Shinso shot forward wanting to wipe the sneer from the ash blonde's face but his fist never connected. Bakugo reached up aiming his palm near the other guy. Growing tired of fighting, of the words, he just wanted to end it.

"You were blessed!" Shinso spit out as he was knocked back. "A quirk like mine was never given the chance! How could you even begin to understand?"

Closing his Bakugo wondered if this was how Izuka felt growing up, his chest began to feel heavier, a feeling of suffocation settling over him at the thought of only having made it worse. Opening his eyes he let loose his quirk watching as it blasted in front of the angry General Departments student face, causing him to stumble and skid backwards. Shooting forward Bakugo grabbed his arm and twisted his body as he used his free hand to set off explosions to push him faster and lending strength as he lifted Shinso up and through the air.

"Shinso's out!" Midnight hollered out bringing the fight to an end. "Bakugo advances to round two!"

Bakugo watched as Shinso pushed himself up off the ground and wiped the blood from his face. His features were pulled back into a frown as he glared down at the ground. Katsuki could feel his resolve breaking as he sneered and rolled his eyes.

"Learn to fucking use your shitty quirk in a way they can't ignore but to give it a chance at success," he said as he shoved his aching hands into his pockets. His head was thrown back as he stared up into the sky as he spoke. "If you want to talk to someone who understood you then you should try speaking to Midoriya. She understands. You were wrong she hadn't been given the easy road. She's a true hero, and could help you out, but fucking hurt her and I'll kill you."

Upon believing he had said everything that needed to be said he turned around heading for the exit that would lead him to the stands. He had this urge to go find Koneko, and to flee from her at the same time.

"Bakugo," Shinso's voice rang out. Halting in his steps he turned his head in the direction the other guy was in.

"Fuck-" his voice froze as a familiar sensation crept up his senses.

"I could very easily make the rest of this tournament hard for you but all I wish to say is just remember that at any point in time I can be transferred into the heroics department if they find me worthy. Wait for that day, Bakugo Katsuki, and I'll show you a great hero."

Upon feeling released from the quirk Bakugo tsked as he turned back around. "I'll believe it when I see it fucker" He walked off no longer listening to anything else as he barely registered the words of praise and encouragement that people were shouting down to Shinso. Instead his feet carried him all the way to the stands before he realized he was standing next to his class. His eyes darted around looking for familiar green hair

Finding her sitting next to shitty hair and pikachu he let out a sigh before walking over and plopping down in the seat next to her own.

"K-Kacchan!" she yelped out in surprise having not noticed him growing nearer. "You were amazing out there!"

"Hmm," he said lost in thought. "I know." She blinked at his answer, it was such a Kacchan thing so say, but she couldn't help but notice he wasn't into it. His eyes were glossed over deep in thought. Deciding to let him be she continued her talk with Kaminari as her eyes darted over to where he sat from time to time.

When the next battle was announced Izuka couldn't help her head snap up to attention as she watched Todoroki and Momo walk out. They both stared at one another before Momo began to use her quirk.

 **子猫**

Momo knew that going up against an opponent like Todoroki didn't leave her with much time to find an opening to win. He was a powerhouse, a fact that he had demonstrated many times since the start of school. His ice would be deadly, it would be how he would get her out, she had to have a plan to keep that from happening. Which meant this fight must be over within the first couple moments, otherwise he would have the upper hand.

Her only other option would be to draw it out as she noticed the longer he used the ice the slower he got. That was her back-up if all else failed.

As soon as Midnight announced the fight to begin Momo worked on making her weapons of choice. She would need something to counter his ice, if she were to get stuck in it her only saving grace would be to break free. Her eyes widened in the need to rush as she watched him begin to step forward, a memory of how he had encased all the villains in a single movement back at USJ entered her mind.

It seemed to be what he had planned this time as well. Narrowing her eyes she quickly set to work once more, her first weapon appearing from her chest as she snatched it from the air. The net gun had worked perfectly for her back in the other event but she knew it wouldn't catch him twice. Anything she came up with would have to be brand new. Something to catch him off guard.

A hammer was the first thing she made, to be used against any ice that happened to catch her. Jumping up she avoided his first shot of ice, inches from having touched her shoes. Slightly wobbly at keeping her balance she darted off to the side knowing that staying still would only help him. Her quirk worked fast as she began to think off all the materials inside this type of weapon, all simple, but as it began to appear in a swirl of purple she could feel the drain of using her quirk twice back to back.

It was a problem that was easy enough to ignore, she had after all ate a huge lunch for this occasion. Her surprise weapon, the one she hoped would at least cause him to halt in confusion for just a second would be all the time she would need.

She would admit that the use of the weapon caused her to blush because of a certain R-rated Hero that would be watching and how she had been using it throughout the events but Momo had to admit it could have many uses and would be an easy tool to make Todoroki move where she wanted him too without getting too close to him.

The whip appeared in her hand faster than the sword had, the length was longer than an average whip, this was supposed to be used for long distances, but it was still just as easy to maneuver. Spinning out of the way of another attack she could tell he was growing frustrated with her evasions and would soon lose whatever control he had at not just totally finishing it. It hadn't occurred to her but he was allowing her the small opening to show off her quirk before he finished her in one move.

Anger began to grow in her veins at the mere thought of him being so overconfident that he believed he could take her out so easily.

As her feet hit the ground from the spin she crouched low and flicked her wrist out. The leather of the whip lashed out as it wrapped tightly and securely around Todoroki's wrist, digging into his skin. She tugged allowing it to tighten so it wouldn't slip off before she needed it too.

"Don't you underestimate me, Todoroki," she said her eyes flashing as she yanked back on the handle of the whip causing Todoroki to stumble as he was dragged along after. From somewhere off to the side Momo could hear an excited yell from Midnight as she cooed over the use of her preferred weapon.

He was pulled to his knees, his balance completely off as the air rushed from his lungs at his surprise. She quickly yanked the whip from his wrist, the entire thing returning back to her side as she darted forward. This was her moment, his single moment of vulnerability as he realized he shouldn't have been overconfident at beating her, thinking it would be an easy win.

Momo had mere seconds and she was desperate to make them happen. He had went down just inches from the out of bounds zone.

 _She could do this!_

Two different colored eyes darted up to where she was just a mere arms length away and he placed his palms on the ground not allowing her to get any closer. Ice shot forward covering the area between them quickly.

She was able to hear the crackle and pop as it settled over the cement and she gasped when an extreme sense of cold crept up her foot. Panicked, she was so close, she yanked her foot from the boot, escaping mere seconds from being stuck. Not hesitating for a moment she reached out as she threw herself forward.

Using the whip she flung the leather forward causing Todoroki to fling himself backwards to avoid his skin being cut into.

Momo would shove him forward using all the strength that she had. All she needed was just a single finger to be over the line. That was all!

Desperation leaked from her as out of nowhere she saw his eyes flash, a icy cold glint shining from them. Her eyes widened at the look, at what it represented. His patience had run out. She hadn't been fast enough.

A sense of denial and disbelief flooded her body at the same time a terrible cold gripped at her skin, leaving her freezing and defeated, hanging encased midair in a pillar of ice.

In hindsight he had gone overboard, the ice reached all the way up to the top of the stands and threatened to impale several spectators. In his panic and surprise at her actions, at the pure frustration he felt towards her, his ice had gone above and beyond what he meant it too.

With a sigh he reached forward his left side already heating up to free her from his quirks confines. "I apologize," he said softly, a hint of annoyance still in his voice. "I hadn't meant to go so far." Her eyes narrowed, her own frustrations leaking out from her expression.

"And yet, you did." Her words weren't just for the fight they had just been through, they held another meaning as well, one he caught onto easily.

Teeth chattering as she began to rub her arms trying to gain some warmth she turned away from her bonded and walked off the field.

They both knew she spoke about the betrayal of their bond.

 **子猫**

As ice raptly made it's way over the stands Izuka's eyes widened at one particularly pointed piece of ice making it's way quite quickly toward her face. A frustrated growl sounded next to her as she powered up One For All into her hands ready to punch and break it before it touched her, instead all she heard was a blast and then melted ice pelting her face. Feeling grateful she turned to look at Kacchan who was already glaring back down at the field where their classmate was already working at getting rid of the ice. His eyes were narrowed down in anger and his fist clenched at his side. She could see the telltale sign of water running down his skin stating that it had indeed been him who saved her.

"Thank you Kacchan," she said in a small voice still unsure of how to talk to him after earlier. She really needed to shove it from her mind, but it was hard as she felt embarrassed, happy, and angry at the action. All he did was hum in response that made her sigh before realizing she needed to get down to the waiting room, her turn was up soon.

Pushing her body from her seat she began to turn away, a feeling of dejection entering her only for a second wondering if she should say anything else to him she sighed knowing it wouldn't make a difference. Her foot took the first step to leave his side when a hand shot through the air and snatched up her wrist, tugging her to a stop.

Confusion wrinkled her brow as she spun around to come face to face to Kacchan. His face was pinched as he struggled with something internally, it caused his eyebrows to furrow, and his lips to turn down.

As soon as he felt her body come to a stop he dropped his hold on her skin, the electric sparks that always heated up his skin where they touched, causing him to feel uncomfortable with the feelings it rose inside of him. His crimson orbs darted up to meet the lovely green he was familiar with before they fell back down to the bench they sat on.

"You better fucking win," he said his tone harsh and daring. A small smile lit up her face as she nodded, her fingers twitching at the need to reach out and once again touch him. The kiss seemed to have opened up a new longing inside of herself.

Shoving those confusing thoughts from her mind as nodded her head. "Of course, Kacchan." Turning, this time he didn't stop her as she strode away.

Izuka could feel the rush of adrenaline as she walked down the corridor that lead to the field where she would fight Ochaco. She evened her breathing as she went over her plan knowing that as she went she would have to change it accordingly. Her friend was smart, if she let her get too close, that would be the end. It had to be the final action Ochaco was betting on.

The sunlight upon hitting her eyes caused her to wince as she continued forward until she met Ochaco in the middle of the arena. They both took the time to nod at one another before Izuka could hear Midnight announce the beginning of the fight.

That was her queue. Ochaco raced forward her fingers outstretched and begging to make contact to end this quickly. Izuka jumped up powering One For All into her legs and arms as she felt gravity pull her body back down to the ground. Smashing her hand into the cement she knew this would give Ochaco one over her, but she hoped, no planned on her friend using the rubble from her attack. The quake caused Uraraka to stumble and move backwards away from Izuka like she had planned, giving her enough space to execute the next step of her plan.

Her arm glowed green with the power of her quirk as she swiped through the air, a shockwave pushing it's way from Izuka toward Ochaco. The girl knew Uraraka would dodge this, it was a move that she used often, one to be expected. As she thought Uraraka activated her quirk on herself and floated above the wave that threatened to send her flying. Releasing herself she fell back down to the ground and kept low as she darted forward, using her quirk to float pieces of the rubble above them.

Izuka activated her quirk again using the same trick as before trying to keep Ochaco away from her long enough for her to execute the final part of her plan. This time the brunette fell to the ground pressing herself to the cement, ignoring the feeling of jagged rocks cutting into her skin, as she felt her hair whip around her.

Dust settled into the air making it hard for Izuka to pinpoint exactly where her classmate would be coming at her. A dark shape off to the side closed in fast as Izuka dodged the swipe of a hand, barely missing her face. Izuka gasped as she flung herself back and kicked out with her legs slicing through the air. Her foot made contact with the side of Uraraka throwing her back.

As she stumbled her fingers clutched at any rocks they could get a hold of, each one floating to join the others, covered by the dust that had settled over them.

In honesty Midoriya was finding it hard to see through the dust causing it hard to make sure her plan was still going her way and not falling over to Ochaco. It was a dangerous game she was playing but hoped it panned out. Her friend was a strong opponent this would be a test.

Feeling herself growing dangerously close to her limit Ochaco knew she would need to end this soon, her plan, the new technique she had been working on was about to be revealed.

Pushing all her fingers together she uttered a simple release and watched as all the debris had tumbling down through the air toward her target. Izuka's eyes widened as she was hit with a smaller rock from above. It seemed her friend was ready, it was time to find out if her plan would work.

 _This was it!_

Calling for One For All she shot up into the air her body moving at speeds that caused her stomach to roll but she ignored the unpleasant feeling. Jumping from one rock to another she knew she would need to stay above the worst of it and time it perfectly or Ochaco would be able to dodge by using her quirk.

Izuka's plan all along had been to use whatever Ochaco came up with against her. She suspected whatever attack that would happen would come from up above, and as long as she was above that attack herself she could send it all crashing down at a rapid rate back toward the brunette. She was just happy there were big enough rocks to jump from. Feeling her muscles begin to scream at her quirk rushing through her legs with every jump Izuka knew it would just be a few moments longer, the last rock was in sight.

Appearing above the meteor shower she used one final shock wave to cause the rocks to fall at a heightened speed, all directed toward Ochaco. Said girl looked horrified at the sight as she tried moving out of the way, to do anything, but the fatigue and nauseous from using her quirk was getting the best of her.

Ochaco felt her body give out and tip forward as her body rushed through the air. She barely felt the resounding smack when her body hit the cement, vaguely she recalled the feeling of rocks slicing into her skin. Her eyes blurred as they looked up waiting for her own plan to backfire and bury her under the debris. Uraraka could only hope that it would happen after she passed out, but look seemed to be failing her as they grew closer as the seconds ticked by.

The last thing uraraka saw before her body gave out was a green blur picking her up before the rocks cloud smash into her.

Izuka from up above watched as she fell down the rocks closing in on her. Guilt and protectiveness began to overpower her as she shot down falling faster than the rocks to pick up her friend and dart away before the bigger ones hit the ground.

* * *

 **So hoped you guys enjoyed this. Please review!**

 **I can't believe I gave Momo a whip guys! That wasn't the original plan :D But it was better than my first idea**

 **Here's some more Shinso/Ochaco fluff! Next will probably be Kaminari and Ibara!**

* * *

 **Bonus: Chapter Five**

Uraraka watched as Shinso walked off the arena her heart going out to him as she heard everything he yelled at Bakugo. Pushing from the seat she took off for the stairs hoping to meet him before he made it to his side of the stadium to sit.

"Um, Shinso," she called out when she noticed his lanky form. His head turned to the side as his feet came to a stop, silently waiting for her to speed up. Her eyes gazed over his body noticing all the bruises and scratches from his fight with Bakugo. They tinted with worry as she reached out to lightly touch his arm, but grew embarrassed at the action and dropped her hand half way there.

He eyed her from his side curiously watching as her arm fell back. He wondered how much work she put into her quirk to get as far as she had. He hadn't had the pleasure of watching her in action with it, having always been busy elsewhere whenever it was activated. He did, however, know that it dealt with gravity. A useful quirk if handled properly. It was interesting to see that she planned on using it to become a hero. He thought it would work good as a rescue hero.

"Yes?" he asked calmly feeling the fight drain from his body from everything Bakugo and him had yelled at each other. Perhaps the angry blonde was right, all he needed to do was turn his quirk into one that they couldn't say no. First all he had to do was come up with a plan to do that.

"I just wanted to say you were amazing out there," she said with a warm smile.

With those simple words coming from this small girl, Shinso found that he didn't care about what anyone else thought in that moment, least of all the doubts he had about himself. His head cocked to the side.

"You don't think it would work better as a villains quirk?" he asked not able to keep the bitter sound from slipping into his words. Ochaco felt a frown and disgruntled look appear on her face as she shook her head.

"No!" she stated intensely. "The quirk does not make the person, the person makes the quirk. It's whatever you do with it that matters. I think it would make you an amazing hero one day."

A smile began to tug at his lips as he looked down at her. Slowly his hand came out to ruffle her hair, his actions hesitant, but he went through with them anyway.

"Thanks, Ochaco," he said causing the smile on her face to grow. She beamed up at him as he let his arm drop back to his side. "That means a lot to hear you say."

* * *

 **So tell me guys who/what would you like to see in these small bonus chapters?**


	19. I AM HERE

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **I AM HERE**

 **Do to the length of this chapter I am not adding a bonus chapter this time. This is the longest chapter I have ever written and because of this I hope it makes up for the long wait for me to update.**

 **I've been spending more time with my family recently and my daughter as changed her sleeping schedule once more. She's now refusing to sleep until one in the morning when my husband gets home from work so my writing while she's asleep has been nonexistant this last month.**

 **However I hope you guys enjoy this update and it meets up to expectations! Honestly the fights here were so hard to write so I hope I did them justice. I feel like they could be better but I just wasn't sure how I could make that happen but in all I'm satisfied with them.**

 _ **It has not been betaed yet but will be soon**_

* * *

Izuka could feel herself growing tired and knew that before her next fight she would need to rest. Other than a few scrapes and bruises she found that unlike Ochaco in the end she wasn't all that hurt and could easily ignore it. Having already been healed once today she knew she shouldn't push it for another time so soon with there being so many more potential fights for her. After placing Ochaco down on the stretcher so she could be taken to Recovery Girl Izuka let out a little breath before moving toward the stands.

Her body itched to rest and watch the other fights before her own. Just being able to sit down and observe so many quirks in one sitting was like a dream for Izuka. She loved trying to come up with new techniques for heroes, what would be best against them, and advantages they had over others. A small smile crossed over her features before walking into the darker corridor.

People were cheering her name, and not just her classmates, but actual civilians, and heroes.

It was an amazing feeling hearing words of encouragement and excitement over something she had done. Before she turned the corner a high pitched squeal left her mouth as she jumped back quickly and took a fighting stance, her body instantly going into fighting mode at running into something she hadn't been aware was there. Relaxing after a moment she came face to face with Shinso. A whole new reason to be tense passed across her mind's eye just as she was beginning to feel calm again.

Could he be mad at her for having hurt Ochaco, even if she was just more exhausted than actually hurt. Though if she was honest with herself she understood how heavy emotions were after going through the bonding process, it took a while to calm down and go back to normal, if there was ever a normal for the emotions you felt.

"Y-yo, Shinso-kun," she said trying to sound calmer than she felt.

"Midoriya," he said in greeting before shuffling his feet as he sighed. "I would like to apologize for all the things I said toward you. Most of them were meant to make Bakugo pissed, even though that's not a good reason to say them. I would also like to thank you, Ochaco could have been hurt worse if you hadn't swooped in and saved her. I appreciate it."

Izuka began to rub the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh, well it's okay," she said a little embarrassed before her face turned serious. "I don't really care what you said about me, but Shinso, just so you know Kacchan is a little rough around the edges but he's a good guy. He just has a very high ambition and won't let anyone get in his way. It doesn't make him a bad person, just determined, and misunderstood."

Shinso smirked at her. "I could think of one person who might be able to get in his way." Midoriya cocked her head to the side in confusion her face scrunching up as she tried to think who that could be.

"What do you mean?" Shinso only laughed a light chuckle before shaking his head.

"I would like to hear your story sometime, Midoriya," he only said avoiding her question before turning around. "I'll see you later." Blinking she watched him leave realizing that this talk had only caused her to be more confused about Shinso. She could only hope he didn't speak this way toward Ochaco, the poor girl would probably never understand what's going on. Though if she was being real with herself Bakugo always left her feeling confused now days anyway.

Making her way back toward her friends she found her seat between Bakugo and Kaminari still free so she sank back down in the seat happily. The ache in her muscles lessened now that she was no longer using them. She secretly began to hope that the matches would drag on so she could just keep sitting there.

"That was awesome, Iz-chan!" Kaminari said with a bright smile. "The way you turned her quirk back around against her. Your pretty badass!" Izuka let out a soft little laugh as her eyes brightened up at her friend.

"Thanks Kami," she said as her eyes darted off to the side of her where Bakugo was sitting. A frown had settled over his lips, an action that she was sure hadn't been there when she sat down. Shoving himself from his seat his eyes left where Cementoss was fixing the arena after Izuka and Ochaco and ruined it. His red eyes were hard as he glared at everything around him. "You'll be the best." The words left her mouth before she could stop them but she was happy to encourage him.

"Damn right," he only said before stalking off down toward the corridor. He'd make it to the arena before the match was called. She knew the next person he was up against would be Kirishima and even though she was a bit worried about his hardening quirk against Kacchans explosions she knew he probably already came up with a plan to defeat him. She expected no less from him after all.

"He seems surlier than usual," Kaminari muttered causing Momo who was sitting in front of them to speak up.

"Yes," she agreed nodding her head. "After break he came back with something on his mind it seems like. Whatever it is hasn't put him in the greatest of moods."

"Though when is he really in a good mood," Kaminari laughed.

Izuka let out a quiet sigh as she knew exactly what was causing his foul mood. It was what weighed on her mind since it happened as well. She was still determined to ignore it however, distractions weren't what she needed. Instead she focused on the start of the match and watched as Kirishima and Bakugo fought it out.

Honestly she was pretty excited about what she was watching, it had very little to do with watching Kacchan fight, rather than seeing how they used their quirks against one another. Seeing the final blow that took down Kirishima had her quickly scrawling down every word she could.

Kaminari sent playfull jabs at her different hobby but she ignored him, making him dodge her elbow after one unappreciated comment, even if a smile was tugging at her face.

Once the battle was done and Izuka had jumped up to scream in excitement with everyone else she quickly calmed upon her eyes landing on Ochaco making her way over to them.

"I'm so happy to see your pretty much healed!" she called out going to meet her halfway.

"There's just scratches left," she said with a shrug and Izuka pretended to not see the red blotchiness of her face and eyes. "Thanks for giving it your all. I hadn't expected you to travel ahead of the rocks and send it toward my way." Izuka shrugged but gave her a small smile.

"You were pretty amazing yourself," Midoriya said as Ochaco sat next to Momo and Izuka took her seat once more.

They all watched as Todoroki and Mina were announced next. Izuka barely noticed when Bakugo sat back down next to her. She zoned in on how Todoroki seemed more upset than usual, she could only guess it had to do with his fight against Momo. Her shoulders were hunched as Todoroki froze and desposited of the pink girl rather quickly, only allowing her to show off her quirk for a short moment before showing that his ice was more powerful than her acid.

It was then that Izuka realized if she won this next fight against Tokoyami she would be going up against him. Something she was quite aware he wanted. A reason that his father seemed to have drilled into him, and all that Todoroki wanted to prove against. She shook her head as she stood to her feet knowing then that if she passed this next fight, then the one against Todoroki would not be easy. She wondered if she had a chance against defeating him. He was powerful, had been trained in his quirk for so many years, already ahead of Izuka in that aspect. Her own quirk was barely handled, mediocre at best, slowly getting stronger, but not to where it needed to be for a fight like that.

Clearing her head she began to walk knowing that soon she would be announced to go ahead down to the arena for her second time. Her brain was in a fog as she walked not even hearing her friends tell her good luck as she focused solely on how she would beat Tokoyami. She had watched all of her classmates at one point or another fight, had written down everything pertaining to their quirks and fighting styles.

His weakness was one she had not entirely proved to herself yet, but it wouldn't help her anyway. Light had nothing to do with her quirk she would just have to work with what she had. If she was being honest with herself going up against Tokoyami was terrifying, Dark Shadow was both offensive and Defensive, and she wasn't sure if she could actually win. The only thing going for her was that they were surrounding by sunlight so at least he wouldn't be as powerful, but it would make her feel better if she had Kacchan or even Todoroki's quirks for this fight.

Taking a deep breath she focused on the wall opposite of her as she sat at the table to plan. If she wasn't careful the match could be over before it even started. Getting up close was going to be impossible but he had an advantage at long ranging attacks. So did she for that matter but she could bet he would be better.

Her eyes narrowed in concentration going over in her mind everything she knew about Dark Shadow and ways in the past that All Might defeated similar foes. She hated to take tricks from him but he was after all her favorite hero and One For All was his first. He had a handle over it better than she did, so she'd take all the help she could get.

Hearing her que she slowly lifted her body from the bench in a motion that read how reluctant she was to go out and fight. Nothing had come to her, and going into a fight without a plan didn't settle well in her stomach. Forcing out a barking laugh she guess this would be good practice for when she became a pro hero. They couldn't plan beforehand, their opponents were always a surprise. Forcing one foot in front of the other she was stepping out into the sunlight sooner than she would have liked. Tokoyami was entering from the other side.

Their eyes met and they nodded in greeting at one another.

"It is an honor to be fighting against you Midoriya," Tokoyami said with a slight tilt of his head.

"You as well," she said with a hint of uneasiness. Midnight called the match and Tokoyami didn't hesitate to engage immediately. Dark Shadow appeared before darting toward her with great speed. Her heart was already beating out of control as she shoved herself to the side to avoid his attack, but he was already following closely behind her. He was able to turn more effectively than she was.

A huff of irritation blew from her nose but quickly turned into a grunt of pain as Dark Shadow flashed forward. Izuka's hands came up in an X motion to block his attack. Her feet began to slide against the cement at the force of his pushing. Gritting her teeth she pushed against him and called for One For All to activate in her legs and feet. The familiar glow of green surrounded them as she dug her feet into the ground causing her shoes to break through the cement to find any source of traction to quit her descent backwards.

It did the job as she stopped several inches from the out of bounds. Letting One For All spread throughout her body she began to push back gaining some footing away from the out zone.

Determination filled her as she sharply shoved her arms against Dark Shadow breaking the hold they had on each other. Pulling back and releasing her fist she began to punch her opponent over and over trying to keep him from being able to counter attack. Each hit was filled with five percent of her power but after the fifteenth punch she could feel herself began to lose her stamina. This would have to be something she worked on in the future. She hadn't even been able to force Dark Shadow back yet, how could she get to Tokoyami to get him out of bounds. Jumping up she twisted her body and flung her leg around, roundhouse kicking Dark Shadow in the face and using the momentum of the kick to spring backwards away from him.

Her eyes narrowed as they connected to Fumikage who wasn't even wore out.

"Of course not," she muttered. "He hasn't even moved since the fight started." Feeling irritation swirling around her she put her hand forward and flicked her pointer finger off her thumb causing a blast to zoom between them. Stumbling several steps back Fumikage lifted his arm up to cover his face as he commanded Dark Shadow to attack again.

Izuka dodged to the right avoiding the hit that was coming her way as she sent another blast toward her opponent. She was going to have to play cat and mouse with him. Avoid getting hit by Dark Shadow and focus all of her attention on the source of her problem. Tokoyami.

Each dodge was counter acted with a flick of her finger. Most were covered by Dark Shadow but each hit she got in sent him back several steps before he started to correct himself. Finally feeling a plan form in her mind she began to allow Dark Shadow to move her around as she dodged him. Each time her finger flicked forward and sent a gust of power out it caused Fumikage to step in a certain direction. At first glance it seemed to allowed him to easily correct himself away from the end zone but she only wanted him to start feeling comfortable.

Their dance continued for several minutes in the same way and she knew she was becoming predictable. Fumikage easily counter acted her without even thinking anymore, his actions weren't as calculated, more going through the motions.

This time instead of dodging Dark Shadows attack she went through with it, meeting him head on. Predicting the move, the same one she had allowed him to use over and over, she used it to push her up into the air as she jumped up and landed on the arm of Dark Shadow before vaulting over him toward Fumikage. She could see the surprised on his face and the confusion, before it slowly shifted into a calculating look, but it was too late.

Kicking out with her foot she activated her quirk into that leg as it connected with Tokoyamis chest, the instant her shoes connected with him she allowed her power to release. Instead of putting the normal five percent she had been using she did the full eight that she could handle. The burst of extra energy only added to how off he was at her changing things up because he wasn't able to call Dark Shadow to stop his body from flying back and out of bounds.

The match was called in her favor as she crouched putting her hands on her knees and breathing hard. A small smile of victory covered her face as she walked over to Fumikage and helped him to his feet.

"I should have been more alert," he said with good humor as he allowed her to haul him to his feet.

"Thanks for a good fight!" Midoriya said with a thumbs up. "I was sure I was going to lose. Dark Shadow is powerful." They both left the arena allowing for the next people to go. Todoroki would be her next person to go up against and she was utterly lost at what to do. She wanted to beat him, to win and go on to the finals, but there was something holding her back. His speech from earlier was aggravating her and she found herself thinking that she didn't want to fight him at half his power, or hear the nonsense that it was his father's so he couldn't use it.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she climbed the stairs to go back to the stands. There was only one more fight before hers and with it being Kacchans she hurriedly went up the stairs to watch, not wanting to miss out, and took the opportunity to get her mind off the next match.

Her body was telling her to take it easy that her muscles were sore from her battle with Tokoyami but that invisible force inside of her was shoving her forward not wanting to miss a thing, but instead of sitting with her friends and classmates she just went to the top of the stairs and watched. It would leave her with less of a distance back to where she had to go this way.

As predicted the battle was amazing, not as flashy as the others Kacchan was in but it showed both of their power and quick thinking. She was happy with the outcome as she spun back around and practically sprinted to where she had to go. As she grew closer her feet slowed to a walk as the weight of who she was against next weighed her down.

He had shown he was ruthless in his past battles, his temper having gained control, and she knew it could easily be a quick ending if she didn't stay in perfect control over herself. She would have to counter everything he shoved at her.

Irritation began to cover her features as she scowled at the walls. She hadn't felt like this with her previous battles even when she found she had no idea of a plan with Tokoyami, but Todoroki had gotten under her skin. His words still floated around inside her head and she was finding it hard to ignore the whispers of telling him off and to get rid of his views over his fireside. She wanted to help him and she found it irritating but that hero inside of her told her that even if it screwed up her chance of winning she was going to do it.

Letting her head fall into her hands she groaned but kept pushing forward knowing that soon she would be called up.

"Hey, you," came a deep gruff voice that caused chills to run down her spine. "Kid." Her whole body tensed as she jumped up into the air, unconsciously her legs began to move her back several steps. Her eyes widened as the harsh glow of flames, that seemed a little too bright in the small hallway, that surrounded the mans face. The heat coming from him was intense and not warming or welcoming like she thought they should be to people he would be saving.

Everything about this man screamed harsh, even his cold blue eyes that reminded her of ice, the complete opposite of his quirk. Pulling herself together she forced her body to untense and the shake in her hands to steady.

"Endeavor," she said fingers twitching as she tried to ignore the intimidation she was feeling. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have to say I've been impressed with the display of power out there," he said his gaze pinning her to her spot. "The force you can create from your power. Remarkable." His compliments were beginning to make her uncomfortable knowing there had to be a reason he was saying such things and she was sure she wouldn't like it. "It seems familiar to All Mights own quirk, in terms of power that is."

Straightening up her back she glared at the older more intimidating man. This was one man she could never let know the truth of his own words. She had to keep it from him more than anyone else out there.

"Is there something you actually wanted?" she said with more confidence than she was feeling. "My match is next and I truly will be needing to leave. So if you don't mind getting to the point." A smirk appeared on his face at her braveness in speaking so bluntly to him. His face twitched before it fell expressionless once more.

"I admire your spunk kid," he said as he raised a hand into the air. "I came here with just one intention. To tell you that my boy Shoto has one duty to surpass All Might. With your power being so similar this match will prove a valuable test. So if you don't mind I want you to give it your all and give him a good fight." His hand crushed into a fist as his eyes flashed at her.

Izuka frowned as memories of earlier flashed across her mind's eye. Todoroki was completely against using his father's power.

"There's nothing else I wish to say," he said as he began to turn away from her. "I'm sure you don't mind my bluntness." Izuka unfroze her eyes flashing in defiance at him. Her mouth was opening before she could stop herself. Irritation rose at this mans words to her. She felt so angry at the idea that he saw Shoto as himself and she being All Might. They were not them, these fights would not be a test to any outrageous ambition that he had.

"I am not All Might!" she said her words cutting into Endeavor as he spun back around a frown tugging at his lips.

"Little girl," he said in annoyance. "I know that-" Izuka didn't let him finish before she was walking up to him her finger striking out to poke him in the chest. She allowed it to dig into his chest as she forced her words into his ears wanting her point to get across.

"I am NOT All Might, even if my quirk is similar to his own," she said her eyes hardening to stone. "Todoroki is NOT you. Even if part of his quirk is similar to yours." She watched as he lightly knocked her finger from his person as his eyes glared down at her. Idly Izuka wondered if she had gone too far and he was about to smite her off this planet, but before he could open his mouth and spill out any harsh words that were prepared for her a voice cut through the tense silence.

"Koneko," came the hard tone as a set of crimson eyes stared between the two. A little worried Bakugo wondered on what the hell Izuka was doing with an angry looking Endeavor and what she had to have said to make that look appear on his face. He hadn't heard a word the two had said.

"Kacchan," she said taking a step around Endeavor deciding she no longer wanted to be around the number two hero. It was probably a good idea to disappear before he could erupt.

"What is going on?"

"Oh, nothing!" Izuka said waving her hands around as she walked quickly to stand next to him.

"Do not disappoint," Endeavor said simply shoving the anger from his tone as he spun around and walked away, but not before sending her another hard glare.

"What's he talking about disappointing?" Kacchan asked his eyes never leaving the pro hero.

"Just my fight against Todoroki," Izuka said not meeting his gaze as it slid to her. "He wants me to not hold back against him." Bakugo searched her face, an action hard to do with her avoiding him, before he finally dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Hn," he said as he pushed his feet to begin walking again. "I want to see you in the next round." Her head began to automatically nod in agreement as she refused to look at his passing form. "I'll be watching."

She could hear the sounds of his shoes connecting with the cement as he walked away. Her heart was pounding from both encounters and didn't find the will to move until after the sound of his retreat faded away. Shaking herself she began to run not wanting to be late.

This was too much trouble for one person.

A sound like waves crashing against rocks, and she was the rock, met her ears. Everyone was screaming wanting to see the outcome between two of the more interesting students. Their fights in the past made it hard to guess who would be winning this round. Raw power against raw power, it would be a great fight.

" _Both of these competitors have won top marks in this festival so far_ ," came Present Mics voice. " _But there is only room for one of these greats in the ring, it's Midoriya vs Todoroki_!"

Her breathing was coming out shallow but her heart was racing as she stared into the eyes of Todoroki. Her body was tense ready to fight, as her mind whirled with her options. She was going to win, but before that she was going to beat some sense into him about his own power. Readying herself she fell into a battle stance her gaze melting into determination.

 **子猫**

Scratching filled the void inside of the room, a screen lighting up the darkness that it was shrouded in.

"This is the girl you speak of?" a voice broke the insistent scratching causing the other occupant to lean forward splaying every finger but one across the desk. Scarlet eyes bore into the computer screen taking in every inch of the girl displayed on it. She hadn't changed but when the camera did a close up a pleased smirk spread across his chapped lips at what he saw. Silver lines etched into the skin on her neck was a pleasurable sight for him to behold.

"That's her," he spoke his voice almost like a caress at the giddiness he felt inside of himself. "She's the new symbol." His finger reached out to touch the screen as the man behind him stared at the unremarkable girl.

Just looking at her he saw nothing spectacular but having watched her fight he saw what his disciple saw in her. The potential that lied there.

"When will you put the plan in action?"

"Soon," Shigaraki whispered as his eyes never left the screen. It was unsure of what promises hid in his tone whether he was answering his question or telling the girl.

 **子猫**

Izuka stared into the mismatched eyes of Todoroki and saw what lied there. He was going to end it as soon as the match was called. Her hand raised knowing what was coming for her. His ice would arrive as soon as Midnight announced the start. She could not let the ice connect. It would need to be stopped at the right moment. Her eyes watched his movements waiting for the tell that it would give her before he used his quirk.

Her arm shook with the concentration she was displaying only hoping her quirk would be enough to break through his ice. It could not reach her. She had too much relying on this.

Todorokis' eyes darted over to her as she watched his arm twitch and her body reacted on instinct. Cold was the first sensation she could feel. Even at the distance between them she could feel the sheer force of the chill that rolled from his quirk. Ice sprung up between them darting forward in precise movements clearing the distance in seconds.

Midoriya's arm swung forward a high pressurized streak of power flooding the space between the ice and herself, slamming into it as it crumbled away into powder and water. Her breathing was coming out in visible puffs in front of her as she steadied her feet underneath her. Shivers wracked throughout her body as her eyes were once again able to look at her opponent.

Clutching her arm into her other hand she began to rub at it trying to shove past the pain she felt. He had hit her hard as she suspected he would. Todoroki had wanted to end it, which was why she had given it more than eight percent of power. The kick back was already being felt as she could feel her arm muscles screaming in protest at the action. It didn't take kindly in being handled so harshly. Shaking the arm she shoved back the pain in her mind soley wanting to focus on him and nothing else.

Todorki didn't give her a second's notice before ice once more began to increasingly fill the void between them. Pulling back her other hand she punched forward smashing through the second round of ice as she began to breath harshly, the force of his attacks and the power she was putting behind her own, a little too much for her body to handle.

Trying to steady her breathing she stared across at him trying to bring up any helpful fact she knew about him. Most of his attacks always ended in a flash, brute power forcing his opponents into submission. He hardly left any openings. Her other arm began to shake and she lowered them to her side knowing that she had to be more careful and thoughtful of her own limits. He was going to force her into hurting herself and ending it then. It was a waiting game.

Her emerald gaze flashed around him taking in everything. Todoroki had built a wall of ice behind him, this she knew was a countermeasure of her being able to blow him away. The bruises that had begun to form around her arms was only a reminder that she would need to find another way to defeat him. At this rate she would end up breaking herself into pieces before this fight ended.

"You should just end it now!" Todoroki called out between then as he send another round of ice her way. "Before you get yourself hurt! I'm going to end this quickly!"

Izuka gritted her teeth as she lowered the amount of power she was sending with each punch. This time her fists hurled forward repeatedly as she punched it multiple times to break it away from her. The exertion used to counter that attack was more winding but it didn't hurt her like her last ones. It would take more and she would have to be careful to not wear herself out but it was more manageable.

" _Todoroki moves in to close the gap_!" Present Mic yelled out in excitement.

Izuka watched as he ran forward watching as ice covered every step he took, she could see the raw emotion behind his eyes. This was supposed to be the killing blow, but she just couldn't allow it. Taking a step back she prepared herself and watched him come closer, looking for her opening. Kicking out she let lose her power once more watching as it broke off a chunk of his ice and sent him spiralling forward. She twisted her body around bringing her other leg forward to kick him while he was in the air.

Todoroki's eyes widened at her nearing foot as he lifted his upper body up and away as his hand came forward to form ice between them. He slammed into the wall of ice at the same time her foot connected with it. Having not used One For All in that kick she winced as her foot slammed into the hard ice but used it to push herself back and away from where Todoroki was behind it. Ice began to appear rapidly from in front of the chunk she hit.

Gasping she jumped into the air and side stepped the line. As her feet hit concrete her eyes widened as Todoroki appeared over the wall and sent another strike out toward her. Gasping and breathing heavily she dodged barely missing it as she twisted and landed on her knees. Sweat was dripping down her nose as she struggled to her feet. They were too close, she needed distance between them.

Todoroki crouched one foot further in front of him then the other as her eyes widened at his next attack began to take form.

Izuka needed distance and she needed it now!

"Too close, too close!" she yelped as she spun back around her whole body twisting mid air as she called One For All within her whole body. The twist sent her power spinning out catching the ice coming for her and shattering it upon impact. The force of the blow blew back her hair and ruffled her clothes sending her tumbling to the ground as her balance was shoved off course.

In her panic she had allowed way more power than she attempted earlier. She landed in a crouch on jagged and broken up ice as her body groaned out in pain wishing for her to not move. Another wracking shiver shoved through her body as the chill of ice penetrated through her clothes and uncovered skin.

Todoroki crossed his arms in front of him as he closed his eyes against the wave of power and ice that blasted around him. He was impressed by the display of power but a smirk cross his lips. He had caused her to lose control for a second.

"That was more powerful than the others," he taunted. "Are you trying to tell me to stay back."

Her breathing was still coming out harsh and only grew heavier as she forced her body to stand onto two wobbly legs. Her eyes took in his own form. Ice had covered him in small spots and his own breath was visible in front of him. She had never before truly appreciated how impressive his quirk was, how strong he and it was. It was daunting to her but that didn't stop her from observing. Izuka had barely moved on the offense since starting, it was always defensive, and her one attack had failed. There had to be a weakness she was over looking.

She needed a weakness! He was human, everyone had one. What was his?

"Are you done?" he asked as her eyes roamed over his body. Faintly she could see him shivering, only just the slightest of flinches wracking his body, barely seen compared to her own full on shaking.

Her head fell forward at this knowledge. He barely showed any weakness, that she had gotten to him.

"I apologize for all of this Midoriya," he said his voice cutting into her. She watched as his eyes traveled up to where his father was sitting. He already thought this battle was over, it was spread all over his face. "I appreciate it though, because of you he doesn't look happy." She hated the sound of his voice. Hated what words was spilling from his mouth and filling the air between them.

Her body began to shake more powerfully almost knocking her over in it's force. Her hands gripped at her sides the pain that it caused barely recognizable. She wanted him to shut up. To stop thinking so little of her.

"You look broken," his voice broke her thoughts causing her to flinch. He sounded sure of himself, and bored. He wanted it to end and was certain that she was done for. "Let's end this, no point in dragging it out anymore. It would be cruel."

Her nails bit into the skin of her palms raising blood from the small gashes that it left. Her cheeks heated up in anger as her eyes flashed up in time to see another impressive wall of ice rapidly moving toward her. The chill it brought to her bones was almost too much but her anger and disappointment in his words warmed her with a fiery blaze.

"Who says I'm finished!" she yelled out her voice carrying across the stadium. It bit into Todoroki as his eyes widened at her actions. Izuka slammed her hand forward the force of her quirk and emotions within it shredding every piece of ice in it's way, blowing it away and forcing Todoroki to form another wall behind his body in fear of being blown away.

The people sitting behind Todoroki winced and covered their faces as their hair was kicked up and waving around them. Water and small chunks of ice sprayed them viciously.

Todoroki winced as his body was slammed into the wall he formed as he covered his face and wiped away the hair from his face. He looked at the small girl in shock as she stood there her face pulled into a vicious smile as her body dipped back and forth in her exhaustion.

"Why?" he said softly but it carried over to her and got louder as he spoke. "Why keep going? Your exhausted! DONE for! If you keep going like this you'll be left with nothing!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously, lighting up into a brighter green, as her features morphed into one of pure determination and willpower. "Because your shivering, Todoroki."

Her words cut him like ice as his body froze and tensed at what she was implying and figured out. He began to lightly shake, with fear or anger, he wasn't sure.

Midoriya could feel herself losing control over her emotions, over the frustration, and the need to help him. It twirled inside of her bitterly as she stared into his eyes knowing that she was about to let loose what she thought he needed to hear and understand.

To hell with just winning, she wanted to teach him a lesson. She was tired of him blocking his full potential, and the way he went at things. She was also sick of his words but that only pushed her actions a little bit. Izuka was tired with the way he treated himself and Momo. It was irritating that he held back his true power over his father, and she could bet that the bond he was rejecting with Momo was also his old man's fault. By observation she had found out that they were soulmates and that every time Momo talked it was about him.

She would end it all here, and force the lesson she was about to give him down his throat if she had to, but he was going to come to a revelation about himself if she had anything to say about it.

"Quirks are just physical abilities and with that means you have a limit to how much cold you can bear before it all becomes too much. Though that shouldn't matter considering you could just use your left side to thaw yourself out, isn't that right, Todoroki?" Her words came out harsh. He winced away from her. She noticed. "Every single person here is giving it there all, and you want to win just using half of your power?" Her words held bitterness and agitation within its depths. "I still haven't put a scratch on you." Her anger was rising as she stared at him. "Don't you dare insult me and the others by doing such a thing! Come at me with everything you've got!"

 _Todoroki is not you._

Her words from earlier flashed across her mind. She needed Todoroki to see that. He wasn't his father. It was insulting to think that he was. His power is his own, his actions his own.

She gripped her hand into a fist in front of her, her eyes not breaking from his own. Her body swayed with the exhaustion she was feeling. Todoroki's jaw jutted out as she saw anger flash across his features, morphing them. He gritted his teeth, gnashing them together, as his eyes hardened at her words. Who the hell did she think she was.

"What the hell are you planning?" he called out angrily. "With everything I've got, did my bastard of a father pay you off or something." His eyes had narrowed having believed she was better than that but now-. He could only shake his head.

At his assumptions Izuka could feel her levels of irritation rising, which was unbelievable as she thought only Kacchan could make her feel this way. "Your pissing me off!" As soon as the words left his lips he was racing toward her his right hand held out as his anger took over his actions.

Midoriya steeled herself feeling her legs lightly shake but she held her ground preparing for anything he was going to send her way. It was in those few seconds she wondered if she would even be able to fight after this if she were to win. They were going to go all out, it was unavoidable, she knew that. Pushing his buttons had shoved him over the edge but this was where she needed him to do any good.

Her eyes narrowed in concentration knowing that having him this close really put a damper on her dodging abilities, but they had been this close before. Her fighting abilities were on par with his and even though it would be harder to dodge his ice she could still break away from it using her own quirk. Izuka would just prefer to keep him at bay where it was easier to handle.

As he ran her way she noticed he was slower, the freezing temperatures causing him to be stiff, his joints not wanting to move as fast as before. She followed his every movements looking for the best opportunity and taking in everything.

She watched like it was in slow motion as he neared her, his leg coming up and she knew that he would be attacking in the next moment. Her body tensed as she prepared to attack herself, moving faster than she had before, shoving her body forward, fighting against the feeling of not moving at all. Her muscles protested as All For One was called into her legs, the least painful place in her body. Her body moved up, her leg lifted into the air, as her hands came forward and grabbed his shoulders, pushing them down as her leg came up, connecting with his stomach.

Pure cold could be felt on her right side as his hand was engulfed with ice having started to call for his power. A muffled gasp left his mouth as her knee connected with his gut and the ice quit forming in his shock. Midoriya began to shiver as she realized her shoulder had a hard encasing of ice on it. Her body began to shake as she called for One For All once more to break away the ice on her shoulder. Where she cracked it away she could feel tingles and her arm moving at a slower pace, the cold had been too much for her body to take.

Todoroki with the force of her kick went flying back, skidding across the ground, his left over ice digging into his skin as he let his body come to a natural stop. He was wheezing trying to regain his breath and working against the pain. Curled up he tried to move his body, forcing it to comply to his wishes as his eyes darted over to where Izuka was bent over rubbing at her shoulder.

He had been able to land a hit at least. A scoff clashed through his teeth as he ground them together as he slowly began to uncurl his body. She was looking down at the ground when she noticed his next attack seconds to late. Her chest was heaving as her breathing was rapid when the ice encassed her feet up to the ankle. Pulling at her legs she tried to force them out but Todoroki had already lunged forward onto his feet and was coming her way.

She held up her arms in an x-motion to block his attack as she tried pushing against him hoping to have him break away and retreat but he didn't. Instead her right sides temperature was dropping rapidly as she could feel the ice seep over her skin and clothes. A hiss left her lips as she used her left side to push harder wanting him back to retreat, to go away. Her right arm was totally useless and the cold was still traveling.

All For One surged inside of both arms, the right pulsing but not breaking, as the left gripped onto Todoroki tightly causing him to wince. Izuka yanked on his arm causing him to topple over as she pulled her hand back before shoving forward. He blew away from her only a couple feet and hit the ground. Feeling panicked Midoriya set to work breaking away the ice at her feet. She could hear his feet crunch against ice as he pulled himself up. The shifting alerted her to his arrival back toward her.

With a hard kick with her right foot the ice broke away from her last foot and she lifted her hand, arcing it, and letting lose another round of her quirk, weaker than before. Her muscles were now screaming out at her to stop as she visibly saw the bruises forming and darkening on her skin.

Todoroki wasn't flown back this time, he was able to push against the gust but didn't gain any ground in his actions. "Are you scared?" he called out making her take several steps back as he lunged forward barely missing her.

Izuka's feet were barely cooperating at this point. Her whole body was cold and stiff. Trying to get anything to move was an effort. "You're back on the defence? Can you no longer attack?"

Each step she took to avoid his attacks were slower than the one before, and she was just barely able to keep ahead of him. However, she noticed that Todoroki wasn't as fast as before either. The frost on his skin and clothes had widened, covering more of him than before. Each shiver that wracked throughout his body was clearly visible now. He was only slightly better off than herself.

His next attack wasn't just a punch but his ice again, seemed he had warmed up just enough to send another dosage out. She had been keeping track how long before he used his quirk again, there was always several seconds that were gaining more and more with each attack, but his ice was also weaker. He was pushing against his limit.

Her smirk fell onto her face as she stumbled back and off to the side missing his sluggish punch to the face. Her legs over corrected itself as her arms waved trying to regain her balance before she fell. This fight was taking too long, neither one of them had much time left.

"Your ice is weaker," she said knowingly. That comment only served to piss him off more as he sent another attack her way, ignoring the fact that he had used his ice too early and that it pained him to do it. It took less power to break it away from touching her. It was almost a relief.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked a flicker of worry flashing across his vision before anger reappeared. "Why are you putting yourself through this pain?"

Izuka glared up at him as she countered another attack. She had to prove herself, had to be like him, this was her only way of showing everyone she had what it takes to be number one. Izuka needed to prove herself, to him, to everyone. It was unacceptable to be anything less, but him, wanting to prove with only half of himself, the anger that had formed, she couldn't allow that. This was pushing herself, but it was too push Todoroki too.

"I'm just trying to meet the expectations that are on me!" she yelled out as she began to stiffly move forward. Each step jolted throughout her entire body she gained speed. "A smiling, dependable, cool hero, that's what I want to be!"

Todoroki froze, his eyes widened.

 _Shoto_.

He remembered thinking the same thing as a kid while watching All Might on television.

Izuka's body ached as she forced herself into a jump, once more twisted, while she kicked out sending Todoroki flying backwards, having missed his dodge due to the memory.

"That's why I'm giving it my all, for everyone!" she yelled out while hunched forward. "I can't even imagine what it's like, your determination, everything you've experienced that's pushed you here. If you become the number one hero only using half of what you are then I don't think your serious about denying him everything."

Todoroki was pulled into another memory.

 _His father was standing over him menacingly as he glared down at the hunched over young boy. Vomit had spilled from his mouth all over the floor of the training room. He could hear his mother gasping as she clutched at his body. His father voice rumbled above him angrily._

 _"Get up," he commanded. "How do you expect to defeat All Might when you can't even take on third class villains. Your despicable."_

 _"Stop it!" came his mothers soft voice, shaky with tears. "He's only five!"_

 _"Get out of my way," his father snapped. "He's already five, he should be able to do this."_

Todoroki ripped himself from the memory as he glared over at where Midoriya was shivering and forcing herself to stand. His face twisted as his mouth opened. "Shut up!" The frost on him began to crack and break away as his angered spiked before another memory washed over him.

 _"I hate him mommy, I don't wanna be like daddy," younger Todoroki said as he cried into his mothers chest. Her arms were wrapped loosely around him, giving him comfort as he cried. "Someone who bullies my mommy, I don't wanna be like that!"_

 _She began to pat his back softly, but her face was hidden away._

 _"You want to become a hero right," came her soft reply. Her words carressed around him in a soft embrace. Her voice always made his feel safe. "That's fine, you're not-"_

He glared harshly at Midoriya as she began to run forward, her body toppling over itself barely keeping her up and balanced. Everything inside of her told her to topple forward, to hit the ground, and stop moving, but pure determination kept her up on her feet.

Her fist swung forward ready to hit him with everything she had as more words spilled from her mouth before she could stop them. "That's why I have to win!" she yelled out as she drew closer to him. "I have to surpass you, Todoroki!" She let her fist fly forward a shock wave powering toward him as it caught him off his feet and up into the air. He hardly felt himself tumble over mid air as his mind pulled him into yet another memory.

 _Young Todoroki pushed his face up against the cool window looking down at his older brothers who were playing out in the courtyard. He yearned to be out there with them, being happy, and goofing around._

 _He felt something wrap around his arm and tug harshly onto him. His balance was thrown off as he was dragged down the hall. His feet stumbled over themselves as he tried to regain balance._

 _"Don't look at them, Shoto," his father ordered. "Your brothers belong to a different world than you."_

Todoroki could feel the pain throughout his body as he stared up into the sky as he could feel gravity begin to pull him back down.

 _Little Todoroki had woken up from his sleep thirsty. Pulling himself from his bed he walked to the kitchen only to stop at hearing his mother. "Mom... I know it's not right, but I can't do it anymore." Todoroki could hear his mom say. He wiped at his eyes as he paused outside the door. Her voice was no longer soft instead sounding a little hysterical completely unlike her normal self. "The pull of the bond only grows every day, it's become unbearable to deal with. I can't, no I don't want to continue to ignore it anymore. And it's not just that, the kids, they become more like him every day. And then there's Shoto, his left side, sometimes I look at him and I hate what I see. I can't raise him anymore, I shouldn't."_

 _His mother's words began to freak him out and hesitantly he shuffled into the doorway. Tears were beginning to leak from his eyes._

 _"Mommy?" His mother turned around, her eyes wide, and crazed._

Todoroki winced against the memory refusing to allow the next moments to be seen by him.

 _"Where's mommy?" Todoroki asked as he winced at the pain around his eye, the gauze was pulling at the burn once again._

 _"She hurt you, I had her taken away," his father said simply. "The fool.. especially during this crucial part in your development." Shoto began to cry his whole body shaking with his emotions of anger and sadness._

 _"This is all your fault!" he accused._

Todoroki felt as his body hit the cement. The action jolted him from his memories and for a moment he laid there dazed. Slowly he began to pull himself into a sitting position. Something was roaring in his veins.

"I'll show my father," he said.

Izuka could feel her control break as she gritted her teeth. Her whole body was done, she just wanted to sit down, but it wasn't over yet. "Your power!" she yelled out loudly. "Is your own!" At her loud exclamation they both just stared at one another. Both chests heaved as sweat slid down their faces.

 _Young Shoto was sitting on the couch curled up into his mother as he listened to All Might talk._

 _"But you want to become a hero right?" he heard his mother say cutting into All Mights voice. Shoto glanced up at her with a nod. His gaze returned to the television screen, a look of amazement, and admiration filled his features. "That's fine. You're not bound by his blood."_

' _When did I forget_?' Todoroki asked himself as he continued to stare at Midoriya. That feeling in him continued to grow.

 _"You decide who you want to become."_

It grew and grew, becoming intense as Shoto remembered exactly what his mother had said to him. He let it wash over him, fill him, as his left arm rose up beside him. It exploded from him in the form of flames that engulfed his entire right side and warmed him from all the frost.

Izuka stumbled back several steps. The heat was unbearable but it warmed up her bones and she could feel the chill leave her skin, no longer causing her so much stiffness from before. Raising her arm up she shielded her eyes from the sudden light that filled the area with the glow of the fire.

"I thought you wanted to win," came Todoroki's voice from the flames. "So why are you pushing me to be my best? Which one of us isn't taking this seriously now? But I wanna be a hero too!" From above them Izuka could hear Endeavor spouting off words talking to Todoroki. She did her best to ignore him, her attention was solely on Todoroki right now. He was finally giving her his all, she was so close to making him realize his full potential and that he wasn't his father.

There was just one more point she had to drill into him before they could finish this battle and she could finally rest. No longer did she care about whether or not she passed, the exhaustion was pulling at every muscle and her mind. She would do everything she could to win but she wouldn't be so disappointed if she failed now. After all she had done her duty as a hero and saved someone.

"I am taking this seriously," she spit out the words took more energy than she cared to admit. "However, Todoroki, one more thing I have to say before ending this. You're not your father, your power is your own, but so are your actions, and your bond. You're nothing like him, even in that aspect."

Shoto's eyes darkened at what she implied. His eyes without meaning to darted up to where he knew Momo was sitting before landing back down onto Midoriya.

"You just don't know how to keep to your own business," he said laughing. She only laughed with him, a smile that wasn't full of humor covered her face. It was all determination.

"Gotta help out a friend right." He shook his head his flames growing higher as he stared at her. He wouldn't become his father. Momo wasn't a safe topic but he got the point Midoriya was flinging at him.

"What are you even smiling about?" he shot out directing the conversation away from what she had said. "Your hurt worse than me. It's not my problem with whatever happens to you, you know." With those final words the flames around Todoroki grew as did the feeling of power between them.

Izuka let out a soft sigh as she stepped forward. One For All activated on command whipping the wind around her, causing her hair that had fallen out of the ponytail to whip around her face. Her pants leg tore up to mid calf at the force of power. As did her sleeves that had already been in bad shape because of the ice. The area between them literally vibrated as ice shot out toward her, faster, and stronger than ever before. Steam rose up around it and somehow she knew this was because of his heat. His limit was no longer an issue with his body temperature no longer rapidly cooling.

Everything inside of her protested but she darted forward needing to get in closer as she avoided the ice darting out to meet her. Her feet kicked up sending her into the air to completely avoid his ice as her arm flashed forward.

"Give it everything," she said to herself as her words to him earlier washed over her.

 _"Give me everything you've got!"_

"Midoriya," Todoroki said. The power around him blew his hair back, ruffling his clothes, and he could feel his feet begin to slide backwards. "Thank you." He truly owed her for this.

Walls of cement built up between them trying to stop the collision of raw power that was about to meet. Flames and ice hit on one side crashing violently through to the middle. On the other side Midoriya's quirk shredded the cement it went through.

They met in the middle.

A surge of wind built from the point that both quirks had crashed into one another. Violently it was flung backwards covering the stadium with forces of wind so powerful that both Todoroki and Midoriya was flung backwards up into the air. Chunks of cement was flung around Izuka as she closed her eyes forcing the feeling of nauseous from her mind.

She couldn't tell what way was up and what was down, but all she knew was that with every foot she went the closer she got to the out of bounds. Her eyes refused to open but with a force of will power she opened them to try to figure out which direction she didn't want to go in. Her body tumbled over itself mid air as she tried to right herself.

Her arm flung out sending a wave of power out to stop her from going in the direction of out of bounds. It was weak but she was no longer going in a straight line, instead gravity had tugged her harshly down as she hit the ground. Skidding off into the opposite direction she dug her hand into ice to stop from moving.

Her head laid on a piece of ice that jutted out and even though it was extremely cold she couldn't find it within herself to care. Finally she was resting, her body wasn't moving, and her muscles sang out in joy at the mere fact. Allowing her eyes to open she found that there was too much dust in the air. She couldn't see anyone that was around her, or anything, and she was sure no one could see her or Todoroki.

Passingly Izuka wondered if she had caught herself before passing over the out of bounds but with her eyesight obstructed she couldn't find it in herself to actively care at the moment. Instead her whole focus was on staying as still as possible with her eyes closed as pure bliss took over her body.

 **子猫**

Bakugo stared wide eyed as the air around him whipped around blowing his hair into his eyes as he desperately shoved his bangs aside. His ruby gaze bounced around the stadium trying to see through the dust that had settled around where midoriya and Todoroki were. His fingers gripped the seat he was sitting in with a breaking hold. His fingers dug into the cloth and he vaguely could smell something burning, and in the back of his mind he could hear small explosions.

He had moved to the edge of his seat once the flames had wrapped around Todoroki and Midoriya had her hair fling around her. The raw power that had engulfed the stadium had been overwhelming.

Slowly the dust began to settle allowing for him and everyone else to see Midoriya laid against a pile of crushed ice not moving. He could feel his wrist heat up with the emotions of worry began to tug at his mind. His eyes narrowed as someone's hand gripped his shoulder.

"Hey, man, she's gonna be alright," the Pikachu guy said. Bakugo shook off his hand and sneered at him.

"I'm not worried," he said as he forced his eyes back to the field and away from Izuka. He looked for Todoroki trying to make himself believe he just wanted to know who had won, who he was going to be going up against, because there was no way he would be losing his next fight.

On the other side of the arena he found Todoroki lying face down on the ground, it seemed he had crashed into another ice wall to keep himself from going out of bounds. From this distance Bakugo couldn't figure out if either one of them had been out. They were both so close to where the line once was but the area was covered in cement debris and ice causing it to be hard to notice.

 **子猫**

Izuka groaned as she could hear the bustle of people and knew the dust had cleared and she would need to be getting up. Her eyes blinked open as she slowly lifted her head feeling the headache pounding away at her head. She was in poor shape as she tried lifting her head up off the cold patch that she had landed on. Her vision blurred and her head swam as she gripped her fists tightly together as she worked through it.

Emerald eyes jumping around she tried to find where Todoroki was and where exactly she was in the arena. Was she out? Or had she somehow managed to stay in bounds?

Feeling sick she groaned before she stiffened at the sight of the boy she was looking for. A pillar of ice had stopped his body, but it was clear he was no longer conscious. His limp form was sprawled out on the ground obviously where he had fallen after hitting the ice. With holding a gasp of pain she slowly began to pull herself up to her feet, leaning heavily on her knees before actually able to work through the pain to stand up. Wobbly she found it quite hard to force herself to take one step in front of the other.

Her whole body wanted to deny the action and fall back down on the ground. It was honestly a welcoming thought but she ignored it as she determinedly made her way over to Todoroki. Everything around her had erupted into sound as she had gotten to her feet, and vaguely she could hear Midnight announcing something but her ears just couldn't focus. No, all Izuka was focused on was seeing whether or not he had managed to stay within bounds. She knew logically it didn't matter, she was up, and he was not, but to her it mattered.

Coming to a halt her eyes could only focus on the sight in front of her. Slowly she felt her body fall forward with exhaustion but she halted the decent with only landing on her knees.

Todoroki's hand had fallen above his hand, and one finger laid out of bounds.

She had won either way.

Her head fell forward as relief and fear settled into her bones at the same time. By the end of this she would have announced her worth to those around her. That she had what it took to be the next Symbol of Peace, but she already knew who that meant she would be going up against. Every bone, every nerve ending was on fire, she wasn't sure if she had another fight inside of her, or if she would be allowed to be healed.

If she could be healed.

It might be too much for her body and it would be an automatic forfeit.

"Can you go on?" Midnight's voice cut through her and Izuka wondered how many times the woman had called out to her. Snapping her head up she unsteadily shoved herself up to her feet. Knowing she needed to show Midnight she could go on, her doubts would be dealt with after getting off this stage.

"Yes," she said simply as she began to slowly take a step in front of one another once again toward the exit. There she was met with the sight of Toshi, a worried look on his face as he wrapped his arm around her waist allowing her to put some of her weight on him as they walked.

"You don't have to go on," he said his eyes staring straight ahead. "There's nothing left to prove, you've said enough. You can barely walk, Izu-chan."

"It doesn't matter," she spoke softly. "I may have nothing left to prove to them but there is still someone I have left. I need to do this." Toshi went quiet the words he had on the tip of his tongue to go on to dissuade her went silent. He understood.

"I don't think Recovery Girl can heal everything," he said simply. "You'll have to fight your next fight only partly healed." Izuka nodded her head dropped forward.

"Yeah, I figured." The rest of the walk didn't take long before she was standing in front of the small older healer. The woman tsked and heavily warned her from fighting her next fight, but at the girls insistence she nodded and gave in.

"I could only heal a few of your major injuries the rest will just have to wait until after your fight," she said sternly. "I must warn you, you won't be able to go far with how worn down and tired you are. I do not approve of this recklessness and I refuse to keep healing you like this young lady."

"I understand ma'am," she said before exiting the room. She had to get to her final fight. There was so much preparing that needed to be done. Izuka actually felt terrified by this fight. Her body may not have hurt as much but there was a cloud of haziness forming around her. She could only hope the fight would clear all of that up with the adrenaline that was sure to fill her body soon.

Her last fight with Kacchan flashed across her mind as she walked and she winced at the memory. It was unfortunate that she was sure this fight wouldn't be any better. Every Time they met each other it blew up and left devastation in their place. It was something she desperately wanted to change and wondered if she could change it here.

"Hey, kid, you got a minute," Toshi's voice called out stopping Izuka in her tracks. "There's a little bit left before your fight." Moving back to lean against the wall she watched as he did the same on the opposite end.

"What's up Toshi?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw that flash of doubt in there," his words left little room to argue as she had planned on doing. Izuka knew exactly what he was talking about, she had begun to feel like she wasn't doing her best while Recovery Girl reprimanded her for all the injuries she had gained, had willingly received. If she had just fought and hadn't goaded Todoroki into realizing his full potential that fight could have ended quicker and with less injury. Instead she felt the need to do what was right, knowing that she was pushing her limit.

"What about it?" she said hoping he would just drop it and let her go. It didn't.

"Let me tell you something." He shifted his weight as his blue eyes captured her green ones. "I believe in you kid. What you did back there with Todoroki was exactly what a hero should have done, even if it meant you could have lost. Saving him was the right choice, and even greater with how it could have caused you to lose."

"I barely won," she said. "I got lucky that I was able to stop the force of power from pushing me back out of bounds. I find this quirk so hard to handle sometimes, and even with the progress I'm making I don't think it's coming fast enough. I mean anyone would have been better than me, especially anyone here at U.A. They are all amazing, and would have been powerhouses with One For All."

"That's true, anyone with a preexisting quirk like Todoroki would have been an undeniably amazing hero if I had picked them, but I didn't. It doesn't change the fact that I saw something in you that made me believe. Don't doubt yourself because you were once quirkless. You know, I once was quirkless myself."

Izuka froze, her head which had been falling back down to stare at the ground stopped awkwardly as she processed the information given to her. Quirkless. He had been quirkless just like her. This piece of information was something she had never tried to gain from him before, even knowing that it had been passed down to him before as well. She almost felt guilty at the knowledge that she never asked, but that feeling was overshadowed by something else.

Understanding.

He understood what she was going through. They had been more alike than she previously ever believed. Her hero had started out just like her. That knowledge caused something heavy to fill her chest.

"Really?" she choked out, her throat having caught on the word.

"Yeah, surprised we've never had that conversation before, but I expected it. It's not like I've spoken of my past much, and every time you've tried I've shut down. I get why you never brought it up."

"I understand why you don't talk about it much." Toshi nodded at her words, he appreciated that she never asked upon seeing how much it affected him, even if this was something he would have freely given to her.

"My predecessor saw something within me that I saw within you. It took me a little to see past my feelings of seeing myself within you, but once I did, I realized I saw far more than that. There was something special in you and you alone. Don't doubt yourself, I wouldn't change this decision even if I was able too."

Izuka could feel the tears pooling at her eyes as she tried to keep them from falling. Her body began to walk on it's own as she lunged forward and wrapped him up into her embrace. With a light chuckle, having gotten use to her spontaneous hugs, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged back.

"You should go," he whispered. "Your fight with young Bakugo is starting soon." He released her as she stumbled back a few steps. "I believe in you, Izu-chan."

"Thank you, Toshi."

 **子猫**

Her legs felt like jello as she stepped out to meet Kacchan. They met in the middle, only a couple feet separating them from one another. The air between them felt like it had been electrified and if Kaminari was down there with them she may have even told him to cut it out, but she knew better, he wasn't there, and only one reason made sense. The bond between them had definitely begun to feel more powerful since that kiss.

This fight would mean so much more between the two that who would win. This fight would be the end or beginning of whatever was between them, she would make sure of it. No more toeing around each other, or putting off talking like they had. She was going to come to an understanding of where they lied with one another, and she would do it like she had with Todoroki. That one had ended with something getting through the boy, so perhaps she could get through to Kacchan in the same way.

Breathing deeply she lowered into a fighting stance knowing what he would lead with, what he always led with. It hadn't even changed even after their first battle, though she could tell he was trying to work on it.

Immediately her body sprung into action as he lunged toward her, his hand moving back for a punch that was sure to be powered behind with his quirk, but she didn't let him get close. Her leg swiped out letting lose some of her quirk to halt his movements and move to protect his face instead of attacking as planned.

She needed to keep distance between them. Long range were easier to dodge than his up close ones. The only thing she needed to be careful of was his long range ones were always more powerful. If she was hit she would surely be out. In the state she was in it wouldn't take much to shoved her down.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bakugo hissed out as Midoriya once again dodged his attack and sent out nothing more than a slightly annoying sonic wave. It kept him from advancing but did no damage to him. It was pissing him off. "Where the hell did your fight from before go!?"

Izuka could feel herself tiring out fast and it was only the beginning of the fight. They had literally just started and she was already forcing herself from lying down and giving up. Recovery Girl had been right, she wasn't going to make it far. Her power with One For All was weak and she could manage much else in her state. It took everything inside of her to keep him away so she could rapidly come up with something.

"Give me everything you've fucking got, Koneko!" Bakugo yelled out his voice rising with his anger as a blast powered punch shot straight for her. Izuka barely dodged it as she kicked out getting him in side, forceful enough to knock him off balance and back a few steps so she could retreat.

Her chest was squeezing her lungs tightly as she tried to breath the the exhaustion and pain she was feeling. Tears began to pool at her eyes once more, as helplessness began to tunnel in.

"What the hell is this?" Bakugo screamed out as he powerhouse forward, one punch after another, one blast following the next. Izuka blocked each one, her arms and legs shaking with each hit, but she moved through it. Her actions becoming mechanical as she used all her strength to keep going. There was so much she still needed to do, to say. "You're not even fucking trying, Koneko! Why can't you give me your all!? Why are you always looking down on me, thinking me a fool!?"

The tears fell heavily down her face as she blocked another punch his other hand coming round to counter but with All For One in her hand she caught it. They both pushed forward against one another trying to get over the other. Every part of her body screamed for her to stop but she just couldn't. Her chest heaved as she forced herself not to sob, it was bad enough she was crying. It blocked her vision as they left her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan!" she half screamed, half sobbed. Her arms shook against the force he was using. She was going to break.

His palm heated up, the sweat there pulling, as an explosion ripped through the air where they were connected. Izuka gasped as she reared backwards and hit the ground trying to escape the heat. Through the smoke Bakugo came crashing down toward her as she in agony rolled away allowing him to hit the cement underneath them.

"I don't know how everything went wrong!" she hoarsely said as she picked herself up. Her body awkwardly fell into a defense stance knowing she had no more energy to go on the offense. That had ended very early on. "One moment I was happy and then there was nothing! I don't understand. I never did. I don't understand what's between us anymore, or if I ever really did. Not until today!"

Bakugo stumbled in his next attack toward her. The blast in his hand dying away as his eyes widened at her words. That familiar ache in his chest roughly made its appearance known as he began to rub at subconsciously.

"Shut up," he said his voice dying as soon as he had spoken. She was barely able to make out his words from where she half heartedly held herself up. "Just fucking shut up and fight me with everything you have." Izuka shook her head harshly. She was finished. There was nothing left in her broken body, all that was left was what she felt needed to be said.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way, Kacchan," her voice was so small he could barely hear her. "For years I questioned why you treated me that way. I was so blind to see how you were feeling, the obvious answer as to why our relationship changed. I changed that day I found out too, and it should have connected once I saw the look on your face after seeing my empty wrist, but it hadn't."

Bakugo began to attack her once more at her words, his actions erratic and unplanned. Izuka met each blow, her body automatically moving to protect her. Each hit was like a blow to her whole body. Another sob ripped from her lips as she pushed back against him.

"Why?" he shuttered out as they were once again locked together, neither one giving an inch. She wasn't sure what he was asking. Why things were the way they were? Why couldn't she had the Mark sooner? She didn't know, she didn't have any of those answers. They broke apart both jumping back. Izuka could see it in his body as he darted forward once more, not allowing her any preparation. With a sigh and only forceful determination she pushed her body forward in a much more slower run.

Izuka could feel her body begin to shut down. He was still several steps away but her muscles had tensed, they locked on her, and she found all the adrenaline that had been pushing her forward drain away. There was nothing left for her to say, not in that moment. Everything else would have to wait until later, a familiar action between the two.

Slowly she felt herself fall forward. The fight drained away. Her eyes locked onto his as he moved out from his attack and instead was trying to halt his body.

"I'm sorry," she said one last time as she felt her eyes roll back into her head and darkness take over her vision. Bakugo was left feeling surprised and pissed as he ran the last few steps forward to grab her descending body before it could hit the pavement.

"Bakugo Katsuki wins!" Midnight's voice rang out. Except he didn't feel like he had won. Instead rage filled him, her words, even how the fight ended caused so much anger in him. He wasn't sure why he couldn't just let it go, but it just came natural. This was so much easier to feel. His fingers ached at the power he was forcing himself not to let them dig into her skin.

A stretcher rushed out to meet him as he held her body half up off the ground. He hadn't moved as he stared down at her frozen and shaking with anger.

Later he barely had any memory of standing on the first place platform, or that the second place platform was empty, as the spot on his other side was full with a quiet Todoroki. All he could feel was the need to flee from the platform and deny the trophy being handed to him by All Might. He hadn't won this.

His only urge was to get to Izuka and demand answers. Their fight in his mind hadn't cleared anything. He was still left feeling empty and in the gaps full of rage and confusion. Nothing had changed.

That needed to be fixed.

 **That's the end! Leave me a review guys! We are getting so close to them finally starting a better relationship! This gives them that last shove forward I think. Next chapter I plan for a lot of things to come to light.**


	20. Words of the Heart

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Words of the Heart**

 **This chapter came out a lot sooner than the last! I've made myself a new writing schedule but I can't promise I'll always be able to keep to it. So I'll try to keep our updates to at least a week before the next one, but again no promises.**

 **Read Authors note at bottom**

 _ **This has not been betaed yet, will be soon**_

* * *

Izuka felt her head pound as she came too, she was highly aware this wasn't her own bed she was laying in. The mattress was more stiff and the blankets itchier than normal. Just lying still she got her barings, trying to remember what happened and why exactly she was in a hospital bed. This couldn't be anything else than where she was, it was becoming familiar. Her whole body felt like she had been plowed down by a semi but she knew it was only the fault of her battle with Todoroki and then going ahead and fighting with Kacchan. That should have been a mistake but she couldn't make herself believe it, she had said what she needed to, and hopefully it led to finally figuring out what they were to one another.

She was growing annoyed with how things were now. She constantly felt this need to be around him, a feat not easy to do when the person you were undeniably wanting to be with couldn't stand to be within a few feet of you. That thought actually caused her to flinch making another wave of pain shoot through her body.

"You really did a number on yourself," Recovery Girl said noticing her patient was awake. Izuka slowly blinked her eyes opened to see the older nurse who was staring disappointingly down at her.

"I'm sorry," Midoriya said feeling just the slightest bit disappointed in herself. "I had to." Recovery Girl sighed but didn't push the subject any farther as she leaned forward and kissed the girls forehead.

"You'll be fully healed in a couple of days," she said with a shake of her head. "Just come see me before class every day until then. And Midoriya, I was serious you must know your limits and not push past them. This is unhealthy."

"I understand ma'am," Izuka said as she began to pull herself up to her feet.

"There's a young man waiting outside for you," she said as she began to move so she could place a backpack on the table next to the bed. "I'll let him in once your changed." Frowning the green-haired girl nodded as she grabbed for her bag and the clothes inside of them. She began to open her mouth and ask who was waiting for her but the little old lady was gone. Not wanting to keep whoever was waiting for long she began to quickly pull out her after school clothes, having packed to be prepared today.

It was a bit hard trying to figure out how to take her gym uniform off, and then even worse when it came to pulling her clothes on. Her sling her arm was in caused this predicament. Eventually she had given up, and with half her shirt hanging off from her she called out for Recovery Girls help. The older woman busily went to pulling her clothes off, talking soothingly all the while. It was helpful in keeping it too embarrassing.

"Don't worry, you're not the first I've had to help," she said with a kind smile as she turned to the door. "You really shouldn't make him wait any longer. He seemed quite persistent in seeing you."

This only caused her to grow more confused before turning to leave the infirmary.

"Took long enough," came a familiar angry voice. Izuka turned surprisingly at Bakugo as she used her free hand to clutch at her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly and she willed it to calm down, afraid he would be able to hear it.

"K-kacchan," she said in a soft greeting. She hadn't expected him to be the one to be waiting for her, she almost expected for it to be Kaminari, wanting to talk about all the fights. Her eyes roamed over his form before she could stop herself. Taking notice of the first place medal clutched in a death grip in his right hand. The ribbon threaded through the medal was balled up and already showing ware from how angrily he had been holding it.

Her eyes darting to his left hand where another medal was hanging, but far more gently then the other. He caught on to where she was looking at and quickly shoved the award toward her good hand, basically forcing her to take it. Thrown off guard she barely caught it in her hand before he let go, and only managed to keep it from falling.

"That's yours from the ceremony," he said gruffly. She could hear the barely concealed anger in his tone, and she knew he wasn't happy with how their fight went. A wave of exhaustion tugged at her body at the thought of trying to get him to listen to her about why she hadn't gone all out. Though if she was being honest it should have been pretty obvious why.

Her mouth opened to begin the denial of holding back but he raised his now free left hand to shut her up.

"Follow me," he said simply having reigned in his anger and was now just feeling a more subdued hostility. Izuka opened her mouth to protest, ready to say how tired she was, but Kacchan reaching out for her to take her arm quieted down any objections. His touch was light, something she hadn't felt in a while from him. He guided her down the hallways and toward the stairs that would be the closest path to the front entrance.

Shock had filled her system and vagually she wondered if she was dreaming and would wake up at any moment. They had made it outside before she opened her mouth again to speak. Her curiosity not able to be held back anymore.

"Where are we going, Kacchan?" she asked as she silently relished in the kind gesture. He sighed, the noise slipping harshly between his teeth as he physically reigned in any annoyance. This wasn't how he wanted to start this conversation, angry and bitter from the start. Something at the back of his mind tugged at him to be kind, that this conversation would go the best that way. However, kind wasn't a word that described Bakugo Katsuki, and he found it hard to muster up. Trying to tap into his five-year-old self, before the bitterness had taken over, was proving harder to do.

"Just please allow me this," he gritted out. Izuka fell silent once more and they continued to walk at a slow pace that matched her comfort in speed. It was honestly slower than she, or he, liked but it was all she could manage, and he was the one dragging her out here. The walk to the park took longer than it normally would have, Izuka knew by the time she made it home it would be getting late, and her mother would be worried, but something compelled her to see what Bakugo wanted with her.

He grip on her arm had never left, a part of him afraid she might pass out on him during the walk, but now that they had made it to his destination he lightly pushed against her arm, silently telling her to sit down. Taking the cue Izuka fell down onto the bench in a relieved puddle, as she watched him sit down on the opposite end in a more graceful manor.

Beginning to feel nervous she began to fiddle with the ribbon of the medal that hung from her pocket. Bakugo hadn't begun to talk and she wasn't sure what to say, though perhaps asking why he brought her here would be a good start. After several long moments she had finally gained the courage to ask when he beat her to it.

"When did it fucking activate?" he spit out as he glared down at the grass. His shoe kicked at a couple stray rocks sending them flying to the other side of the sidewalk that led the path through the park. Izuka jumped at the question, her eyes darting over to him, and then back again. A questioning look crossed over her face not sure of what he was asking. "The Mark."

"Ah," she said softly her own eyes staring down into her lap. "That first day of class, when I saw you fighting with Iida." She began to bite her bottom lip feeling awkward. It was so much easier when things were said in the heat of the moment. Her heart began to pound harder as she gulped. When his gaze fell onto her she could feel the intensity of it, not helping her slightly panicked feelings. Katsuki's gaze fell to her left wrist where her Mark would be if she didn't have it covered.

"Why?" came a half angry, half broken mumbled word. His body stiffened as he tried to gain control back over his emotions, but his gaze never flickered from that one space that had caused him so much grief over the years. "I don't understand why now. Why not then?" He had failed at keeping his emotions at bay, the anger beginning to trickle back through.

Izuka shifted in her spot being able to feel his hard gaze and absentmindedly her fingers twitched. "I gained the Mark after my quirk activated." Her voice was calm and quiet, trying not to give much else away. She had promised Toshi to wait to tell Bakugo about All For One. If their relationship ever grew onto better terms she wouldn't be able to lie to him.

Bakugo frowned, the action tugging harshly at his lips, as he found he wasn't satisfied with that answer. It didn't make him feel better in the slightest. There was still years worth of anger and pain built up.

"Funny, I almost thought I'd feel better when I heard those words come from you," he barked out with a humorless laugh. "Instead there's still so much rage, years worth of it." He began to rub at his chest, an aching feeling tugging deep inside of him. "I hated you for so long, this action born from my Mark. I always wondered why I bonded with you, someone who clearly hadn't, or couldn't, bond back with me." One of his fingers looped through one of the many gaps in the bench as he tugged harshly to keep his emotions at bay.

"I never realized," she said with a fake calmness. The anxiety was still thudding away inside of her body but she refused to show it. "Honestly, Kacchan, I didn't know. I hadn't understood why we became friends so easily, I was never good at connecting with others. Makes sense, but I had only assumed because I never had a solid color Mark, that no one ever would bond with me."

The sadness that she use to feel at that knowledge rushed over her, causing her to drown in it. Her arm moved to rub her wrist against her leg, her normal motion of rubbing her wrist with her opposite hand not possible at the moment. Bakugo didn't miss the action as his eyes snapped up to her face. He could read the truth in her features.

"I was happy, you know, in the beginning," he said after a couple moments of silence. Izuka knew this to be true, they had spent several weeks being happily friends before that day happened. She could still remember how much she relied on him, had needed to be near him, and the comfort she took from his presence. Idly she wondered if that was the bond speaking, even if it had been one sided at the time.

"Yes," she said her gaze darting over to him. "So was I." She was allowing him to lead this conversation knowing he had more on his chest to let lose than she did. If their relationship was to get better he would need to tell her everything, to help her to understand, and let things go, or it would never work out.

"I felt this need to protect you, to constantly be near whenever we were together, and even after that day I guess those emotions never truly disappeared. Instead they helped fuel my anger and bitterness toward you." He cracked his neck before dropping his gaze back down, not able to continue looking at her as he let all this out. "When I saw your wrist that day, something inside of me just gave way. It felt hopeless, and for weeks I fought with all the different emotions inside of myself. I couldn't understand why you didn't have one too, even though logically I knew why. There were so many sides of me, all tugging into different directions, and they all grew worse when you were around. I began to hate your presence."

Izuka's lips pressed into a thin line together. It was hard listening to him, but even harder to know that this was their reality for ten years.

"I struggled with the idea that I would be bound to you for the rest of my life, knowing that you could very easily choose to leave me behind." His muscles were rigid, his shoulders hunched over, as his head stayed bowed. "It was then that I decided I needed to distance myself from you. A lot easier in theory. The damn bond wouldn't let me, not without physical and mental repercussions."

Katsuki fell quiet and Izuka was too afraid to break the silence. A heaviness lingered between them and she knew that wasn't everything.

"Every fucking day I looked to your wrist and hoped that the Mark would finally blemish your skin," he said finally, his words breaking and barely eligible to her ears. Izuka couldn't take the tension between them, the way his voice cracked, or how she noticed the slight shake to his body. Hesitantly she slid over, her leg brushing against his own, as her sling awkwardly brushed against his arm. The touch was enough to douse them both in a comforting feeling, the only sense they ever felt when touching one another.

Izuka could feel her body untense as it washed over her in comforting waves, and next to her she felt Kacchan do the same.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. His head began to shake, causing his hair to fall over his face.

"It doesn't mean I should have treated you the way I did," he said. "I was fucking five and let all those negative emotions in, but it doesn't mean it was right of me. I caused you a shit load of pain with my actions. As my Soulmate, even if it was one sided, doesn't give me the right to treat you that way. But fuck, destiny wasn't right in doing that either."

Izuka felt he was right, it hadn't been right, but there was still time to fix it.

"Kacchan," she said gaining his attention. "I've forgiven you for everything you've ever done, almost as nearly as soon as you did it. I never could give up on our friendship, even after everything you said, or did, toward me. There was an urge inside of me that pushed me to stay by your side. I-" Her voice dropped as she tried to find the words for what she needed to say. "You've always been important to me and recently it's only grown worse. Whether your in my life as a friend, or an enemy, I was always willing to accept it, as long as you were there."

She felt as Katsuki shifted closer to her not allowing for any space between their sides. Izuka felt, rather than heard, the sigh that left his body. It hung in the air heavily before she felt him shift some more. His upper body had turned to face her and one look up toward his face had her body reacting on it's own.

Before he could respond she had leaned forward, her head tucking under his chin, as her good arm wrapped around his waist, as she positioned her hurt arm between them. He froze at her actions, his first response to shove her away, but oddly enough he wasn't feeling the normal anger. Instead a content feeling warmed his body reminding him of those few weeks during his childhood. Hesitantly his arms moved to wrap around her body and tug her closer, mindful of her arm as he did it.

A memory of when he once hugged her with ease flashed across his mind, and for one second they were five-years-old again, and everything was perfect.

"I'm tired of the way we are, Katsuki," Izuka said using his first name to show how serious she was. There was no way she could continue going the way they were, she could feel it breaking her down.

"Don't call me that," he said wincing at the sound of his name on her lips. For as long as he had known her, she never once uttered any other name than Kacchan. Even over the years of him torturing her, she never once called him by anything else. It was strange to hear her say anything else and needed to make sure she knew that. "Only Kacchan."

Izuka blinked at his demanding request but nodded, her head lightly hitting against him. They sat like that, taking comfort in one another, before Bakugo abruptly pulled himself from her grip. She stared up at him in confusion wondering if he had more that needed to be said, but instead he was looking behind her, staring into the sky.

"It's getting late," he said his voice falling back into his default tone. "Our train will be leaving soon, and the next one doesn't leave until after dark." Watching as he shoved himself from the bench he turned to hold out a hand toward her, silently asking her if she wanted his help. Taking the offered hand she forced her legs up and under her. Izuka briefly thought over the fact that he never answered her, but his actions were in the right direction, so she hoped this was his way of answering her. Things had to get better now, it just had too.

She wasn't sure what she would do if they just continued the way things were going.

After Kacchan had walked her home, it had unfortunately taken them more than an hour to finally arrive at her house, and the sun was close to setting, he had grabbed at her phone from her pocket. A blush lit up her face at the action but she wasn't surprised when he began to tap right away at her screen, as she never locked the phone. Her brows furrowed in confusion at the sight.

"What are you doing Kacchan?" she asked trying to lean forward and see. He simply moved out from her view before looking satisfied as his thumbs stopped moving and she could vaguely hear his own phone ping.

Without another word he twisted on his heel and began to walk away as soon as her phone was safely back into her hand. "Kacchan!" she yelled out in annoyance and confusion but he never turned back. Letting out a huff she growled lightly to herself before stomping toward her house. As her door closed forcefully she wondered how he could be so infuriating even after the talk they had.

"Honey is that you?" her mother called out. Izuka opened her mouth to reply but was cut off as the sound of her phone going, 'A message is here,' announcing someone had texted her.

"Yeah, mom, it's me!" she called out as she pulled her phone from the pocket she had shoved back into her pocket. "Sorry I'm late, I talked with Kacchan after the festival."

Her eyes darted down to where her phone said she had one new text message. Swiping her thumb across the screen she opened her phone and blinked at the name that lit up her screen. The name 'Kacchan' read in simple blocky letters as she opened it up to read.

 _"Keep this number in your phone for emergencies." -Kacchan._

It was then that she realized he must have added his number to her phone before texting himself so he had hers as well. A small smile graced her lips as the irritation from before disappeared completely. That was quickly removed from her mind as her mother came out of nowhere and almost caused her to drop her phone when she wrapped her daughter into a tight hug.

"Mom?" she said hesitantly when her mother pulled back and a flash of anger lit up her eyes.

"You scared me so much, Izuka!" she yelped as she pulled her in for another hug. "I thought I nearly died from fight on several occasions watching you fight. Then you went up against that one boy and you got hurt so bad. Why did you go up against Katsuki? That could have been really dangerous, I mean look at you." She pulled back from her daughter and eyed the condition she came home in.

"I'm sorry mom," she said with a comforting pat to her mother's shoulders. "I just felt like there was more for me to prove."

"You proved plenty. I know I said I was excited about your strange quirk manifesting but I hadn't realized how much I was going to worry about you. It's only going to get worst isn't it? One day you'll be fighting against villains on a daily base." Izuka sent her mother a comforting smile as she squeezed her shoulders lightly.

"Mom, I'll be fine," she said. "I've got amazing teachers. Besides you've got a few years before worrying about that." Her mother dropped the subject and led her daughter to the dinner table, but they both knew she was thinking about the one incident where she had already fought against criminals. Neither one felt to speak their thoughts on that matter thought, instead deciding to gush about the festival, or in her mother's case, let her daughter know of everytime she fainted.

 **子猫**

The next day Izuka found herself standing in front of an unfamiliar door, arriving at the address the text from Toshi told her to meet him. As she waited for someone to answer she thought back to how all day she had to force herself from sending a text to Kacchan. It hadn't been clear if he only wanted her to use the number for emergencies or if she was allowed to text him at any time. She hoped for the second option, especially if they really were going to give this a try at correcting the past.

In the end she decided to wait until he texted her first.

The door swung open to reveal Toshi himself as he waved her in. "So this is your home?" she asked with interest as she entered. The house was full of the bare minimum, showing that even though he had money he didn't flaunt that fact. As she followed him to the sitting room she found that she liked the look, it felt comfortable.

Tea was waiting for them when he motioned for her to sit down. Handing her the cup she took it happily and smiled at the taste of the sip she took. His tea was some of the best she had ever tasted.

"You did great yesterday," he spoke breaking the silence. "I only wish I could have presented you with the award myself." Izuka ducked her head at the memory of yesterday. She was happy he had given Bakugo the award and told him to give it to her. It had made him wait for her and led to the opportunity to talk. "I hope young Bakugo was able to give it to you."

"Yeah, he waited for me to wake up," she said happily. "Actually we finally was able to talk. Nothing is truly fixed yet, there's too much that needs to be made up for between the both of us, but it's a step in the right direction."

"It's good to hear you two were able to clear the air and step in the direction your bond has been leading you toward." Izuka leaned forward and set her tea down.

"Not that I'm excited to see your home, Toshi, but why did you ask me to come here?" Toshi cleared his throat having not planned to just jump right into things so quickly.

"Several of our last talks have heavily been on soulmates and being quirkless before receiving One For All," Toshi began as he looked slightly uncomfortable with what he was saying. "I've decided I'd like to tell you a bit more about my Mark. Perhaps in doing so you'll understand a bit better why I hope you and young Bakugo work past the issues, and allowing me to let a heavy burden fall from my shoulders. I've never spoken about this with anyone, and I feel it's time I've opened up."

Midoriya began to nod her head enthusiastically as she smiled at her friend. "Like you've told me Toshi, it's better to let it off your chest, instead of holding it in. I'll listen if your ready."

"Thank you," Toshi said as he leaned back into the seat. "I met her, the one I'm bound to, back after I first was given One For All by my mentor. She was a student at U.A., though not in the hero course, just general studies. Neither one of us talked of the Mark, I guess we always just figured there would be time for that later. I had just wanted to get to know her, I didn't need a relationship at that point in my life, and the same seemed to be for her as well."

He sipped slowly at his tea in a clear sign to buy more time before he had to speak again. Izuka flinched upon hearing her phone go off, but she ignored it, believing that Toshi was more important right now. She would have time later to answer whoever it was. Toshi smirked at the sound of her ring tone but didn't comment on it causing Midoriya's cheeks to heat up just the slightest.

"Are you going to get that?" he asked kindly while still smirking. Izuka shook her head as her phone fell silent.

"I can just answer it later," she said. "Go on with your story." A flash of unsureness crossed his face, almost wishing she had taken the time to answer. It was hard for him to talk about this, he hadn't mentioned her to anyone since Nana. That secret died with her, no one else knew who he bonded with, or that he ever did.

"My training stepped up after my predecessor died, and I didn't see her for a while after. In my grief came the need to gain control over One For All, to become the symbol I needed to be. Our time spent with one another only picked up after several months, but even then we rarely saw one another, and I had begun to notice a difference in her mood. Foolishly I ignored it, she never spoke of what was wrong so I just assumed I was seeing things. After our graduation was when our paths diverged."

 _"Toshi," she said kindly, a hint of her smile barely shining through. Toshi frowned when he saw her, the smile never reached her eyes now days, but there was something else. Her expression had darkened, her eyes were hallow, her skin paler. She hadn't been sleeping was the first thing brought to his mind. Worry began to creep up inside of him as he walked closer toward her._

 _"Rei, are you okay?" he asked moving to stand directly in front of her. "I got your message, what did I need to come down here for so quickly?" Rei's eyes darted around as she began to fidget._

 _"I know we've never talked about it," she said softly her voice barely carrying to him, even though he was only a mere couple inches away. "I always assumed we would later, when I knew what I wanted from life. In recent times I've been meaning to bring it up, but our time together has always been so precious to me, that I didn't want to dilute it with anything bad."_

 _Toshi stared down at her in worry, not understanding what she was saying, but getting that it wasn't something he was going to want to hear. "I'm not understanding." Her face lifted to show him her grey eyes that normally sparkle but today they seemed dull. Another observance he had been ignoring in their last couple of get togethers._

 _"My family has agreed to a deal," she said. A sad glint flashed across her eyes. "A man with power and money wants me to agree to a quirk marriage. He says that my quirk is one that would make our children greater than any other. I have no choice but to agree."_

 _Anger flashed across Toshi's face before he gained control back over his emotions. His features were still hard but they remained blank. The only sign that his anger was still there was in the way his hands clenched at his side._

 _"No other choice?" he said in confused. "Rei, you have a choice."_

 _"My family has already signed the contract, I even told them of finding my soulmate," she cried. "My father didn't care. He said it was no matter, that bonds were a weakness, and that this deal gave them everything to be happy in life. I needed to see you tonight to let you know. Other than short of fleeing into the night I won't be able to get out of it." Toshi knew of her need to follow her father's orders, the man was the voice of the family, and his word was law._

 _"Come with me," he said speaking before actually thinking. "I'm moving to America soon. Leave with me." Rei's grey eyes sadly fell onto his own deep blue. Her hand raised up to cup at his cheek as she brushed her thumb across it._

 _"Do you mean that?" she asked hesitantly._

 _"Yes, I want you to follow me to America. I can take care of you." A smile slid across her face as his hand reached up to join the one on her cheek, before falling away into a frown._

 _"I would only come between your dream," she said, her voice cracking. "You're going there because you must, there isn't any room for me. You were leaving to protect yourself, and me." Her hand slipped out from underneath his as she cradled it to her side. "No one can find out about me, or they'd use me against you." Toshi's face fell along with her realization._

 _"We can find a way." She softly shook her head._

 _"No, Toshi.." A tear fell down her cheek only to be caught by Toshi's finger as he flicked it away. A bitter laugh escaped her lips. "Funny, that this is the only way in the end. If I go along with this proposal no one would ever know, and you can become great like your meant to be."_

"She went back home that night and accepted," he said before taking another long drag of his tea. "We both agreed in the end it would be the safer option. No one would have been the wiser to use her against me. This form is a protected secret that not many know about, but I still couldn't take that risk. I lost her that night, and several years later heard what became of her."

"Who was she?" Izuka asked with some hesitance. The story seemed to have taken a lot out of Toshi, who was now slumped against the couch he resided on.

"You've heard of her from your friend," he said. "Her name after getting married was Todoroki Rei. After she was sent to the hospital I never gained the courage to go see her. I still believe it would be safer for me not too, but I almost believe I just hide behind that out of fear."

Izuka blinked against the new knowledge. Toshi's soulmate was Todoroki's mother.

Her heart tugged for the woman, after having heard her story, knowing what the woman had gone through from what her son said, adding onto the bonds pull, she never had a chance for happiness. Frowning Izuka leaned forward and patted the hand of Toshi's that was closest to her reach.

"I don't believe there's a reason to be scared," she said after a moment of silence. "You both chose what you did out of protection for the other. Bonds don't just go away, something I know that you know. Your feeling it, have always felt it. There's no need to fear rejection from her. However, I understand your desire to keep protecting her by staying away, but Toshi your time as the symbol of peace is coming up. Perhaps it's time to start thinking about your own personal happiness. Reuniting wouldn't be so bad, right?"

"Young Midoriya, your advice is sound as always," he began with a smile on his face. "But I believe that's a decision for future me to make."

"Just don't make it something you'll regret later on."

Izuka left later that evening after several hours of conversation on much lighter topics and a promise that she would be back another day. The sun had begun to set but she knew there was still a good hour before dark with plenty of time to get home. After closing the door behind her and zipping up her jacket Izuka remembered the text from earlier. One that had turned into two just a few minutes earlier.

Swiping open her phone she found they were both from Kacchan. A smile played on her lips as she opened them to read what they had to say.

 _Don't leave your house early before school tomorrow"_

And then another saying.

 _What the fuck it's been hours._

She gave out a short laugh and rolled her eyes. It was such a Kacchan thing to be mad at his text not being responded too right away. She responded with a curious okay, but quickly sent another text asking why she couldn't. Not surprisingly she never gained an response back and idly she wondered if this was his way of working things out.

Either way things were beginning to look up, and the festival had ended up being more beneficial than once thought.

 **子猫**

Bakugo stared down at his phone in anger and a hint of worry as he sent his second text to the girl who always got under his skin. She had responded to his first one and after giving it a few hours of still no response, he had seen her respond to a text as soon as getting it often enough to know this wasn't normal, he had begun to grow inpatient. The bond between the two of them showed no difference than normal. The swirl of emotions that usually bombarded him were still there. The only difference his how he tolerated them more than normal.

It was the only reason he hadn't begun to call her phone and cuss her out for it. Truthfully he wasn't worried, just pissed, or so he told himself.

Finally his phone went off, showing the name of Koneko on it's screen. Exiting out of the game he had been playing he opened the messages and felt a sense of relief at knowing she was ok after all. Not bothering to respond, his personal vengeance for her taking so long, he settled back onto his bed.

His arms moved to be used as pillows as he stared up at his ceiling. Tomorrow changes were going to be needed, and a show of at least trying. Anything that involved him would be rocky, and he still had to force himself to keep his anger in check, but he would try.

If he had taken the time to notice he would have realized his Mark once again had begun to change. The lone blossom had been joined by a couple more small ones.

His thorns weren't the only thing showing anymore.

* * *

 **This is one you've all been waiting for! However, keep in mind that they have not gotten together and it will still be a short while before they decide they can commit to that. A lot of the past has to be made up for, and proven that it won't happen again.**

 **Thank you to Amaya-chan07 who requested this bonus chapter!**

 **Bonus Chapter: Six**

"She's really cute!" came the boyish reply from a kid during recess. "For someone that's quirkless that is." His friends laughed at his words but the boy shut them up with a glare.

"You shouldn't say things like that about Midoriya," said his friend after sobering up from his laughter. "Bakugo would beat you up." The other boy simply shrugged in response, not an ounce of fear on his face for the blonde.

"I'm not afraid of that bully," he said. "He doesn't own the girl. He hates her, I don't see why he cares so much." The three friends began to walk toward the swings, the leader of the group continuing to eye the green-haired girl.

"You remember what he said," came the same boy from before. "He would blow any of us up for touching her." The leader rolled his eyes and shoved the boy away from him.

"Oh, shut up," he said gruffly. "Stop being a coward. I'm going to go talk to her."

"Good luck," said the third boy who had been silent up to this point. "I'll give my eulogy at your funeral." The boy ignored his friend as he began to stalk forward toward the girl not noticing the blonde's presence coming up behind him.

A hand reached out and shoved at his shoulder causing his balance to be thrown off. Shoving his hands out to break his fall he quickly rolled over to stare up at who had attacked him.

"So, did I hear right, Ichirou," snarled Bakugo as he glared down at him. "You like that quirkless freak." Ichirou gulped as he slid back a few paces trying to put some space between them. His hands drug painfully against the cement. Bakugo wasn't having that as he stepped forward with each scramble backwards.

"I thought I made myself clear that no one was allowed to touch her. I think you need to turn around and walk away." His quirk began to go off in the palms of his hands, many explosions filling the silence that hung between them. Snarling the ash blonde leaned forward and allowed an explosion to go off a few inches away from his face. "Scram."

Ichirou deciding it was best to leave and abandon his plan toward the girl shot to his feet and ran into the school. Katsuki shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched him leave, the glare never leaving his face, even once he disappeared into the building.

"Fucking extra," he hissed as his eyes locked onto the girl that had been the boys destination. His crimson eyes narrowed dangerously at her but he made no move to go to her. No one ever touched the girl except for himself when he bullied her. The most they ever did was snicker and throw comments at her. That is all he allowed.

Everyone would be best to remember that.


	21. A Heroes Name

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **A Heroes Name**

 **I would just like to point out before this chapter starts that I don't mind the criticism that will help me make this story better but to just review something that is just meant to be mean is totally unnecessary. If it's just to make someone feel bad about something they've poured their heart and soul into then please just keep it to yourself. Personally, it doesn't bother me because I love this story, and I know there are some of you who love it too, but there are people out there that take that stuff seriously and it breaks them. That person has a right to their opinion, but if you don't like it then don't read, and especially don't share your rude thoughts.**

 **I would also like from now on to use a spot at the bottom of the chapter to reply to reviewers who don't have an account so that they can have questions answered as well. I apologize for never answering in the past but I worried about a long Authors Note and honestly I love replying to you guys so I will be doing that at the end of the bonus chapters.**

 ** _"I want it to bring Peace by just being uttered, because they know I am there, and tomorrow will be brighter."_**

 ** _Edited by ICanHearThemToo_**

* * *

The time off from school flew by for Izuka, who had felt accomplished with everything she had done. Her relationship with Bakugo was hopefully on the mend, and she had been given the opportunity to grow a little closer to Toshi. Though her days were positive, she found her nights forming back to endless nightmares. Without the harsh training she had done in preparation for the Festival that had caused her to be in a constant state of fatigue, her nightmares had made an appearance. They had twisted and formed into a whole new terror during their absence, and she couldn't say she missed them.

 _A hand gripped harshly at her neck, squeezing it teasingly before fingernails dug into her skin. "I can't wait to show you what we have planned for you," came the raspy childish voice. Her body shook as sweat built at her brow. An undeniable urge to brush it away came over her but it was futile as her wrists were bound._

 _Her mouth opened but not a single word escaped. She found herself no longer able to make a sound. A feeling of helplessness washed over her as she felt his fingers leave her one at a time before taking their place around her once more. She flinched with every movement._

 _"How can I break you today?" he said excitedly. "Perhaps with this." A door swung open on the opposite end of the dingy room she was held in. Emerald eyes widened with terror at the sight of a faceless man dragging Kacchan into the room. He struggled to get free but it was fruitless._

 _"I want you to do the honors," giggled the blue-haired man as his fingers finally left her skin. "He's the final boss. Kill him." Izuka began to weep as she felt her body move on its own accord. She was no longer in control. Her lips parted as her silent pleas went unheard. She struggled with everything she had, but the words compelling her forward were stronger. She watched as she took the dagger from the man's hand._

 _Lifting it high, she could only watch in horror as the blade sliced through the air, glinting dangerously in the light. A scream tore from her lips._

Gasping harshly for breath, Izuka clutched at her chest. Her heart was racing impossibly fast as her body shook with the sobs that wracked throughout her body. That had been by far the worst nightmare, and she blamed it on the fact that it had been so long since her last one. Reaching blindly toward her nightstand she grasped desperately for the glass of water she had left there just in case. It had become a habit that she was grateful she never broke.

Gulping it down desperately, she sighed at the feeling of it replenishing her. She felt like her body had been letting out gallons of sweat and tears. Feeling utterly hopeless, she wearily pulled herself from the bed and trudged over to her closet. It would be another early morning run, her old routine falling easily in place. Her hand reached subconsciously for her phone after throwing on a light jacket.

The desperate need to know that Kacchan was alright rushed through her veins in a hot sort of desperation that she couldn't just ignore. Not after what she just dreamed.

Feeling horrible at the thought of waking him up at five in the morning only caused her to pause for a second before her own selfish fears tugged at her mind. Her thumbs flashed across the screen as she sent him a short text.

 _Are you alright? -Koneko_

Though it wasn't a logical feeling to have seeing as she knew he was fine and it had just been a nightmare, there was a small part of her mind whispering to her: what if you're wrong? Her fear was finding out that these past several weeks were all just a dream her crazed mind had come up with, and in reality, the villains had managed to flee with her.

Swiping harshly at her earphones, she shoved them into her ears and began to play a random song as she slipped from her house to begin the jog. Her feet pounded against the pavement as she tried to drive the dream away with each footstep. She had begun to regret sending such a worrying message, it would most likely bring up questions she wasn't willing to speak about.

She felt her phone vibrate announcing that she had definitely woken him up. A groan escaped her lips as she came to a stop breathing fast. She had only been running for a few minutes but she had pushed herself to her limit, running at full speed. Glancing down at her phone she opened the text and let out a relieved breath, her subconscious feeling much better at the proof in front of her.

 _It's five in the fucking morning, Koneko. -Kacchan_

That was more than enough for her to stop worrying and finally let go of all the tension she was feeling. He was fine, and that was all that mattered. Placing her phone back in her pocket she decided to let it go unanswered in a hope that he would just go back to sleep. She already felt bad enough for waking him in the first place. After several more moments of now steady pacing, she was slowly driving her nightmare from her mind and forcing it as far into the deepest depths of her mind she could. Another vibrate from her phone had her slowing to a stop once more.

 _If you don't explain your text I'm going to be pissed. -Kacchan_

Letting out a small sigh, a gust of air escaped her lungs, fogging the air in front of her. The morning was colder than most and she could smell rain in the air. Idly she reminded herself to take an umbrella to school if it wasn't already raining by then. Quickly, she sent him another text trying to squash any questions before they could be asked.

 _It's nothing just go back to sleep, Kacchan. -Koneko_

She decided to just wait for his reply instead of continuing her run. She was sure he would just reply immediately anyway.

 _I'm coming over. -Kacchan_

Frowning she replied that she wasn't home but added her destination as an afterthought. He was stubborn enough to continue to ask, and if she was honest with herself, she would like to see him in person. Just to make sure he really was alright. Her nightmare really messed her up. Needing to wait in her spot until Kacchan showed up, she began to go through her stretches once more. The need to move was much too strong to just sit around.

Izuka hadn't noticed right away when Bakugo arrived. She was too busy going through another set of stretches, her brain buzzing through everything her mind could think up as long as it wasn't that dream.

Still feeling beyond tired Bakugo rubbed at his eyes and yawned as he walked up behind Izuka, noticing right away the earbuds in her ears keeping her from hearing him. He studied her as he walked taking in the dark shadows under eyes showing that her sleep hadn't been restful. A frown tugged at his lips at her appearance and the worry over her text tugged harder at him. He had noticed her on his morning jogs that he did about an hour from now, and he began to wonder if she was always out this early. Then another question was brought up. Did she really run for that long?

His hand reached out to grab her shoulder and the flinch that wracked throughout her body caused him to let her go instantly.

Turning to face him all she could see was the blade slashing through the air. Blinking her eyes focused back on him. There was no blade. Recognition flashed across her face as she smiled hesitantly before standing to her full height.

"Hey, Kacchan," she said. He noticed the smile didn't fully reach her eyes as they were too busy taking in his form. She looked over him from head to toe, barely taking in the sweat pants and jacket he threw on due to the cold. It was his running clothes and she knew she wouldn't be alone for her routine this morning. That thought filled her with relief, even more so when she found nothing wrong with him. His normal scowl already was settled over his features and it brought relief that it wasn't the betrayed fearful look from last night.

"You going to tell me about that weird-ass text of yours?" Bakugo asked as his shoulders hunched forward at the cold breeze that wrapped around them. Her body stiffened, her eyes closing as she forced back the images she didn't want to see. Within the next instant, a smile was splattered across her face as her eyes stayed closed.

"It's just a text I sent half asleep," she lied. "That's why I didn't reply back at first. It was stupid and I felt bad for waking you." Bakugo's eyes roamed over her face. He looked for any sign of deception but with her eyes closed, the one place he could always read her, he couldn't figure it out. He huffed but let it go and glanced around the area, not sure what to do now. They never spent any considerable amount of time alone together but he had to remind himself how he was trying. Trying meant spending time near her.

Though he was letting it go, he would be keeping a closer eye on her. He didn't have proof that she lied but something deep in his gut told him it was a lie. He hated lies. Especially from her.

"So we gonna run or some shit?" he asked as she opened her eyes.

Glancing quickly down to the ground Izuka immediately felt bad for not telling him the truth, but she didn't want to place her hardships on him. They were finally trying to get better and she felt like her nightmares could set that back. It was her problem to deal with. Not his.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly. Both took off at a steady pace, Bakugo constantly glancing at her with annoyance and Izuka feeling uncomfortable with his prying eyes.

 **子猫**

Two hours later and they were both ready to start for the train that would take them toward the school. Izuka had promised not to leave her house before he arrived, and the new twist to her morning was strange. The fact that it was Kacchan who walked beside her was extremely different, but it made her happy. The nightmare from earlier had been cleared from her mind as they pushed each other to their limits during the jog, and now with him quietly walking beside her, she felt peaceful.

If this were to become an everyday thing she could get used to it. Her fingers twitched at her side, begging to take his hand but she was unsure if that would cause him to yell at her or not. They were in unchartered territory and she had yet to figure out what was too fast. Gripping the strap of her bag harder she stared straight ahead and squashed any thoughts of wanting to feel the touch of his hand against hers again.

Most of their walk was spent in peaceful silence until they boarded the train. They hadn't managed to grab seats so they stood in the middle of the aisle along with tons of other people. Izuka always hated the train, it was far too full of people and everywhere she turned around she was bumping into someone. This time around, she was pressed up against Kacchan who looked like he was about to snap at any second.

She was sure this probably wasn't the fact that she was so close, but just his regular face that he held when traveling by train. He was never happy, but she could hardly blame him in this setting. A long sigh escaped her lips as yet another person jostled into her, causing Izuka to yet again knock into the ash-blonde next to her.

Then her morning got worse.

"Hey!" yelled out the voice of a teenage boy. Izuka ignored him until she heard the yell once more, along with her name. "Hey, you're Midoriya right?" Her head snapped up to look at him as he pushed through the last couple of people, coming to stand in front of her. He was way closer than she was comfortable with in conversations with strangers. There was literally only a few inches between them, helping her clearly make out his bright blue eyes and excited expression.

"Um, yes?" she said, a little weirded out by someone she didn't know calling her by name. Behind her she felt Bakugo shift restlessly, unaware of the snarl he was sending the boys way.

"You're from the hero course at U.A, right?" he asked but didn't allow her to answer before speeding along. "I watched you at the Sports Festival. You are awesome! Placed second throughout the whole thing! I can't believe I'm meeting you." Izuka opened her mouth, trying to get a word in, wanting to ask if he could step back as his face was now right up close to hers. It was a little overwhelming to be noticed, and she wasn't comfortable with the spotlight. This was something she told herself she needed to get over if she wanted to become a hero.

"C-could you-," she started, but was immediately cut off by the boy.

"You're way cuter in person yah know." Her face broke out in a deep blush as he continued on like he hadn't heard her. "We should go out sometime; I'd love to get your number." By this point, her face was beat red and she was trying to move back away from him without any progress. He was still way too close and with his new interest in trying to get her number she was beginning to freak out more than before.

An arm slipped around her waist, tugging her back and away from the flirting boy. As soon as he touched her Izuka was overcome with the familiar sense of comfort and knew that it had been Kacchan to do this. His grip was tighter than normal. She could feel how stiff he was as he moved her back and placed his body between the boy and her. Glancing up she could see the way his lips curled in distaste and the look over utter rage in his eyes.

It caused the red of his eyes to darken to almost black, and his face to become more sharp and intense.

"Hey, man," said the strange boy. "I was talking to her."

"And now your not," Bakugo hissed as his fingers clenched into fists, wanting to hit him for asking Izuka out. As soon as the boy came up to her he felt mad about it but had been willing to brush it off until the idiot called her cute. Then his blood had begun to boil and his body began to react on its own when he started to ask her out.

No one asked her out, especially not in front of him.

"You're not her boyfriend, you don't speak for her," he said sharply, a little pissed from having someone interrupt them. "I know you, you're the angry guy from the festival. You should really mind your own business." Not able to hold his rage back any longer Bakugo's hand flashed out and gripped the boy shirt with his fist. Tugging him forward he glared down at him.

"She is my business," he snarled lowly. "Get the fuck out of here." He shoved him back and caused the boy to run into someone behind him before he could catch his balance. The stranger huffed as he fixed his jacket and glared at the two of them.

"Whatever," he said gruffly before disappearing back into the crowd.

Izuka stared wide-eyed at the scene as her eyes bounced back and forth between the two of them. She hadn't heard the last bit he had uttered but she could see that Kacchan was still pissed by what happened. Shuffling closer to him she moved to where they were barely touching once more.

"Thanks, Kacchan," she said with a small, shy smile. Her face was still red from the incident but it was slowly fading away. "He was making me uncomfortable." His red eyes darted down to her and only nodded as he tried to regain control back over his emotions. His hand came up to rest on her shoulder, trying to draw calmness from the feeling that always circled them when they touched.

The rest of the train ride went by fast and no other incidents happened, putting Izuka in a better mood than before. As they traveled to school it had begun to rain and Izuka was happy to have remembered her umbrella. They ended up sharing it as they walked at a quicker pace than before. Upon entering the school, they were passed by a running Iida and Izuka remembered what she had watched on t.v the night before.

She was sure that it was his brother who had gotten hurt by the hero killer and made a note to check in on him before leaving school that day. It was her job as class rep to help her classmates, but it was also her job as a friend. They may not have been close but she was still worried.

Flicking the rain off her umbrella she closed it and quickly walked to her locker so she could place it inside. Smiling at Bakugo she waved him on, deciding that this was as good a time as any to talk to Iida before class.

"I'll be inside soon I need to speak to Iida," she said. Bakugo's eyes narrowed then rolled before he turned around and walked away without a word. His anger from before still surrounding him. It had lessened but he was still pretty irritated.

"Hey, Iida," she said in greeting as he placed his poncho inside his locker.

"Oh, good morning Midoriya," he said in greeting. His tone of voice was normal but she could detect a hint of a lie inside of it.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your brother," she said softly as her hand moved to lay on his shoulder for a second in comfort before dropping back to her side. "I heard what happened and wanted you to know as class rep, and your friend, I'm here if you need someone to speak to."

Something flashed across his eyes as she spoke but it retreated so fast she couldn't identify it. Whatever it was made her uneasy as she studied him but he flashed her a smile and waved her off.

"I apologize if he or I caused you concern," he said nicely. "You needn't worry though I appreciate it." Izuka couldn't help but frown as he quickly turned from her and hurried into the classroom. She had no choice but to let it drop, and she would, but that didn't mean she wouldn't keep a watch out for him. There had been something within his gaze, a flash of darkness, and that worried her.

As she entered the class and went to take her place behind Kacchan, she could hear everyone talking about people recognizing them and coming up to them that morning. It only reminded her of her own experience, and that caused her to sigh and slide down into her seat.

"How did your morning go?" Kaminari asked as he walked up to her desk.

"Annoyingly," she grumbled as she flashed him a welcoming smile.

"Ah, didn't like the attention you received," he stated with a laugh. Izuka rolled her eyes and straightened in her seat.

"Not if that attention is someone trying to hit on me and getting way too involved in my personal space." Momo who had walked up behind Kaminari frowned upon hearing her answer. A disapproving look falling across her face.

"People like that upset me," she stated, causing Kaminari to realize she was there. "I hope he wasn't too pushy." Her eyes lit up with a concern that had Izuka smiling warmly at her friend.

"Don't worry Kacchan was there to yell at him." A laugh broke through her lips, causing Momo to look relieved and Kaminari to suddenly get interested.

"You and Bakugo rode the train together?" he asked with a raised suggestive look. Izuka frowned at him and shoved at his shoulder roughly, causing the boy to laugh and stumble back.

"Shut up, Kami," she grumbled as her eyes flashed to the blonde in front of her. She really hoped he didn't catch on to what Kaminari was implying. Momo rolled her eyes at the boy but sent Izuka a curious glance. She had seen how their relationship was and wasn't aware of it changing. Izuka shook her head before sending her a look that they would have a girl talk later. She loved how she had someone she could just talk to like that.

Deciding to drag Kaminari away before the angry blonde could attack him, Momo said her goodbyes and forced Denki to do the same. It was perfect timing. As they took to their seats, Aizawa-sensei entered the room.

"Good morning class," he announced, and Izuka greeted him back along with the rest of the class as she noticed his bandages that were gone. This was big news to the class as that meant their teacher was no longer hurt. "Today we have Hero Informatics class. A special one." This piqued up her interest as this part of the class wasn't always the easiest.

But his next words put everyone to ease.

"You'll be choosing your hero identities." All around her people began to yell in excitement showing their approval over today. "Before that, we need to speak about the pro draft picks I mentioned the other day." Izuka realized she must have been asleep for this because it had been getting late before she finally woke up after the festival. "It's based on who the pros think will be ready to join the workforce in another two or three years of experience. So you could say it's a way for them to show their interest in your future." He continued to explain it to them before finally showing who all had been picked by pros.

Todoroki gained the most and by the look on his face, Izuka knew it wasn't solely because of his performance and had partially been to do with who his father was. He had the most still and she knew there were plenty interested in what he had done at the sports festival. After him came Bakugo who had won but still had fewer than Todoroki.

Her name came next on the list, causing her to be surprised. Even if she had come second, she ended up pretty hurt and figured that would have scared any of the potential mentors off. Her name only had a little over a thousand on it but it was still more than expected.

"There's typically more of a spread," Aizawa said. "But our top three stole the spotlight." The classroom erupted in noise once more.

"Well done as always, Todoroki," Izuka could hear Momo say behind her. She discreetly turned around in her seat to look at Todoroki's face. His eyes darted over to her before nodding slightly.

"It's mostly my father's influence," he said, but his sentence fell short as he stared longer at her face. He sighed. "But thank you." Izuka gave a secret smile as she quickly turned back around. It was a good step forward between the two and she was happy for them.

"With that settled, whether you were picked or not, you will all have a chance to work alongside pro heroes." Aizawa continued to talk as Izuka thought over what her hero name would even be. She had her whole childhood to come up with a hero name but they were all based off All Might. She didn't want any of those names now that she knew Toshi personally. There had only been one name she had thought up of shortly after meeting Kacchan.

It was one day when they had been in a heated discussion over what they would be called when they became heroes. Young Kacchan had agreed with Izuka's older self, saying she needed a name that wasn't based on All Might. It had taken them two hours to come up with, but as soon as she heard it she had fallen in love with it. Over the years she had pushed it from her mind as it was just another hurtful addition to a long list of memories that all had Kacchan attached to them, but now she remembered and no longer frowned unhappily.

Izuka was brought back to the present with the sound of Midnight's voice yelling over Aizawa-sensei. Her eyes blinked rapidly, taking in the R-rated Hero as she placed her hands delicately in her hair before walking into the room with her hips swaying side to side. Izuka rolled her eyes at the faces of a lot of the boys in class before focusing back onto the entering hero.

"The name you pick now may be what the world ends up calling you," she said in a simpering voice. "That's happened to many pro's." Aizawa seemed to become slightly more tired at her entrance as he focused the class back on him.

"That is true," he said in agreement. "I've asked Midnight to come here and help you pick out your new names. I'm simply no good at it. What future do you see for yourself? The name you choose will bring you closer to cementing a certain image because names are capable of reflecting one's true image."

Aizawa's words impacted Izuka greatly as she reached up to take the board handed to her by Bakugo. Names truly did have a bigger impact than most people understood. Some held greater responsibility like All Might's eventually did. It wasn't something to take lightly; she understood that. She would need a name that reflected the responsibility that had been passed down to her. One that could hold up to the image she would need to be seen in.

A Hero for Peace, and a voice for those who didn't have one themselves.

It didn't matter in the end how much she thought about it. The name Kacchan had given her all those years ago rang true in her head. There just couldn't be any other, and she made sure it stood for everything those two five-year-olds felt when coming up with it.

Hope for the future and everything that came with it.

She had made up her mind.

 **子猫**

One by one her classmates went up. Many had known the names they were going to pick since their childhoods as well like, _Froppy_. Others were based on heroes who impacted them like, _Red Riot_. Many were names that were based on the quirks the people had and others simply used their first names have not been able to figure out what type of hero they wanted to become yet.

Izuka focused completely when Kacchan went up to announce his chosen name and she couldn't help but sweatdrop at the sight of, King Explosion Murder. She idly wondered if he remembered the childhood name they had come up with together all those years ago. It would have fitted perfectly but she was hesitant on reminding him of it.

 _Ground Zero_

With a shake of her head, she glanced around and wondered who was all left beside herself. A sense of the unknown kept her from moving forward to take her turn. The name felt right to her but what would Midnight or the others say? What would Kacchan say?

As Iida stood up from his seat Izuka couldn't help but feel that emotion from earlier in the morning. Something was wrong with her classmate. It went deeper than just being upset with what happened to his brother, but she couldn't place what lied within his eyes. Whatever it was caused a sense of uneasiness that shook her to the bone. She watched as he erased the name he once had before and wrote an entirely new one.

 _Iida_

A deep frown fell over her face as she wondered what it was that he had written down before. Midnight reluctantly accepted the name before turning her eyes on Izuka and Bakugo. Realizing she couldn't avoid it any longer Izuka stood to her feet and clutched at the board. As she walked, she couldn't help but glance Kacchans way as she passed by him. Placing her board onto the podium, her eyes roamed over her classmates.

Flipping the board up she allowed everyone to see the lone word that was written in black marker.

 _Ineko_

Everyone quietly waited for her to say something but Izuka's eyes had landed and stayed on Kacchan as she spoke.

"I chose this name because it stood for a couple of five-year-olds' hopes and dreams, and I want it to stand for the same thing for all who hear it. I want it to bring Peace by just being whispered... Because they know I am there and that tomorrow will be brighter." Everyone erupted into loud applause that caused a tiny smile to form on her lips, but her eyes never wavered from their place on a surprised looking blonde. She knew he was remembering too.

"I love the meaning behind the name!" Midnight called out. "That type of backstory will have people falling for it! I accept!" Izuka sighed in relief before moving to sit back down. A pair of ruby eyes followed her until she was out of sight before standing back up himself. He had quickly written the new name down before determinedly moving toward the podium.

"Ground Zero." It was all that was said. Katsuki moved to go back to his seat before Midnight could agree with it or not. He didn't care if she approved or not, the name meant something to him, and that was that. He wouldn't be choosing something else.

Midnight watched him move back to his seat but didn't speak up against it, having seen his decision had been settled.

 **子猫**

After Midnight left, the class was left to decide on who they wanted to pick for internships for the rest of the class. Bakugo turned in his seat to look at her causing Izuka to blush as her eyes darted to his face and back down to her desk.

"You remembered," he said quietly but before she could speak Kaminari had run up to her desk.

"Yo," he said in greeting as he crouched next to her to see her list of potential internships. "Who are you going to choose?" Seeing that the chance to speak was over Izuka turned to look at her friend, but not before seeing the look of irritation flash across Bakugo's face.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure," she said truthfully. From behind them, Momo came to stand on Izuka's other side. Her eyes flashed a warning at Kaminari as she flicked back her ponytail.

"I believe they were trying to have a conversation, Kaminari." The excitable blonde's eyes widened as he looked toward Bakugo, who had already turned around in his seat. He turned back to Izuka, who was blushing lightly from Momo's words.

"Hey, sorry, Iz-chan." he said quickly. "I hadn't realized." Izuka only flashed him a reassuring smile before patting his head.

"Don't worry, Kami," she said calmly. "I'll catch up with Kacchan later." In all honesty, Izuka was a little curious about what he had to say about the memory but wasn't annoyed or upset with Kaminari for interrupting. She knew it wouldn't have gone much farther past the point of her agreeing before Kacchan would have stopped talking. They were surrounded by classmates, and she was sure he wouldn't want anyone overhearing them.

Upon seeing that it truly was alright and Bakugo wasn't going to try to explode him, he began to gush about how many people wanted her as an intern. The girl herself was still pleasantly surprised but unsure of who would be the best choice. There were many to pick from but she was curious about whether or not All Might would want to intern her, or if he had a suggestion.

Deciding to save her pick until after speaking to Toshi, she slid the paper over to Kaminari so he could get a better look at it. The rest of the class sped by until it was time to go home. Picking up her bag and gathering it, she purposefully took longer than her other classmates so she could hang around and find All Might without anyone wanting to walk with her.

After putting her jacket back on, she walked toward the doorway, only to jump back in fear as someone suddenly appeared from nowhere. All Mights face was inches away from her own as he was bent over to be level with her.

"I-I am here in a peculiar pose!" he announced loudly. She instantly noticed that he looked uncomfortable and had been sweating, almost like he was nervous or afraid. Her eyebrows rose at the sight as she took a few steps back.

"You alright, All Might?" she asked, never calling him Toshi in this form. He opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by another person's voice filling the hallway.

"Are you coming, Koneko?" Kacchan called out in irritation after growing tired of waiting for her. Izuka blinked, having not realized he was still outside the class, before shaking her head at herself. He probably wanted to walk her home. He seemed to be really trying since their talk.

"I'm afraid I need to speak to Midoriya, young Bakugo," All Might said as he straightened up. Bakugo raised an eyebrow at the look on the pro hero's face as his red eyes flashed over to Izuka in a questioning way. She just shrugged her shoulders not knowing why the man was acting like that either.

"I'll just see you tomorrow, Kacchan," Izuka said with uncertainty as her eyes darted back over to All Might. Bakugo scowled at her answer but didn't push the subject as he spun around and stalked away. Frowning, Izuka watched after him, feeling upset that he was mad now.

"I apologize, my girl," All Might said as he waved his successor to follow along with him. "I see that the new start with young Bakugo is going along well."

"Yes, sir," she said in agreement.

"I'm sorry you can't walk with him today," he said. "You see someone specific wants you to intern with him." They came to the teachers' lounge and entered. Izuka glanced around but noticed they were the only ones there. "His name is Gran Torino." Midoriya turned her attention back onto her hero as he spoke once more. The door behind her was closed with a click. "He taught at U.A. for one year. He was my homeroom teacher." He still continued to sweat as he spoke making Izuka uneasy. "He knows everything about One For All, and it's probably the reason he's reached out to you."

"He knows," Izuka said calmly as she nodded. It would be good to intern under someone who already knew and understood her quirk.

"He is a good friend, but he retired so long ago I nearly forgot about him. He's gone through all this trouble so I feel the need to let him train you. However, I had made plans to take you in as an intern myself." Izuka froze in her movements to sit down, her body halfway down to the chair.

"You planned on letting me intern with you!" she yelped out as she shot back up to her feet. "Your name wasn't on my list!?" Her hands began to wave around wildly in the air with how shocked and excited she was. All Might coughed as he stared at the girl, his own hands moving out to try to stop her arms.

"I planned on asking you myself after class," he said as she calmed down. "That's when I read all the names on your list and came across his. Gran Torino wouldn't just come out of retirement to take you in as an intern, so I believe you must accept it." Izuka frowned, disappointment tugging at her lips.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean having you be the person I intern under would be amazing." His gaze became contemplating as he thought it over.

"The man scares the crap out of me," he said bluntly causing Izuka to blink in surprise at the statement. "However, how can I refuse an offer from you Izu-chan!?" He posed in front of her causing her to laugh. "I'm sure I can work something out with the old man where we can both teach you. I still think it would be best to train under him. He can teach you lots. He helped me reach my full potential." Izuka grew excited as she began to bounce on the heels of her feet.

"I get to intern under you still!?" He boomed out a laugh at her expression.

"I'll talk to Gran Torino, kid!" he said with a nod. "With any hope, he'll say yes." He began to grow nervous again at the sound of that before saying under his breath, "Only for you, kid."

 **子猫**

Izuka had been told by Toshi that he would meet her at Gran Torino's place in two days time. He needed to wrap a few things up before following her. She had been excited to hear Gran Torino thought it was a good idea for them both to teach her, but something told the girl that the reason Toshi wasn't going with her was because of the fear he had for the older man. He refused to discuss anything about it, causing Izuka to feel uncomfortable with going alone.

Kacchan walked close by her as the whole class made their way to the metro. He still had a scowl on his face and neither of them had spoken since All Might needing her the other day. Izuka felt upset by this, starting to feel like maybe they were already moving back to old ways, but she felt like she needed to have more faith than that. He was still trying to come to terms with his feelings and she didn't expect a complete turnaround right away.

Still, the silence she had been receiving caused her lots of discomfort. A sigh escaped her lips as she frowned, not realizing it when Bakugo looked her way and noticed. His teeth clenched as he rolled his eyes.

It was harder to be more open than he thought it would be.

Once Aizawa let them go, Izuka turned to find Iida. She wanted to offer one more time to listen to his feelings. Moving away from Bakugo she didn't notice the way he frowned harder than before. Spotting the tall guy a little ways from her, she sped up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I know I've already stated this but I feel as your friend, though we're not close, and as the class rep, the need to remind you I'll be here to listen, Iida," she said but he only gave her the fake off smile from before.

"I'm fine, really Midoriya," he said as he waved her off. "Please do not worry." Relenting, Izuka nodded and gave a tiny half-hearted smile at him.

"Still, we should exchange numbers," she said, not being able to completely let go of her worry. "I'm doing it with the rest of the class just in case something comes up." Iida nodded as he pulled out his phone. They went their separate ways and she quickly went up to each of her classmates that she didn't have phone numbers for so she could save them. Feeling satisfied that she could keep in contact with her class over the next week, she went to find Kaminari and Momo but was stopped as an arm grabbed her.

"Koneko," Bakugo said causing her to stop and turn to him. The grip on her arm didn't loosen as he pulled her away from the class and toward the wall.

"Ah, Kacchan," she said while looking up at him. "I was going to say goodbye before we departed." Bakugo sighed causing her to feel more confused than she had been toward him. His eyes darted around before finally settling back on her once again.

"Shut up you nerd," he said as he pulled her into a hug. She was shocked her body was so easy to tug forward as she was crushed into a hug that lasted only a second before he pulled away. "Sorry for ignoring you. Don't get fucking hurt or any shit during this internship. There's going to be too much fucking distance between us during the next week."

Izuka wasn't able to hug him back before he had pulled away, but she righted herself and smiled at him. She was happy they hadn't left on no talking terms. It made her feel a little more comfortable with the week to come, especially the next couple of days before All Might came.

"I'll be safe, Kacchan!" she said while giving him a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes at her but ruffled her hair before beginning to move away.

"I'll fucking kill you if you're not." Izuka laughed at this as she watched him begin to leave.

"That would defeat the purpose of my safety!" she yelled out after him. He did nothing more than give her the finger, causing her to laugh even more before moving to go tell her friends goodbye. Her train would be departing soon anyway.

 **子猫**

Lugging a suitcase and her hero costume around wasn't the easiest thing to do as she stepped from the cab and glanced up at the address she had arrived at. From the outside, it looked like nothing special, just a rundown, old building. She couldn't bring herself to judge the guy just by where he lived, but she still felt uneasy about the whole thing.

Moving up the steps, she set down her suitcase of clothes to free her hand and knock at the door. Knocking twice, she found no answer and began to wonder if she was even in the right place. Perhaps All Might had given her the wrong address or wrote down a wrong number? Going to knock again she found the door unlocked. She decided that, since no one was answering, she would just peak her head in and call out. The worst that could happen would be it being the wrong house and she would just have some explaining to do.

Shrugging, she shoved it open and poked her head into a darkish looking living room. From first glance, the place seemed to be empty. It held a devoid of life kind of feeling. Emerald eyes danced around the barely lit space before glanced downward at the floor. Freezing, her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

She could barely make out the form of a person lying on the ground where a dark substance seemed to surround them. Her hand shot to her mouth as she held in a startled yelp, before hesitantly moving into the house.

"He's _dead_!?" she whisper-yelled in shock and fright.

This was not how she wanted to begin her internship.

* * *

 **So the name Ineko is just putting Izuka and Koneko together. I took that from Uravity and fell in love with the name. Especially since I couldn't come up with a hero name I actually liked until I did this. Also Ground Zero is the name that people suspect is going to be Bakugo's future hero name, and I have no clue if this will be true, but in my story it is. I love the name and believe it should be his hero name. Though King Explosion Murder is amazing too :D**

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter: Seven**

Kaminari paced the hallways as he waited to see anyone from Class 1-B. Ever since his fight with Ibara, though it was far too short to be considered a fight, he couldn't get her out of his head. He could be considered the flirt of class 1-A, but this felt like more than just the urge to talk to a pretty face. It wasn't hard to understand why that was as he glanced down at his wrist for the millionth time since he had seen her earlier that day.

The green vine-like tattoo crisscrossed around his wrist claiming him as her soulmate. It had been earth-shattering to him and he blamed that in part as to why he ended up losing. He had completely gone into the arena knowing he would give it his all, a girl or not, but once his eyes landed on her and his heart had exploded into a tiny million pieces inside his chest, he found he simply couldn't do it. By the time her vines had wrapped around him, his heart had been built back together stronger than before and all he could manage was to stare at her dumbly.

Due to his lack of thinking, he hadn't been able to pull her aside to talk then. He regretted that with his whole being as he glanced around, looking for the one face that made his day shine brighter.

With a sigh in relief, he finally spotted the green vine-like hair in the crowd and took off after her. She was with a group of friends and he even found that annoying blonde with her. Speed walking faster, he reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. Spinning around, she stared at him with wide eyes before slowly they warmed and the smile that formed on her face was peaceful.

"What are you doing here, 1-A," said Monoma. Ibara only sent her friend a small smile to silence him as she turned to the other girl in the group.

"Kendo could you walk Monoma away please," she asked in her soft voice. "I'd like to speak with him alone."

"Sure, Ibara," her friend said, wondering if this was the boy Ibara had stated was her soulmate. She had done so in secret after her fight with him but hadn't stated who exactly it was, however, the girl suspected.

As the two left Kaminari motioned for Ibara to follow him, which she did willingly. Neither one talked until they were outside the building and no one else was around.

They both opened their mouths to speak before laughing. "You go first," she said kindly, causing him to smile. He realized, as he listened to her speak, he didn't want to ever hear another person's voice. He wondered if that was part of the bond speaking as he never felt this before. Kaminari wasn't actually sure what he wanted from the girl, but he did know he wanted to be around her. It was a place to start.

"Would you like to go get ice cream with me?" he asked her with a flash of a smile. Ibara didn't even hesitate as she nodded enthusiastically.

"I would like that a lot," she said as they both began to move in the direction of an ice cream shop.

* * *

 **This is super short and only shows the tip of their first real talk/meeting but I thought it was super cute and showed enough for now. These two will be seen more later on in the story!**


	22. Start of Internship

Soul Marked

Chapter Twenty-two

Start of Internship

So I completely changed up the role I had for Shigaraki, many of you had asked about him and my story took me in a whole new direction. I hope you all like this path as I'm quite enjoying all the plans I've come up with.

Also something new I don't have much opportunity to write especially here recently so I want you guys to expect an update once a month. That's what I'm aiming for and I know I can make happen, however if I can update more than once than I'll be extremely excited.

I was only able to update today because it's my birthday and I was given a few hours to finish this chapter without my daughter hanging off me :D

Thanks for sticking with me guys!

 _Edited by ICanHearThemToo_

* * *

Izuka looked horrified at what she was seeing. Her hand moved to grab her phone, ready to dial for help. That was until she watched as the old man seemed to move, his face glancing up at her from the mess around him.

"I'm not dead, girl!" he hollered out as he began to pull himself up to his feet. Shaking her head from the shock that muddled it, Izuka darted forward to help him up. He smiled at her as he allowed the action of her trying to help. "I slipped and fell with a plate of sausages and ketchup. Oh, how clumsy of me." Izuka's eyes fell to the floor where she could now see that the substance was just ketchup. Glancing over at her, the older man gave her a curious look. "Who are you?"

Scrambling to stand straighter, Midoriya began to straighten her clothes as she took a step back. "My name is Midoriya Izuka, sir," she said hurriedly. "I've come from U.A." He gave her a blank look and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" he asked loudly causing her eyes to widen as she repeated herself a bit louder. "And who are you!?" This began to cause Izuka to feel panicked at the idea that this man had lost his mind. Her eyes were wide as she watched him plop back down, sitting on the ketchup covered floor. This man was old she knew that, but surely he wasn't old enough to be having memory problems. She had just said her name and he couldn't remember it.

"I'd like to eat lunch," he said simply. She nodded as she began to move backwards over to where her suitcase was. Perhaps she needed to let Toshi know what was going on with his old teacher.

"Maybe I should go make a phone call to Toshi," she said with a nervous look on her face. She barely noticed as he shot forward and crouched in front of her hero suitcase, instantly opening it to look inside. Aborting the search for Toshi's number she shoved her phone back into her pocket and moved forward quickly. "Hey, what are you doing?"

He ignored her, continuing to look at her costume and said, "Fire off an attack, I'd like to see your One For All. I want to know to what degree you can control it." Blinking, the young girl felt confusion sink in deeper at his sudden change in attitude.

"Um, right now sir?" she asked hesitantly. The man barely looked like he could dodge an attack, but she didn't like to assumptions based solely on how a person looked. Though if his mental stability so far was anything to go by she probably could safely assume.

"Nice costume," he said as he finished rifling around. "Put it on and come at me!" She stepped forward to do just that when his head shot around to stare at her, the blank look on his face once more. "Who are you again?" Izuka could feel the helplessness of the situation overwhelm her as she began to think maybe Toshi was wrong for sending her here. Moving forward, she crouched next to him and hung her head, her fists clenched tightly at her side, hoping to get through to this man.

"Sir, please," she began in a soft voice. "I need you to teach me. All Might said you helped him become great. He doesn't have much time left so I need to become better with this power. There's no time for me to fool around. So please, help me." The old man glanced over at her, a look she didn't see cross over his face as he stood to his feet.

"I said, come at me, neophyte." Her head moved up to finally look at him. The expression in his eyes made him look more alive and alert. She realized that what he was doing may have been a test, or just something the old man liked to do, unless he really did have memory problems. "The way you used it during the Sports Festival shows you've got some kind of handle on it, but you can do better. It seems that justice-obsessed fool, All Might, is just intermediate when it comes to being a teacher. It's my turn to look after you, and I expect you to grow while your here. So put on your costume."

As Midoriya moved to take her costume from the suitcase she couldn't help but notice how similar Toshi was to Gran Torino in how they talked. This man was definitely his teacher. Moving to the bathroom, she began to dress herself. She was hoping that Toshi would be here soon, even though she knew it would still be two days before he would arrive. Glancing in the mirror, she decided she was ready and moved to go meet Gran Torino back in his dining room.

"I'm ready," she said with more confidence than she felt. She was unsure about what was about to happen, but hoped it would be a learning experience that would prove to benefit her for the future. She had enough control over her quirk that not wrecking this tiny space would be easy to do, but she still worried about breaking something, accidents do happen after all, or breaking him. He looked fragile.

"Are you going to keep standing there!" he hollered out as he jumped out of her line of sight. "I'm growing impatient." Something flashed in front of her but it was too fast for her eyes to see. Off to her right there was another flash causing her to spin around and try to see what was moving so fast. Her green eyes darted around, trying to find even a glimpse of Gran Torino to track where his attack would come from.

Her whole balance was thrown off as a force barreled into her back and knocked her to the ground. The air was knocked from her lungs and she felt the mass that hit her leave within the next second. Groaning, Izuka's mind began to calculate what she needed to do to beat someone faster than her. She wasn't sure exactly what his quirk was but she didn't need to know to study it and predict what he would do next, and how to counter it. Trying to follow his movements she allowed herself to be hit again in hopes that it would show some kind of pattern.

He zipped around, barely leaving a trace as he jumped from wall, to floor, to wall again. She heard his foot bounce off the floor right next to her, causing her to spin around. Her ponytail whipped at her face from the force of her spin. He was gone again. Above her she heard the telltale sound of a foot making contact with the ceiling before disappearing. Another hit made contact with her back, this time only causing her to stumble forward. Regaining her balance she stepped forward and closed her eyes.

Straining her ears, she reached out with her sense of hearing to tell where his feet landed and how close she was to him each time. A footstep behind her caused her to stiffen but it wasn't close enough, and then she heard another one above her off to the right. All around her, she could hear him bouncing from place to place right up until she finally heard it. The footstep right behind her.

She knew he would try it again; he had done it twice. All she needed to be now was fast and time it just right. He was far more experienced than her but she had a knack for observing and using her knowledge to her advantage. Behind her came the footstep she had been waiting to hear, her body prepared to turn, her ears tuned into the man behind her.

There wasn't another step but she timed it, going by how long the second hit took to make impact after hearing him move behind her. Taking in a deep breath, she spun around in a second and her hands shot forward to grab at the hand that was reaching toward her. The older man smiled wider as he watched at how fast she reacted, but with a few minor adjustments, he had grabbed her hand and twisted it around. The action completely threw her off balance once more.

A surprised look crossed over her features at the speed at which he moved to avoid her stretched out hand. Her body was forcefully spun around and her arm was pinned behind her back, holding her in place.

"You did good for a whippersnapper," he said as he held her in a locked position. Izuka winced in pain every time she tried to move. "Your prediction skills are good, but they need some work along with your reaction time. Be a little faster and you could have avoided this." He glanced at her with interest, seeing the potential the kid had if it could be unlocked even more. "All Might did alright in picking of you, but you gotta loosen up some. One For All needs to be used uniquely by you."

"Uniquely by me," she said as he finally let his hold on her arm go. She winced once more before beginning to flex her arm.

"Your admiration for All Might can become shackles if you let them. You must become more than he ever was. Time, for you and your enemies, is not on your side. You've got the talent, now unlock it." Izuka instantly began to think over what he said as he moved away from her, his cane back in his hand. She watched as he moved to the door and stopped. "I'm going out to get some grub, are you coming?"

"Um, sir, shouldn't I change out of my costume?" she asked with wide eyes as she began to fidget.

"Come on," he said waving her on. "Consider it me teaching you how to patrol. Heroes stop to eat during those types of things." She began to nod as the older man walked out of the house no longer waiting for her to decide whether to follow. Scrambling after him, she shut the door and made sure it was locked, she began chasing after him where he was already half way down the block. He moved fast even without his quirk she found.

Glancing over at her, he smirked. "Caught up did you," he laughed. She sent him a hesitant smile as they walked side by side.

"I locked up," she said kindly. He nodded next to her, his eyes darting over to her from time to time.

"You like barbeque?" he asked as they made a right turn.

"Yeah, I don't mind eating that."

"Good, I know a place," he said as he began to speed up, causing her to have to speed up as well. Another look of surprise crossed over her face when she picked up her own speed, wondering how he could keep up this fast pace.

 **子猫**

Bakugo stood in the middle of the office of Beast Jeanist as the man in question stood in front of him, looking him over with a sharp eye. "To be honest I'm not a big fan of yours," he said seriously. Blinking, Katsuki frowned as he stared in confusion at the man before him. "I'm sure the only reason you chose my agency was because I'm one of the top five heroes, am I right?"

His frown turned into a scowl as his gaze turned into a glare. Anger began to build up inside of him at the words Best Jeanist spoke.

"Why did you even want to draft me then?" he asked trying to hold in his annoyance at the situation. He was smart enough to know that an angry outburst at this man wouldn't be good for him. He could decide to end the internship early, and he had enough control to keep it inside.

"Lately, all I ever work with his do-gooders and you're the complete opposite. My job as a hero is reforming people like you. I know a challenge when I see one. Villains and heroes are two sides of the same coin, I can see it in that glare of yours. Can you tell me what it is that makes someone a hero?"

Huffing he walked into the room he had been given. He walked over to the bed and plopped down. Letting out a slow breath he stared up at the ceiling, overly angry at the day he had. Nothing had gotten done, at least nothing that he felt was helpful. It was full of that man trying to tame his hair, and his attitude. He scowled as his hands tugged at his hair, to no avail. It stayed straight even as his fingers caught on the gunk that kept it from going back to normal.

A low growl escaped through his lips as he let his hands fall back to the bed and curl under his pillow. As he laid there, unhappy. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to Izuka and the last time he saw her. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet, but he could feel the distance that separated them. This train of thought only seemed to piss him off more as he grabbed his pillow and flung it across the room.

Pulling himself up off the bed, he stalked over to the door and pulled it open before slamming it back shut behind him. He refused to think about her or anything else that pissed him off. Going and training was a better occupation of his time.

Right before the slam of his door his phone lit up, a soft bing filling the room as one single name appeared on his screen.

 _Koneko_.

 **子猫**

Izuka stared down at her phone as she laid in the bed that had been given to her. The room she was in was small but she wasn't complaining. It was more than enough for what she needed it for during the week. After having returned to his home the old man had gone straight to sleep while muttering something about being tired after all the food. Sitting on the bed, she stared down at her phone looking at the text she had just sent to Kacchan.

As soon as arriving in her room she had this overwhelming urge to speak to him. This was the first time she had ever been so far away from him before, and she wondered if the bond was causing her to feel the need to at least hear his voice. Deep inside her chest she felt this irritating feeling nag at her. She placed her phone on the bed by her pillow with a sigh. It didn't seem like he was going to reply back, and if she was honest with herself she figured he wouldn't. He was probably super busy with his internship and she felt bad for trying to take his mind off his training.

They were just starting to get to know one another outside of the relationship they've had for the past several years. She really couldn't feel disappointed in the silence her phone showed. Deciding that she couldn't just sit around and do nothing she got to her feet. Walking over to the closet that held the clothes she packed for the week she grabbed a sports bra and jogging pants. She threw her hair up into a high ponytail and grabbed a jacket before walking quietly through the house. She wanted to gain more control over her quirk. Being able to hold it longer than a couple minutes and using more power was her goal. Even just a little step forward would be enough.

This was her chance to do just that. Closing the door softly behind her, Izuka scrambled down the stairs before taking off down the street. Coming to an alley that had plenty of trash to cushion any falls, she decided this is where she would practise for the time being. Activating One For all throughout her entire body, she decided to try making it up to the top of the building. It would take a couple of minutes with how tall it was, and she figured it was above her actual limit. She might be able to get up halfway before having to abandon the climb. Izuka was determined to make it to the top by the end of the night. She was determined to push past her limits until she finally made it.

She had to be able to use it for more than just a few minutes.

With gritted teeth, she jumped and felt her power pushing her up higher than she should have been able to go. Her foot made contact with the first building and she pushed off angling herself toward the next building. Several jumps in she could begin to feel the strain of her quirk, the need to start thinking about turning back. But it wasn't until she hit the halfway mark that she knew she needed to go back down. The strain was beginning to cause actual pain to her muscles and she refused to cause any damage that would take too long to fix.

Aborting her upward motion she quickly began to make her way back safely down to the ground. It had been easy to go up the buildings that way, her work on her quirk having made it seem almost effortless, but it wasn't lasting long enough. She knew her quirk would have to be treated just like any normal muscles in her body. Repeated use would make it to where she could eventually make it to the top with as little effort as it did to make it halfway.

Leaning against the building she previously just fell from, she began to stretch her leg before doing the other one. She felt her muscles begin to ease up. After a few moments, she began to feel better and decided to try it again.

Over and over, she jumped up the sides of the buildings getting closer and closer to her goal, but it was always just slightly out of reach. Then, just as the rays of a morning sun rose above the horizon, she made it to the top. A satisfied feeling spread throughout her body as she stood on the roof of the building and looked out over the city. It had caused her lots of unpleasantness in the beginning and it still took a little pushing to actually make it to the top but she had done it. Making her way back down, a wave of drowsiness flooded her but a happy smile lifted her lips as she slid down and sat on the ground. Her head began to droop forward, but the sound of a text disrupted the quiet causing her to pull her phone out and glance at it. It was from Kacchan only saying he had made it, but the fact that he finally replied caused happiness inside herself as her eyes slid closed. The overwhelming feeling to just rest for a few seconds flooded her thoughts.

She would make it back to Gran Torino's house after a few seconds of blissful sleep. Her phone laid in her lap, the text from Kacchan left opened and unanswered.

 **子猫**

A dark figure moved into the head of the alley his crimson eyes sweeping over the surroundings around him. A light crazed smile tugged at his chapped lips as his gaze fell on the person he had been looking for. All night he had watched her movements not once growing bored as the sky went from dark to light. Through the long hours of the night, he had sat on the opposite building while the shadows kept him out of sight. It was true the his newfound obsession with the girl was a little derailing and illogical to the few who knew about it. Even he found the need to question himself about why he was following her.

The plan was just to use her for the demise of All Might, just a pawn for the greater bad. There was little sense in the game he had been playing. The sneaking around, knowing that snatching her in those moments weren't smart as she was hardly ever alone.. Even now, as he leaned over her unconscious form, it would be so easy to grab her and start the beginnings of his plan. But he found himself hesitating

The last few weeks of playing stalker had been a fun little game. It had started out only needing to know her schedule, when she was alone, and the perfect place to grab her up. But that had quickly soured when he found someone was almost always escorting her around. He needed her to be alone. He had to take her when no one was watching since there would be less chance of a hero getting involved. He couldn't chance them getting her back before he could put his plan in motion.

A frown settled over his face as he crouched in front of her. So why now did he hesitate to take her away? It was a perfect opportunity. The old man that had followed her earlier had been gone for hours, and he was sure he wouldn't come looking for a while longer. Still, he hesitated. An irritated feeling emerged around him as he began to scratch at his neck. His eyes darted down to her own neck where he could see the pearl scars that littered her skin. It caused his mood to lighten slightly before his gaze rose back to her face.

He took in her features and the dark green color of her hair. The familiar sense of a tugging sensation pulled at the back of his mind. She reminded him of someone, another girl he wished could be buried deep in the dark depths of his mind. It was possible that was the reason he didn't just snatch her up now and take her back with him to the dark bar. It was startling how similar she was to her. Startling and infuriating. His long pale fingers reached out to clasp a strand of hair between two of his fingers as he gently twirled it between them.

This, he couldn't help but admit, was another reason he found himself wanting to use her in the plan. To have her close caused him to breathe in a memory that had been long forgotten. Emotions surrounded him, pulling him into another time when she had been alive. Dark red eyes flashed back to Izuka's face as his once gentle grip on her hair began to grow harsher. Sharing familiar looks was also a horrible reminder of what he no longer had, and he found himself teetering on the edge of peacefulness and hatred when looking at Izuka.

Dropping the strand of hair he held before he woke her up with the tugging, he rolled back on his heels and stood up. It didn't make sense for him not to take the opportunity now, just because of the reminder, so he shoved it back down and moved to grab the sleeping girl. Only in that moment he heard the noises of approaching footsteps and voices.

Growling he glared in the direction the sounds were coming from before looking back down at Izuka. "Soon." Turning, he fled and disappeared from sight before Toshi and Torino could spot him as they rounded the corner.

 **子猫**

Toshinori took a deep breath as he walked up to the building that announced itself as the residence of his old sensei. A sigh tore through his body as he took to the staircase, the steps too few in his opinion. Sweat was building at his brow and he shakily wiped it away. He hadn't even thought of the man in years, but just his name caused him high levels of stress and fear. Shaking his head, he tried to gain some control back as his hand reached up to knock at the door.

Right before his knuckles made contact with the wood, the door was abruptly pulled open to reveal a short old man. Stepping back in surprise the younger of the two men stared wide eyed at him.

"Who're you?" Gran Torino asked in a huff. Toshi sighed at the familiar greeting as he stuffed his shaking hands into his pockets.

"It's good to see you too," he said, only barely keeping his voice from wavering. Torino began to smile wide at his new guest as he pulled the door closed behind him.

"I was hoping to talk to Midoriya," Toshi said as he moved to the side. "You don't mind if I go in, do you?" Torino waved his hand in a "follow me" motion as he began to move toward the first step.

"Won't do you any good," he said without turning to see if his old student was following or not. "She's not here." Toshi faltered at those words as he began to hurriedly walk after the surprisingly fast man.

"What do you mean she's not here?" he asked worriedly.

"Snuck out last night," Torino said with a shrug as they moved farther from his home. Toshi frowned at this, his protective instincts toward the girl beginning to wash over him.

"What do you mean she snuck out!?" he asked as he used his longer legs to come to a halt in front of the other man, effectively stopping him from moving forward. "You were supposed to be watching over her." Gran Torino frowned at the obstacle in his way as he eyed him. His cane whacked at his ankle to get him to move.

"I watched the girl!" he said as Toshi flinched away from the pain. "She didn't successfully sneak out without me noticing. I followed her to where she went and upon finding she was in no danger I went back home." This only caused the blonde male to frown harder as he never would have left the young girl alone in a city by herself, regardless of the lack of danger or not. It went against every instinct he had inside of himself and he had no troubles showing this outrage to his former teacher.

"You shouldn't have left," he said, his voice tight, as he tried to hold back some of his anger. Torino didn't let this bother him. He continued to move toward the alley he had left her in last night. All he did was wave off the man's concern with a flick of his hand.

"All the girl was doing was training. There was no need for me to worry over her. You shouldn't either." With those words he took a right and entered into the mouth of the alley she had been in last night. Ahead of them was a steel fence in the middle of the alley that was dividing the two halves of the alleyway. On either side of them, closing them in were two brick buildings, and bags of trash littering the open space between them. Over by the fence, lying between two garbage piles, was the girl in question. She was completely passed out from exhaustion.

Toshi let out a puff of air from his lips in relief as he saw her peaceful looking face. She was unscathed from what he could tell and seemingly unbothered during her time there. A small smile lit up his face at the sight of her but his feelings of happiness were interrupted as his companion whacked the side of his leg with his cane.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "Wake her up. We've got stuff to do. The days wasting." Toshi moved forward slowly, a habit to not wake the girl and one he knew wasn't helping the need to actually wake her up. Toshi leaned forward and lightly shook her shoulder. A light groan escaped her lips as she shoved at his hand and tried to roll over. With a sigh he shook her again but this time more forcefully.

"Izu-chan," he said loud enough for only the girl to hear. "You need to wake up." Izuka grumbled at the interruption of her sleep as she went to smack whoever was nudging her, not happy with the abrupt halt to her dreams. Green eyes blinked up at the blonde man as she tried to focus and clear away the haziness from her brain. It was obvious to her that she only managed to snag a few measly hours of sleep. It completely went against the schedule that Toshi had given her almost a year ago, but she didn't regret her progress last night.

Focusing on the face in front of her, she finally registered who it was she was looking at. "Toshi what are you doing here so soon?" she asked in confusion. He wasn't supposed to be here for another day.

"Finished my business earlier than expected so I grabbed a train down here early this morning," he said as he held out a hand for her to take. Reaching up, she took the offered hand and he gently pulled her up to a standing position.

"Come on you two, we've got training to do," Torino said as he turned to hobble back the way they came. Without another word, Izuka and Toshi followed after him, the former having completely forgotten about the text she needed to reply back to. Shortly later, they all crammed back into the now slightly crowded living room. Izuka yawned and blinked back the sleepiness that was trying to weigh down her eyes. Perhaps it hadn't be quite so wise to stay up all night even if she had reached her goal.

"I saw what you were trying to do last night," Torino said as he turned to look at her. Calculation sparked in his eyes as he took in her tired form. "I want you to show me what you learned." Remembering what had happened yesterday, she wondered if she had gained anything over her past self. She had knowledge on his fighting pattern and now she was able to hold her power for just a little bit longer. But logically it really wasn't much of a difference. If she had to guess, this fight would end like the last one did, with her on the ground, but she would give it a try. "I give you three minutes. Show me what you got."

The words barely left his lips before he was darting around, her eyes completely blind to him. The first hit came from the front, and her head smacked back at the force of his punch. Glowing arms swung forward to hit him back but he was already gone. He wasn't using the same pattern as yesterday but she knew that was a long shot anyhow. Izuka went back to relying on her hearing to figure out where exactly his position was at least for a split second. All around her she could hear the repetitive click of a foot on the tile or the walls. Then it would be gone in the, and the next instant it was sounding from the opposite side of the room.

Her foot swung around in a wide arc as the sound of him landing came off to her left close by. She could barely feel the scrape of fabric against his cape. She had missed him. Swinging around she easily fell back into a defensive pose as she tried to once again pinpoint his location. A second later, she was kicked from behind. Her body stumbled forward and landed against the ground. Her arms were thrown out to catch herself as she gasped and grumbled under her breath.

Then came the distinct noise of a foot near her. Eyes wide, she rolled out of the way just as his leg made impact with where she once was. Full of determination, Izuka rolled over and powered up One For All inside of herself as she tumbled faster than ever before. Her arm reached out to grab at his cape, the one thing she knew would be accessible for the longest time as he made his getaway. Her fingers brushed against the silk, and her hand closed around it. She tugged harshly back. His eyes widened as he stumbled to a stop and was no longer moving forward. With a grunt he stepped forward trying to yank the material from her grip but she held on tight refusing to let go.

Her arm yanked back dragging him with it as she made a show to go for his side wanting to land just one hit. That's all she needed. Another desperate attempt to dart forward had Izuka being drug along behind him, the speed of his quirk almost causing her to lose her grip. Feeling disoriented by how fast she had just moved, her only thought was to not let go as her head spun around violently.

She went to pull back on him once more wanting to close the space between them but he darted forward again. This time she wasn't able to hold on. His cape fell from her fingers as she was thrown to her knees at the force of being left behind. She let out an irritated huff. Izuka stood absolutely still, listening to every noise he made as she tried to visually draw the path that he was using. Narrowly dodging a punch toward her stomach, she skipped off to the side and rounded with a side sweeping kick. Neither of them landed a hit.

Starting to feel irritated and knowing she was quickly running out of time, Izuka searched for any opportunity. He was just a blur, but she tried to keep up with him with her eyes. Then she saw her chance. It was the last one she had. Time was almost out. He was off to her right but if he kept to the pattern he had been showing she knew he would appear right beside her but would dart quickly away without touching her. That would be her chance.

He pushed off from the wall and Izuka took in a deep breath.. As soon as the breath had left her lungs, she swung her arm out directly in his path.

Torino's eyes widened at the technique she had used. His feet went to desperately stop his flash through the air, but it was too late. She had timed it right at the point of no return. Her arm clotheslined him knocking the breath completely out of him. As he gasped for air, she smirked from above him with an excited look gleaming in her eyes.

"I did it!" she yelled out as she jumped up and down.

"Time!" Toshi announced loudly.

As he laid there forcing air into his lungs and back ou,t he couldn't help but look up at her with acceptance in his eyes.

 _You picked a good one, Toshinori._

"I think it's time for breakfast," Gran Torino announced as he picked himself up off the tiled floor. "Good job, girly. Didn't overthink things too much." Izuka basked in the small praise he had given her as she followed the two men into the kitchen to eat some kind of sweet pastry that Torino had downed after dinner.

 **子猫**

Shigaraki glared at the man above him as two swords on either side of him pinned him to the ground. His right hand was sliced, and the mere thought caused anger to bubble up viciously inside of him. The stinging pain only made his annoyance for the Hero Killer stronger. His hot breath washed over his face as he glared down at the light blue haired man, determination and a tint of insanity in his eyes.

"To truly accomplish something, one needs conviction and will," Stain said as he darkly stared down at the man. He couldn't completely see his face due to the hand covering most of it. "Those without it, the weak ones, they'll be weeded out. It's only natural. That's why your about to die." He dug his boot a little deeper into the man's arm to drive his point home.

Wincing, Shigaraki tried shuffling around to dislodge the sharp weapons that were dangerously close to cutting up the hand on his face. The mere thought of it caused another rush of anger, annoyance, and worry to flood his body. None of which were welcome. He began to flinch and laugh, the sound twisted with the pain he felt.

"Ow, so strong," he hissed out as his chest rose with another round of forceful laughter. There was no real humor residing inside of himself in that moment, nothing but killer intent. "Kurogiri, send him way, now!"

Off the the side behind the bar he knew was where his right hand man resided but unmoving. "I cannot move," he said with some frustration. "It's probably his quirk. I'm of no help." He could feel the sting in his arm where the sword had sliced him only a few moments before. He wished to clutch at it to ease some of the pain but his body refused to bend to his will.

"The word ' _hero_ ' has lost its original meaning in this corrupt society," Stain said as his thought process moved to a rainy night. Blinking, he drove the painful memory away. It wasn't the time to think about such distracting things. "Full of fakers and scams. The criminals throwing their weight around too. You're all targets of my purge. To rid the world of your corrupting ways." Stain tilted the sword slightly closer to graze against the hand-like mask, just barely touching the odd skin-like material. At least, he assumed it wasn't real.

Shigaraki freaked as the steel moved against skin, the bucking to force Stain up and away becoming more desperate. "Whoa, hold on a fucking second. Don't touch that hand, not that one." His hand swiped out to grip the steel harshly, causing the cut on his hand to deepen but he didn't care. All five fingers connected causing the sword to begin to break away and crumble. "I'll kill you." The words were full of killer intent. It dripped in it, all because of the pure rage that filled him from thought of the hand having been touched. His ruby eyes swam with fury as they bore into Stain's above him.

"You sure talk about conviction a lot," Shigaraki said, feeling tired of listening. "Nah, I've got nothing as grand as that. But if I have to say what drives me I'd pick All Might. That piece of garbage and the society that worships him. I want to crush them all into dust. That's my conviction." The dust of the sword fell softly around them as Stain shuttered with the feeling that radiated off the man as he spoke. It was rage and a hint of controlled derange. The mixture was toxic, filling him with unease.

Shigaraki's body tensed as he bucked up throwing Stain up and off him as his arm went to swipe out ready to cause him to fade away. Stain, noticing the intent, jumped back and dodged his near limb loss. As soon as his hand didn't make contact, Shigaraki began to dig his nails into the skin at his neck. The feeling washing over him powerfully before he could stop the action. He was getting all worked up over this guy. Huffing, he began to fix his clothes before resuming the scratching.

"I'm still healing from my last wounds, we've got to healer you see, so why don't you take some responsibility for your actions. I've been driven back from my progress."

"You first," Stain said his tongue swiping quickly across his lips. Shigaraki stared at him in annoyed confusion. "Our goals couldn't be farther apart, but destroying the status quo, that's something we hold in common." Shigaraki sighed as he untensed and rolled his eyes.

"Get lost, or die, or something," he said with less conviction then before. He was growing tired of this conversation. "Since I'm the type you hate the most, or whatever."

"I was just testing you," Stain said with a smirk. "People show their true colors in the face of impending death. You're odd, but your will.. I can see the seed of some warped conviction within you. I wonder what that seed will yield. I'll deal with you properly at a later date, it might not be too late."

"You don't make sense. 'Deal with me.' I don't think I want you a part of our group. You're crazy." Kurogiri sighed as something within himself released and he was able to move freely. His arm moved to cup at the wound tightly trying to brush away some of the pain.

"Tomura Shigaraki, he'll add in some power that we are in need of. We were successful," Kurogiri said in acceptance. Stain look pleased as he turned his attention back to the blue haired man.

"We are finished here, send me back to Hosu so I can finish my business," he commanded. With a roll of his eyes, Shigaraki flicked his hand in a go away motion. He would allow the man his plan. He had one of his own that needed to be seen too. Midoriya Izuka couldn't keep slipping through his fingers. He hoped to see her once more in Hosu.

* * *

Guest: I didn't have them just knock down the pole because they wanted to show of their quirks and prove to any pro heroes that they had what it took the be heroes themselves.

This chapter does not have a bonus. There will be one next chapter!


	23. The Blood that Stains

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **The Blood that Stains**

 **I apologize for how long this chapter has taken to make. I did have a reviewer say I should either finish it up in one chapter or give it over to someone else and I'm sorry but I won't be doing that. I have so much I want to do with this story, and unfortunetly for you guys my life outside of this story does come first.** **If any of you have kids then you know how hard it can be to stick to a schedule for things like this somtimes and I'll be getting a job soon.**

 **I do my best and I promise I will be getting to the point where I'm back to once a week but I'm just not there yet. Be rest assured this story isn't being abandoned as I have this story chapter plans written out in a notebook up intil season three and I have solid plans in my mind up until season 4.**

 **Also I do have a question. Would anyone be interested in being my beta until my other beta is able to help me again?**

 _ **Also important I will be changing my name on here sometime soon so when it does don't freak out!**_

 _ **Edited by ICanHearThemTo**_

* * *

Izuka lifted her arms up in defense as Toshi's fist came barreling down toward her face. She pushed back using One For All to make him stumble but it didn't do much else against him. He was way more powerful than herself and her meager management with her quirk was nothing compared to him. She huffed as she dodged another punch, moving under his arm as she spun back around and kicked out. Her legs glowed green with the use of her quirk and she used the force of the kick to push her up into the air, blackflipping, before landing on her feet. Toshi in All Might form was already in front of her once again, having regained his balance at an amazing speed. Izuka reared back in surprise as her hand automatically went out to push him away.

Her instant reaction wasn't helpful as All Might gripped the hand that she had used and tugged on it. Her balance was thrown off as he used a small percentage of his quirk to blow her backwards. Hissing she gripped at the grass underneath her to keep her backwards descent from continuing. Huffing she felt like all that had been happening was her being shoved around by the two of them. Thankfully she only had to fight one of them at a time.

As her thoughts came to an end, her eyes widened as a blur came straight at her. Gasping she rolled off to the side avoiding the impact from Gran Torino who had decided to join the fight. One For All hummed inside her body as she kicked against the ground her body being tossed up into the air as she flipped. Landing safely a few feet away Izuka knew this wouldn't be enough distance for long. Not with both of them coming for her.

She breathed in deeply trying to calm her nerves as they blurred and moved at a speed that was hard for her sight to keep up with. Timing was key. She could try out her new technique even if it was still in beginning stages and would probably end up not going as planned. But it was worth a try. Bending her knees she strained to see how far away they were. Letting out the breath she had just taken in, she brought her power to full cowl as her legs pushed her upwards. The ground underneath her cracked and a loud boom vibrated through the air.

The earth shook as Izuka left it and appeared mid air, her body not quite used to being this high airborne, causing her to begin to tumble over herself. Down below the earth shaking had caused All Might and Gran Torino to stumble and stop as they tried to keep their balance. The next instance Izuka would have crashed back down causing the earth to fly up around them, making them fly away, but she was sure Torino wouldn't approve of the destruction of his back yard so instead she tried to regain control over her movements. Tucking inward she spun and righted herself as she fell back down to the earth. Knowing that speeding up the process like her original plans called for was out, she allowed herself to drop and hit it normally. Landing on her feet, she glanced up as she winced slightly at the feeling of the blow resounding throughout her legs.

All Might and Torino seemed caught off guard at the mini earthquake feeling that happened underneath them so Izuka darted toward the nearest one, who happened to be Torino. She struck out and he was barely able to dodge, realizing that they were still mid battle and he could comment on her new technique later. Several more minutes passed by before Torino called it to a stop. All three were breathing hard from the work out but Izuka was beaming brightly. Her plan had worked better than expected and she couldn't wait to work out the kinks and try the ending once she got back to school and had the proper area.

Toshi smiled back at her as his form seemed to shrink while smoke surrounded him. He was once again her skeletor. "What was that last thing you did?" he asked in wonder as the two adults began to walk closer to her.

"It's something I've been working on these last couple days," she said excitedly as she closed the distance between them. "It's all just been theory with a few practical exercises. I haven't been able to completely do it yet. I'm supposed to be able to cause an earthquake-like effect on the area around me. The first stage is like what I did, causing the earth to shake and crack, but when I come back down I'm supposed to do it with enough force that the earth opens up and hinders my enemies movements. I didn't think Torino would appreciate it though."

"You thought right kid!" Torino called out as he passed the two of them to move back inside where his favorite pastries were waiting for him. Izuka glanced back to where Toshi was as he picked up the few items they had brought out to help Izuka change. Turning back around she grabbed her jacket from the lone chair that sat outside and picked through the pockets until she found her phone. Sliding it from the pocket she went to turn the screen on, but her attention was taken away from it before she could look.

"Come on, kid," Toshi said as he began to move past her. "We're going out to fight villains today." Her eyes lit up and excitement began to pump through her veins as she dropped her phone into the pocket of her jeans.

She missed the message that lit up her screen with the name "Bakugo" on it. It had been there for three days without her noticing, having been caught up in her training.

"Really?!" she asked as she caught up to him quickly and walked inside the house with him.

"Yeah, that's what this internship is about," Toshi said with a nod as he placed his arm full of stuff down. "Gran Torino and I agree your ready to go out. You only have a few days left anyway." She darted forward, wrapping her arms around his middle as she smiled brightly. There was a hint of nervousness deep down but her excitement overruled that part of herself.

"You really think I'm ready?" she asked as she pulled back. He nodded his head as his hand came up to ruffle her hair.

"You'll do great kid," he said as he dropped his hand and she moved away.

"Are you coming with us?" she questioned. Izuka wondered if he had enough time left to even go out and hero with them. She hadn't been keeping track of how long he stayed in his All Might form today training her. His expression changed as he thought about it before slowly beginning to nod. He turned back around to glance at her before walking over to the kitchen where Torino was eating his fish pastry.

"I believe I can go there for the beginning of it," he said with a smile. "I might not have time to stay the entire trip, but that's okay." Izuka nodded as she took her seat next to the older man of the two as Toshi rummaged around in the fridge. Torino absentmindedly picked up one of the delicious treats and slid it over to Izuka who gladly took it and began to eat it. This had become routine between the two and she found she enjoyed the man's antics. He had started to feel like a grandfather to her over the few short days she'd been interning with him.

"He tell you about tonight, girl?" Torino asked in between the sweets. Izuka nodded as she took her first bite of the delicious treat, her body angling toward her teacher. "You'll be in your hero costume. I expect you to follow my every word." Her head moved once more as she felt herself absentmindedly wondering how it would end up going. Would there be a villain she could actually help against, or would this end up being more of showing the civilians they were out and doing something? To be honest Izuka wasn't sure which one she wanted to end up doing. She felt nervous about going up against someone but at the same time it wasn't anything new. The only difference this time was she would be out in the public, having to watch for civilians, much unlike the unpopulated USJ.

 **子猫**

Izuka excitedly pulled out her hero costume from its case, she took her time in putting on each part, wanting it to look flawless for her first debut outside of school. She knew realistically there was a high chance that she wouldn't run into any villains and fight alongside All Might or Gran Torino, but it was a chance. She wanted to look her best.

Shaking her head she grabbed her cell phone, still not looking at the screen in her happiness, and shoved it into one of the many pockets around her belt. Sliding her mask on she stepped out of the room and made her way to the dining room where Toshi and Torino were waiting for her, both already in their hero costumes. Toshi officially looked like All Might once more and she smiled up at him.

"Are you ready, my girl?" he asked with a dazzling smile. She nodded eagerly and moved closer toward the door. Slowly Torino followed behind as he locked the door, his two companions moving down the stairs to wait at the curb.

"Where are we going, Torino?" she asked slightly bouncing on her heels. He moved closer toward the curb, throwing out his thumb in the process.

"It's a bit far out," he started as they watched a yellow cab catch sight of his hailing. "There's not much crime around here lately, what with the population going down, so we need to travel to Shibuya."

"We'll need to take the bullet train to get there, right?" she asked as they slid into the cab. All Might took the front seat causing the driver to begin to sweat, his body tensing, as a huge smile spread across his lips. "From Kofu to Shinjuku?" Torino nodded his head as he stared evenly at the young girl, her mind whirling as she thought about how they would be passing through Hosu City. Her worry began to grow for her classmate. She had seen how the attack on his brother changed him, had seemed to place a darkness inside of him. The need to check in on him began to grow heavier as they pulled up to the train station. She decided then that she would throw him a text and check in on him, just to calm the fretting. After all, it was her job as class president to make sure everyone is fine.

They boarded the train, Izuka keeping close to All Might who drew stares from all directions and whispers that grew louder as the minutes past. Her brows scrunched together as a group of young women dashed past her, shoving her in the process, to draw closer to All Might who laughed as he greeted them. This was part of fame that she was sure she would ever grow used to, people knowing her, crowding her, and then the more demanding of the fans.

Her mind flashed back to the train ride with Kacchan, when the strange boy had tried asking her out. Her cheeks pinked at the memory but her head shook dislodging it from her mind. Right now she needed to take the opportunity to check in with Iida, and then put her mind into fighting villains. Nothing could go wrong tonight. Thinking about Kacchan would be a distraction. Swiping the new message from her screen she ignored the name only focusing on opening a new message to Iida. Whoever had gotten ahold of her could be replied to at a later date. Sending her message to Iida she began to wait on his reply. Deciding that now was as good a time as any she began to move back to the ignored message but before finding out who it was from All Might grabbed her shoulder.

Quickly placing it back into her pocket she looked up at him seeing the relief on his face. It seemed these fans were the more demanding type.

"When we get there young Midoriya you must always stick by myself, or Gran Torino," he said staring at her seriously. "No running off or going against our word." Her mouth opened to let him know that she understood but the words caught in her throat as the train seemed to lurch to the side.

"Please remain seated, we are making an emergency stop," came a voice over the intercom.

Her head snapped up at the announcement as All mights did the same, both of them on high alert. Izuka's eyes widened as the train seemed to come to a stand still, everything slowing down as a large object hurtled toward the right side of the train. In the next instant everything sped back up, faster than before, as the body of a man crushed through the side of the train. A loud screeching noise filled her ears as the metal was torn apart.

 **子猫**

Bakugo glared down darkly at his phone, the message he had sent to Izuka days ago still having not been read or replied too. His fingers tightened around the device, cutting off the blood circulation and making them look paler than usual. He forcefully made himself take an even breath holding himself back from blowing up his phone. His mom would be pissed at having to buy him a new one and he was sure she'd keep from buying a new one anytime soon just to spite him. With a growl he shoved it back into his pocket as he glanced up at Best Jeanist.

The man in question had been pulled a few feet away by one of the people who worked at his agency. They seemed to be in a heated discussion but he was hardly interested in knowing what it was about. His mind was conflicted with why she had written him back. Since they exchanged numbers Izuka hadn't gone very long before texting him back, and the thought that he was possibly being ignored now caused him great anger.

He tried to force himself not to care. What she did wasn't any concern to him but that nagging tug in his chest refused to go away; it itched his anger even more. She seemed too busy for him. It should have caused a feeling of relief, the change in their relationship recently put him on edge and even moodier than normal, but that wasn't the case. Anger was all he ever really felt recently, the twisting and turning of hot magma building in his gut, never too far away from exploding out of him.

"Bakugo," Best Jeanist called out to him causing his head to snap up to attention.

"Hn," he said not allowing any more of a response to leave him.

"We'll be going to Hosu City tonight instead," he said as he came to stand in front of the boy. "I've received a tip and want to check it out." The ash blonde nodded, not caring where they went as long as there would be someone to take his anger out on. Actually going out to capture villains is exactly what he felt he needed. "Get ready to leave." He was dismissed. Shoving his hands into his pockets Bakugo made his way back to his room to change, his simmering thoughts still hung up on Izuka. His fists clenched.

 **子猫**

A black portal opened up above the city of Hosu, figures moving through it, a dark aura erupting around the area. It doused the city in darkness and the people who stepped through did not help with the change in atmosphere. Shigaraki glared as he glanced around noticing all the people milling about below them. His lips pinched as he turned his attention back to his companion, Stain.

"Livelier than expected," he muttered out in disgust. Stain ignored his words as he greedily took in his surroundings. His tongue swiped out to taste the air, excitement coursing through his veins at the mere thought of his plans for the city. Taking a step closer to the edge he drank in the sights, his eyes bouncing around, not caring for the two behind him. They were merely obstacles and soon he would start his destiny.

"I will reform this town," he said in satisfaction. "But I need more sacrifices." Shigaraki flickered his gaze over to the man as he took a step closer to him.

"Hey, hey, now before you go off reforming or another, I need you to keep a lookout," Shigaraki said his voice changing, the tone softer, but there was a hint of malicious intent under his words. Stain stiffened at the close proximity, his eyes growing colder, as he turned his attention over to the man that caused him to be on edge. He bit back the biting reply and listened to what the man wanted. "You find her, I want her." A photo slid from his pocket as he held up the glossy image between two of his fingers. Stain stared intently at the photo but held no desire to be this man's errand boy.

Instead, he turned back to the city and jumped, his body flying through the air. He had work to do.

Shigaraki stared after the figure before his crimson eyes darted down to the picture. His gaze narrowed at the laughing face of the girl, his mind snapping to another time, another girl. Flickers of curly dark hair, and bright eyes emerged over his sight, but he shoved them away. It wasn't the time. His fingers that held the image dug harshly as he gritted his teeth before shoving it back into his pocket.

"Fucker barely even looked," he ground out as his toe began to tap harshly against the building they resided on. His fingers began to scratch at his neck feverishly as he turned to the man behind him. "We're too fucking different. This will never work out. Pisses me off." His hand dropped from his neck to cross in front of his chest as he sighed out harshly. "Kurogiri, bring out the Nomu." The dark portal opened once more this time revealing three figures emerging from the shadows. Shigaraki smirked, the crazed gleam in his eye growing sharper as he pulled out the photo once more. This time he wouldn't fail on capturing the girl.

 **子猫**

Izuka shoved herself to her feet as the hero who had just been thrown through the side of the train came to a rest at several passengers feet. Torino and All Might weren't far behind her as another dark figure came rushing toward them, entering through the hole and tearing open the metal even wider and leaving barely anything left on that side of the train. The giant loomed over them dangerously, the brain peaking out, the blank gleam in its eye. She knew exactly what this creature was. Her stomach dropped at the sight of it as her body tensed in preparation. A screech erupted through the air causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

It was a Nomu.

Torino rushed past Izuka toward the Nomu, his body plowing into the creature and knocking back out of the train. The force of the hit sending them both hurtling away. Midoriya lurched forward to stare out of the massive hole in the side of the train, her eyes wide as she searched the area for the hero. All Might came up behind her, his hand landing heavily on her shoulder.

"Stay here," he said urgently. His voice was darker than normal, the seriousness of his tone shining through. An explosion rocketed up into the air, the force of hit blowing her hair back out of her eyes. All Might turned to look down at her as he pinned her with his gaze. "I won't last long out there but I have to help in any way that I can." He didn't hesitate before jumping from the train following after where Torino and the Nomu disappeared too. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest as she stared after them, her eyes searching the area but the heroes had disappeared. This was Hosu, she knew it.

Her body shook as she tried to figure out what she should do. Both of her teachers had told her to stay put but she knew All Might wouldn't be lasting long, that he would push himself to stay in the fight. Knowing that she couldn't just stay here, she had to be there for All Might. In the back of her mind she could hear someone yelling off orders as they hunched over the hurt hero. Her emerald eyes flickered down to them before darting back over to the trashed side of the train. Her body tensed and every muscle began to move on its own accord, taking her toward the opening.

The man shouted at her to stop but all she could do was shake her head no. Her feet carried her forward, wind tugging at her clothes as she stepped off the train and took off running down the track toward the city. She could only hope he was doing fine, her calculation in her head told her he really didn't have much time.

"Hey!" the man shouted behind her. "Get back here it's dangerous!" Ignoring the man she only ran faster using One For All to increase her speed. As she entered the danger zone civilians surrounded her, pushing, shoving, trying to get away from the beings that caused their fear. Her eyes narrowed as she carefully pushed herself through the crowd not wanting to knock into anyone or cause them to fall down.

She was sure that creature was a Nomu, it may have looked different than the last but so many of its features were the same. If she was right then that meant it would take a lot of power to take the creature down. It took so much out of All Might the first time that she was sure even with Gran Torino's help it would be a hard battle. Not only that but she had seen that Iida saw her message but never messaged back. He was here too, and with all of this craziness going on she grew even more worried. Plans, ideas, roamed around inside of her head, trying to place what she would be doing next.

She ran down another alley, moving closer to where the middle of the chaos was coming from. A yell resounded through the air causing her to come to a screeching halt. Her body tried to catch up with herself as she stumbled forward, twisting around to face the direction that the yell came from. She didn't recognize the voice, but that name that was being yelled sent a chill through her bones.

"Tenya!" came another yell off to her right. Abandoning her first plan she took off toward the yelling. As she left the mouth of the alley, all hell broke loose around her. Heroes attacked two more Nomu. The sight caused her to stumble in her run almost making her fall to the floor in fright. This was much worse than she had been expecting. One Nomu was hard enough, but three? That was impossible. Her fists clenched at her side as she dodged a hero that had been flung randomly in her direction. Green eyes widened as she activated her quirk once more. She flung herself forward, her arms wrapping around the waist of the male hero as they were both shoved forward with the momentum. Gritting her teeth she flung out her hand causing a shock wave to crash into the side of a building slowing their descent through the air and causing them to drop toward the ground. She grunted with the impact but carefully released the body of the hero she had saved. He was unconscious below her and she stood up after making sure he still had a pulse.

"We've got him!" called out a female hero as the one that had been yelling Iida's name ran over to her to help assist. "Follow police instructions and get to safety!" She turned only long enough to make eye contact with Izuka. "Thanks kid." Izuka nodded but had no intentions of getting to safety. She was beginning to feel panic inside of her now that her brain caught up with the thoughts of why this man was yelling out Iida's name. Iida, the super serious boy who always followed orders would never just run off, especially during this.

Her breath caught in her throat as she thought of the only reason Iida would have run off. It could only mean that the man was here in this town today. The one that caused the change in Iida's life and personality. Narrowing her eyes she ignored what the heroes were yelling, the screeching of the creatures, and the sound of utter chaos. Everything was exploding around her but she knew she needed to find Iida, or something bad would be happening. Her mind rapidly moved through her options of how to find him. She knew that the Hero Killer was different than the ones that had attacked USJ. She took off back toward the alley. As she entered she began to bounce from wall to wall allowing the speed to take over her as she formed connections inside of her mind.

It couldn't be a coincidence that those Nomu, who were undoubtedly connected to the League of Villains, were also in the same place as Iida, who wasn't helping with the main problem. The Hero Killer could be the only reason why that that was true then she feared that the two villains were working together. It scared her to think that this was true.

Pushing those thoughts away she began to think of how the Hero Killer worked, trying to recall everything that had been reported on the news. She knew that he killed away from everyone else, that he didn't want to be interrupted. Wherever Iida, and he, was they would be in an alleyway away from the commotion. Heading deeper into the alleys she pushed herself faster. Her legs barely feeling the impact from every bounce off the wall she felt. Her mind was too focused to realize that she had been pushing a little harder than she had meant too.

Voices began to drift toward her, one she didn't recognize, but the other, she knew that one. Iida.

Spinning herself around she came to the next alleyway and flashed into it, her eyes taking in the form of Iida lying on the ground, another hero up against the wall, and the man she could only assume was the Hero Killer. His blood-red scarf moving with the breeze, white crazed eyes landed on her as recognition seemed to spark in them. Ignoring the confusion that his emotions brought to her, she focused part of her attention on the fallen classmate behind her. She unconsciously had put her body between the villain and Iida, protecting him from harm.

"I've come here to save you Iida," she said confidently.

"Midoriya!" Iida called out from behind her, his own eyes wide in shock. "But why?"

Stain stared wide-eyed at her, recognition flowing through his brain as he knew she was the one from the photo that Shigaraki had shown him. This was the girl that he had wanted. Crouching in a defensive motion Izuka kept her eyes glued to the villain as he languidly stared at her. Her quirk lit her arms and legs in green as she prepared for an attack.

"I've been searching all the back alleys near the normal hero agency, and close to the danger, trying to find you," she said directing her words over her shoulders. "Are you able to move? If you can I suggest you go back to the main road and find a hero to help us here." A look of frustrated annoyance crossed over his features as he grunted.

"I can't, Midoriya," he said in irritation. "He cut me I think that's his quirk." Izuka tried to pick out a solution to this problem. She knew that if Iida couldn't move then the guy further down the alley wouldn't be able to as well. She might have had a chance just carrying Iida away but she wouldn't have been able to carry both of them, and she couldn't just leave the other to die. This wasn't good even she knew that. They were stuck between a rock and hard place. "Don't interfere! This has nothing to do with you."

These words caused Izuka to turn her head to look behind her at her classmate. His words made no sense to her but they caused her to feel uncomfortable. He shouldn't be trying to turn her help away, this wasn't about saving anyone, she knew that now. She had hoped it wasn't true, that dark nagging feeling in her gut, the reason why he was even here. It was revenge. It was something Izuka had only hoped she was wrong about.

"W-what do you mean, Iida?" she asked her voice shaking. Her comrade wasn't given the time to answer before Stain spoke up.

"A friend shows up and says 'I'm here to save you.' It's a good line for sure," he started as he stared down at her. Her focus shifted completely onto the man in front of her. She knew there was no running away and finding help. That left only one thing. "However, little hero, it's my duty to kill these two. Naturally, if you don't leave, we will have to fight. The weaker of us will be culled. So, what now?" He watched her, pinning her under his intense blank gaze. His white eyes causing her to become uncomfortable at the odd coloring. Her body shook lightly with the realization that she should have had talked some of the heroes into coming with her. The normal hero probably would have with promises of knowing where Iida was. She was way out of her realm here, but that didn't mean she couldn't try. She had to.

Carefully she slid her phone from the back pocket she had hid in. Her fingers roamed carefully over the screen as she typed in her location and sent it off to everyone in her contacts.

"You need to run!" Iida yelled from behind her, the anger in his tone apparent. "Just go, Midoriya! This is none of your business!" Her body tensed as her eyes narrowed at his words. Her fingers curled around themselves but she kept her gaze trained on the enemy. Her eyes had gone icy at his words, but she didn't allow her emotions to give the enemy a chance to attack.

"What's a hero supposed to do when you say crap like that, Iida," she said sternly. "You and I have a lot to talk about later, but not right now, because like All Might said 'giving help that isn't asked for is what makes a true hero'." Her words caused Stain to grow excited, interested in the fact that this girl was brightening in his eyes. She was acting like a true hero, her words not fake, and quoting All Might. Her leg moved forward showing her reaction to attacking. A smile spread across his face as he looked excited.

Izuka pulled One For All throughout her whole body allowing it to take over and cover herself. The electricity filling her veins was a comforting sign that she might have a chance, but only one. Flying forward her eyes kept themselves trained on the villain taking in the smile, and his movements of his hand reaching for one of the long swords. He rushed forward to meet her halfway, his sword at his side, quickly moving up to reach her first. She ducked low keeping closer to the ground as she used her quirk to gain a burst of speed as his sword swung forward. The whooshing of air directly above her signaled that he had missed, but just barely. Her body slid between his legs, her torso twisting as she used full cowl to shove herself up into the air.

Stain, knowing what she had just done, twisted his own body around, his sword slicing through the air to meet her movements. The force from her jump was too fast as the sword swiped underneath her, barely grazing the bottom of her boot. She arched mid air as her fist came down hurtling toward his face. Stain dodged the hit, his free hand swinging another sword in an X, both of them slicing in her direction. Her aim was direct on, she ignored the slicing of pain in her arm, only hoping for long enough to finish her move. Izuka's fist dug into the ground, the force of her hit shoving the ground up into the air, a crevice hurtling toward Stain, throwing him off balance and up into the air.

She gasped as the pain in her arm took over her senses, black flashing across her vision, it definitely wasn't the feeling she had planned but she would work on it later. Would fix the kinks in it and make it nonpainful, but for now it had worked. Her eyes rolled up into her head before she forced herself to find where Stain had gone. One of his swords had landed only a few mere inches from her face, but it didn't have a trace of blood on it.

Her eyes widened as she found him struggling to his feet. The attack had thrown him off guard but it hadn't had enough force behind it to knock him out like planned. His tongue darted out to swipe at the blood that coated the sharp edge of one of his blades. She felt her body freeze up as she continued to lay on the floor. She couldn't believe that a small scratch could be enough but upon seeing him lick the blood from the sword she knew it had to do something with her blood, not just simply cutting her.

His eyes lit up as he realized her attack had actually hit, she hadn't missed, and he had completely underestimated her. She had almost taken him down with that move, if she had more training with it he may have been toast.

"I underestimated you, little girl," he told her as his eyes gleamed. "What you lack in experience you make up in power, I wonder if one day you'd make a good hero. So many fools out there are nothing but talk, but you are worth keeping alive." She stared widely at him. "Unlike these others." Izuka shivered at his words as he began to walk forward once more, only a slight limp in his stride.

Stain knelt down in front of her where his missing blade was, his eyes connecting with hers before picking it up and moving past her. How she had fallen gave her a clear view of the man walking over to Iida. He towered over her fallen classmate, the swords tip hanging over his eye as he prepared for the killing blow.

"No!" she yelled out cursing her body for not moving. He lifted the blade and slashed it through the air. Her eyes refused to close as she watched in horror. A chill erupted in the air as she felt the scream stick in her throat. Ice formed between the blade and Iida, effectively blocking him from the attack. The cracking of ice filled the air and sounded like music to her ears. Izuka felt herself let out a breath of relief at the familiar sight of red and white hair. If her body could move she would have slumped closer to the ground but as her circumstances had it she was already as close to the concrete as she could get.

Stain let out a frustrated groan as he stared up at the newcomer, his eyes twitching. "Just one interruption after another. How annoying."

Todoroki slid his phone out as he glanced down at the screen that lit up with Izuka's text. He frowned as his mismatched eyes settled on her form, the wind blowing his hair into his eyes keeping them shielded from her own gaze.

"Midoriya, learn to write more specific directions," he said as he settled his gaze on Iida, the hero, and finally Stain. He lifted his gaze, his hair falling away, and leaving her a perfect view of the seriousness on his face. "I was almost too late."

"I'm starting to get annoyed with everyone getting in the way of my plans," Stain hissed out as his eyes glared at Todoroki. "It's about time someone died." Izuka was so happy she could almost cry. She had thought Iida was done for. Her text though meaningless at first glance had worked.

"It took me a few seconds to realize what your text meant," Todoroki said, completely ignoring Stain as he raised his hands. "I knew you weren't one to just send a meaningless text, and that it had to mean you were in trouble. Don't worry, others in our class should have seen it, and I tipped off the pros. They will be here soon."

Stain sighed as he listened to the boy and knelt down to grab his knife, his eyes never leaving the boy. His white eyes trained on his movements knowing that he had to know exactly when he moved, or he could be caught in his quirk. Now that he knew what it was he could avoid the ice.

Todoroki stepped forward the ice shooting out from his foot and encasing the ground between him and the villain quickly. Stain jumped, his grip tight on the knife as he shoved himself forward rapidly, completely avoiding the ice. Shouto pushed his hand out, a wall of ice shooting straight for the man. Stain flung himself to the side. The new ice shot out toward the pro hero and Izuka, flipping them up into the air, and sliding them safely behind Todoroki. Midoriya shivered at the cold that bit through her costume, but her body resisted as she sucked in a breath.

"It's just like the reports said," Todoroki said. "But I'm sorry, today you won't be killing these guys." His left side lit up in a flame quickly melting the ice around the frozen comrades. Izuka could feel the ice warm and then soak her, but she ignored the feeling. Stain, however, just stared at him, his face blank as his tongue swiped out against his lips. His gaze darted down toward Midoriya and the others before resting back on the only person between him and them.

"Todoroki!" she called out to warn him. "Don't let him draw blood! I'm almost completely sure he paralyzes people by ingesting their blood. It's how we were caught." Todoroki nodded as he took a step back closer to her.

"Got it," he said. "Keep my distance. Don't get nicked." As the words left his mouth a blade whizzed by, the boy barely able to dodge the attack. His eyes widened and he gritted his teeth as he moved off to the side. Another blade was let loose from Stain's hand and was easily dodged once more.

"You've got some good friends, Ingenium," Stain laughed out. His tone wasn't happy, but tight. He rushed forward another longer blade in his hands as he sliced forward, but ice came up and stopped the blade from growing closer. At the same time Todoroki could feel his cheek sting, a line of blood bubbling up from a cut. There had been another knife hidden in the first attack. His eyes latched onto the one that hit him barely seeing the tongue that darted out to swipe at his face. Shouto stomped his foot forward, ice springing up between them and flames erupting, causing Stain to jump back before he could get a taste. Reaching up to wipe away the blood he realized he would need to be more careful. The villain had set up many attacks in one.

"Just stop," Iida coughed out, his voice shaking. "Both of you, just stop." His tone was harsh but there was a waver in it. "I've inherited my brothers name. I have to do this, he's mine!" Izuka found herself frowning once again, that uneasy feeling erupting in her stomach.

"Inherited you say," Todoroki said as another wall of ice built up between the two, driving Stain farther back. "That's weird." A permanent chill seemed to hang in the air. Izuka found herself wishing to be unfrozen, to move, to help Todoroki. To drive away the chill and unease she felt. "'Cause the Ingenium I know never made faces like that. I guess even your family has got a dark side."

Izuka could feel the need to move build up inside of herself, the desperate need to do something, anything. She gritted her teeth as she tried to flex her hands. Just one single movement would do. Her hand twitched and with it came the sudden knowledge that she could move.

"Todoroki!" she yelled out.

Daggers struck through the ice, shattering it to pieces, as they dug themselves into Shouto's arm. The boy groaned as his free hand came up to grab at the injured arm, blood running freely down it.

"Obstructing your own vision when up against an opponent faster than yourself doesn't seem like a smart choice," came Stains taunting voice. Todoroki gritted his teeth as he called for his flames, looking around for the man, who appeared above him, blade pointed down. "You're not that bad."

Izuka followed the movements of the Hero Killer as she willed her body to move, happiness filling her up inside at the motion of just being able to move again. One For All swam throughout her body as she flashed up to bounce off the side of the building, her momentum gaining higher, nearing Stain. Her fingers reached out to grip at the back of his shirt, tugging him down with her.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki yelled as he clutched at his arm and watched her carry off the Hero Killer.

Her fingers dug themselves into the cloth of his shirt, refusing to allow him to flee. Stain growled as he realized what blood type she must have been to allow herself to move again so quickly. He began to twist his body mid air meaning to dislodge her grip on him. His elbow came out to jab her in the side but she had felt him move, her own body moving as she swung her arm around, pulling him up and over her. Her other hand came up to let loose a sonic wave, flinging him up high in the sky as she began to fall back toward the ground, gravity having finally caught up to her. As she spun around to try to land right, ice came up and met her, softening her fall, and sliding her back down toward Todoroki.

She let a thankful smile take over her face as she pulled herself up to her feet to stand next to the mismatched boy. Stain crashed down to the ground several feet ahead of them, the cement shaking under the impact.

"His quirk must have to do with blood types," Midoriya said having deducted that it would be the most likely of choices.

"We need to grab those two and leave," Todoroki said as Stain began to pull himself to his feet. A growl erupted from the angry killer as he pinned them with his glare. "He's much too fast for my ice and fire, that doesn't leave many openings for us. Our best course of action would be to fend him off and keep dodging until the pros get here." Izuka couldn't exactly deny this plan knowing it was really their only option, but she knew he would only go after them, especially with his need to kill the hero and Iida. Todoroki and herself could possibly get away without being chased but the other two wouldn't have the same luxury.

"You've got lots of exposed blood," she said pointedly to Todoroki. "I'll be the distraction while you provide rear support." Todoroki sighed as he stared down at his bad arm, the blood still flowing freely. His eyes hardened but he nodded.

"It's not the best, but we don't got much of a choice. The two of us will protect them." At his words Midoriya began to glow green as she hunched forward. Her stamina was running low, but determination filled her veins.

"Two on one," Stain said his light eyes darkening almost with his emotions. "At least your not naive." He could almost understand the obsession Shigaraki held for this girl.

Izuka darted out, her body flinging forward, her legs moved faster than before. From behind her Todoroki kept a cover of ice and fire, effectively keeping Stain from attacking her from the sides. He had no choice but to meet her head on. She could feel the blade slice through her clothes and into her leg, but she gritted her teeth and ignored it. Her sole focus on the man in front of her as she dodged to the side and swung her good leg out trying to clip him from the side. The power behind her kick, if having made contact, would have flung him through a wall of the building behind him, but he had dodged. His speed having moved to amazing levels, had caused him to disappear from in front of her and reappear directly in line with Shouto.

"Todoroki!" she yelled out as her eyes widened and she flung herself around. She could hear the fire and ice user yelling at Iida but the sounds jumbled inside of her ears, no clear words being made out as she watched in horror. She desperately reached out as her legs carried her forward, but she was going to be too late. Ice formed in front of Todoroki but it wouldn't be enough. His words ripped through her ears.

 ** _"Never forget who you want to become!"_**

Ice was shattered away as Stain appeared over the edge, emerging from the wreckage as he loomed dangerously over Todoroki. Izuka slid her foot, catching part of the ice that had been cut off as she stumbled, still much too far away to be of any help. Her hand curled into a fist as she prepared to let loose another sonic wave, the panic building inside of herself as she watched the blade dangerously close the distance to line directly up with Shouto's arm. He was preparing to cut it clean off. The wince wracked throughout her body as a boom shattered the air molecules. With a burst of extraordinary speed Iida had pulled himself off the ground, and connected his leg with the blade. It broke off just mere inches from connecting with Todoroki's arm.

The sound grated throughout the air as Stain stumbled back several feet bringing him closer to her than before. Her excitement for Iida's recovery flooded throughout her.

"It seemed to have faded," Todoroki said. "The bastards quirk ended up being no big deal, surprisingly." Izuka wasn't sure if she could agree with him on that as he had been mere moments away from losing his arm. Her heart was still pounding loudly away inside of her chest as the danger eased just slightly.

"For wrapping you two up in something that had nothing to do with you, I must apologize," Iida began causing Izuka to grit her teeth once more. She couldn't believe he was on that again. "That is why I cannot allow the two of you to spill anymore blood."

Stain stood to his feet slowly, his eyes never leaving the three as he began to brush debris from his clothes. His fingers curled around the broken blade, hostility rolling off him in waves. His tongue slid out to run across his teeth as doubt clearly written across his face.

"Don't try to make me think you've had a change of heart," Stain said with a roll of his eyes. "A man's true character doesn't change so easily. You are nothing more than a fake who prioritizes his own selfish desires. You are the cancer of society, warping the word 'hero' and someone needs to fix that."

"Ignore him Iida," Todoroki said seriously as he took a step toward the other man.

"No," Iida said stopping him in his tracks. "It's just as he said, I'm not qualified to bear the name.. Of a hero. Nevertheless, I can't afford to fold here, for if I were to fold, then Ingenium would die." Stain looked disgusted as he took a step forward.

"That's out of the question," he snarled as he went to leap forward. Todoroki used his fire to keep him at bay. Izuka rolled over from her spot to avoid the flames as she gasped at the pain that ripped through her leg. She could hear the pro hero, who still couldn't move, yelling out for them to leave. Her frustration at the situation was spiking as she tried pulling herself to her feet. Her eyes were wide as she watched a knife flash through the air.

"Todoroki!" she yelled out in warning but Iida had flashed forward his arm taking the knife. He fell to the cold, hard ground. Her mind began to race as she tried to figure out what she could do. Her eyes darted to the ice and she once again tried pushing herself to her feet. The pain was still there, but she gritted her teeth and pushed through it. Her body swayed as she tried to find some semblance of balance. Would she be able to do it?

Stain shot forward as the flames disappeared. Iida's engines kicked to a start, his teeth clamped around the blade and pulled.

Izuka activated her quirk, the power rippling through her body, the pain dulling to a soft ache, as she pushed from the ground. The ice in front of her was used to jump higher, her body twisting as she turned mid air, heading straight for Stain. Iida pushed from the ground, the cement breaking and crumbling under the force of his body ripping through the air.

" _I'll fight, I'll give up this arm_ ," Iida thought to himself. " _Because right now_." His leg swung forward, Stain's momentum keeping him from halting and avoiding. Stains eyes twitched to his left where Izuka was rushing forward. Her arm was pulled back crackling with a green glow.

" _Right now_ ," Izuka thought.

"Go!" Todoroki yelled as he stared up at the two, sweat building at his brow.

" _My kick_ ," Iida thought.

" _My fist_ ," Izuka thought to herself.

" _Is needed_!" they thought at the same time. Her fist struck forward, flying through the air, and connecting with the side of his face. Stains head whipped to the side, red blushing through his face. Iida's leg struck out, slamming into his gut, as his body was thrown in two different directions. His body twisted mid air, tumbling over himself as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Izuka could feel her arm spasm slightly but her power output had been perfect, nothing was broken, and her arm would stop feeling anything in just another second. Blood slid down from his lips as Stain's eyes flashed open, his hand grabbing for his sword, as it sliced through the air straight for Iida's head. Izuka could hear Iida yell, her ears ringing, as she felt her body begin to fall through the air. Gravity had caught up with her but before she could catch herself ice had risen from the ground, catching her, and causing her to slide toward the ground, and at Todoroki's feet.

Her head hit the ice causing her to groan as she felt another body slam into her from the side. Todoroki moved to grab at Izuka's arm to haul her up to her feet.

"Get up!" he yelled down at them. "The bastard-" His voice dropped as he found Stain lying on a pillar of ice, unmoving. His body barely balancing on the edge, one of his legs and arms thrown over the edge, his face rolled to the side.

"I guess he got knocked out?" Izuka said sounding kind of confused as she slid around trying to gain some kind of traction. Todoroki took pity on her as he leant down and began to melt the ice where Iida and herself lay.

"We should bind him and turn him into the police," Todoroki said as he leaned over to wrap a hand around her arm, tugging her up, as he steadied her.

"We should take away his weapons just in case," Iida said as he too began to get up. Izuka, unfortunately, was hardly able to stand at this point without assistance so Todoroki had led her over to the wall where she slid down to sit. Iida walked over to the pro hero and began to help him to his feet as the man had begun to show that the paralyzation was wearing off. Todoroki in the meantime walked over to where he could see there was a pile of newspapers and decided to use the cords that bound it together.

Izuka never let her eyes trail from the unconscious body of Stain, too afraid of him waking up and no one noticing. She didn't begin to relax until after Todoroki had moved back over to dispel the ice that held up his limp form so that he could then bind his hands together before making sure he couldn't move his arms either.

"I'll drag him," Todoroki said as he walked to stand in front of Izuka. "Are you going to need help?" She tested weight on her leg once more and crumbled already knowing it would be useless.

"With my adrenaline gone, I don't believe so," she said, her voice taking on an upset tone. It frustrated her that she had gotten this hurt and was now reliant on the others. The hero they had rescued walked over to them and leant down, his hand reaching out to offer Izuka help.

"I can carry you," he said kindly. "I owe you three, and with their arms I think it's best if I take you."

"Thank you," she said softly as her hand reached up to grab at his own. He hauled her up. She winced at the pain that sprang through her body but she gritted her teeth, pushing it past. Swinging her onto his back Izuka instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs held by his own hands. Izuka, drained, and exhausted, leant her whole weight on him as she sighed, her head falling forward onto his shoulder. She found the need to sleep overwhelmingly powerful in that moment, but they weren't done yet. She had to stay vigilant in case Stain woke up. There would be no way she would allow herself to be useless in a fight.

"I must apologize. I am a pro and yet I wasn't any help," the hero said as his grip on Izuka shifted. Midoriya grunted at the pain the action caused but said nothing else of her discomfort.

"It's not your fault," she said after the pain passed. "In a one-on-one fight between him with his quirk, there wasn't much you could have done. He was just too powerful."

"Even with three-on-one, we just barely made it," Todoroki said. "It was truly just because of the mistakes he made, and the force we put behind him. He panicked, and it gave us the upper hand." They broke through the alley coming out on the street, causing Izuka to feel relief for only a second before a yell broke out from across the street. Instantly she felt herself cower back in fear as she realized she had been found out by one of her teachers. Neither one of them would have been someone she wanted to run into now. Their disappointment and anger would be too much for her to bear. She wasn't sure who was worse.

"What the hell are you doing here, girl!" Torino hollered out as he glared at her from his position. In a blink of an eye he was gone, re-appearing in front of them an instant later. His face was pulled into a scowl, his eyes hard, as he stood in front of her and the hero. "What were you told!? To sit down and not to follow!"

"Gran Torino," she whispered as her eyes widened.

"For now it doesn't matter," he muttered as a new emotion filled his eyes. Relief. "As long as your fine, we'll talk about it later." She knew Toshi would be told everything that happened. She was going to be in so much trouble, but she wouldn't regret her decision. Not when it saved Iida and this hero. More people arrived on the scene and Izuka froze upon seeing Best Jeanist, and next to him, Kacchan.

The look on his face was twisted with many different emotions, and out of the blue Izuka wondered if that text she had ignored had been from him. It was such a random thought but she instantly began to feel guilty and horrible at the prospect of ignoring him, even if she hadn't done it on purpose. His eyes bounced from her and to the hero that held her, another emotion morphing inside them. She wasn't sure but it almost looked like jealousy and fear? Only a second after she saw him her body instantly began to move to get down from the back of the man who still held her up.

Noticing her struggle the man began to help her only to have Todoroki move from his spot and gripped her around the waist with his good arm and helped pull her down.

"Thanks Todoroki," she said as her head ducked, not wanting to witness the anger on Kacchans face anymore. They would have a lot to talk about after all this was finished.

"That is the Hero Killer," Best Jeanist asked as he moved across the street to stand with everyone else, Kacchan only a step behind him.

"It is," she said quietly as she could hear Todoroki asking another hero about his father. Her eyes were forced to stare into Kacchan's face. His crimson eyes were burning, but now there were far too many emotions swimming in their depths to make out what they were. Her attention was ripped away when Iida began to bow in front of her and Todoroki asking for their forgiveness once more.

"Both of you sustained wounds because of me, I'm truly sorry," he said as his head was bowed. Kacchans eyes narrowed at the boy as he listened in. "I-I became so blind." Tears slid down his face. "I couldn't see anything."

"I'm sorry too," Izuka said as she fidgeted under the stare Kacchan turned to her. "I should have pushed more when I knew something was wrong."

"Pull yourself together," Todoroki said but even his voice had acceptance in it. Her attention moved once more toward Kacchan as she winced at the weight being thrown on her leg. As she had hastily moved away from the hero, she was now supporting herself on her own and that hadn't been the brightest idea. Nevertheless, she wasn't about to have the anger return back to his face. Instead, she began moving toward him, needing to talk to him. She missed the widening of his eyes, as Torino yelled out.

"Duck!" Gran Torino yelled. Her head whipped up into the air as her body began to move down, but it was too late. Talons dug into her side as she could feel herself being ripped up into the air. Kacchan reached out to grab at her but missed by several inches. His fingers curled into themselves instead of his target. She could see the new emotion slide across his face, terror, as she was pulled higher and higher into the sky, farther away from them.

"Midoriya!" everyone yelled as Kacchan took a step forward.

"Koneko!"

Her side was stinging as the claws dug into her side but only lightly piercing her skin, the creature not meaning harm toward her at the moment. Her breathing became erratic as she tried twisting out of its clutches before she got too high for anyone to save her. All the action succeeded in doing was digging the talons harsher into her skin and she went still once more. In the next instant she felt the creature freeze mid air, fear clutching at her as the first signs of dropping came over her. A flash of a person sprung past her. She felt blood spray onto her face as a knife wedged into the head of the creature who had grabbed her. The talons released her and she felt her body begin to fall rapidly back down to the earth.

"The phonies that have over run society," Stain called out as he killed the monster. His eyes moving to the girl rapidly tumbling downward. Her capture had been done by Shigaraki and having met the girl he found he couldn't just let her be dragged back to the man. She had been chosen as worthy, and he'd give her a much more honorable death. "And the criminals who so aimlessly sprinkle around their so-called power." Izuka felt a huff of air release from her lungs as someone snatched her from mid air and they both landed safely, but heavily, to the ground. "Those are the targets of my purge."

She could feel the arm tighten around her waist, keeping her stuck beside him, in his clutches. Her body felt far too heavy to move at the moment anyway.

"All of this is for the sake of a just world!" Stain yelled out his body hunched over. Sweat and spit dripped from his face, falling to the cement. His grip as he leaned forward kept her smashed into the concrete. She could hear the entrance of Endeavor as she began to try to squirm from his grip. Her whole body was screaming out in pain, angry that she was even trying to move.

"Let me go," she said quietly, her voice sounding exhausted.

"Endeavor," she heard Stain hiss as his hand lost its grip over her. The pressure on her back lessened until she watched as he turned around, a hungry look on his face. Her heart stampeded, trying to shove itself through her chest. "Another phony, the fake must be rectified, someone must stain himself in his blood, the word 'hero' must be restored." He took a step forward, blood lust rolling off him in waves.

Izuka couldn't breath, the raw fear that powered throughout her body having froze her lungs.

"Come and just try you pretenders!" he yelled out, the blood lust becoming more powerful. Izuka began to shake, her lungs screaming for air, an action she denied them. Tears leaked from her face as all she could manage was to continue staring up at him. Her hands clutched at her throat. "The only one who is allowed to kill me is All Might!" She felt when the blood lust disintegrated around her, his body stilling, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The air was forced through her lungs in a single swoosh as she felt the killing intent disappear. Her body continued to shake as she wheezed her eyes frozen on the man in front of her. It wasn't until Kacchan had leaned down at her side shaking her that she tore her gaze away.

He helped her to her feet, but she knew they would still have much to talk about later, after All Might and Gran Torino ripped her a new one and they had returned back to school. She knew he wouldn't come seek her out before then. He'd be going back to Best Jeanist headquarters before the chance could even arrive. Nothing was said between the two, but his body was stiff, and his eyes blazed as he stared at her.

Gran Torino had rushed her off, pulling her away from the boy, as he began his long rant of everything she had done wrong. But in his tone was relief. Relief that she hadn't died. Todoroki, Iida, and Izuka were rushed off to the hospital, their wounds being taken care of. Later she would find out that a rib had punctured Stains lung, ending the fight.

In that moment, Izuka was sure that it had been him, without ingesting any of their blood, in that moment, the hero killer alone stood firm against the other side.

* * *

 **I made this chapter longer to try to make up for the long wait.**

 _ **Kare-chan- I hope you like this chapter! I'm so excited to hear from someone who's been reading this since the beginning! Thanks so much for sticking around with me and that the story is still worth reading!**_

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter: Eight**

 _ **Inside the Mind of the Hero Killer**_

 _As well all know, Akaguro Chizome, (alias "Stain," 31)- one of the nations most wanted criminals- was arrested several nights ago._

 _Having struck fear across the nation, the Hero Killer's capture came as a great relief, but what was the story behind all those kills? What drove the Hero Killer into his new path of righteousness? What unforeseen pain was hidden in this criminal's past? We unearthed the truth, a beautiful love story turned horrifying in the late hours a year ago, Chizome's bonded was torn violently from his life._

 _A man once believing in heroes was failed by the people he should have had complete trust in. One stormy evening, Tanaka Aimi, (Chizome's love) was murdered viciously after having called for help. The hero who had arrived, a shining beacon of hope to Aimi, was later accused, and arrested. The hero was found guilty of working with villains, the offer of money apparently too powerful to resist._

 _Upon arriving on scene and finding the attacker was one of the criminals he worked for, he turned a blind eye, allowing the damsel to fall to her fate. Chizome, stuck in grief, searched for his lover's killers, and upon finding out the hideous truth, dubbed himself as Stain, the Hero Killer. Deciding that all those who hid themselves behind the name hero answered to him, and justice would be dealt upon those who were phonies._


	24. Consequences

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **Consequences**

 **Hi guys! I'm so sorry this has taken so long to write. Honestly once I actually sat down it only took me three days, though that's not three days in a row.**

 **I've recently moved, my kid had a birthday party this weekend, and I've just been too busy chasing her around to really get anything done other than housework, so again I will apologize.**

 **I'm super excited to work on the next chapter though and will have some time to start writing tomorrow with my husband being home from work.**

 **With that, I'd like to apologize with the fact that this chapter is a bit of a filler. It really doesn't have much going on in it except for some minor character development, and friendships, but the next chapter is when things start to speed up once again and we get more Bakugo!**

* * *

The night sky seemed to grow darker as Shigaraki watched from afar, a sneer replacing the smirk on his face as Stain killed the creature that had grabbed his prize. His last finger grazed the binoculars in his rage, the material eroding and decaying away, the ash that was left drifted off in the breeze. His fingers curled toward the palm of his hand as he allowed them to drop to his side. A snarl twisted his lips as he spun around, anger coursing through his veins, and his lips pulled back over his teeth.

"Let's go," he snarled as he turned to Kurogiri, his hand sharply moving through the air in a way to tell him to hurry.

"Are these results to your satisfaction, Shigaraki Tomura?" his second in command questioned curiously.

"We'll see if some good came from this," he said, a chuckle building inside of his chest. He wasn't amused, he hadn't gotten everything he wanted, but if he was lucky, that display of the Hero Killer would give him something. "All depends on tomorrow." Kurogiri only stared at him for a moment before reactivating his quirk.

Shigaraki hesitated as he turned back toward the city, his eyes narrowed, as the sharp chuckle escaped through his mouth, the sound cold, warping the night around him. "Always getting away," he said his eyes narrowed on the area that Midoriya Izuka had been standing on. "Should have just grabbed you when I had the chance." With a shake of his head, he turned, taking a step forward, allowing the portal to swallow him up.

 **子猫**

The next day Izuka sat on her bed at the hospital, her body turned to face the two boys who also resided inside the room. Iida had both of his arms in a sling, crossed in front of his chest as he sat on his own bed, his feet crossed, across from Todoroki. Shoto who sat in the bed next to her had his arm bandaged up but free from a sling. His legs were off the side of the bed, facing toward Midoriya who was leaning back into hers, bandages on her right arm and left leg. Bruises littered all of their bodies causing them to look much worse than they felt.

"How are you feeling, Midoriya?" Todoroki asked her, his face set in worrying lines as she once again winced. She had been the one hit the most, covering for her companions, and in doing so was more bruised. A soft smile filled her face as she nodded her head toward him.

"Don't worry," she said as she shifted in her spot. "I feel fine, for the most part."

"I'm sorry," Iida said as his eyes flashed over toward her. He was still feeling guilty for bringing them into the fight. She waved him off, trying to show that she wasn't worried about it.

"Truly, it's alright, Iida," she said as the door to their room swung open. Iida and Todoroki glanced confusedly at the skinny man that entered, neither of them recognizing who he was. His blonde hair fell into his face, but it didn't hide the look of disappointment that resided heavily on his features. Midoriya, the only one that did recognize him, felt her eyes widen before her heart quickened. She knew why he was there, he hadn't made it to talk to her last night, and she was sure it would be a lecture about what she had done wrong. It would be worse than the rant that Gran Torino had left her with, she just knew it.

"Are you lost, sir?" Todoroki asked, not comfortable with a stranger in their room. Toshi continued his stride over to Izuka's bed, ignoring Todoroki completely. This caused the boy to frown as he sent a concerned look in Izuka's direction. Toshi's blue eyes were filled with the emotion of disappointment and irritation as Izuka bowed her head not baring to look at him.

"Izuka," he said sternly, his voice flat, and without the usual cheerfulness, it held when speaking to her. He stalked to the edge of her bed where he came to a stop, the grimace he sported bared into her soul.

"Hello, Toshi," she said unsurely. The blonde male took in her battered form revealing another emotion other than disappointment, worry. His eyes flickered over to the two boys who also occupied the room and sighed, knowing he couldn't actually say anything in front of them. Not as Toshinori at least.

"When do you get released, Midoriya?" The small girl felt relieved that it didn't seem like he would be giving her a lecture in front of her classmates, something she was sure was due to the fact no one could know he was All Might.

"The doctor said we would all be released tomorrow sometime," she said softly. Her eyes darted over to the other boys who shared the room with her. Both looked curiously between the two, Todoroki bordering on suspicion.

"Meet me the evening you return back home at our usual place," he told her, his eyes only showing disappointment and a flash of relief. However, his words told her he wouldn't be staying the rest of the internship with her and Gran Torino. She was disappointed and curious as to why he wouldn't be but knew to ask that later. He nodded to the boys before moving away, back toward the door. Iida and Todoroki turned to face Midoriya as soon as the door closed.

"Who was that?" Todoroki asked, that hint of doubt still lighting his voice.

"He's my mentor," Izuka said without really thinking about it. She couldn't tell the complete truth, but All Might was her mentor. She could say anything else as long as it didn't give away his secret. "He helped me train to get into U.A., without his help I never would have made it.

"He seemed upset," Iida said, joining in on the conversation.

"Well, I broke my promise of listening to All Might, and Gran Torino," she said with a small smile. "I just couldn't let a friend be by himself in a time of need." Iida bowed his head, his cheeks growing red with disappointment in himself, and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Midoriya," he said. "I shouldn't have gone looking for him." Izuka sent a big smile his way as she tried to comfort him.

"Everything turned out fine in the end. Everyone survived, and we got the guy."

"Thank you as well, Todoroki," Iida said, his eyes flashing up to look at the other person in the room. Shoto nodded at him, accepting the apology. As Midoriya opened her mouth to speak once more she closed it due to their door opening, and in stepped three people. Izuka could feel herself sweat drop at the sight of Gran Torino, wondering if he was back to lecture her once more. Behind him came in the Hero, Manual, and behind him a man that looked to be half dog. Her eyes widened wondering what was about to happen.

"Ah, it seems the hurt locker is already awake," Gran Torino said, his eyes pinned to her. "Unbelievable, I wanted to grumble a bit more, but you've got a visitor." Midoriya glanced between her sensei and the new man that had entered.

"Who?" she asked gazing curiously between the two.

Iida and Todoroki slid from their beds quickly as Izuka slowly pushed herself to her feet. Automatically Todoroki, who had been closer, moved to grip her arm and help.

"The Chief of the Hosu Police precinct," Gran Torino began, as he introduced them. "Tsuragamae Kenji." At his introduction Izuka couldn't help but shake, just knowing they were going to be getting into trouble for what they did. Why else would a Chief of Police be visiting them?

"Don't worry," Tsuragamae said as he lifted his hand up. "You may remain seated, I know things have been quite _ruff_ for you." The use of the word ruff almost had Izuka falling over as she felt her eyes growing wider. Behind her she could almost feel Iida and Todoroki growing stiff at the mention of who he was, they too believing they would be in trouble. "So you're the ones who put a stop to the Hero Killer! Sure are Yuuei kids, and regarding the Hero Killer, I thought you would like to know that he's sustained several burns, bone fractures, and other serious injuries, and is currently undergoing treatment for them."

As the Chief took a moment to breath in-between his next words she could tell they were about to receive a lecture. It was in the way he paused, his stance changing as he came down to business and the look of finding the right words. His facial expressions tensed as his eyes seemed to darken.

"Since the dawning of the protocol the police have emphasized leadership and protocol," he began, only causing the girl to realize how right she was. "And made it a point not to wield the quirks of individuals as weapons. Than heroes rose up to fill that gap, becoming a profession of equal validity. Of course such individual weaponization… is a force that can cause injury very easily. So the reason that the public can fully recognize such a prospect that, normally, would face due censure is that their forebears adhered strictly to rules and morals, and the like." He stopped to stare into each of their eyes before he drew back his head, and a less intense tone took over.

"On the other paw, those who aren't qualified yet might harm others through the use of their quirks without the direction of their guardians or supervisors. Even if the opponent were, say, the Hero Killer himself, this is nevertheless a top caliber violation of the rules. You three pups, and all the pro heroes, which is to say Endeavor, Manual, Gran Torino, All Might- you six must be handed down an adequately impartial punishment."

Midoriya froze at the word, punishment, something she knew was coming but it didn't make things any easier to deal with. All the worst-case scenarios were playing throughout her mind as he continued to speak. That was until Izuka was surprised by the sound of a new voice, raising over the Chief to be heard.

"Wait, hold on, sir," Todoroki said, causing the girl and Iida to face him in surprise. "If it hadn't been for Iida, the Pro Hero, Native, would have been killed. The same could be said when Midoriya arrived, they would have both been killed. No one realized that the Hero Killer was even there yet. So by your words, you are saying, that we should have just followed the rules and allowed for the others to die!"

Izuka quickly stepped forward, her frame shaking as she reached out toward Todoroki, her only aim to make him be quiet. She could see the Chief pull himself to full height as he opened his mouth. Todoroki caught her hand and gripped it, stopping her from covering his mouth.

"So if the end results turn out good, then we should just fudge the rules, is that it?" the Chief's voice began to rise right along with Todoroki. The heterochromia eyed male still held tightly to Midoriya's hand as he struggled for the words that formed in his mind.

"Saving-saving people is what heroes do!" he yelled out once more. Izuka began to grow red as she just knew this would be the end of them now. It wasn't until the Chief spoke once more that she found herself calming just slightly.

"Good grief, this is why they call you 'eggs', your education for Yuuei- and from Endeavor- is hatching well." Midoriya could feel the exhaustion began to take place as her emotions were running wild, but her injuries were crying to be felt once more. With shaking legs she stumbled backward as Todoroki pushed forward closer to the Chief. His eyes flashing down toward the smaller girl only for a moment as he gently pushed her down onto the bed she once was laying in. Then he began to march toward the dog-man, his eyes ablaze.

"You damn mutt!" he began to yell only to have Iida grab him this time.

"Stop," Iida began. "He has a point." Gran Torino took a step forward as he held out his hand in a calming manner.

"Just listen to what he has to say, kids," he said as his eyes darted over to the exhausted looking girl.

"That was my opinion as to the police," the Chief began once more as he raised his hand up to rest under his chin in a thoughtful manner. "At the end of the day, punishment, or what have you, is only merited upon _official_ disclosure. A public announcement would invite praise from the public and admiration, and with it a necessary punishment. If I were to fail to go to the public then it would be concluded from the Hero Killers burns that Endeavor was the man of merit who took him down, and back up that version of events. Fortunately, the number of witnesses were limited, what I'm saying is that we can bury your violation like a bone in the backyard. However, this means that no one can know of your dogged decisions and fetching feats! So which will it be?" His thumb came up as he gave them a wide dog smile. "Personally I don't want anyone barking at you for such a glorious 'misstep' especially since you youngsters have a promising road ahead of you!"

Midoriya listened as Manual spoke to Iida, her own eyes falling to Gran Torino who raised an eyebrow at her. She sent a small apologetic smile his way, but if she knew the old man she wouldn't be getting away from this easily.

Midoriya leaned heavily against the side of her bed but bowed with the other two as they faced the Chief of Police and accepted his conditions.

"Thank you sir!" they said together. Falling back down to the bed she frowned and only hoped the pain in her leg would get more bearable.

"Through the cheats of grown-ups, the calls of praise you should have received are no more, but at the very least, I, as a fellow human who keeps the peace, give you my thanks." As they had done for him, he bowed toward the three students in return. As Midoriya watched them prepare to leave she realized the bullet that they had dodged.

If this man hadn't kindly decided to not tell the whole truth they would have had to face the consequences of their actions. It could have cost them their careers as Pro Heroes, but even with their punishment not being given, Midoriya was sure that this was a punishment in its own form.

That day's events, having gone unnoticed, would gnaw at them all.

 **子猫**

 _Darkness swirled dangerously around her, the shadows dipping in and out, but never touching her. She could feel the fear swallowing her hole as she struggled to make her legs work. No matter how hard she pushed herself her legs refused to move. Around her the shadows began to move more frenzied, the air became more suffocating as a sense of dread hung heavily in the air._

 _Out from the shadows, a figure began to form, a familiar terrifying silhouette that Izuka was sure she would never forget. The shadow began to solidify, features sharpening, revealing light blue hair, chapped lips, and deranged red eyes. His hands rose up to scratch insistently at his neck as his cracked lips pulled back into a snarling smile. Striding toward the girl Izuka found herself desperately trying to step back, but as before her feet were rooted in place._

 _"Mm, mm, mm," he cackled as he took each slow step closer. "You escaped again, but you know that you won't always be this lucky. I'll get you eventually, because all it takes is one mistake, one misstep on your part, on your friends, and I'll have you." A peal high pitched laughter pierced the air before the sound morphed growing quiet, twisting into the heart clenching blood lust she had felt earlier that night. The shadow that once formed Shigaraki dispersed, moving in a crazed way as the blood lust intensified._

 _Izuka began to shake, her knees wanting to give out, but the same reason she couldn't run away also kept her from falling down. It rooted her to the spot as the feeling of killing intent surrounded her, swirling dangerously around. Her breath had caught in her throat just like before. Tears sprang into her eyes at the lack of oxygen._

 _The shadows that had moved so violently around the empty space curled around one another, forming yet another figure, this one taller, and fuller, than the man from before. With the formation the killer intent did not disburse, instead growing stronger than before. Her lungs began to scream for a reprieve as they ached, her mouth opening and closing uselessly. The only movement allowed was the uncontrollable shaking of her limbs._

 _"I'll purge those unworthy from this world," came the cold voice of the Hero Killer. His white eyes glowed through the shadows that surrounded him, shifting aimlessly and restlessly. Izuka shook as her eyes roamed up to meet his own gaze as he continued to talk. "The scum shall be brought to their knees, and given their due punishment." The killing intent spiked to a whole new level, the shaking in Izuka's knees intensified, and finally the hold that had been keeping her from moving broke. Her knees buckled as she fell to the ground, but it had disappeared out from underneath her._

 _The scream broke through her throat as she fell down, down, down._

Izuka woke up in a cold sweat, the scream having been caught in her throat, the only sound escaping being a strangled gurgling noise. Sweat had pooled at her brow, she pulled herself into a sitting position, her eyes darting around the room for the shadowy figures, but with them, the killing intent was also gone. A sigh hissed from between her teeth as her emerald gaze darted around the room to see if she had woken one of her roommates.

Green clashed with turquoise and grey, gazing at her curiously as he eyed her disheveled appearance. Izuka's eyes darted over to where Iida slept in the bed across from them, wondering if she had woken him too.

"He's asleep still," Todoroki spoke softly. His eyes still gazing intensely at her. Izuka flushed under his gaze, not believing she had woken someone up due to her nightmares. No one had known about them before, and now, Todoroki, someone she barely talked to before last night did.

"I'm sorry for waking you," she said in embarrassment.

"You were moving around and muttering," Todoroki said. "Nightmare?" Her head slowly nodded in consent knowing she couldn't lie, it was painfully obvious. They both fell in silence, neither knowing what to say next. Todoroki kept glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, his curiosity growing toward the girl. Typically he found himself ignoring his classmates, only focusing on becoming a hero, but recently, ever since the Festival, he had begun to start thinking differently. Mostly due to Izuka, her efforts during their battle had opened him up, and since even helped move him forward with his life. He was visiting his mother now, his first time having been only a mere day after the festival.

Then what Momo had said to him, he knew a change had to be made. That he couldn't keep up going the way he was.

"Yes," Izuka spoke barely above a whisper. Fear, and embarrassment, kept her from speaking of her dreams. She couldn't believe that the one incident with Shigaraki would have caused so much fear to rise up within herself, the nightmares, her low tolerance for being touched on her neck, had all stemmed from that one moment. Part of her felt weak for acting this way, the other part knowing that it was only natural for her to be reacting in such a way. It hadn't made it any easier to deal with, but she was trying to cope. Now she had to also deal with the fight with the Hero Killer. He hadn't scared her as much as that feeling he surrounded her with right before he fell unconscious did. It obviously only fueled her nightmares already endless ammunition for torture, but speaking to Todoroki about her problems hadn't been a conscious decision.

Not until it all began to spill out.

"I've been having them since the USJ incident," she began, the words slipping out without thought. "They never seem to go away, but I had thought I gained some kind of control over them." As the words broke through the damn she had hidden them behind, an emotion crept up on her, causing more words to want to spill from her lips. She had to consciously force herself to quit speaking, and then quite literally place a hand over her mouth to keep any others from being uttered. Her eyes were wide in shock at having said anything.

This wasn't something she had ever even mentioned to Kacchan, like she maybe should have, especially with the two of them trying to get at a good place. It wasn't even something she liked talking to Toshi about, a subject that in the past, having ever been approached was quickly smoothed over and pushed to the side. But here, now, after having recently just lived one, she found the need to talk to someone about them. That emotion she had felt while talking hadn't been one of relief, but rather her just thankful she had finally opened up and just told someone. It was no longer just weighing heavily down upon herself, and in the back of her mind, she wished she had just spoken a little more to Toshi. Those two sentences felt good to just say, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to say anything more on the subject which is probably why she hadn't said anything to anyone else before.

Izuka was just hoping Todoroki would just drop it and go back to sleep. He had never been interested before, and she wasn't even sure what she would say if he tried to press.

"I wasn't there for everything that day," Todoroki began to speak once more after another moment of silence. "I came near the end and all I really know is that you had been held captive by the blue-haired villain- Shigaraki. That is what you dream about?"

The green-haired girl blew out a sigh as she realized he wasn't going to drop it. It would be her luck to catch him on the night he decided to be more open with his classmates, to try to be friendly.

"Sort of," she said as she began to reposition against the mound of pillows, her hand coming up to tug at her curls. She grew silent as her lips pursed and her eyes squinted. Todoroki sat quietly in his bed, his eyes bouncing from her back to the wall across from him, as he patiently waited for her to speak again. He knew she would, her mouth would open and close as she thought over her words. It had been surprising that she had even spoke anything to him in the beginning.

"Hmm," he said encouragingly, not quite sure why he kept pushing her about it. There had just been a flash of something in her eyes, only for a moment, but he swore there had been something lifted from her. He knew well how something you tried to keep quiet could weigh down on you. The feeling he witnessed on her face was similar to the one he felt when telling her about his past, even though at that moment he hadn't meant for it to be therapeutic.

Her eyes bounced over to him before falling back down to her lap.

"My dreams are more about my fears of him coming back, to finish what he wanted." Air rushed into her lungs as she took a deep calming breath to speak the next sentence. "The reason he was holding me was more than just keeping me hostage. Shigarakis' wishes, or goals, were- is- to turn me into the ultimate anti-symbol of Peace. He thought it poetic to twist me into the opposite of what All might is teaching us to become, and instead into his killer." That was by far more than she had been thinking of sharing, her hand fell from her curls to cover her mouth once more. "I'm sorry, that was more than I was going to say."

"I wasn't aware that was his plan, it was hard to hear what he said at times," Todoroki said, a frown forming on his face.

"A stupid split-second decision he made in the heat of the moment," she said. "I gained his attention, but I can't make myself regret the decision. It saved Kami's life."

"So, you're afraid he will come back for you."

"I'm sure he will."

"I'm sure All Might knows this, but have you talked to anyone about your nightmares?"

"Briefly, once, but since then no." Silence once again fell around them, but this time no one spoke up again. Instead they both simply just thought their own thoughts before falling asleep once more. This time no dreams interrupted her sleep.

In the morning Izuka was met with a barrage of texts from all of her friends. Every single one of them asking about her vague message from the night before. Sighing she pulled out her phone and clicked on the first name: Kami. She stepped out of the room as the number dialed, deciding she would make these calls in private.

"Hello," Kaminari answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Kami," she said in greeting.

"What was that text about last night?!" she heard his voice rise on the other end. "I know your not one to just send your location, and I told the hero I was with last night, but we weren't near Hosu." The worry lacing his voice was evident, and that fact that he cared for her made a small smile light up her face.

"I'm alright," she said calmly. "Don't worry. It was an S.O.S, I ran into a bit of trouble while passing by Hosu, but everything is fine now." A sigh tore through the silence on the other side, whether one of relief or frustration she couldn't be sure.

"I'm happy you're fine, and that I did report it, but dang Iz-chan. You're constantly finding trouble."

"Eh," Izuka said with a small uncomfortable laugh. "Well-" She coughed awkwardly not sure how to answer that.

"Have you called Momo, yet? She contacted me last night wondering if I knew anything." Ease flooded her system as she reached up to tug once more at her curls, a habit she couldn't cut in cases like this.

"No, I planned on calling her next." She could hear a voice cut between their conversation, Kaminari responded before he spoke up to her again.

"Good," he said quickly, his voice changing and she knew it was probably the Pro Hero he was interning with. The noise of the hospital intercom blared from the speaker she happened to be passing, and she winced at the noise but had missed what her friend had said.

"What?" she asked, knowing he was probably telling her he had to go but wanted to be sure. "I couldn't hear you." There was a moment's hesitation before a tsk full of worry, and irritation could be heard.

"Where are you, Iz?" he asked suspiciously. Izuka winced having hoped she could keep that little part a secret. She hated worrying her friends, or anyone for that matter.

"At the hospital here in Hosu." Another tsk followed by a sigh as she could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You weren't going to tell me!" his voice rose with the disbelief he was feeling. Another voice could be heard calling out to him again. "Ugh, we'll talk about this later, Iz-chan. I gotta go, but know your not off the hook yet!" Before she could respond the line clicked, announcing he had hung up in his rush to obey the hero. Shaking her head she knew she would be hearing more from him later, a long rant in text form would probably greet her by the end of the night, but that knowledge didn't stop her from pulling up Momo's number next.

Momo answered on the first ring. Her voice shrill piercing the line between them as she asked how she was.

"I was so worried, Izuka!" she hollered out. "You can't just send a text out like that and not respond with what it was about."

"I'm sorry, Mochan," she said apologetically. "Everything just happened so fast, and then afterward I was rushed off to the hospital, and Gran Torino had this long lecture. Everything was just in turmoil and I didn't have the chance to until now." There was a sigh on the other end.

"I can't believe in your in the hospital, but I'm just glad you're okay," she said in relief. "I bet Kaminari freaked when he heard." Izuka let out an uncomfortable laugh as Momo fell silent on the other end. Then- "You weren't going to tell him, were you!? You're going to get an earful from him, and you better be happy you told me."

"Yeah, well, I figured he would mention it to you."

"Have you informed the person you Marked on yet?" Izuka allowed the hand that tugged at her arm to drop to her wrist. Now it began to slowly rub at the Mark that was tattooed across the skin. She had never told Momo who it was, as it wasn't something she could just say in any conversation, but Momo was aware she had done it.

"He already knows," she said in a more quiet voice. It was painfully obvious what was in store for her from Kacchan. "He arrived at the end after I had already been saved." If only her friends knew that she had done the saving, Todoroki, Iida, and herself. Kacchan may never know the actual truth of what happened due to the fact that she wasn't allowed to speak of it, and that only made it harder for herself. He wouldn't be happy with the obvious lies, he had been there after all, and would only leave frustrated at her lack of answers.

"Hmm, so that leaves someone who is in our class, and was in Hosu that night," Momo said having derailed from the current topic too instead try to figure out who her Soulmate was.

"Momo!" Izuka called out loudly making the girl laugh.

"Alright, I'll stop, but seriously I'm glad I'm not in your spot. I'm sure that conversation won't be easy." Izuka hummed in agreement, it only made it worse with who would be on the other end of that conversation.

They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up, Izuka deciding to only reply to everyone else by text. Her eyes stopping on the text unopened from Kacchan. It was a simple, 'what' but she was sure it had irritated him for it to go unanswered for days. Her fingers brushed against the screen as she tried to figure out if she even wanted to send him a text in reply. Whether or not it was even a good idea.

 _"Sorry."- Koneko_

It was simple but she was sure it would go unanswered until they both returned back to school. It would only be a matter of when, not if, he would corner her to talk after they arrived back in town.

 **子猫**

A man leaned back leisurely in his seat as he twirled a gun lazily in his left hand, the man sitting across from him eyeing it each time the barrel spun past him. A cigarette held delicately between his lips was there merely for show as the tip wasn't lit. A grin pulled at his features as he spoke interestedly about the new uproar in the media.

"Have you seen this video?" he asked as he pulled out his phone, the video in question already pulled up. As the man eyed what was being shown to him, the one holding the fun smirked as he tilted the gun toward his cigarette, lighting it with a click of his finger on the trigger. "This is the hottest video of the Hero Killer out right now. Due to this guy, the scattered delinquents are now being flocked together, toward one focus of interest. They are all gravitating toward the one group he was apparently apart of, The League of Villains. Those who are in hiding, dozens, hundreds, will be brought out into the light. I got to say it's gonna get quite interesting around here, and I got a business deal that will keep the cash rolling in."

 **子猫**

A few days later she found herself standing in front of Gran Torino as she spoke her goodbyes. "Thank you for training me, Gran Torino," she said with a soft smile. "You've taught me so much while I was here, and I believe I'm a little stronger because of it. I at least have the base for my new move!" Torino, staring up at her, carefully eyed the girl. Spotting the small differences that she held herself in.

"Eh, other than the listening skills you used your quirk alright," he said eyeing her leg that had been the most injured during her fight. "Now, I'm not one for the drug out goodbyes. I got Taiyaki to eat after all, but you did just fine, kid. Learn to clean out your ears though! You'da think they were full of cotton with the amount you use them."

Izuka sighed at his words but a smile was visibly tugging at her lips.

"Ah, you can just come out and say it," Izuka said teasingly. "You enjoyed having me around." Torino's eyes widened as he huffed and began to turn around.

"Get out of here," he spoke gruffly but his own smile was barely grazing his features. "Making my taiyaki go cold, girl." Izuka blinked as she called out for him.

"Actually, Gran Torino," she spoke up hesitantly. "There's something I wanted to ask, but well, there was never a time to do it."

"Well, what is it?" he asked as he turned back around in her hesitation.

"It's just that, your name, and your strong, I mean you trained All Might, but your name isn't one that's widely known, if at all. I was just wondering about that, I mean there's got to be a reason, right?" Torino nodded at her question as he raised his hand to rub at his chin.

"To be honest with yah, I never felt the need to be a hero," he started, causing Izuka to stare at him in disbelief. "Once there was a goal of mine that required the free use of my quirk, and that was the only reason I even got certified, but you'll hear that story from Toshinori, so don't bother asking me." Izuka nodded at his answer, her curiosity not sated, but she could wait.

"If that's all this old man has some sweets that are waiting to be devoured."

"Of course!" she said with a smile as her grip on the straps of her bag tightened. "Don't want it to get cold, heaven forbid."

"You just get on out of here, and stop tormenting an old man." She giggled as she turned around and began to walk toward the cab they had called for her.

"See yah," she said before pausing and saying her next sentence. "Old man." He rolled his eyes, trying to force the smile off his face as he waved her off.

 _'The strongest hero, eh,'_ Torino thought to himself as he watched her leave. He eyed her in contemplation. _'In both appearance and personality, you are both nothing alike, but, but she's honestly just like you Toshinori.'_

"Hey, kid!" he called out loud to her, causing Izuka to freeze.

 _'The man who was chosen by my sworn friend, and the woman that **he** chose in return.'_

"Who are you!?" Izuka stared widely at him, a sigh escaping her lips in disbelief.

"I've told you my name is Midoriya Izuka." She shook her head at him. "You can't actually be senile." This last part was muttered and not heard by the older man. A fond smile covered her lips as she spoke them.

 _'We'll see her forward together, won't we, Toshinori?'_

"No it ain't," he said giving her a look. Recognition dawned on her features as her smile broadened from a half worried one to a brilliant smile.

 _'Until that day where you become 'the past', one day, the praises of this kids name-.'_

"Oh, yeah!" she said with laughter. "It's Ineko!"

 _'-will be sung as the 'Symbol of Peace', and until that day-'_

Izuka swung back around and entered the cab, a smile on her face, and her heart a little lighter with the knowledge that she was another step closer toward her dream.

The sound of her phone beeping, tell her that a new message was received broke through her concentration. Curious she pulled the phone from her pocket, swiping it open to find a text from Kacchan.

 _Meet me tonight- Kacchan_

It seemed she would have to face him earlier than expected.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Yeet: Hi! Sorry that it took so long for me to update but here you go! And I am currently planning on a sequel just in case but with not knowing if I'll be following the manga until near completion or if I'll be cutting off from it sooner nothing is written in stone yet.**

 **Shiranai Atsune: I have seen you comment in the past and I'm so sorry that I never replied! It made me happy to see that you replied again :) Thanks so much for sticking with this story!**

 **Guest: Thanks for being supportive. This chapter was way past the date I wanted to update but here it is now and I hope to have a somewhat speedy update for next time!**

* * *

 **As for everyone else, I apologize if I didn't reply to your reviews for the last chapter as I've forgotten who all I've replied to and who I haven't, but for those who continue to read this story, thank you! You guys are true troopers and I love every single one of you! You keep me going and I'm excited to go through this story experience with you all! :)**


	25. Origin

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Origin**

 **So a week later and I'm back! I know I'm pretty happy with myself. I can't promise this will keep up but it's honestly looking pretty hopeful for the next couple weeks.**

 **This chapter has a bit of text out of the manga toward the middle due to the need for explaining something important to the story. I hope that isn't too bothersome!**

 **You guys have been so awesome and patient! This chapter is a little longer than normal so enjoy!**

* * *

Izuka kicked off the ground, her feet moving through the air as she swung back and forth. She had arrived back home a few hours earlier, but once dinner was over she had excused herself, telling her mother she would be back before curfew. Her fingers grazed over the screen of her phone, rolling through the few messages she had received in reply from her classmates about last night, while she waited for Kacchan to arrive.

Everyone had bought the story of Endeavor saving them from the Hero Killer, no one having a reason to doubt their story. No one but those who had witnessed Izuka, and the others walking from that alley with the Hero Killer tied up, and unconscious.

She didn't notice when Kacchan entered the old playground, his hands shoved into his pockets as his crimson eyes narrowed in on her swinging form. Memories of the day previous flashed through his mind's eye as he continued his slow walk toward her.

 _They had arrived in Hosu after nightfall, the sounds of screams, the smell of smoke, all heavy in the air. Best Jeanist had jumped into action, Bakugo following along as they darted forward to help in any way they could. His irritation had only continued to rise when he quickly realized he would only be helping direct civilians out of the path of danger and toward safety. They were not near any major fights, Best Jeanist almost seeming to be looking for something as he directed people. His eyes constantly flashing to alleyways, and always staying away from the fights._

 _"What the hell are we doing here?" Bakugo yelled as they ran into yet another alley, only to come out the other end and begin to direct people once more._

 _"Those fights that are causing this havoc is best suited for other quirks, and I am looking for someone else," Best Jeanist said. "For now we will help keep these people away from harm, and flowing in the right direction. That is what a hero does." Letting out a low growl, that startled one of the civilians he directed away, he did as told._

 _The beeping of his phone startled him, and without thinking he grabbed it from the pocket of his costume, as he followed Best Jeanist down another alley. He hadn't meant to look at who texted, it wasn't the time to care, but something pulled at him to do so, and when he saw it was Izuka he found himself not able to ignore it. His lips tugged into a frown as he realized it was sent in a group chat of their class, but he found himself slowing to a stop as his eyes took in the few numbers that indicated her location. There was nothing else and that bothered him._

 _"This is not the time to be on your phone, Bakugo," Best Jeanist said as he too came to a stop. His own face pinched into a displeased expression as he turned to find Bakugo on his phone. "I thought you would understand that, and carry yourself in a professional fashion." A scowl flashed across Katsuki's face as he shook his head._

 _"No, something is wrong," he said as his hands began to shake in frustration. Her location was a good five minutes away from where they were currently at. "She's in trouble." Bakugo was no longer paying attention to the Pro Hero that was in charge of him, instead his brain was racing with the critically short message Izuka had sent. It hadn't just been to him, but the others as well, only causing the worry that she was in trouble more prominent in his mind._

 _"Who?" Best Jeanist asked in confusion and frustration. "Bakugo, we have more important things to do right now." Katsuki shook his head, a determined look crossing over his eyes, making them sharper, and darker. The Mark curled lightly around his wrist, the action feeling like it agreed with his actions, urging him forward._

 _"No, this is important. There is no way she would only send her location unless she's in trouble. I'm going with, or without you." Bakugo spun around on his heel heading in the opposite direction, where the text indicated. Best Jeanist sighing took off after the boy._

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he came to a stop next to the swing set. Her head snapped up at the sound of his arrival, a small smile lighting up her face as she looked up at him unsurely. Without a word, Bakugo took the swing seat next to her except he didn't bother to swing. A rough sigh broke from him as his eyes took in the bruises that were visible, and the bandages that wound around her leg. Izuka let out an uncomfortable giggle as she waited for him to say something.

"How could you be so stupid going after that guy," Bakugo said, his eyes flashing toward her. The Mark on his wrist twisted, the thorns digging into his skin in displeasure. "You got a death wish or something." Izuka squawked, her eyes widening as her legs began to flail underneath her.

"Ah, Kacchan!" she yelped out. "It's not like that. I went looking for Iida, he had been acting strange, and when everything broke out as we passed through Hosu, I just went with my gut." Eyes narrowed, Bakugo leaned over, his arm reaching around the chain, as his hand swung around to smack her on the back of the head. "What was that for!?"

"You chased after someone you thought was in trouble, without telling anyone," he growled out. "Only to put yourself in danger."

"Well, everything ended well, Endeavor saved us," Izuka said, her voice cracking on the lie. It was never believable when she tried to lie to Kacchan, and she knew he wouldn't believe her. She felt the slight warming of her wrist with her words.

"That how the half-and-half bastard ended up walking out of the alley with you?" he asked, his burning gaze staring steadily onto her face, searching for anything she might give away. It was obvious to her that he wasn't buying it but she wasn't allowed to speak the truth. Her fingers dug around the chain of the swing, her eyes dropping down to her red sneakers.

"Yeah, they were together," she squeaked. His eye twitched as he stared at her, his gaze burning a hole into the side of her face, causing a deep red to splatter across her face.

"Then why the fuck did he leave you three with an injured pro hero, and an unconscious villain, only to end up coming out of a totally different alley looking confused." Izuka shrugged knowing she had no way of digging herself from the lies she had to tell. "Don't fucking play with me Koneko. I was there, and I know for a fact that you're sprouting out bullshit."

"I-I'm sorry Kacchan, that's a-all I can tell you." Her voice shook as her resolution to following the rules wavered. She could hear the gust of air leave his lungs forcefully as he tried to reign in his anger. He was still trying. "I-I-"

"Fucking forget about it," he snarled. "If it's going to be more lies than I don't want to hear it." Izuka shifted in her seat, her torso twisting as she sent him a desperate glance.

"That's the story I can tell you, Kacchan," she said more forcefully. "I took off to find Iida, Todoroki showed up shortly after my text was sent. It's possible I might have died if he didn't, and I know Iida, and the Pro Hero wouldn't be alive." A hiss of surprise broke through her next spurt of words, catching Izuka off guard as she realized what she had just said. Bakugo had lunged forward, faster than her eyes could keep up with, as his hands snagged at the chains connecting her to her seat. Her body jerked forward as he dragged her over to him. His crimson eyes smoldering with a mixture of emotions, all fighting to be shown at once. Their noses brushed against one another.

"What the fuck did you just say?" he ground out, his teeth clenched tightly together in his anger, and worry. Blinking rapidly Midoriya jerked backward to put space between them. Her hands clutching tightly at the chain to keep herself in her seat and not sprawled on the sand beneath them. Katsuki only shoved himself forward effectively covering any ground she had tried to put between them. Their noses barely brushed against one another.

"A-Ah," she stuttered. "I mean I-I would have been fine."

"What the hell happened?" Izuka faltered at this question, wondering if telling the events would really be violating the secret she was supposed to keep. His nose still brushed up against her own as he silently, but angrily, waited for her answer, and Midoriya found herself not caring. This was Kacchan, the boy she found hard keeping things from, and as long as she implied Endeavor had saved them she would be fine. This was an answer he needed and she wouldn't deny him it.

"When I arrived Iida, and the Hero were down," she began, her body shaking as she realized he didn't plan on letting her swing back to her place farther away from him. "The Hero Killers quirk had to do with our blood. One taste and he could make us immobile. I refused to back down, to allow him to take their lives, and in doing so he was forced to get rid of me. I messed up, he was able to catch me in his quirk, and that's when Todoroki showed up. The rest doesn't matter, he was stopped."

His eyes searched her own, a fire raging in his veins at the idea that he had been late, and the icy hot bastard was the one to save her in the end. His fingers uncurled from their grip around the chain, allowing her to swing back into place. A new emotion forced its way front and center in his mind, guilt, and jealousy. It burned at the thought that someone else had been there. Forcing those shit thoughts from his mind he instead forced himself to focus solely on the here and now. With the answers he got from her was enough about that night. It pissed him off that for whatever reason she wasn't allowed to speak of it, but he would drop the subject. She had told him all she could.

Her gaze rose up to the sky where the orange was beginning to bleed away to the dark blue of night. Soon she would need to be meeting Toshi, a confrontation she couldn't put off.

"That's all there is to say," she said softly. "Did you need to speak about anything else?" His eyes flashed back to her as his mind bounced back to that morning when she had woken him up to that weird text. He hadn't spoken up about it then, neither of them to the point of freely speaking then, but now he wanted to know.

"What was with that strange text that one morning, when you asked if I was fine? It was fucking weird, but you look like that day. Dark circles under your eyes." Izuka tensed at the line of questioning. A personal secret was harder to say, but she had opened up to Todoroki. What kept her from doing the same with Kacchan? Fear of how he would react?

"Nightmares," she whispered simply, the words barely eligible to his ears. "Since USJ, but that night had been especially bad." Her eyes had slid closed upon revealing her secret to him. A new weight seemed to fall from her shoulders, the feeling much lighter than when she had revealed it to Todoroki.

"You never said." His words were just as quiet, his eyes still boring into her side, as he tried to decipher her.

"I hadn't wanted to tell anyone. I thought I could handle it myself. Everyone else left that experience with their mentality intact, why couldn't I?" Bakugo snorted. The noise was harsh and full of disbelief as his eyes rolled.

"Not everyone was held hostage and hurt to the degree you were." Crimson fell onto the pearl lines that raised against her skin. Another reminder of being too late. "You never spoke of this to anyone?" Curiosity was bright in his voice, twisting the sound in a lighter sound than his usual anger.

"All Might, briefly, I asked for it to be left alone. I honestly believed they would just go away with time, and during the weeks leading up to the festival they had all but disappeared." Izuka paused before she revealed the other person she had spoken of them with. "Todoroki is someone I also spoke of them too." Jealousy froze his body, his eyes stuck narrowed, as his fingers curled harshly around the cold metal.

"Icy hot fucking knows," he spits out harshly. "I knew after the fucking bastard!" He barely registered his feet forcing his body up underneath them as he turned in disbelief toward her. Emerald green eyes were wide in shock as she stared up at him. His body shook lightly, the tremors ripping through him in waves.

"I-it just came out," she said. "I woke him up to one." His eyes narrowed down at her as she spoke. The fingers that once curled around metal bit into the palm of his hands.

"I remember you waking me up to one once as well," he forced out between clenched teeth. They ground against one another as another wave of jealousy plowed through him almost knocking his body back a step. "You wouldn't speak of it then." Her mouth opened and closed but no words escaped. There wasn't anything to be said, he was telling the truth. She hadn't said anything about why she drug him out of bed with her worry. It could have easily tumbled from her mouth then like it had last night, but she had held back, even when that knife had flashed across her vision. "Fucking bullshit."

Izuka watched helplessly as he spun on his heel, his legs striding quickly across the green grass, carrying him away from her. Her Mark burned against her skin, the pain screaming that she had done wrong.

"Kacchan!" she called out. He ignored her yell. His shoulders shaking as his teeth ground violently together. She had trusted the bastard over himself with her nightmares. She hadn't been able to go to her soulmate on something that caused her grief, and that simple action spoke loudly to him. It deafened him against everything that surrounded him. He blindly half ran toward his house.

His mark dug harshly into his skin, the twisting only adding to his pain, but for once it hadn't been caused by his actions. Explosions roared deafeningly into his ears as they popped off repeatedly from the palms of his hands. His body twisted as his fist flung out, colliding with a bang of bright light into the side of a trash can. The smoke floated lazily off the metal as he breathed heavily.

"Fuck!"

 **子猫**

Head hanging she stepped from the last step onto the sand of the beach, her mind whirling at what had happened. She had caused him pain all over her lack of opening up to him. Izuka knew she had screwed up this time. There hadn't been a real reason for her to have kept it to herself except she hadn't wanted to appear weak to him. Her shoulders stiffened as she clenched her fist in frustration with herself.

"Izu-chan," came the deep soft-spoken voice of her favorite hero. Emerald swept pass Sapphire, Toshi frowning as he took in her dejected presence. Her arms crossed over her stomach as she sent him a small forced smile.

"Hey, Toshi," she said, readying herself for the disappointment she knew she was going to find. Toshinori sighed as he swept back his blond hair from his face, the disappointment melting from his expression as he studied his student in front of him.

"Come along, Izu," he said patting her shoulder lightly as they both began to move closer to the water's edge. "Did something happen earlier tonight?" She sighed as she began to rub at her Mark, the action doing nothing to soothe the burning feeling that wrapped around her skin.

"I met up with Kacchan before coming here," she said softly, the wind blowing her hair as she stared out into the ocean.

"I'm assuming your meet did not go over well?" He glanced down at the smaller girl, she barely reached up to his shoulder even in this form. She was tiny, making it a startling discovery that she had a quirk that packed a punch. His head was still reeling over the idea of her new move that she had detailed out to him only a few days previous.

"It went well in the beginning," she said with a shrug. "It was toward the end that things got messed up."

"I'm assuming it was to do with last night?" he asked curiously. Izuka bit her lip before blowing out a sigh. Her arms dropped back to her side as she slowly lowered herself to the sand.

"Sort of," she said as she began to draw lines in the sand. "Surprisingly he accepted what I did last night easily enough. I felt bad for not being able to tell him the complete truth, but that wasn't what I messed up on." Toshi lowered himself carefully to the ground to sit next to her. "I opened up about my nightmares, he asked about them, but he wasn't happy when I mentioned that I had let it slip about them to Todoroki last night."

Understanding flashed across Toshi's face, his head beginning to nod. "I see, he didn't like that he wasn't told first?"

"I think he felt more betrayed, but I had woken Todoroki last night to one, and it all came tumbling out before I could stop it." Toshinori placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulders as he squeezed it lightly.

"It is understandable why you opened up to young Todoroki last night," he began quietly. "It's nothing to be upset over. You both experienced a scary situation last night, Iida, Todoroki, and yourself saved each other lives last night, and that forms a bond of friendship between people in normal circumstances. Heroes form bonds like that all the time. You shared a part of yourself to someone you trusted last night after going through the nightmare. Give young Bakugo time, I'm sure he will come around."

"Yes, I guess," she said unsurely. They were just now getting somewhere close to friends, and she felt like she had gone and ruined it. Toshi's hand lifted from her shoulder as his features grew serious, the reason he had asked her to meet him finally about to come out.

"Back to what happened last night, young Midoriya." Izuka winced at his voice, he hardly ever called her anything but Izu-chan unless they were in class. "I cannot condone what you did. Gran Torino and I both told you to stay on that train, and you clearly disobeyed our orders." Her head hung as she winced knowing that now she would be hearing the disappointment in her.

"I'm sorry, All Might," she said. "I just got this gut feeling Iida had gone after Stain, and I jumped into action without thinking."

"You clearly were not thinking. I understand you couldn't have informed me, but Gran Torino had stuck around long enough to speak to you, you should have informed him."

"I know."

"I'm very disappointed in you," he said sharply. Those words caused her breath to hitch, she hadn't meant to have done something to disappoint him. "It was rash, and though I commend you for saving your friend, and that other pro, I would have had you do it in a safer manner. I heard you passed, and assisted a few heroes, why did you not grab one of them?"

"I didn't think they would believe me," she said with her head hung. "I thought they would think I didn't know what I was talking about, with me being a student, and it would cost me time in finding Iida before something happened to him." Toshi's face pinched as he sighed.

"If Todoroki hadn't arrived when he did, you may have lost your life." She had heard the fear that seemed to lace his tone as he uttered those words. Her eyes snapped up to stare into his face, noticing the hard glint had left his expression. He just looked tired as he slumped forward causing Izuka to straighten as her hand reached out to rest on his shoulder as he had done for her.

"I'm sorry," she said again, this time stronger than the last. "I know it was reckless and dangerous, but I wouldn't change my actions. It saved lives." Toshi shook his head, but the disappointment was gone from his eyes, as he glanced back up at her.

"Young Midoriya," she winced once more, "If I could ground you I would." Izuka's eyes widened, her mouth falling open, as her hands moved from his shoulder to grab at her cheeks.

"Toshi!" she half yelled in surprise. Mirth began to dance behind his blue eyes, and at that moment Izuka knew she had been forgiven, but her actions wouldn't be forgotten.

"I don't want you doing something like that again." She nodded her head along, knowing that she would take it seriously. There was a deep part of her that would always try to prove herself to this man, even if she were to make it as the new Symbol of Peace she would always strive to be the best she could be for him.

"You don't have to worry, I bet my mom will ground me long enough for the both of you once we talk about what happened." Toshi laughed a deep happy sound that vibrated from his chest.

"Perhaps I will give her suggestions for how long." Izuka squawked as she stared at him before her hand came out to shove at him. In his skeletor form, she was able to get him to barely move, way more than she knew if he was in All Might's form.

As the two of them sat there laughing Izuka knew she would fix things with Kacchan, and hopefully soon things would start to work out between the two, but for now, at this moment, she was fine.

 **子猫**

The next morning Izuka gripped the straps of her bag tightly as she entered the classroom, the voices of her fellow classmates ringing out as they all talked excitedly about their internships. Behind her, she could hear Iida, and Ochaco talking as they walked toward where she was just entering the room. Her eyes swept over the room, green falling onto ash blonde as Bakugo spoke angrily to Sero and Kirishima. Her eyes roamed over them as she spotted Kaminari and Momo next, but where she would have normally gone straight over to them she spotted Todoroki, and then Iida who left Ochacos side. His blue eyes connected with her, and silently the two of them began to walk toward where Todoroki sat at his desk.

Her friends sent her curious looks, Momo slightly more confused, and she barely caught the furious glance of Bakugo, but something had changed, and it felt right to go speak with them first. She hadn't seen them since the morning before, but their friendships had changed, and part of her wanted to make sure that what had happened the other night hadn't just been a dream.

"Good morning, Todoroki, Iida," she said with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Good Morning, Midoriya!" Iida said as he returned her smile. "I hope the rest of your day yesterday went well." Todoroki sent them both nods in greeting, not bothering to answer verbally.

"Was grounded but it could have been worse," she said softly with a shrug. "Mom freaked out when everything was explained to her."

"Well we did deserve whatever repercussions were sent our way," Iida said with a solemn nod.

"Did you sleep well?" Todoroki asked quietly, startling Izuka, who hadn't thought he would say anything. She knew what he was really asking, did she have any nightmares. The reminder that he knew caused her to internally wince, especially when she caught the glare that seemed to be permanently etched to Bakugo's face. Pushing that from her mind, for the time being, she focused on what Toshi had said last night, how she shouldn't feel guilty for telling him. It was normal to bond after circumstances like that.

"I slept well," she said, silently trying to say she hadn't had any nightmares. Todoroki nodded in understanding. Iida stared curiously between the two before shrugging. He opened his mouth to add in more to their conversation when Kaminaris' voice halted his own.

"Yah know the ones who changed the most were you three," he said. The three newly made friends had not heard what the others were talking about blinked in confusion.

"Dude!" Sero said dodging Bakugo's hand. "Yeah, the Hero Killer!"

"So happy you're alive, no joke!" Kirishima said following his lead as he too dodged Bakugo.

"I was worried for you," Momo said in agreement as her serious gaze fell onto Izuka and Todoroki.

"They say you were saved by, Endeavor," Kaminari spoke once more. "Guess that's the number two hero for you." Izuka caught the gaze of Todoroki and Iida, the three of them sharing a secret glance, one that Bakugo did not miss, before answering.

"Yes, saved," Todoroki said blandly. Izuka nodded her head.

"Yeah," she said while Iida murmured out his own agreement.

"I watched it on the news," Ojiro said, as he too sent the three a concerned look. "They said something about the Hero Killer and the Villian alliance being connected. I shiver just thinking of how USJ would have gone if someone as terrifying as he came along as well."

"Eh, but Ojiro, did you see the video," Kaminari said cutting in. "He was pretty scary, but I dunno if it was his single track mind or tenacity, but didn't you think he was kind of cool." Izuka spun around, her eyes wide in shock as she sputtered out.

"Kami!" she said her eyes bouncing over to Iida. His gaze fell onto her before his own eyes widened as he realized what he had just said, and in front of who.

"Oh, I mean, s-sorry, I-Iida! I didn't mean it like that!"

Iida stared down at his sleeve, his face passive as he began to speak. "No, it's alright. I understand if people find his conviction, _cool_. However, he chose to advance his cause by means of a 'purge'." His hand came up to slice through the air. "And it does not matter what your beliefs are, as that in itself is an error. And so, in order, too, that people like me may not hereafter multiply! I shall proceed down the path of a hero anew!"

Izuka smiled as she listened to Iida's speech before waving goodbye at Todoroki as she began to move closer to Kaminari, and Bakugo. As she was passing her friend his hand came out to snatch at her arm, effectively stopping her from moving to her seat.

"Hey, don't think your gonna get off easy from not telling me you were in the hospital right away!" He whisper yelled, but she could tell it wasn't effective when Bakugo stiffened, and Momo sent him a glare.

"Oh leave the girl alone," she said lightly. "I'm sure she's already been chewed out enough for a few days." Izuka sent her friend a thankful smile but Kaminari wasn't hearing it.

"No way! She wasn't even planning on telling me!"

"I would have eventually!" she huffed out. He sent her a stern glare of disapproval and would have commented more but Momo rolled her eyes and smacked his arm lightly.

"Leave her alone, and get in your seat, Kaminari," Momo said as she lightly pushed Izuka forward. The green-haired girl felt relieved that she could put off yet another lecture as she slid into her seat behind Bakugo. His back was stiff in front of her, but his hair had finally gone back to being spiky. A frown slid on her face as she tried to think of what she could do to fix what she had messed up.

 **子猫**

Izuka found herself lining up with the other four she was going to race against. Her mind was whirling with the possibility of her winning, and how the training she had done over the week would help her with this task. She was still practicing the new maneuvers in the air, and over buildings but she was fairly confident that she could do it.

Behind her, she could barely make out the rest of their class talking about who they thought would win, but she didn't let that get to her. Instead, she focused on her breathing, One For All easily spreading throughout her body, the light green glow taking over. The distress signal went off, her body tensed as she exhaled before taking off. In front of her Sero immediately swung into action, his body flying into the air, and breaking ground away from everyone else. She smiled widely before jumping up onto the nearest building, bouncing off it to propel herself ever higher of the previous one. Once at the top she flung herself forward, the eight percent of her quirk flooding through her body shot her forward.

For a few seconds before she would land she felt like she was flying. Her hair whipped behind her and within moments she was overtaking Sero. Her eyes narrowed in on the next landing point, her feet connecting only for a second before shooting herself up into the air once more.

Bakugo watched her from afar, his eyes widening before narrowing as he realized who she looked like. His fingers dug into the fabric of his hero costume as his head swam. She was taking the move from him, it was similar in many ways that she moved. She couldn't stay in the air for as long but it was effective. His teeth bit down on his lower lip as several emotions swarmed around inside his mind.

Izuka kept her eyes trained as she searched for the easiest targets to land on, she didn't want to go falling off. Eyes widened as she realized too late that the pipe she was aiming for might end up being too narrow, and slippery. Her foot connected, and as expected it began to slide out from underneath her, but reaching out and using her hand to curl around the pipe she swung herself in an arc, and back up into the air. Sero overtook her in the next moment. Her legs powered through as she pushed herself off from another roof to land safely, and sturdy onto the roof that All Might stood on.

She had come in second place. A feat she was sure she wouldn't have managed a week ago. Just thinking back to when she first tried to jump a building caused her to sweat drop at the mere thought.

"Did you take that from Bakugo?" Ashido asked after she got over her loss. "It almost looked like you were flying, the training this last week really helped, huh!" Izuka blushed as she rubbed at the back of her neck.

"Well, uh, yeah, I guess they kind of were." Ashido nodded seriously as a smirk began to cover her features. Izuka knowing what was running through the other girls' mind began to wave her hands around widely as her face only grew darker. The pink girl laughed not convinced.

"Young Sero was in first place, but all of you have learned how to use your quirks more broadly since first entering the academy! Now keep at it for me and begin preparing for the end-of-term test!" Ashido began to walk away from Izuka as All Might spoke, moving to congratulate Sero. Izuka was left, her face still red, as All Might moved toward the young embarrassed girl as she clutched at her cheeks.

"I can't believe Ashido," she said with a shake of her head.

"I am surprised!" came All Mights voice as he whispered down to her. "This must have been what you were working on in that alley. When this lesson is over please come to my place." Izuka frowned as she kept her back turned to him as he came to a stop just a few short steps away from her, facing toward the students.

"Um, alright?" she said in confusion. She turned around moving to go toward everyone else, but slowly enough to hear what he might say to her.

"I have something I need to talk to you about," he whispered, his voice turning serious. "The story of All For One and myself." Izuka froze mid-step, her eyes widening in shock at the realization of what she was going to learn. She forced herself not to turn around and begin to start firing away questions instantly. Instead, she forced herself forward to calmly go about the rest of class like normal. Throughout class, she could feel Bakugo's gaze baring hotly into her. Between him and the knowledge that she would be told something important soon, she found it hard to wait patiently.

Once All Might excused them she raced for the girl's locker room, the only set back being when Jirou found Mineta peeping on them. There had been a yelp from when Jirou hit him with her headphones, and then another after a loud explosion. She was extremely happy when she left the room and darted down the hallway, making her way quickly toward All Mights room. Crimson eyes narrowed in on her as he watched her hurried steps. He couldn't help but think she seemed to have more secrets than at first glance.

Letting out a relieved breath Izuka slipped into the room, her hands moving to lock the door after she closed the door. "Hello, Toshi," she greeted the familiar sight of his skeletor side. He stared intensely up at her from his place on the couch. She took in the atmosphere and having already known it would be a serious conversation she quickly took a seat in the single chair sitting across from the couch. If she was being honest with herself she was slightly frightened at what she would be hearing.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said as he patiently waited for her to take a seat in the chair opposite of him. "As you know how One For All works, being able to pass it on forcefully, but it cannot be taken without the user's intention of doing so. It is a special quirk, you know, and the same goes for its origin. One For All is derived from a separate quirk which has existed since the beginning." He unclasped his hands as he leaned forward, raising one hand palm up. "All For One. It robs other of their quirks and renders them the users own. It's also a quirk that can grant them to others." He paused allowing her to take in the new information.

"So, it's what it sounds like," she surveyed, her brows furrowing. Toshi bowed his head as he went on.

"It started during the dawn of the phenomenon when society had yet to adapt to the shift. There was a time when the norm for what it meant to be 'human' suddenly crumbled. That's all it took." His face and tone grew grieve. "The law lost all meaning, and the advance of civilization came to a halt, spiraling down to all-out devastation."

"Some famous guy from back then stated that, 'if the phenomenon never occurred then humankind might be enjoying the joys of interstellar traveling by now,' isn't that right?" she asked as she bit her lip.

"Yes," Toshi said with a nod of his head. "And during that age of upheaval rose a figure who promptly gathered the people together. You must have heard of him, too. He stole people's quirks, and through his overwhelming power, his influence spread." Toshi's stern look in his eye kept Izuka from interrupting him with her rebuttal. "He moved the people, his pawns, according to his plans and piled up malicious deeds to his satisfaction. Taking control of Japan in the blink of an eye as it's evil ruler." Toshi paused seeing her need to ask a question. Izuka frowned as she opened her mouth.

"I thought that this was only rumors?" she questioned. "I mean it's not in our textbooks."

"The dealings of underworld thugs and Yakuza don't make it into textbooks. People with power want a place they can use it after all." Izuka nodded in her understanding, her hand coming up to tap her chin as she thought about it all.

"All of this, how is it connected to the story of All For One?" she asked curiously. Her hand dropped back down to the couch as she cocked her head to the side.

"I told you didn't I? That All For One can also grant quirks. Either he placed his trust in the quirks, or they were meant to bend them to his yoke. Only... the bodies of those he granted quirks couldn't always handle the strain, and many of them became virtual dolls without speech."

"Just like the Nomu," she said quietly, her eyes widening.

"On the other hand those who were given quirks there were also cases where their quirks mutated and blended together." A serious look darkened Toshi's eyes as he began his next sentence, the story of the two brothers were important. It's where everything started, and where Izuka would take over. "The man had a quirkless brother, the little brother was small and frail, but he harbored a strong sense of justice. His brothers' actions panged his hearts, and he opposed him. The man forced upon him a quirk that stockpiled power, and whether that was out of kindness, or to bend him to his will, we'll never know."

Izuka shook as she listened to the story. Everything was beginning to connect in her mind's eye. This she was sure was the same quirk that had been handed down to herself, One For All.

"Yes, he who was thought quirkless possessed one prior. Though neither himself or anyone around him took notice. The erstwhile meaningless quirk that could only grant itself to another!" Toshi's arms had begun to raise, holding them out to his sides, as he brought the brothers story to an end. "And so the quirk that could stockpile power, and the quirk that could pass itself on, merged! That is the origin of One For All. It's pretty ironic. Justice is always born from the bowels of evil."

Izuka took in what she had been told, her mind whirling with all the new information. Question after question began to spill to the tip of her tongue but she held them back. She couldn't go sprouting off just anything that came to mind. Finally, her mind settled on an important one.

"So I understand how the quirk came to be, but that guy, he can't still be around right?" she asked hesitantly. "I mean, can he? Unless of course, he stole a quirk that allowed him to be." She began to mumble out her theory, Toshi raising an eyebrow at the girl as she spoke to herself. "Then it would make sense that he was around today, in a sense being immortal."

"Alright, kid!" he called out, halting her from saying anything more. "That's where the next story comes in, the one of his soulmate." Izuka stiffened, wondering where this one would end up as. A sob story, or more hate, and power. "It's said that before he granted his brother the quirk, he met his Soulmate. The woman's quirk soon came to light, known as the one of immortality. It's said he became obsessed with her quirk but never taking it due to the feelings that the Mark causes you. However, it's not impossible to go against nature, to fight the Mark. It's never been proven what happened that night, only that she ended up dead in an alley. Whether it was he who stole her quirk and then killed her, not baring to live with what he had done to her, or if something else had happened to her, and she asked him to take it."

"That's extremely sad either way," Izuka said with a frown.

"Either way, it does not matter," Toshi went on, his blue eyes staring into her own emerald. "He is a symbol of evil, that will live on indefinitely. The gap in might between the two brothers admitted no chance of the younger brother toppling him, not to mention the state of society at the time. The brother who suffered defeat decided to entrust it to the next generation. Though he could not defeat him then, his power would accumulate, little by little, and someday stop his evil for all. And I was the successor to finally beat him! Or so I thought, but he's still alive, and on the move once again. Only this time as the brain behind the Villain Alliance."

Toshi paused, allowing those words to sink into the girl, before moving onto what he greatly feared to be a possibility.

"One For All is the power handed down through generations to defeat All For One! And, you, too, might have to confront that man, that great evil, in a final showdown."

It was obvious to Izuka that this wasn't something Toshi wanted to happen, but the event would be out of their hands. Slowly she closed her hand into a fist, her resolve only hardening for the hero in front of her. Her gaze rose up from her fist, the green of her eyes darkening as she smiled brilliantly at him. Toshi was amazed at what he saw within the depths of her eyes, and once more he felt that he had chosen the right successor to his power.

"Whatever you task me with, I'll answer to your call, Toshi!" she said determinedly. "As long as you're with me, I can do anything, I'm sure of it." Toshi froze as he continued to stare at the girl across from him.

"I'm afraid, it's all too much too-"

"I'll do my best!" she said, her smile only widening as she thumbs upped him.

Toshi felt the sweat build at his brow, his hands slightly shaking at his side. He felt as one of them came up to cover his mouth, the words that needed to be spoken were at the tip of his tongue.

 _'Tell her, you have to tell her!'_ it rang through his mind loudly, and clearly, but he forced them away. His shoulders began to shake as his fingers dug into the skin on his face.

Izuka blinked as she watched a plethora of emotions cross over his features. She was confused by some of them as she began to hesitantly reach out toward him.

Toshi's eyes flashed to her approaching hand as he tried to regain control over his emotions. _'Izu, my girl, that's not.'_ Her hand fell onto his own that wasn't covering his mouth, worry wide in her eyes. His mouth opened, the hand falling away, to tell her, but no sound came out. She squeezed his hand lightly, silently conveying her worry over his sudden mood change.

 _'I-'_

"Thanks," he finally said, the words tumbling out as his eyes softened. He couldn't tell her, not now.

 _'-probably won't be able to be by your side, when that time comes.'_

His now free hand settled over her own, squeezing it tightly as he held onto the secret that he couldn't bear to utter. Her eyes lit up as the emotions were wiped away, allowing calm to break through.

He would protect her for a time more.

 **子猫**

Izuka found herself walking to the train station after school. The announcements of a training camp running through her head, along with what she had been told by Toshi. She was excited, it was the perfect opportunity to get stronger, something she desperately needed, especially after that talk with Toshi. Her eyes squinted as she frowned because in the end, she felt like Toshi had left something out. There toward the end, it had looked like he wanted to say more but didn't.

As she walked, her head swimming with the knowledge of needing to get better, she hardly noticed when she passed Kacchan at the train station. His eyes narrowed in on her, the look she was sporting. It seemed like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. His anger from last night reared its head as he wondered if she was holding more from him. He bit his cheek as he wondered if she would tell him what was on her mind, or if she would deflect that too.

Upon feeling a burning gaze on her back, she frowned, as she spun around. "Kacchan," she said, half whispering. Before she knew what she was doing Izuka stepped forward, her feet carrying her over to where he waited for the train. Crimson eyes stared harshly at her as she walked, but that did not deter her from moving.

"I'm sorry," she said as she came to a stop in front of him. "I should have opened up to you that day. In truth I felt weak, the fact that I couldn't go up against villains without having nightmares about it made me feel like a disappointment." Her gaze bore into her own, refusing to leave him until after she said what needed to be said. "I didn't want you to know. Didn't want you to see me as weak. It doesn't make it any better, but when I told Todoroki it all just spilled out." His eyes narrowed in on her but he nodded.

"And what were you thinking about now?" he asked, curious if she would lie to him, or deflect.

"A-ah, you noticed that," she said as she rubbed the back of her neck. He just continued to stare down at her, his hands resting in his pockets. She gulped as her eyes bounced around. "I was thinking about something that was told to me today." He ground his teeth, already telling that she wouldn't be telling him anything. In a flash of jealousy, he wondered if she would tell the icy hot bastard. She noticed the flash of anger and held up her hands. Without thinking she grabbed out for his own hand, causing him to stiffen at the contact. "I'm not allowed to speak about it. Remember what I said about my quirk."

The bond flowed more freely through them at the contact causing Bakugo to feel the jealousy, irritation, and anger ebb away. "Yes." He was slowly forming his own facts on everything he had been told and heard.

"One day I'll tell you everything, Kacchan," she said as she gripped his hand more tightly. "Just not today. It's still not my secret to tell." he huffed, disliking the answer he was given, but at least it hadn't been a lie. He pulled his hand from her own.

"Yeah, maybe someday I'll be trusted with it." He began to walk away, boarding the train that had arrived. She watched silently as he left, knowing that she deserved that. There were many things she wanted to tell him, but not yet.

 **子猫**

A man stared at a monitor that held the face of Shigaraki. "I never expected for the Hero Killer to get caught, but otherwise things are going as foreseen." A man dressed in a nice suit, his face scarred, turned to the doctor near him. "Everyone, from those who want to run wild, and others who sympathize, seeks the Villain Alliance. Shigaraki Tomura, his place is to unify and supervise them!"

The man who oversaw all healing spoke up from his spot by the monitors. "Wonder if 'the kid' can do it," he said as he turned his attention to the powerful man. "I think things would have been moving forward sooner if you had stepped in earlier, sensei." A deep chuckled sounded throughout the room.

"Is that so, then patch me up faster, doctor," he said in amusement.

"If only I could lay my hands on super regeneration five years earlier!" the doctor sighed wistfully.

"It was a disappointment of a quirk, meaningless after my wounds heal," the man said. "No matter, I'll let him do all the work! So that he may become the next ' _me_.' That child was born warped enough to do so. You'd do well to rejoice in this farce, this transient peace while you still can, All Might."

 **子猫**

Iida stared up at the giant door, similar to their own classroom door. There were no differences in the features, or the walls surrounding it. The only difference was the nameplate that was written in gold on the door, and the sign that jutted from the wall announcing that it was the counselor's office.

He stared hard at the door for a few moments, unsure of whether or not to go in. He knew he should, his actions toward the Hero Killer telling him he had to work out his anger. Iida had put himself, and others at risk with his actions. Until he worked things out, became a better hero, he didn't feel he deserved to take the name, Ingenium.

Taking a deep breath he reached out to knock on the door. Within moments it swung open revealing the form of the new school's counselor.

"Welcome!" the therapist said in greeting. The voice was cheery and reassuring, automatically putting him at ease. "I've been expecting you, Iida."

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Shiranai Atsune: It has defiantly come back from the dead! Maybe I can keep it alive for a few weeks! :D**

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter: Nine**

Rain began to fall from the sky's soaking the light blonde hair of the willowy female. She smiled softly, the rain never being a hindrance. For a woman who could live forever, she realized that getting annoyed at the small things wasn't worth it. Her pace quickened toward the light of an open store wishing to get out of the downpour, to be dry. Reaching out to grab for the handle she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Her brows furrowed as she swung around, ready to defend herself against the attacker.

Just cause she could live forever didn't mean she couldn't be killed.

"Oh!" she said as she came face to face with a handsome man. "It's you." Her smile softened as she reached out to take his hand. He blinked before nodding, his hand falling away as he tugged for her to follow him. "Where are we going?" He said nothing, but the trust that flowed through her veins kept her from questioning him further. Even as they walked into the head of an alley.

They came to a stop his body tensing as she frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yuki," he said, speaking for the first time that night. Her name on his lips sounded like a caress but something darker tinted his words.

"Yes, my love?" she asked as she began to shake from the cold the rain brought.

"There is only one thing I've ever needed from you," he said softly forcing Yuki to move closer to hear. Green eyes shined bright with confusion as she tried to make out what he meant. "It's time for me to take it. I'm finally strong enough."

"W-what-" her voice was cut short as black tendril-like things sprung out from the man, gouging into her stomach. Her eyes widened as blood trickled out of the corner of her pink lips. Stepping forward the man curled his arms around her form, slowly, gently setting her onto the wet ground. His own quirk reaching out, taking the immortality from her body. "Y-you-"

"Your quirk is what I needed," he said softly. Her eyes fluttered as she felt the pain creep over her before another sensation soothed throughout her. Her pain began to numb until she was no longer able to feel her body slowly dying. Weakness began to take over, her eyes wanting to close. His last gift to her had been a painless death. A soft sigh escaped from her lips as she forced her eyes open.

"Ah, Ōru," she said his name like a caress. "I forgive you." The Mark on her wrist flashed out in pain, before softly fading away to a ghost of itself. Her eyes closed, her heart stopped, his name on the tip of her tongue.

* * *

 **There it is guys! The first Bonus chapter in forever, and it broke my heart to write!**

 **Review and tell me what you guys thought!**


	26. Studies and Problems

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **Studies and problems**

 **I am back on time again! This isn't as long as I normally make my chapters but I had to stop it here as I thought it was a good place. Any more and this chapter would have become a monster! :D**

 **Thank you to everyone who has kept reading and sending me reviews. You guys are amazing! I will try to keep up these once a week updates but just on the safe side probably expect them once every two weeks but that is worst-case scenario!**

 **This chapter didn't quite go the way I had planned, the middle part snuck up on me, which is why I ended up cutting out the test for this chapter, but I'm happy with how it turned out!**

* * *

As the weeks flew by she watched as Kacchan grew more distant from her, the talk at the train being their last real conversation. It frustrated her to no end that he was avoiding her, all that hard work, the steps forward in their relationship had crumbled away. With the distance she found her emotions feeling completely off, her Mark announcing the distance between them daily. She gritted her teeth as another flash of pain spiraled around her wrist. Her mood was considerably dark as she glared down at her desk, ignoring the conversations about the end of term test. A hand gently rests on her shoulder snatching her out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Momo askes in worry. "You were muttering pretty unhappily over here." Kaminari stood behind the tall girl, his own face showing his worry. Izuka realizing her blunder sent them both a small smile.

"Just feeling grouchy today is all," she said as an explanation. Her stress was building up and she knew soon she would falter if some of it wasn't fixed.

"I know what will make you feel better!" Kaminari exclaimed excitedly as he pushed Momo out of the way. Catching herself on a table Momo glared at the blonde as she huffed.

"Watch it." He barely sent her a guilty look before he was hovering over the green-haired girl's desk.

"What would that be?" Izuka asked playing along even as her tension increased.

"You can help me study!" he said loudly causing a few people to turn their way. "I completely blanked on studying these last few weeks." Izuka sighed, her face still pinched as she tried to force herself to say yes. In normal circumstances, she wouldn't have hesitated but her mood was really grating on her.

"If you're passing out help I need some too!" Ashido called out as she made her way over to their group. Izuka's eyes widened as they darted around for anyone to call out for help. Her eyes connected with Momo's and she silently begged her to speak up.

"I could join Izuka with helping you guys study," she said her eyes playful as Izuka sighed. "The classroom lecture will be easy enough, but the test on the other hand not so much." Toward the end of her sentence, her voice grew darker and quieter. Todoroki who sat only a few seats away blinked at her tone. His eyes snapped in her direction as he sent her a worried look. They hadn't talked much over the last few weeks but he was attempting at least. Momo caught herself envying the ease that Izuka talked to Todoroki, but didn't blame the girl.

"I guess I could help," Izuka said with a nod. She still had to study herself, and in the end, doing it with a few classmates wouldn't make a difference. She was sure her mood would change by then anyway. There was no reason to let her bad mood affect everyone else. "It might be fun." Others began to flock over as they asked for help as well. Izuka was glad to have Momo's help with everyone. Momo herself looked beyond happy at the way things turned out.

As everyone talked excitedly to Momo about meeting at her house Kaminari turned to Izuka. "Eh, you think I can come over to your house for extra help?" he asked while rubbing at the back of his head. "I think I'm gonna need the extra studying." Not able to hold onto the dark mood for much longer Izuka smiled at her best friend.

"Sure thing!" she said with a thumbs up and a smaller smile than normal.

"See, told you it would cheer you up!" Izuka rolled her eyes at him but she did feel better.

"I'll text you tonight and let you know if my mom says you can come over after dinner."

"Awesome, thanks, Iz-chan!"

Half of the day flew by and Izuka found herself in better spirits by the time lunch rolled around. Her Mark still pained her from time to time but she wasn't solely focusing on it anymore. Kaminari jabbered away on her right side while Momo hung back a few steps, closer to Todoroki then her friends. Her eyes were downcast as they scrunched up, her mind whirling with a decision she didn't have the courage to make. Her body tensed as she blew out a sigh, her will shattering as she allowed herself to dejectedly speed up to walk with her friends. Behind her Todoroki watched with careful eyes, his own mind pushing to do the right thing. His doubt keeping him from acting on it.

Not for the first time Momo wished she had an easy relationship with Todoroki like Izuka had seemed to effortlessly form.

"Ah, Mochan!" Izuka said dragging her friend closer to them, though her gaze sharpened on the flicker of emotions that hadn't completely disappeared. She would be sure to comment on that later. "We should set up the big study fest at your house tomorrow! That way everyone has time to get permission from their parents, especially you!" Momo nodded her head, a smile covering her features at the thought of helping her classmates. It improved her mood vastly.

 **子猫**

Izuka hovered her fingers over the send button as she lounged on her couch waiting for Kami to arrive. Yet again she was debating on texting Kacchan or not, but like every other time, she chickened out and would just erase it. Her internal struggles were put to rest as the doorbell sounded off causing her to jump to her feet and rush toward the door. Swinging it open she was met with the familiar sparky best friend.

"Ah, Pikachu!" she exclaimed loudly. "Welcome to my humble abode!" He sent her a gruff look at the mention of the famous pokemon being referenced toward him as he stepped into the apartment.

"You know I hate that nickname," he whined as he hitched his bag higher on his shoulder.

"But I do love it so." He wacked her softly on the back of the head as he glanced around. Nodding his head in appreciation he followed her toward the dining room table where he placed his bag on the floor.

"So, do I get to see your room?" he asked with a wide toothy smile. Izuka blushed thinking of all the Pro Hero memorabilia, mostly All Might, that cluttered her room. It wasn't messy by any means but it was definitely packed as much as it could be. Before she could answer her mom walked excitedly into the room, a scary big smile on her face as she turned her attention onto the blonde.

"You must be Kaminari," she said reaching out to shake his hand. "I'm so excited to meet a friend of Izuka's! She hasn't brought anyone over in years since Katsuki stopped coming over." Kaminari's eyes widened at the mention of Bakugo, he had suspected they knew each other since childhood, they did have those nicknames for one another, but with the way they acted, he didn't think they had been close. Izuka grew redder by the moment, mentally facepalming at the mention of Kacchan, and she felt like dying of embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you Midoriya-san," Kaminari said being polite as he sent Izuka a curious look.

"Oh, please call me Inko, dear," she said kindly. "Why don't you two study in Izuka's room. That way you have access to the computer." Izuka could feel herself heat up to a whole new level at the idea of him seeing her room, the teasing she would receive would be horrifying. A distorted sound escaped her lips but her mother just kindly handed Kaminari's bag back to him and directed the boy toward her room. Feeling helpless the green-haired girl followed slowly behind them.

Upon seeing her room his eyes widened in shock before slowly turning to meet her embarrassed gaze.

"I bet you die fangirling inside when you see All Might in class."

"I do not!" she squeaked out. He carefully eyed the All Might action figure that stood on her desk causing her to groan.

"Ugh, I don't die," she said rubbing at her cheeks. "I'm just excited." He laughed as he took a seat on her bed. She eyed him with a grumpy face as she took the seat at her desk. "Just make yourself comfy won't you." Her tone dripped in sarcasm.

"Don't mind if I do," he chirpily said as he pulled out one of his books and a notebook from the bag.

"Before I die of embarrassment let's get to some studying done," she said while also pulling out her book.

"Your room is just too cute," he said taking another jab while he could. She ended up throwing the action figure at him. "I'm being serious!" He grumbled under his breath as he ribbed at the place on his chest the object hit him. "So, you and Bakugo use to be friends or something?" Izuka huffed as she turned to face him knowing this was going to come up.

"This is payback from not telling you about being in the hospital right away isn't it?" He shrugged but the look on his face told her it probably was.

"Even so I'm curious. Bakugo doesn't seem like a childhood friend. I mean I knew you guys went to the same school, you do have nicknames, but didn't realize you were good enough friends to go to each other's houses." A long sigh escaped her lips as she opened her book.

"It was a long time ago like my mom said. We haven't been friends like that since we were four." Upon realizing he probably hit a sore spot for the girl he allowed it to drop. The study group started and Izuka quickly grew untense, happy they were no longer talking about Kacchan.

 **子猫**

For the next several nights Izuka spent a few short hours studying with her friends and classmates at Momo's house. Momo was in her element guiding everyone to the right answer in a patient, and calm manner. Her enthusiasm for the subjects coming out as she lectured them. Izuka was happy to see her friend happier than she had been at the beginning of the week, but when her chance came to get her alone she took it. As everyone said their goodbyes Izuka hung back and walked over to her friend.

"Hey Mochan," she called out causing the taller girl to smile and turn around.

"Oh, Iz-chan," she said softly. "I thought you would leave with the others. It's going to get dark soon." Izuka shrugged knowing she could just take a later train not caring if it was dark or not.

"Well I was but there's a question I need to ask you." Momo thinking it was about the study group whirled happily around getting ready to explain anything she needed help on.

"Sure!" she said. "If there's anything you don't understand I don't mind breaking it down for you."

"Oh, no, that's not it." Izuka held out her hands as she smiled apologetically. One hand coming up to rub at the back of her neck. "Actually I've been a little worried about you this week. You seem down at times and I just wanted to check on you and see if you needed an ear." Momo froze at her words before slowly a frown tugged at her lips.

"You noticed," she said quietly. "I'm sorry for worrying you but I assure you it's nothing you can help me with. I'll be fine." Izuka bit her cheek, she couldn't just let it go. Let it be called a bad habit of sticking her nose where it didn't belong, but she was usually helpful in her art of being nosy.

"Even if I can't help sometimes just having someone listen can be a weight off your shoulders." Izuka could see Momo crack, whatever that had been pulling her down was wanting to come out.

"It's my soulmate," she whispered barely loud enough for Izuka to hear. "I just can't find the courage to talk to him, and he hasn't made the first move either. I think that might be why I'm wary of saying anything to him. I'm afraid of the reason why he hasn't even tried talking to me." The problem floored Izuka, it was slightly too close to home with her own problems, and she felt like she wouldn't be helpful. It didn't matter as she wasn't here to be helpful, just an ear. "I just don't know how to connect to him."

Izuka leaned over to pat her arm as she sent her a strong smile. "Well, I don't know what to say that can be helpful, honestly I'm having the same problems myself, but I know it will work out Momo. You're great, and I don't believe he's not talking to you because he doesn't want too, maybe he's just stuck like you." Momo nodded thinking about Todoroki and how he hadn't ever been approachable until recently, and any past interactions the two had between them could be different now. Unfortunately, it was their past conversations that kept her from making the next move. Izuka did make a good point but Momo's fear outweighed anything that could be told to her.

"Thank you, Izuka," she said as she moved forward to hug her friend. "I appreciate your words and you listening but you should hurry to the train. I feel bad that you will have to travel in the dark, and would hate if you missed the train due to my problems." Izuka squeezed her tightly for a second before stepping back.

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" With a wave goodbye, Izuka quickly exited the house and made her way toward the train station. It was a good fifteen-minute walk away from Momo's house, and she noticed the last rays of light fell behind the horizon covering her in inky darkness. Momo lived in a good neighborhood so Izuka wasn't really worried about being harassed but that didn't stop her from staying observant of her surroundings.

Jogging lightly she made it to the station in record timing but that then left her with waiting for her train to arrive. Boredom threatened to overwhelm her when she spotted familiar red and white hair, perfectly divided down the middle, walking her way. His head tipped forward gazing down at his phone screen, a small frown on his lips. Her legs acted on their own as she briskly walked over to cut him off.

"Hey Todoroki!" she said happily as she came to a stop in front of him. His eyes snapped up to her and the coldness lifted slightly. His expression turning to curiosity at her presence. "What are you doing here?" A flicker of amusement shined in his eyes before it was smoothed over and showed nothing but polite interest.

"I live near here," he said with a quirk of his lips. "I should be asking you what you are doing here." Izuka chuckled lightly as she rocked on her heels, excited by the fact she wouldn't be bored the entire time waiting for the train.

"I just left Momo's from the study group."

"Hn, wasn't there others you studied with?" His eyes gaze around the almost empty waiting area. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, I stayed behind for a little while." Izuka shrugged as she shifted her weight, easing the pressure on her shoulders from her bag.

"You should be careful going home," he said in concern. "It's nightfall." Izuka blinked and glanced around in mock shock.

"Really!" she said a smile cracking across her face. "I hadn't noticed." She allowed the laugh to leave her lips as she waved his concern away. "Don't worry I'll be fine! You sound like Momo."

"She has a point being worried. Bad things can happen in the dark."

"I don't live too far away from my stop, no need to worry! Where are you going anyway? If you live here than your probably heading away from home. It's dark yah know, you could get hurt." The last sentence was said teasingly. He simply frowned at her as she waved away his concern.

"I'm visiting my mother," he said but not willing to drop the conversation. "Usually I do it earlier in the day but unforeseen circumstances kept me. I have a few hours before visiting hours are up." Izuka nodded wondering if it was his father that kept him from going earlier. It wasn't her business the only thing keeping her from asking. "You really shouldn't be out after dark. You did say how those villains had shown an interest in you. Aren't you worried they might take this opportunity to grab you?"

Izuka could tell his concern was real, and she found herself hesitant to outright deny that they wouldn't. It would be stupid of her to completely dismiss the idea.

"I don't think they would," she said slowly. "They haven't shown any sign of interest in me since, so perhaps I got lucky and they decided I wasn't worth the fight. Either way, if you're worried then you can accompany me until my stop! Your stop is after mine anyways."

Todoroki nodded his head in acceptance. "Alright."

"Hey, do you care if I call you by a nickname?" Izuka asked randomly as they began to board their train. "I give one to all of my friends." Todoroki blinked at being referenced as a friend, the word having never been a label he carried before. He found himself not rejecting the idea right away like he once would have. Slowly he nodded.

"I suppose." She clapped excitedly her eyes lighting up with her choice of a nickname.

"Ok, Totoro-kun!" His eyebrows rose at the name but as she jabbered away he didn't question it. Neither noticed the light blue-haired male that sat several seats away. His chapped lips pulled into a scowl as he watched the two in irritation.

The hood pulled over his head kept most of his hair hidden, shadowing his features, only allowed the dark crimson gaze to pierce through. His fingers clenched at his sides, but one finger always hovered above the rest.

The sound of scratching drifted through the almost empty compartment causing the young girl to stiffen at the noise. Todoroki gazed worried at her as she stopped mid-sentence, her eyes darting to the people around her, but she couldn't place where it had come from.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her as she repeated her motion of crowd searching over the same faces again.

"I- um, no I guess not," she said laughing trying to shrug it off. "It's nothing. I just thought I heard something." Shigaraki could feel the smirk spread across his face as his gaze bore into her. The words easily drifted over to him and though the night would seem to be a bust once more he found humor in the fact that she had overlooked him. Her looks easily conveyed the girl he once knew so long ago, but she would have never overlooked him.

"Something?" Todoroki asked in concern at the way she had gone from carefree to jumpy.

"Just paranoid I think," she said breezily trying to shove bad thoughts from her mind. "Mentioning the villains caused me to think I heard something that he did a lot during the USJ fight. Scratching." Though Todoroki hadn't heard anything he still felt worried for the girl wondering if it really was safe to let her walk home alone.

"I could catch the next train and walk you home," he offered. Izuka was already waving him off as she pulled out her phone. She appreciated his offer but at that moment she wanted to be near someone else, to feel secure near him, not Todoroki.

"I couldn't ask you to give up time with your mom," she said as she typed away at her phone, the message sending in the next moment. "Visiting hours are only for another hour and a half at the very least. That's not a whole lot of time. Besides, I'll just have someone meet me." Now if only he would answer her back before the train did come to her stop. She knew if he did he could beat the train to the station, he lived closer than she did by a few minutes and they were still a good ten minutes away.

"Are you sure?" he asked not wanting to miss time with his mother but also not willing to let Izuka walk home alone if she wasn't comfortable. Izuka hesitated as she glanced back down at the message she had sent.

 _Can you meet me at the train stop? Something strange has happened and I don't feel comfortable walking home alone. -Koneko_

She thought that if he didn't answer back then she would just ride to the hospital with Todoroki and text Toshi to meet her there. After hearing that sound, the same noise that haunted her dreams, she wasn't sure if she could manage the walk home alone. She had a preference on who she would rather be near but no control over forcing them to actually come. If all else failed she would wait at the hospital with Todoroki until he was done visiting with his mother and then take him up on his offer to walk her home.

Her heart stuttered at the three dots signaling that he would actually respond back to her. The waiting caused her stomach to roll with unease as she waited for a positive or negative result.

 _When? -Kacchan_

The short reply caused Midoriya to release a breath of air she had been holding as her thumbs flew across the screen telling him how far out she was. Her body slumped forward in relief causing Todoroki to eye her strangely, wondering who she was talking too. Izuka, herself, was feeling a strange sense of apprehension and excitement at the thought that he would be meeting her. They hadn't talked in weeks, and she didn't want the harsh tension to settle between them. Any glanced that was shared between the two had been heated on his side, anger, and another emotion she wasn't familiar with glinting in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said peeling her eyes from the screen and sending him a smile. "He's going to meet me." Todoroki felt the question of who would be, on the tip of his tongue but he swallowed it down. It wasn't like him to care but he was curious, especially when he noticed her rubbing at the wrist everyone's Mark was imprinted on. It seemed to be an unconscious action on her part.

"If you're sure," he said instead with a nod of his head.

When the train came to a stop and she took off after a goodbye Todoroki barely noticed the man in the black hoodie that followed closely behind her. The sight of light blue hair a stark contrast to the black but the sight meant nothing to him, or so he thought. The sight bugged him, a memory trying to break through, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Izuka feeling an odd aura behind her spun around after a few steps had been taken from the train. Her gaze narrowed as she noticed a few people walking away but none that jumped out at her. She began to silently wonder if Todorokis' words truly had caused her some paranoia. Unease crept up over her causing a shiver to run down her spine. The uncomfortable sensation had her desperately searching the quickly dispersing people, looking for any sign of the face that was behind the scratching from earlier. Her hands clenched to fists at her side as frustration and a hint of fear blindsided her.

Her heartbeat sped up to catastrophic levels when she felt a hand grab her shoulder roughly. The hand pivoting her around harshly as she felt her body automatically start to react to protect itself before in the next instant she felt a rush of ease to flood her body, washing away the fear from seconds ago. A sigh hissed forcefully through her teeth as she felt her body slump forward.

"Kacchan," she said softly, her voice quiet so only he would hear. Bakugo glared down at her as he watched the emotions of fear melt away. His eyes automatically flashed around to see what could have caused her to look like that, but all he caught a glimpse of was familiar white and red hair on the train as it rushed away. His body tensed at the rush of jealousy that flooded his system as he turned his attention back down to her.

Off to the side hidden in shadows Shigaraki watched. He bit his lip as he allowed failure to capture her once again wash over him. The kid showing up had been expected, and he found himself amused with her fear to be alone. It made it annoying to work around but he would be lying if her jumpiness wasn't comedic to him. Carefully he watched as they began to walk away.

"What the fuck was he doing here?" he bit out. It didn't take more than a second for Izuka to register who he would be talking about. There was only one person she was around that Kacchan would recognize after all.

"I ran into him after leaving Momo's," she said evenly. "We rode the train together, we were going in the same direction."

"Whatever," he said as he grabbed her arm and began to drag her toward the exit. "What the hell is up with your text?" Stumbling she tried to keep up with him, but an odd feeling like she was being watched settled over her intensely. Emerald searched the room one last time before falling upon a fiery set surrounded in darkness. The inky black swallowing up the pinpricks causing Izuka to wonder if she had imagined it. Tripping over her own feet she clutched tightly at Kacchan as she ripped her gaze away and focused it on the pissed off ash blonde in front of her. 0

"I thought I heard the villain from USJ on the train," she said after catching up with him. "I didn't see him but I didn't want to walk home alone." A scowl settled heavily over his features as his red eyes darted down to her stumbling form.

"Why didn't you have half-and-half bastard walk you home," he asked gruffly. Izuka huffed as she tugged at his hand trying to get him to slow down.

"I didn't want him too," she scowled, annoyed about being dragged around like a rag doll. "He offered but I wanted _you_ to walk me home." Her words caused him to pause mid-step only to be pulled forward by Izuka who hadn't expected for him to suddenly stop. Realizing what he had done he pushed himself forward, this time at a slower pace that she could keep up with. "Thanks." He didn't bother to answer her. His face was set in a passive tone but his mind kept going over what she had just told him.

 _She had wanted him to walk her home._

He could feel the anger begin to leak away as they echoed inside his head. The rest of the walk was made in silence, neither one of them realizing that their hands stayed connected the whole time. Each of them just feeding off the peaceful emotions the bond echoed throughout them. A rare moment between the two.

Jealousy was for the time being forgotten, secrets put aside, as they basked in what the bond offered to them. Izuka calmly wondered to herself if this could last after tonight, but realistically she knew tomorrow would hold a new day, Kacchan would go back to himself, and too many things would be left unsaid.

 **子猫**

As Izuka had guessed the next morning she found Kacchan ignoring her like he had been for the last few weeks. The only difference being that he had walked her to school that morning not uttering a word the entire time. As Izuka walked with the rest of her class she found herself thinking about the night before. Her fingers twitched at the reminder of having held his hand the whole walk. It had put her mind at ease from the fear that had swirled since the train rain. At the sight of all the teachers, Izuka pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she self consciously readjusted her hero costume. She gazed curiously at the number of teachers that had appeared instantly causing her to doubt the fact that all they were doing was going up against robots.

"Right, the test exercise will begin shortly," announced Aizawa-sensei announced. "You can, obviously, fail this test too. So if you want to head to the forest lodge than there better not be any mess ups. I have no doubt that you all have found what you could of the test beforehand and have a vague notion of what you need to do." Several students began to grow excited as they thought about how easy it should be.

"It'll be just like the entrance exams!" Kaminari yelled out excitedly. Izuka could vaguely hear Ashido yelling about what she expected to happen at the camp, her hands gripping Kirishima happily as she jumped. Izuka was still frowning as she stared at her teacher unsurely. This was the only reason she caught his capture weapon begin to shake as if something was moving within it. Her eyes widened and body flinched when a small creature like form jumped from where it was hiding. She instantly recognized their principal and calmed until he began to speak.

"Wrong!" he yelled out loudly causing Aizawa to flinch slightly. "Due to many reasons, we are changing the contents of the test, starting today!" Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Kaminari fall backward like he had been hit in the face with the news. Ashido ceased her jumping as her mouth fell open and eyes blinked slowly. She listened as he began to explain how the teachers had come together and spoke about the threats and fears of more villain attacks and how they came to the conclusion to have them fight against real people. "In conclusion, we will have you form pairs to engage in combat with one of these here educators!"

Izuka could feel herself grow nervous with each word. Their senseis were pro's, years of experience on them, and they would have to fight them. It felt impossible but logically she knew they would not be going one hundred percent on them. She began to force herself to breathe normally as she focused on the principals' words.

"We have already decided on who you will be paired with and the teacher you will go up against," Aizawa continued for him. "The way you move, your grades, and degree of familiarity are only just a few things we compared when pairing you up! The first group is Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu as a team, against me! Midoriya or with Bakugo as a team." Izuka froze as his words caught up with her. Hesitantly her green eyes flickered to her side to stare at Kacchan who had stiffened as well. She could see the shock on his face and she wondered with the problems they were having if this was a good idea. "As for who you will be going up against-"

There was a rustle of wind that drew Izuka's eyes before they bulged in slight horror and amazement. "I'm here to oblige!" All Might towered above the two as he stared down with determined blue eyes. "Now cooperate and came at me to win, Wonder Duo." Izuka could feel the dread flood throughout her system.

"Fuck," muttered Izuka as she could only continue to stare up at the giant of a man in front of her.

* * *

 **That is like my favorite nickname for Todoroki by the way!**

 **Keep on reviewing you lovely readers! I love hearing from each and every single one of you!**


	27. Hardships of Tests

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **Hardships of Tests**

 **Hi guys! So once again its been a hot minute since I updated. I apologize and won't bore you with my excuses just know that I no longer have a set updating schedule for this story. Rest assured it will continue but things will be spotty for the foreseeable future. I'm going to be trying to get my CNA license probably next week before my kid come back home from her vacation with my parents in another three weeks so I'm going to be quite a busy person. And after it only gets busier for me but I love this story so updates will continue!**

 **Also, guys, I missed the one-year anniversary for this story! That's a bummer cause I had hoped to get it updated before it passed. :D But can you guys believe its been a year already!?**

 **I hope people are still reading this even with my horrifying long absence. If you are send me a review I answer back to all of them!**

* * *

All Might watched from the corner of his eye as the green-haired girl sighed, her own eyes flickering between himself and young Bakugo. Worry, frustration, silence, the emotions could be seen fluttering rapidly across her face and all his attempts at trying to calm her racing mind fell upon deaf ears. Instead, he gave in, briefly glancing at the boy that sat at the back of the bus before sitting forward in his chair. His thoughts drifting back to when Aizawa chose the pairings.

 _"That leaves us with Midoriya and Bakugo," Aizawa said as he stared down at his list. "I'm entrusting them with you All Might as these two are not being grouped due to their grades or abilities." All Might stared curiously at his fellow teacher wondering what reason he had come up to put those two together. A few weeks ago he may have agreed with this arrangement, the two had been getting along, but as of recently, that had changed. "They are together because they are on horrible terms, and due to the relationship, the two have together I feel it's important that they work together and learn to get along. You've taken a liking to Midoriya haven't you? Please, guide her capably."_

Looking back All Might was surprised that Aizawa seemed to have picked up on the Bond between Midoriya and Bakugo. With the way they typically acted toward one another it wasn't anywhere near normal soulmates, but Aizawa was observant. He couldn't help but agree with the other man. They needed to work out their differences and he was hoping this test would help with that. Perhaps being forced to work with one another, and keeping the other 'alive' would be beneficial for their relationship.

Midoriya felt her eyes once again stray over to the ash blonde. Each time her gaze would land on him she found it harder to look away but didn't want to get caught staring. She wasn't sure how she would make it better between them again. It had been easier to move along in their relationship when both of them had been striving for something better but she was afraid all of that had been ruined only a few weeks before. If only she had told him about her nightmares, instead of letting him find out the way he had.

Crimson clashed with emerald and she found herself staring into his eyes. A shock of electricity seemed to pass through her when their gazes connected. For a moment she seemed lost in his gaze. Faintly in the back of her mind, she could feel the warming of her Mark, a familiar buzzing of approval, as her body relaxed. The sudden urge to go sit next to him sprung up in her mind but she held it back. Another warning also told her that wouldn't be a good idea and with that realization, the connection broke. Sound flooded her ears as her eyes blinked before quickly looking away. She was sure her cheeks were bright red as they warmed up.

The bus came to a stop and she found her legs quickly took her off the bus not wanting to stick around to see how he would react to what happened. Her feet faltered as she took in the fake city they would be fighting in. The skyscrapers loomed over her causing Izuka to feel tinier than normal. The damage that could be caused in a place like this had the potential to be catastrophic. The fear of having to dodge not only All Might but buildings were becoming strikingly more of a reality. A sound between an angry scoff and sigh shoved her from such thoughts as she forced her feet to move forward away from blocking the bus door.

All Might settled his attention on his two students, his face set into a firm line as he began telling them the rules. "Now see here wonder duo you have thirty minutes to either capture me with these handcuffs or, for one of you to escape from the stage! This test will be as close to an actual battle as you can get without actually being involved in one. I am to be a villain to the two of you."

 **子猫**

Aizawa-sensei turned his gaze toward Todoroki, "-and in doing so this will teach you whether you should stay and fight, or if your power is outmatched to fall back and call for backup. This is something you, Todoroki, and the others should know very well."

Momo curiously eyed Todoroki from the corner of her gaze wondering if this had something to do with the Hero Killer, and how he and the other two had to be saved by Endeavor. Todoroki flashed back to that night. To when the Native Hero yelled out to them.

' _I said don't fight him, it's just better to run!"_

It had been an option at that point if they had wanted to leave Iida and that hero behind. There was no way they could have made it out of there with them, and calling for help would have taken too long. Iida would have been dead by then.

His eyes focused back on Aizawa-sensei and he found that he understood what this test was about.

 **子猫**

Midoriya felt herself glance up as his words as they settled over her. "So we can win by fighting, or win by fleeing."

"Exactly, young Midoriya! This is a test of your judgment! However, I understand with this setup you must be wondering isn't fleeing your only _real_ option. We have already thought of a solution with help from the department of support to make us these Super Compressor Weights. A handy little contraption that binds weights to us that weighs half of our weight in body mass! 'Handicaps' they call them! It makes it harder for us to move and gives you all a chance." All Might took a moment from his speech to strap on the weights. A muffled grunt escaped his lips as his body did a barely noticeable slump forward.

Next to her Bakugo scoffed as he shook his head, his red eyes flaming. "All of this to make us consider fighting," he growled out. Izuka turned her attention to him in surprise realizing she may have another problem. "You're looking down on me."

She realized Bakugo may not take to doing her plan well. He always liked to take any problems head-on and he may not want to even attempt at fleeing. She needed to come up with a plan to get him on board with her and fast.

 **子猫**

Aizawa reached up to place his glasses over his eyes, a smirk beginning to cover what features were left to be seen. "I forgot to mention, but we, the faculty, will be coming at you to seriously go after you kids and crush you."

The siren went off announcing the beginning of the exam. Without a second's hesitation, Todoroki grabbed Momo and they took off, him only slightly dragging her behind with him. Aizawa took to the nearest wooden post going high to have more unhindered sight.

As the kids rounded the corner Todoroki kept a firm grip on Momo's hand but turned his head back to see her. "I need you to begin creating anything small with your quirk," he began in a rush. "It doesn't matter what you create but if it stops tell me and assume Aizawa-sensei is nearby. This test will be decided by whoever finds the other first. The second we can confirm his position, I'll go draw him out and you bolt toward the escape gate. Until that moment you stay near me."

Momo hesitated tripping over her own feet at his words. She had her plan but Momo hesitated to tell him. The memory of having been taken down by him back during the festival reared its ugly head and she didn't believe in herself. Self-doubt had riddled her for weeks, and the mere thought that her plan wouldn't work kept her from doing anything. Instead, she kept her mouth shut and followed his lead. Russian dolls began to appear from her anywhere her skin showed. It had been the first thing she had successfully made as a child and was always the easiest thing for her to do. It was almost like second nature to make them at this point.

As they got farther from the starting point, and what they assumed was farther away from Aizawa-sensei they slowed to a walk. "If your quirk begins to act funny tell me immediately." Momo nodded as her face fell.

"Just as expected, Todoroki," she said softly causing him to furrow his brows at her tone of voice. "Not only did you figure out a way to fight against sensei but you were able to make this decision quickly without any hesitation." Still confused Todoroki moved forward.

"Yes, that's just normal," Todoroki said not putting much thought into her reasons for saying all of this.

"Normal, of course," she said sadly. "That's what's to be expected from the recommended of Yuuei. However, concerning our practical skills as heroes I haven't done anything note-worthy. I was even eliminated from the tournament when I hit my wits end with you." At this Todoroki found himself spinning around to confront her on what she said. There was something more, her voice said as much. As his eyes fell on her he froze upon finding there were no more dolls being created.

"Yaoyorozu, your dolls!" he said in a panic as he spun back around. "He's here!" Momo began to desperately search around them for his presence.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled out realizing her emotions had kept her from paying attention to her quirk.

"If you're truly sorry then fly into action straight away." They glanced up to where Aizawa was hanging upside down, keeping his gaze on the both of them. Todoroki flew into action first his fist swinging out to make contact but his sensei used the weapon he hung from to swing away before dropping his hold and falling to the ground in a crouch. Todoroki struck out once again but missed. "In a situation like this, you should prioritize evasion since the initiative has been taken from you."

"Run!" Todoroki yelled. Momo panicked as she watched him trying to figure out if she should listen or help. Her eyes were wide as Aizawa leaped into action using his weapon to bind Todoroki.

"So, that's your plan, well then-" The weapon wrapped around his arms pulling them behind him before yanking him up into the air. His arms snapped back behind him keeping them locked in place effectively leaving him defenseless and hanging.

 **子猫**

Izuka huffed as she followed after Bakugo who had run off as soon as the test began. "Kacchan!" she called out her legs scrambling to keep up with his much longer stride.

"Why the hell are you following me, Koneko," he growled out. His head barely turned in her direction but it was enough to tell her he was listening.

"We have to work together," she said, reaching out to grab his arm. The normal electric charge hummed under her fingertips as Bakugo came to a stop. He yanked his arm from her grip but did not make to move away.

"I think it's fucking obvious I should just knock him out," he gritted out. "I don't need your help with that." She frowned at him her hands settling over her hips in irritation.

"It's my grade too, Kacchan!" she snapped out. The stress from the previous weeks was building up within her and she found that her frustration with Bakugo was mounting high. "We should fight together. Prioritizing running and fighting, because All Might isn't going to let us run, and solely fighting won't work against him." His eyes narrowed at her.

"I'm going to lead him by the nose up until the final moments, and then when he's tuckered out I'll smash him." He went to turn around and walk away again but this time she felt the frustration build to boiling over and grabbed at his arm again. This time her grip was much more firm letting him know silently not to just walk away. The familiar charge crackled under her hand no longer feeling like the welcoming peaceful feeling it normally did. Her eyes narrowed as he tried to yank her hand from his arm. This only caused her to tighten it.

"Listen to me!" she hissed out. "You never listen. It's always just one big fight too you. We need to do this together, it's the only way we can pass this test. This is All Might we are talking about! Neither one of us is going to beat him on our own!"

She watched as his eyes blazed brighter than before. Her body shook with her anger threatening to spill out. Izuka was tired of the constant fighting, the yelling. It was all taking its toll. His hand came up sharply breaking her hold on him. The other hand coming out to shove against her causing Midoriya to take several steps back away from him. He winced as the Mark fought back against his actions.

"Shut up!" he screamed at her. "Just shut the hell up." Her fingers curled into fists at her side. Tears of frustration were building in her eyes. This was turning out to be a mess like everything else. "I told you I don't need your help! I'll pass without you! Just leave me the fuck alone." The sound of his screaming escalated with each word until he was full-on yelling. Part of her vaguely wondered if they should be way quieter, it was a beacon for All Might, but the other part just wanted to yell back. To let out all of the frustrations she was feeling out like he normally did. It was so tiring being the only calm one.

"Will you stop yelling!" she screamed back at him finally letting loose. "God, you are always screaming! It's no wonder we can never just have a conversation. It's 'cause you're so loud, Katsuki!" His face twisted into a snarl at hearing his name on her lips. Taking a step forward he got right up in her face. She inhaled sharply in surprise taking in the sweet caramel scent that always lingered on him. Her head swam and for a brief moment, she forgot her anger as the Mark warmed contently against her wrist.

Reaching out he grabbed her cheeks pinching them between his hand as he pulled her face up to look at him. His features read anger but there was another hidden expression that flickered across his features making it hard for her to pinpoint it. "I asked you not to use that name." Emerald green eyes flashed as she glared up at him. Forcing the fuzzy feeling from her mind.

"Well, that name isn't for when you're being an asshole! Kat-su-ki." She said his name again but much slower purposefully trying to rile him up in her fed-up state. Izuka missed the way that his eyes darted down to her puckered lips from the way he was still holding her cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something but the wind picking up distracted him from his thoughts. A loud boom caused his hand to fall from her face as his hair whipped around, buildings began to crumble around them as Bakugo wrapped his arm around her shielding her against any debris.

Izuka tucked her head into Bakugo's chest as dust rained down upon them. Blinking against the chaos that had ensued she moved away from Bakugo to see the damage that had been done to the street.

At the other end stood a massive form, a silhouette clouded in the destruction that he had caused. "Now then," he said his voice traveling. "Brace yourselves. For here I come."

 **子猫**

Momo rain, panic nipping at her heels as her mind whirled with doubt and inactions. Her mind whizzed with indecisions running around in circles, but always coming back to 'was this right?'. Eyes wide Momo in a frenzy glanced around at the buildings she passed wondering if this was even the right way.

"Should I leave Todoroki?" she whispered to herself, her breath hitching. "He said run, but was that the right thing to do?"

Behind her, Aizawa arrived swinging from his weapon. "I've observed your loss of self-confidence since the sports festival," he yelled out to her. Momo faltered as her eyes widened in a blind panic at the realization that he had already dealt with Todoroki. " Her breathing quickened as he landed on the building opposite of her, the bindings wrapped around her wrist. "Oh, I'm hitting some sore spots." She yanked against it. "So you wanna put me up with the trouble of a fight, huh."

Her eyes closed as she gritted her teeth. Yanking again but finding it useless as he yanked back, causing her to stumble. The beginnings of failure began to seep in causing the same bitter feeling to rush up threatening to crush her. In desperation, refusing to go down, she tested her quirk finding it hadn't been erased. With hope pushing against her she formed a circular object from her wrist causing the weapon that had been wrapped around it to release and freeing her. She took off in the next instant leaving Aizawa wanting to help her confidence, but he had a role to play.

Her legs carried her fast to where she had left Todoroki. Finding him hanging from a lamp post she wondered once more whether or not this was the right decision, to go against his plan. "I'm sorry!" she yelled as she ran up. "I just couldn't leave you."

"Yaoyorozu!" he yelled out in surprise. "He's coming! But before, you had a plan, didn't you!? I'm sorry, I should have asked you earlier!" Blinking Momo came to a stop, tears building in her eyes as she shook her head.

"Your plan didn't work!" she yelled, feeling overwhelmed. "Mine wouldn't-" Todoroki interrupted her, the feeling of her putting herself down causing anger to form inside of himself.

"I'm telling you that you're more qualified!" he yelled back. "Don't say something like that! Just do it! Don't think!" Still seeing the doubt on her face he closed his eyes. "You got two votes during the class president election, remember? I was that other person who voted for you, I thought you would excel at that!" Momo closed her eyes, the tears ever building but kept at bay.

"You done?" Aizawa asked as he leaped above them. Gritting her teeth Momo opened her eyes, pushing back all self-doubt, her eyes briefly connecting with Todorokis. The complete and total trust she could see in his eyes blew her away. Her fingers brushed over the dolls, a backup she had done without even thinking.

"Close your eyes, Todoroki!" she yelled out as she grabbed the dolls, and threw them up toward their teacher. Automatically Aizawa went to move back even as confusion clouded his mind at the action. One by one the dolls opened.

 _Bang!_

Crouching Momo shoved herself forward, keeping low to the ground as she clutched at the rope keeping Todoroki suspended. "I do have a plan," she said desperately as he lowered. "An ace-in-the hole operation against Aizawa-sensei!" He dropped down next to her ready to follow any plans she made.

They were running, neither able to use their quirks as they moved from their sensei's line of sight. "Just do as I say!" she called back to him. "Keep trying to use your ice, because it's wrong for us to go in thinking we can't use our quirks! There's going to be a moment and a chance will open!"

"I'm catching up!" Aizawa hollered behind them, trying to psyche them out.

They turned the corner. "Between the moment that he blinks and opens his eyes again," Momo continued to say, her breathing erratic. A tingling began in his hand, a brief moment of ice forming. "You'll be able to bring it out again, Todoroki, right?" He spun around holding out his hand feeling that power build-up, activating. "The attack you displayed in the Sports Festival." The ice shot out forming the giant ice ridge from before. It towered in the sky cutting off Aizawa as he landed on a pole. A smirk lit up his face as he nodded his head approvingly.

"His quirk came right at me," he said with a chuckle as he crouched. "Good, that's right. Aim for the sore spots!"

Beginning to regulate his body temperature Todoroki spun around ready to ask her for the plan. Momo turned slightly away from him, had her shirt opened already working on the next part of her plan. His eyes widened, a blush dusting his cheeks as he averted his gaze, turning his body. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Aizawa's weapon," he said awkwardly. Not paying much attention Momo nodded as she focused on what she was doing.

"Yes," she said absentmindedly not feeling the same awkwardness he was. This was just part of her quirk, a part she quickly had become comfortable with. She began to calmly explain to him about the weapon she was making before settling her clothing back to where it belonged. Turning back around she explained to him the plan that had formed at the beginning of the test. "Our chances should be higher than if we only ran. The battle will be decided in a split second, is that okay?" She wanted him to be on board with this plan, not just to force his hand. He nodded.

"No complaints," he said having finally regained control of his blush.

The ice vanished revealing the two of them cloaked in cloth away from his sight. Feeling disappointed with their plan to keep from his sight he swooped down after them. His weapon wrapping around what he thought was them, but when pulling it back found the upper half to be just mannequins. He frowned upon finding Momo with a catapult. Automatically he began to retreat even as she released what looked to be his weapon up into the air. The bindings flew haphazardly in the air.

Confused Aizawa glanced around him wondering what they were trying to do. "Todoroki!" she yelled. "Shoot heat along the ground!" From the cloth that was still wrapped up, shot out a hand. "Against you sensei, I was uneasy about having a quirk attack for the finisher. Do you know about Nitinol alloy, when it's exposed to heat, it returns to its original shape at once." Heat exploded from the hand causing the bindings to snap toward Aizawa.

"Sensei," Momo said after she had handcuffed him. "You deliberately made it seem like you had been caught in our trap." He lowered his head before glancing back up at her.

"I was just keeping my eye on Todoroki," he said. "I was able to see you but Todoroki was concealed. I was expecting to be frozen. I thought retreating was my best option. So I guess it went all to your plan then."

"It did all come down to whether 'we had time'," Todoroki said. "Thanks." Momo only continued to look at their sensei. Tears began to build in her eyes as she covered her mouth. Todoroki upon realizing she was crying stared at her in worry.

"What's the matter?" he asked in confusion. Taking a step forward he touched her shoulder. "If you're feeling sick there's a pressure point for that on the top of your foot." She shook her head while Aizawa lowered his own.

A small smile played on his lips.

 **子猫**

Midoriya stared in horrified fascination at her mentor. He was clouded in dust, it hung on part of his body, and the image it made up was terrifying. She shook lightly only glancing to her side to see how Bakugo was taking it. At the smirk that fell heavily over his features, she could only groan at the revelation of what was coming.

"If you're thinking of this as just another test, then you're in for a world of pain," All Might said, his voice carrying over the distance. "I am a villain, oh heroes. Come at me and put your whole heart into it." He bent readying himself to surge forward. Izuka felt the change of pressure around them. Her heartbeat faster at the significance of what was about to happen. Beside her, she watched as Bakugo prepared himself as well. Her mind spun trying to come up with a plan. The impressive display of power happening in front of them was boggling her mind. She had trained with him, but this was different. He was a villain now, and if all that training prepared her for anything he always went all out in character.

"Kacchan!" she yelled. "We need a plan!" He just scoffed preparing to launch himself. Her fingers shot out but slipped through the material of his costume. She could only watch on in horror as he moved through the air toward the mock villain.

"This is my plan!" he yelled. His hand came around to blast the villain but All Might reached forward grabbing his face. Bakugos hand froze inches away from All Might's face, as the bigger man squeezed. They both stood there, All Might expecting for him to retreat. A burst of heat to his face caused All Might to raise a hand to block the attack feeling surprised at his action. All Might shoved his hand away holding it off to the side only for Bakugo to swing the other one around. Gripping his arm and face harder All Might swung him around forcing him into the dirt.

"Is that all you've got!" he yelled out. "A small flurry like that barely caused me to feel anything."

Izuka stared wide-eyed reacting before her mind could catch up. Jumping forward Izuka found herself wrapping her arms around All Mights' neck. Surprised All Might let the boy under him go as he focused on the girl behind him. Bakugo slipped from underneath the fake villain. All Might spun around reaching for Izuka who dodged his hands but kept holding on. Her body tensed prepared to jump away only for a squeak to leave her mouth instead as a hand wrapped around her leg. With a tug, she was up into the air, and then all there was, was air holding her up before even that wasn't enough. A force knocked her breath out of her lungs as something caught her mid-air.

Bakugo wrapped his arm around her waist yanking her from her descent and safely to the ground. He placed himself between All Might and herself. "I will win," he said. One hand raised into the air. "That's what a hero does." Her breathing evened out, her hand reaching forward to touch his shoulder.

"Then let's work together," she said softly. "We need to regroup." She could see the snarl on his face, the no on his lips, but the sun disappearing above her caused her to freeze. Her blood ran cold as she glanced up, but it was too late, dodging wasn't an option.

"For the time being a present for the girl who would try," All Might said as he pinned her to the ground. The guardrail dug into the earth, the metal digging into the middle of her back. The pressure was unbearable and she felt the yelp of pain escape from her lips. Bakugo went to leap forward, his own eyes wide in horror, but spit flew from his lips in the next second. The punch landing to his gut causing him to be forced backward, up and over, as he tumbled several times against the ground.

"Kacchan!" she yelled out, groaning briefly in pain from the action. Her fingers dug desperately into the dirt but the railing was locked making it impossible for her to move. She could feel her back already aching informing her of the bruising that would ensue. She watched as Bakugo slowly began to pull himself up to his feet. His ragged breathing announcing the pain he was in.

All Might strode menacingly toward him, his eyes cold, playing the part. "I understand the problem between you and Midoriya, the anger you may harbor toward her, but I must say this is such a waste. The strength you could gain from the bond you two share, there's nothing else like it. You must understand her side of this as well-" Katsuki had pulled himself completely up, his eyes blazing.

"Don't pretend you understand anything about us," he snarled out. "Or what the fucking problems are. I'm plenty strong already. Keep to yourself, All Might." He clutched at his arm, his body hunched over.

"Well if my words are going to go ignored let's get on with the test," he said as he raised his hand into the air.

Izuka wiggled her arms beginning to grow the familiar green as her quirk activated. With a grunt, the guard rail shot into the air freeing her, and then she was on her feet. Bounding forward her whole body glowed as she flickered in front of All Might. Her fingers brushed over Katsuki's costume, clutching the material tightly as she tugged him after her.

"You baka, Bakugo!" she yelled out as she flung him forward away from the punch that had been waiting for him. She reached out hissing as she blocked All Mights punch with her arms crossed. The pain was familiar, reminding her of practicing with Gran Torino and her mentor. She gritted her teeth through the pain, use to it, as she pushed back using as much force as possible to cause an opening to escape. They stood at a standstill before she narrowed her eyes, sidestepped, and gripped All Mights arm. Leading him forward, using the much bigger man's momentum against him she flung him forward.

Knowing this would only give her a second opening, he would quickly right himself, she grabbed Bakugo's arm and tugged. They both took off, Bakugo complaining the entire way.

"You still refuse to work with me!" she said in frustration as they ran. Bakugo now following of his own free will. "We have to set aside our personal feelings, Kacchan. If we want to win we need to work together." Feeling as if they had gone far enough she spun around coming to face him. Stumbling to his stop he knocked into her, their legs intertwining and causing them to both fall together in a heap. He growled in frustration as he shoved away from her, his breathing erratic. Pulling herself up to her knees she glared at him. "You're the one that never gives up on winning, with you I know we can."

"Fucking whatever," he said, his eyes glaring at the ground.

After they had planned the both had gone looking for All Might, setting everything in motion. Bakugo leaped from his hiding spot coming from behind their enemy catching him by surprise. "Where are you looking!" Bakugo yelled in a distraction. All Might predictably turned around ready to counter anything the hot head sent his way. Bakugo gritted his teeth as he sent an explosion the man's way, maneuvering his own body out of harm's path.

"Koneko," he yelled. Midoriya leaped from her hiding space, her hand engulfed by Kacchans bracer that now adorned her arm. She gripped it with her other hand finding it heavier than expected as she began to raise it. "Fire!" Aligning it with her target she fired just as All Might turned to see her. His face set into grim determination as the explosion erupted between them. The force of the blast almost threw her off her feet but she gritted her teeth and used her quirk to stay upright. Her arm burst in pain from the kickback but she powered through it, surprised by the fact that Kacchan used this regularly.

Above her, she saw said blonde blast through the air. "Run!" he yelled, but she was already spinning around on her heels. Both took off down the street, avoiding the debris that threatened to trip them up as they put as much distance between them and All Might as possible.

All Might coughed as he watched their retreat. He stayed kneeling as he wiped the blood from his face. _'Those two were always clever,'_ he thought to himself. _'And yet when dealing with each other, all of that comes crashing down! The moment they hear each other speak, each of their feelings, emotions, thoughts, they pile up on top of one another. Until they're left without any grasp of how to treat things between them from there. They're relationship with resolve itself, but one day, without fail, their cooperation here today will surely lead to a great leap forward for them in the future.'_

Picking himself up completely he stared off into the direction they left. Wiping at his lips one last time he readied himself. "Well then, kids. Sensei's gonna give it his all!" He rocketed forward taking chase.

Midoriya panted as they continued to run not daring to slow down. Checking behind her she still saw no sign of All Might chasing them, and that caused an uneasy feeling to enter her stomach.

"He still hasn't appeared!" she yelled out to Bakugo. "He's not just going to let us go that easily!" Bakugo huffed but didn't slow.

"Course fucking not!" he growled out. "That was just a love tap, he's coming, the bastard is just toying with us!" Silently Izuka agreed with him, her eyes still bouncing about looking out for any sign of an ambush. They were close, just up ahead was the exit and they would win. The closer they got the more that sick feeling in her stomach threatened to lurch forward and empty her stomach. "If he catches up to us I'll launch you using my bracer!"

Behind her, Izuka could feel the subtle change in the air around them. Before she heard the voice her body was already tensing. "Ah, I see," came All Might. "And? Then what?!" He was between them reaching for Bakugo's arm. He yanked at it bringing it around toward himself, throwing Bakugo off balance as his eyes widened. Two quick jabs and the bracer fell away to pieces under his hand. "Why so surprised? With these weights this isn't close to my top gear, I hope you know."

Using Bakugo's momentum, keeping him thrown off balance, All Might pushed him down. "Now, bite the dust, heroes!" Izuka jumped forward already in motion as Katsuki hit the ground. All Mights' foot came up to pin the young hero, as he twisted around to grab Midoriya from the air. Without a thought, he wrapped his hand around her throat raising her into the air.

A new voice blasted through the air. "Advisory: the first team to clear the exam is team Todoroki/Yaoyorozu!" Izuka wasn't listening, the voice not even reaching her ears. A ringing pounded within her ears, blocking all noise as the panic that was forming blew out of proportion. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she hyperventilated. Raising her hands she clawed at All Might's own in a blind frenzy.

"Wow, I'm stunned," All Might said failing to notice his students predicament as he gazed up into the sky. "This must mean you got taken down, Aizawa my man!"

Below him, Bakugo struggled to free himself as he heard the soft whimpers begin to release from Izuka. His Mark twisted painfully around his wrist in warning, telling of his soulmates panic. He shoved against the ground trying to rise but All Might just applied more pressure.

Izuka could feel her throat close up even though All Might only had a loose but stern hold on her. In the back of her mind, she could feel her skin degrading, breaking away, threatening to drag her under as her eyes stared blankly. An old pain throbbed, blood-red eyes flashed in her mind, along with the insistent scratching. A scream tumbled from her lips as she swore she was back there.

Blinking against the sign All Might grew panicked at the sound, his eyes locking on where his hand was. Taking her by the arm with his free hand he immediately released her, letting her body dangle from the new position. Immediately she felt the difference, her mind-clearing, and her vision narrowing on her surroundings. All Might felt himself freeze as he stared into the young girl's eyes that were just beginning to clear up, the haze of pure fear slipping away. Guilt shrouded his body keeping him from realizing the boy trapped under his feet was moving.

The stinging pain of a blast and the ringing in his ears reminded him of his other opponent. On instinct, he dropped the girl as he clutched at his leg that took the brunt of the explosion and shielding his face from harm. He groaned out in pain as he desperately looked for Midoriya to see if she was fine. Bakugo was leaning over her his own eyes desperately looking over the girl. Izuka lightly touched her neck as she was completely shoved back into the present by Katsuki's touch. Panting she glanced up at him nodding to let him know she would be fine. Grabbing her arm he felt the urge to end it, to get her out before any more harm could be done. Ending the test was the only way to protect her and it was his sole purpose at that moment.

"I'm going to fling you now," he said quickly. Her eyes widened as her racing mind caught up with his words. "You're gonna be okay." He briefly touched her cheek in comfort with his free hand. "It's not going to be the smoothest but this is the only way. We've got to end this." After catching her nod he pulled her back before flinging her forward using his quirk. He winced as he realized what pain it would cause her but he shoved that from his mind.

Izuka grimaced as the explosion flung her forward. Skyrocketing through the air wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the world. Her stomach rolled as she forced her lunch to stay down. Her sluggish mind raced to keep up with every new action as it still lingered on the blind panic from before. She barely caught the simple shift of the air as All Might joined her in the sky. Her body on instinct began to shift around preparing to stop the assault that lay in wait for her. Her arms came up to block the attack. For one instant they were both frozen in the air as a resounding smack echoed around them. She caught the guilt swimming in All Mights' eyes and mentally reminded herself to wipe it clean later.

Pain exploded throughout her back as they both went spiraling from the sky as she was slammed first into the ground. Her heart was rapidly beating as she laid there unable to move. Her body just refused to move, to listen to the commands that her brain was telling it. Her mind itself feeling sluggish, worse than before not helping with the problem.

"My, my, how naive, heroes," All Might said forcing himself to complete the test. Bakugo surged forward once more, explosions ripping through the air.

"My bracers are to enable me to be able to fire off my maximum- power flame with no risk!" he called out. "I was an idiot to think that I could beat your ass with taking no risks!" His hand throbbed in pain but he held it up reading himself to let off a full-force blast. The blast ripped through the air, lighting up their surroundings with light and sound. "Run, Koneko!"

Izuka forced her body to comply only able to get on her knees before her whole body shook with the effort. She could hear Katsuki yelling at her to get out of there but even as she shakily stumbled to her feet her legs felt like jello. With one full cowl jump, she knew she would make it but wasn't sure if she had it in her. The way her stomach rolled she was sure she would end up throwing up over everything before making that jump. Her head spun dangerously even as she powered up ready to attempt it.

Only a resounding bang from directly behind her and the feeling of the ground shaking caused her to pause. Bakugo had blocked All Mights advance on her causing himself to now be laying on the ground, his eyes closed.

"Sleep, Bakugo my boy," All Might said, his eyes clouded in shadow. "And put those self-wrecking ways of yours to sleep, too." Glancing behind her she could feel herself shake harder, one leg collapsing underneath her. "Personally, as your sensei, I'm afraid this is a little traumatic." Her eyes widened as a hand reached out and grabbed the one All Might held him down with.

"Quick," Bakugo hissed out his voice wavering. His hand was no steadier than his voice. "Go, fucking Koneko. If I bend and fold and choose to twist myself into a pretzel to win- if even that much was outside my power then I couldn't stand it!" He bit into All Might's hand.

Izuka shook as she forced herself to her feet once more. Pushing past the dizziness, the pain, she stared at Bakugo and felt a new strength surge within herself. All Might sensing movement spun his head around to look at her.

"I won't let you get away, Midoriya, my girl!" he said before gazing in surprise at her with the sight of not seeing her retreat.

Rushing forward she welcomed the new feeling as it surrounded her chasing away any ailment that she was feeling. Her eyes locked onto All might but her thoughts kept centered around Kacchan. She wouldn't leave him, they would get out of here together. She would make sure of that.

"Please, step aside, All Might!" she yelled as her fist swung forward. Her arm lit up with the green glow, strengthening her punch as it ripped into the side of the mock villains face. Clutching at where she hit All might groaned from the force of it. Not hesitating Izuka rushed to Kacchans side her eyes sweeping over his form. Upon finding him passed out she quickly knelt. Briefly running her fingers over his face she took a deep breath and activated One For All throughout her whole body.

All Might watched as she picked up his body before bounding away toward the exit. Wiping at his face lightly he groaned at the tender flesh. Pride built within him, briefly washing away the guilt of his actions.

"You punched me with all your heart," he said to himself as he watched her clear the exit.

He gazed at her in pride for a moment longer knowing that he had chosen well.

 _'That's just the person you are,'_ he thought. _'Saving others, even despite yourself. And whenever that time comes, there will never be a single wall in your way. And he will only strengthen you along the way.'_

* * *

 **For those of you that are like 'Come on, just stop fighting already' just know that you should read the next chapter when it comes out ;) I'm thinking some good stuff will be coming your way.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: I'm happy to hear you like the twists! I try to keep it from getting too boring for you guys by copying down everything word by word, or action by action. Hope you continue to read this story and review! :)**

 **Thanks to everyone who has commented on the laster chapter and for those who continue to be silent readers. I know you guys are there and it makes me happy that you're all still reading! Sorry for no Bonus on this chapter I promise that the next bonus will be coming soon. Until next time!**


	28. Mall-Catastrophe

**Soul Marked**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **Mall-catastrophe**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Hey guys I'm so sorry that it's taken me over three months to get this chapter out. I've honestly only had three chances to even work on this over the months. I've found it hard to juggle work, home life, errands, and my own hobbies and this kind of got pushed off to the side for a while. I don't do much of anything through the week except eat, sleep, and work, and on the weekends I'm trying to play catch up with everything I've put off, or just spending more time with my kid. So, I'm really sorry to announce that updates like this are probably going to be the norm for a while. Obviously I'll try to update more often when I can but I'm not making any promises other than to expect them to take about this long.**

 **Onto happy news next chapter is starting to get into Season 3 and all the exciting plans I've been dying to show you guys! Only a few more chapters before a lot of great things happen. Then we can go onto season 4!**

 **By the way I just binged five episodes of Boku No Hero Academia season 4 tonight and it was honestly the main reason this chapter even got finished. I'm super excited to start writing that season so I really need to kick my butt into gear! :D**

 **Tried to make this a little longer than normal to make up for the long wait but had to end it where I did.**

* * *

Izuka lay exhausted on the bed, Bakugo lying down in the one next to her still passed out. The spinning her head had eased but the aching in her body was only getting worse. Lying flat on her back she let her head fall to the side watching as All Might patted Bakugo's head before moving toward herself. His fingers skimmed through her hair comfortingly as he knelt over her.

"I am deeply sorry, Izu-chan," he whispered to her. Izuka opened her mouth ready to tell him not to worry but Recovery girl beat her to it.

"Do you know the meaning of 'restraint'?" she asked skeptically. Her hands rested on her hips making her look angrier than before. "If you had hit them just a little harder, then it would've become something there's no taking back!" One finger came up pointing accusingly at him. "And especially Midoriya's back, it was this close to breaking! As for Bakugo, he won't come to for a while. For the time being, I want you both to sleep in the beds within school grounds. I'm having Todoroki and Yaoyorozu rest there as well."

Izuka glanced back over to Bakugo taking in his dirt smeared form and she allowed herself the knowledge that she would be following him. A part of her wanted to stay to view everyone else fighting, but there was a greater part of her that wanted, no needed, to be there for Kacchan. Rolling off to the side she sat up letting her feet dangle from the bed as All Might scooped Bakugo's frail form into his arms.

"Come along, young Midoriya," he said briefly turning to gaze at her. Still feeling tired she pushed back the urge to just lay back as she hopped down. Following the hero from the room as fast as she could she settled in a comfortable speed at his side. Her eyes darted up to his face looking for the guilt that had darkened his features from earlier. Upon finding it Izuka lightly bumped his arm with her own, making sure it wasn't hard enough to jostle Bakugo.

"There's no need to feel guilty," she said nonchalantly. "I know it wasn't on purpose." Her eyes fixated on her hands beginning to feel frustrated. "It's something I need to overcome, It's a weakness. No villain is going to kindly refrain from such an action." All Might frowned as he watched the emotions flicker across her face. He shifted the boy in his arms before making sure he was still sleeping. He knew what was about to be said would be private, and though the boy was her bonded he would allow Izuka to make the decision for the kid to know.

"Izu," he began as he motioned for her to walk slower. "We haven't talked much about what happened at USJ and how it affected you. I know I offered to listen but watching you I believe you should talk to someone. Anyone. I know you briefly told young Todoroki about some of it, but perhaps you should talk in depth." Izuka bit her lip. "That reaction to my grabbing your neck was quite a violent one."

Her hand ghosted over her neck as she thought back to what had happened. It was something she needed to get a handle on, but the thought of talking to some therapist caused her to be uneasy.

"I worry about you," he said as he shifted Bakugo so he could reach out to the girl. His hand briefly touched her shoulder before moving back to the boy. Her throat tightened forming a knot at the words as she tried to swallow and make it disappear. She had hardly ever had anyone other than her mother worry about her. Katsuki did in his own way, but no one had ever said those words other than her mother.

"I'm going to be fine," she coughed out. Her words sounded strangled which didn't help him to believe her, but he didn't push the subject. Deciding that he would keep a closer eye on her All Might let the subject drop. Moments later they came to Recovery Girls' office where Todoroki and Momo were already waiting. Each were lying down in their own beds, but the room had seemed deafeningly quiet when they arrived. Izuka wondered instantly if they had walked in on an important conversation. Absentmindedly she followed All Might to the bed that he placed Bakugo in. Without much thought she took the bed beside him.

Todoroki and Momo waited for All Might to leave before either commented. "You look terrible," Momo said in concern as she stared at Izuka. Her eyes darted over to where Bakugo laid and mentally wondered what they had just went through. "Did your test go okay? We heard you passed." Izuka slowly nodded as she moved to lay down in her bed.

"It was challenging," she said after a moment of searching for words. "But we made it." She could feel Todoroki's eyes on her, his own questions going unspoken as they watched the girl fall quickly into a deep sleep.

Waking with a start Izuka could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage as she sat up. The memory was just beginning to fade away and she found that trying to focus on what it was, was like trying to grab vapor. It flowed through her fingers refusing to truly be captured. Groaning she leant back before a new feeling made itself known. Allowing her head to fall to the side she found Bakugo wide awake, his head facing forward, but his eyes staring at her. Looking to see if the other two were still around and finding that they had already left Izuka sighed. She honestly felt relief as she knew it was time to talk to Bakugo.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, staring up at the ceiling.

"Like I was plowed down by All Might," he grumbled as he stretched. His eyes burned into her side as she waited for him to ask his question. It hung heavily between them causing Izuka to fidget uneasily. His stare turned harsh as he threw his head back and covered his eyes with his arm. "Back there, what was that?" Her breathing hitched as the words hung in the air. Breathing deeply, she centered herself before moving to sit up. Pulling her knees up to her chest she leaned until her forehead was pressed into the material of her costume.

"I would probably call it PTSD?" she said unsure, having never been evaluated. "When All Might grabbed me by the neck, I flashed back to USJ." She took another shuddering breath as her eyes closed, thinking back to when it happened. Bakugo shifted in his bed moving to watch her easier. "I could clearly feel my flesh turning to ash again, I could see him standing over me." Her voice shook but she forced her forehead deeper into her knees knowing that she had to tell him this. "I have nightmares almost every night unless I'm just too tired to dream."

His brows furrowed as he listened to her. Automatically he sat up moving closer to her, needing to hear every word she said. Worry settled in as he saw her body shaking wondering if he should just tell her to stop talking. It was taking a lot out of her to tell him, but the more selfish part of him wanted her to continue. He needed to understand her, to know everything she had been keeping from him. He hadn't blinked knowing All Might knew about her problems, though it was strange, he figured it was because he was their teacher, and a hero. It was the fact that Todoroki knew more about her then he did that pissed him off.

"That day I woke you, when I said it was worse than normal." She paused steadying herself. "I had a dream about you." He blinked, shock and confusion covering his expression. He hadn't expected to hear that it had been about him. His curiosity only grew. "In it I was completely defenseless."

"Defenseless against what?" Bakugo asked quietly as he watched her tense.

 _Lifting it high, she could only watch in horror as the blade sliced through the air, glinting dangerously in the light. A scream tore from her lips._

Flinching away from her own thoughts she huddled closer into herself. From the bed beside her own she could hear Bakugo shift around as he waited for her to answer. "Against killing you."

 _"How can I break you today?" he said excitedly._

She whimpered against her knees barely holding back the tears she could feel forming. A sharp intake of breath sounded at her side alongside the shuffling of fabric. Before she could chicken out Izuka plowed forward ignoring the noises he was making next to her. "They constantly form around what he said to me when he held me captive. My dreams a twisted version of fear of my knowledge that I've become a goal for that man." Her breathing became more rapid but everything that she had told Todoroki began to spill from her lips. As she spoke, unknowingly to her, Bakugo had slipped from the bed moving toward her own. Lightly pushing her aside he sat down next to her. Their sides were pressed against one another, but he didn't make a move to be, or do anything else further.

"I won't let him take you," he said barely above a whisper. Her shaking, still present, wasn't quite as violent. "You're not going to kill me." They both sat in silence for several minutes. Izuka could feel herself calming rapidly with him next to her. "This is what you've been keeping from me?"

"Yes," she said. "I didn't want anyone to worry, or think I was weak. I just couldn't say it to you." His hand reached out grasping harshly onto her own. She jumped at the contact, but her fingers clasped over his hand without thought.

"You're not weak, stupid Koneko," he snapped. Izuka scoffed loudly before bumping her shoulder lightly against his own.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan," she said after another moment of silence. "I shouldn't have kept all that from you. It was stupid. I'm glad you know now." He squeezed her hand once.

"You'll tell me of any future nightmares," he demanded, not asked. "You won't keep things from me anymore."

"Yes," she said before silently thinking to the one other secret she couldn't yet tell him. Turning slightly so she could look at him properly she gripped his hand tighter. Izuka didn't want him to pull away, or think she was trying to keep secrets from him, so she had to say this. "There's something else, Kacchan. A secret that's not mine to tell. Not yet at least. I won't ever tell this to anyone, but there will come a time when I can tell you." She forced her eyes to meet his own. To seek how he was reacting. "I'm just waiting to be told I can. It's very important to myself but also to this other person even more so." She felt him stiffen beside her as she rushed through her explanation. He never let go of her hand but didn't comment again, and she took that as a positive.

 **子猫**

Fingers gripped tightly on a picture of a green-haired girl. He grinded his teeth at how she constantly seemed to stay just out of his reach. Never alone, always untouchable, and that fact was starting to grate on his nerves. His plans were continuously being pushed back but he refused to give up on her. It was too poetic and she as too perfect.

"Shigaraki," came a voice from the entrance. With a frustrated groan Shigaraki slammed down the photo, his hand causing a bang to resound through the room.

"What is it?" he rasped as he slipped the photo into his pocket.

"You've been the talk of the town these last couple of days," the man said. He took a drag from his cigarette. "Everybody's buzzing over how something huge is about to begin." Shigaraki rolled his eyes turning in his seat to face the door.

"Who are they?" he asked while spinning his finger into the air. He wanted this to move along, he had more planning to do. The man moved back allowing two figures to enter the darkened bar. A man and a woman, if she could be called that. As he assessed the two, he couldn't believe her to be older than a schoolgirl.

"Seeing you in the flesh," began to boy of the two. His black hair spiked around his face, leaving scars on his face and the rest of his body completely open to the eye. His eyes bored into him lazily as he seemed unimpressed with what he was seeing. "You look creepy as hell." The girl next to him began to excitedly speak.

"Whoa, you're a buddy of the great Stainy, right, hand dude!" She gushed excitedly holding her hands up near her cheeks. "Tell me you are!" She grinned widely. "Let me join, too! Let me join the villain alliance!"

Shigaraki hunched forward in his seat. His mask kept the others from seeing the scowl that pulled at his features. The irritation that dug at his chest left him wanting to get rid of the two. His arm lifted, elbow resting on the bar, as he pointed at the new couple. For a second he just stared at them, but then his mouth opened releasing his irritation.

"Blackmist," he rasped. "Fling these fuckers off somewhere. It seems like the two types I hate most came as a goddamn set. A snot nosed little shit-." He moved his finger to the girl before swiping it at the boy. "And some asshole who doesn't understand respect." The girl's expression fell for half a second as the surprise registered from his words.

"Wait, what?" she said in disbelief. Blackmist from his place behind the bar tried to keep the peace as he spoke up.

"Now, now," he began is a smooth voice. "Our guests went through all the trouble of coming here, If nothing else, let us at least hear what they have to say, Shigaraki Tomura. Besides the brokers name carries weight and the folk he introduces should prove strategically advantageous." He stared pointedly at the younger man only to be interrupted by said broker clearing his throat. He flicked his finger sending ash from the tip of his cigarette falling to the ground.

"Yo, I don't care what you end up doing, Blackmist, just cough up the service charge, would ya?" he asked before taking a long drag causing the end of the stick to light up. Then in an afterthought said, "And you might as well listen to their introductions." He stuck the cigarette into his mouth, speaking around the thing as he pointed at the girl. "First up, this cute little high school girl. The media is keeping her name and face under thorough wraps as she's on the run as the suspect for serial-blood draining murders."

She took a step forward clasping her hands in front of her while a huge toothy grin covered her face. "My names Toga!" she announced loudly. "Toga Himiko! Life is hard! I'd like for a world what's easier to live in! I wanna become the great Stainy! I wanna kill Stainy!" Her voice dripped with bloodlust, and desire causing the occupants of the room to shiver lightly. Shigaraki eyed the girl with disdain only thinking she seemed crazy. "So c'mon! Let me join Tomura!"

His frown only deepened after her introduction. His eyes carefully watching her every movement. "I have no idea what you just said," he grimaced. "You a loon or what?" The broker was quick to jump in.

"Don't worry she can hold a conversation, more or less-." This last part was said in a whisper. "And She'll surely come in handy." Moving on from the girl as quickly as he could, he placed a hand on the guys shoulder. "Next up, this man here has committed no crimes that have stood out, but he's taken to the Hero Killer's ideals quite a bit." The man in question glanced skeptically at Shigaraki.

"I don't know about this," he said with a raised brow. "Does this group really follow a cause?" He then glanced over at the girl who he felt unsure about standing so close too. "You're not actually going to let this insane chick join, are you?" Scarlet eyes glared at him from, his hand coming up in a stop motion.

"Whoa, buddy," he ground out his voice incredulous. "Even the batshit crazy little shit over there managed to spit out her name. You're a proper adult, aren't you?" He glared at the disrespect the guy showed him. The feeling of turning him into dust built like an itch in-between his shoulder blades.

"Right now, I go by 'Dabi'," the man said, one hand sliding into his pocket. This only fueled Shigarakis' anger toward him as he shoved his finger in the general direction of the guy.

"I don't want what you go by," he snarled out. The man was grating on his already frayed nerves. "I want your real name." He leaned forward.

"I'll tell you when you need to know," Dabi said still relaxed, and seemingly bored. "In any case, I'll be the one to fulfill the Hero Killer's will."

His patience snapped with that one final sentence. Just the mention of Stain had his blood boiling. His chair clattered to the floor as Shigaraki shoved himself up onto his feet. His breathing heightened at the thought of finally getting rid of the two.

"There's no need to run your mouth about shit I never asked you," he snapped out. His hands came up to his sides, flexing his fingers, preparing. "Will anybody shut up about Stain already? Stain this, Stain that." From beside him Blackmist stiffened. His body began to turn feeling the need to stop him from what he was about to do.

"No, Shigaraki!" he called out. Shigaraki ignored him, beginning to move forward.

"I'm not feeling this," he snarked out, his muscles tensing. "No, not at all!" Killing intent began to pour off him in waves. Dabi blinked his eyes watching him carefully. Toga grew excited at the familiar essence filling the air. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she tensed, a smile spreading across her face. "You're no good!" Shigaraki darted forward, his hands held out in front of him, ready to activate his quirk against these annoying people. Dabi stepped forward, his own hand out to activate his flames. Toga next to him, the smile still lighting up her face brandished a knife slicing it through the air.

Between them a warp appeared engulfing each of their hands, causing them to reappear safely around them. Behind them the broker calmly took another drag as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

"Please calm yourself, Shigaraki Tomura," Kurogiri said calmly. "If you truly desire to carry out what you wish, then the expansion of our organization is indispensable." Using his quirk, he floated his head to wrap around Shigaraki as he whispered. "And, odd though it may seem, our opportunity is now. After all, now, all eyes are on us. Do not reject, out of hand, received them, Shigaraki Tomura. If you don't make use of them, then everything including everything he left to us, will-"

"Shut up," Tomura hissed as he pulled back his hand from the portal. Frustrated he stalked forward shoving through the small group of people. His hand shoved into his pocket gripping at the picture.

"Where're-," Toga began.

"Shut up," he said as he stalked toward the door. He had planning to do regardless of if he added them into the League of Villains. He needed to find a way to capture the girl once and for all, and there was another he wanted to recruit.

子猫

Izuka walked happily next to Kaminari as they made their way down the road. "It's awesome that the class is getting together outside of school," Kami started saying as he walked peacefully next to her. "It's a shame Todoroki and Bakugo decided not to come." Izuka hummed her agreement as she began to lead him in a direction away from the train. "Hey, where are we going? Our train is that way?" He gazed at her in confusion but rushed along with her.

"We've just gotta make a stop," she said calmly. "We won't miss it, I promise." He nodded but gazed curiously at the houses that they passed. Eventually Izuka led him up to a nice looking home and watched as she reached out to knock on the door.

"Hold on!" yelled a woman's voice from inside. Standing back Izuka waited absentmindedly smiling over at Kaminari just as the door swung open to reveal an ash blonde- haired woman, with familiar crimson colored eyes. Crimson eyes widened in surprise before a toothy grin covered the woman's face and her arms reached out to pull the young girl into her arms. Izuka gasped as the woman held her quite tightly as she gushed over the girl. "Izuka! I was worried that my son ran you off forever. It's been a while since I last saw you. You've gotta come around more often, have dinner with us one night." Blushing she nodded her head as she carefully extracted herself from the woman.

"Of course, Mitsuki," she said.

"Good kid," she said loudly as her eyes slid over to Kaminari. Sending him an appraising look. "Who's your friend, Izuka?"

"This is Kaminari," she said, motioning toward the darker blonde. "He's in our class." Still feeling confused even if this person looked familiar to Kaminari he continued to stay quiet letting Izuka take control of the conversation.

"Come in," Mitsuki said motioning for them to follow. "I didn't know you guys were talking again, but I'll go get my crazy son. Why he would ignore such a cute thing as you I'll never know." Pinching her cheeks Mitsuki left. Izuka began to blush hard at Mitsuki's words as she sat down on the couch and picked at her fingers. Kaminari settled next to her, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"That woman looks familiar," he said quietly. Izuka opened her mouth to tell him who they had come for but was interrupted by Mitsuki and Katsuki walking into the living room. Bakugo's eyes narrowed at the two his glare sharpening.

"What are you two doing here?" he barked. Kaminari's eyes widened as an even bigger smile than before spread across his face.

"Hey!" he said excitedly. "Bakugo, my man!" Izuka quickly got to your feet, a nervous smile on her face.

"I know you said you didn't want to go to the mall yesterday, but I came to ask you again." His glared wavered, rethinking over their talk, and how they were back on trying to be friends again. The scowl that covered his features only caused Izuka to smile widely as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You had to bring sparky with you?" Bakugo asked as he began to walk toward the front door, not bothering to tell them that he had agreed. Izuka had of course already figured that out. Smiling softly Midoriya grabbed onto Kaminari's hand and began to tug him behind the two.

"It was nice seeing you, Mitsuki!" she hollered out in a goodbye.

"Come by anytime, kid!" Kaminari waved in a goodbye as well but was then tugged out the door by Bakugo. He glared at the two as the front door slammed shut behind them.

"Are you wanting to miss the train?" he asked hotly. Not feeling bothered by Kacchan's mood Izuka began to head in the direction they had been meant to go in. Behind her both boys followed. Kaminari grinning at the fact that Bakugo had agreed and meeting his mother.

"Your mom seems nice," he said after a moment's hesitation.

"Shut up," Bakugo said pushing himself forward to walk next to Izuka. "Seriously you had to bring him to come get me?" Frowning she lightly hit Kacchan's arm.

"Don't be rude," she said as Kaminari moved to walk on her other side. "We had plans to ride the train together after our study session." Bakugo eyed them before nodding.

"Right, because you failed the practical," he said with a wide smirk on his face.

"Aw, man!" Kaminari whined. "You didn't have to bring that up! I didn't fail the written at least!"

"Yeah, cause I forced you to study," Izuka teased lightly. The rest of the way to the train was spent with Kaminari complaining about how unfair it was that he had lost, and only stopping once Bakugo had threatened bodily harm upon him.

Upon arriving at the entrance of the mall they found the rest of class 1-A had already arrived and was waiting for them, minus Todoroki. Kirishima quickly joined their small group as he laid eyes on Katsuki.

"Bakugo!" he called out as he made to slap happily at the boys back. "I didn't think you were coming!" Kaminari got a huge grin on his face as he opened his mouth.

"Izuka basically forced him to come," he said laughing. "Going to his house and asking in front of his mom." Izuka blushed and began to wave her arms around wildly.

"I didn't force him!" Her hands went up to cup at her cheeks as Kaminari laughed. Bakugo rolled his eyes but stepped forward and shot off a blast as he scowled.

"Be quiet, Sparky!" As the two began to bicker loudly the rest of the class began to make plans. Silently Izuka began to drift over to where Momo and Jirou were talking about getting a bigger bag. Momo smiled upon seeing her friend and quickly dragged her into the conversation.

"What do you need to get, Izu?" she asked kindly. Contemplating she began to think over what all she lacked for the experience.

"I guess just some new wrist weights, and some clothes," she said with a nod. "I could use some new summer clothes anyway." Both girls began to nod along in agreement as they began a new conversation about what type of clothes they would get. From over where Bakugo stood he went silent shortly after Izuka had left them. The sharpness of anger left his face as he began to search the stores that laid surrounding them. Sensing the change in his mood Kaminari quieted as well and Kirishima smiled curiously.

"What did you come for, Bakugo?" Kirishima asked. "I thought you said you had everything."

"I don't need anything for the damn lodge," he growled out in irritation at being disturbed.

"So, what are you getting?" Kaminari asked but was only met with silence.

"I need a gift," he said simply before beginning to walk off. Kami glanced over at where Izuka was and began to ask if maybe they should bring her. "She's with the damn princess, she'll be fine. Let's go." Both boys began to follow him trying to pry from him what he was shopping for.

Izuka watched him walk away in curiosity and slight disappointment at having been left behind. Around her people began to pair off letting each other know when they would be meeting back up again. Glancing around she realized where Momo and Jirou wanted to go was on the second floor while her own weights were on the first, she decided she would be going on her own.

"I'll meet up with you guys at the clothes store," Izuka called out to the two girls who had slowly began to walk away. Both stopped and frowned, concerned looks covering their faces.

"Are you sure?" Momo asked. "We can come with you." Izuka shook her head suddenly feeling the need to do this on her own. She hadn't been by herself in a long time, and a sense of needing some independency overcame her. After all it was just to go get some weights and she was surrounded by people.

"I'll be fine!" she said reassuredly. "It won't take me too long and besides it's completely out of the way of the other stores we are going too. No reason for all three of us to backtrack."

"Well, if your sure," Momo said with a nod. Jirou shrugged, not as close to the other girl as Momo was but knowing she could take care of herself.

"We'll see you there," Jirou said. "But text us when you're on your way so we can tell you which store we are in." Izuka nodded as she began to walk away from the last remaining of her class. Deciding to take her time she breathed in deeply taking in the scents of the mall food that packed the air around her. Absently she thought about where she would be eating later, as it had been a while since her last meal. The beeping of her phone caused her attention to divert to the small device. Kacchans name flashed across the screen. Quickly swiping it open she gazed down at the words.

" _Had to find something, I'll meet up with you later."_

Though he hadn't told her right away she still felt happier at the aspect that he still let her know. Coming to a stop in front of the store she had planned to go into she was overwhelmed by a strange feeling. It was familiar as of lately.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as that feeling of being watched overtook her. Instantly the idea of going by herself was clouded with regret as her body stiffened. Her breathing sped up as her legs automatically began to turn to search for whoever it was that caused this feeling but was stopped by a voice.

"Whoa!" hollered out a male's voice, one that tugged at her memory but refused to resurface. "Look at that. What's the chance of me running into a Yuuei kid!" Before she could get completely turned around, she felt him right behind her. "Gimme your autograph!" Something tugged at her mind, but this voice was deeper than the one she thought she remembered. Her mouth opened to tell him she was busy as kindly as possible, the guy just made her uncomfortable, but didn't get the chance when his arm came around her shoulders.

This caused her to tense and made to move to shrug him off, but he was still talking. "You're the girl that got second place at the festival, right?" Her shoulders rolled trying to get the idea through to the guy as her legs moved forward, but he only dropped his arm heavier onto her as he took a step with Izu. By this point she was feeling alarms going off in the back of her mind, but it wasn't until he spoke again that it felt like ice had been poured over her head. "You're also the one who ran into Stain in the Hosu incident, too! So, cool!"

She made to move again as a frown tugged harshly at her lips. The sense of not being okay was now pounding away at her body. That shadow memory was beginning to warp inside her mind and the sound of scratching began to erupt loudly within her head. Her body shook.

"You seem to know a lot about me," she said, trying to sound calm. Jerking her shoulders, she dislodged his arm from around her as she took another step away from him.

"I can't believe it, to think that we would meet _again_ in a place like this," he said as he reached out to tug her back into his side. His arm swinging around her shoulders like before but his hand coming up to grab at her neck. Seemingly harmless, and from an outsider's point of view it even seemed kind of like he was just embracing her. The mere action of touching her neck had every danger sense sparking to life as her breathing went into overdrive. The pounding in her ears making it hard to hear him but she heard the words. "I'm thinking this must be fate, or destiny… or something like it. Though I guess to you the last time we met was during the Yuuei invasion. Let's go have some tea, Midoriya Izuka."

Chocking she stumbled forward. Only his grip kept her upright as he began to drag her forward. "Calm down, Izuka, we're just here to have a little chat," he whispered into her ear. "Act natural, like we're a couple out for the day." His light blue hair brushed against her cheek causing a flash of a smile to be seen out of the corner of her eye. In front of her she could see older couples smile at them, a look of adoring cuteness lighting them up. She felt nauseous at the mere thought of anyone thinking they were a couple. "Breathe in. Now out."

She gagged again, not believing she was getting calming techniques from a villain. "What happens if you show the slightest odd behavior, you may ask? Simple, I'm sure you remember what my fingers can do to your neck." One of his fingers brushed lightly over on of the scars that littered her neck. "Perhaps this time I'll let it completely disintegrate you." Taking a deep breath, she tried pushing past the panic she was feeling. Her only saving grace was that there was no need for her nightmares to draw her into the past, he was already there.

"A hero, f-from the crowd will stop you," she whispered, her voice cracking and low. A laugh escaped his lips as he tugged her closer.

"You're probably right," he said with a nod as he began to drum his fingers against her skin. "But look. Even though any one of them could brandish their quirks like a weapon at any moment why do they gather? Why do they laugh?" Her eyes darted to the happy people, families that surrounded them. Worry beginning for them beginning to build inside of her gut. "The laws, the rules, they're all based upon people's individual morals. So, at heart they think, 'oh, there's no way anybody would do such a thing.' Y'know, I could kill twenty, no, maybe thirty people before getting captured…." Taking in a deep breath she forced the shaking to stop. One wrong move and she could sentence these people to their deaths. Exhaling slowly, she felt her legs begin to pick up pace with the man next to her. No longer trying to slow him down but allowing him to lead her. Vaguely she realized they were heading toward an exit, but it didn't completely register inside her mind.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked softly trying to keep her voice even. Leaning into her he nodded approvingly.

"Ha! That's the spirit! Let's talk over here where we can be comfortable, **relaxed**." He led her to a seat that was closest to the exit. Her eyes jumped around not feeling comfortable at all. Especially when he leaned into her, his arm tightening around her neck as he placed his lips next to her ear. They looked like the perfect romantic young couple. "To tell you the truth coming here, bumping into you, it wasn't by accident. You see I've seemed to have formed quite a crush on you. An obsession, if you will. I can't seem to get you off my mind, and that's quite irritating for me. I've taken to following you, whenever convenient for me, and when you broke apart from your pack, I just knew I had to pounce. The opportunity was just too perfect, the first chance I've had in a long time. Do you understand the trouble you've caused me over the past few weeks, all the planning that just keeps being pushed back?"

Her breathing had begun to pick up once more at his words. "Obsessed?" she squeaked out, not being able to form the word, 'crush.'

"You remind me of someone," he said, for a second his eyes going hazy with the memory. "It's caused me to be fond of you. I'd really hate to have to kill you, not just for the plans I have, but because of that fondness I have. So, let's **calm** that breathing again, shall we? Breathe in, out." He lightly tapped at her chest forcing her to follow along with his command. Gasping out a few shaky breaths she was once again able to regain control, but it was on the edge of slipping. She couldn't wrap her head around what he was telling her and breathing exercises. "Good?"

"Y-yes," she said gritting her teeth as she took several deeper breaths.

"You remind me of _her,_ but even if you didn't, I'd still want you. You're the perfect symbol for me. I don't handle not getting my way. It pisses me off." He tilted his head, his ruby eyes taking in her form, searching for any signs of another panic attack on the horizon. He didn't need anyone coming over to check if she was fine after all. "Actually, I hate most of everything but the number one thing that's pissing me off right now is the Hero Killer." Deciding to move in this new direction, not wanting to think about this man being fond of her, she quickly snatched onto it. Hoping that if she pretended, he didn't say it, he would stop feeling it.

"I thought he was with you guys?"

"I never agreed to him joining, but he's one of us according to society." His fingers dug into her skin before he soothed it over with the tip of his nail. The feeling caused her to shudder in horror as she imagined the scratching noise again. "And that's the problem. Near everybody seems to be gaga over the Hero Killer. The Yuuei invasion, the Nomus we released in Hosu…. All of it's been swallowed up by that bastard's fame. Why isn't anyone looking at me!" He smirked the action causing his lips to brush against her ear. "Between the two of us, what do you think is the difference? Izuka."

 **子猫**

From up above a red head glanced down overlooking the crowd. His red gaze stopped on a familiar mop of green hair and began to smile as he turned to tell Bakugo he had found her. Only doing a double take his smile turned into a frown at the sight that she seemed to be sitting with someone, a guy he had never seen before. They looked cozy which only confused him more.

"Hey, Bakugo," he called out causing the boy in question to halt. Kaminari also pausing a few steps ahead. "I didn't realize Midoriya had a boyfriend. Did you know she was gonna meet him here?" Glaring harshly Bakugo began to growl at any mention of Midoriya being with someone else.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he barked out causing Kirishima to flinch. "She doesn't have a boyfriend!" Laughing without humor Kirishima took a step back and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well she's down there with some guy," he said as he pointed. "They seem pretty close." Both Bakugo and Kaminari pushed forward to lead over the railing.

"Iz-chan wouldn't just be cuddling with some guy!" Kaminari yelled out in horror. Bakugo felt his palms explode as the anger he was feeling began to boil over. At first glance it did look like they were cuddling, and he felt the need to go figure out just what the hell was going on.

"Let's go see who this fucker is," he growled out. Stalking forward he left the other two behind him not bothering to check if they were following. Feeling uncomfortable Kirishima followed at a more sedate pace, not sure what was going to happen. Kaminari ran full throttle after Bakugo feeling concern for Izuka.

 **子猫**

"I neither understand you, nor accept you... where for the Hero Killer I don't accept him either… but I do understand him," she said choosing her words wisely. She didn't want to say anything to set this guy off. As she answered him, she tried looking for some kind of escape as she knew from the way he was talking earlier that when he was finished talking, she wouldn't be leaving by herself. "For both of us we started out by watching All Might. Back then I was saved by him, at the very least he didn't destroy because he _wanted_ too." Shigaraki's face became stern as he listened to her speak. Taking everything, she said in seriously.

"And he didn't give up so fickly." She couldn't help but take a jab at him. "His methods were wrong, but he tried to live according to an ideal… that's what I think." She gazed sideways at him, wondering if he would become angry at her words. Wondering if she would have to stand up and give her life to protect these people around her.

His gaze turned intense as he moved his whole body to face her. Excitement jolted through his body as realization came crashing down upon him. His free hand came up to bury itself within her hair. A manic smile crossed his lips as his excitement seemed to penetrate the air around them. Her breathing began to pick up again as she felt the sudden urge to run. To disappear. A heaviness shoved her down, like the air itself had become thicker within the last few seconds.

"Ah, my head feels clearer now. Like a bunch of dots finally formed a line. I feel like I get it now… why the Hero Killer pisses me off and why you're so important. It all connects to All Might. Of course, it all leads back to him in the end. Ah, what was I so bothered over!?"

"What?!" she asked in confusion. Sweat began to build at her brow. Tugging at her hair that was entangled in his hands she winced but got the hint not to speak.

"The reason all these people are spending their days laughing with shit-eating grins is because All Might is, too!" The hand in her hair tugged harshly in the next instant that his other hand tightened around her throat. Laughter bubbling from his lips as she began to chock. "It's because of him, they're always grinning like there was never anybody he couldn't save!" His excitement began to twist into something darker, bloodier, murderous. "Ah, I'm so glad we were able to chat! This is great! Thank you, Izuka! I was right all along!"

Struggling to breath Izuka began to claw at his hand, her own gripping everywhere but over the one finger that was keeping him from killing her. She couldn't breathe! Air was needed to survive but he refused to let go.

"Don't struggle now!" he hissed at her. "Do you wanna die?"

 _'I'm going to die without air!'_ she thought to herself as she locked her fingers around his own.

"You okay with all these people dying? How ironic, Hero Killer." He giggled to himself as he pulled her closer to himself. His new ideology forming inside his mind. Just as Izuka felt she couldn't take a second longer of no air a voice penetrated the air.

"Koneko!" came the angry growl she was familiar with. "Who the fuck is this?" He stopped short in surprise at the redness of her face, the look of pure fear that was written there. Her head was being held back as a hand was clamped tightly around her neck. "What the fuck! Let go of her!" Bakugo took a threatening step forward his hands in the air as explosions erupted heatedly from them.

The hand released only slightly from her throat as Shigaraki flashed the boys an annoyed glance. Izuka finally being able to breath took in the deepest one of her life before regaining her bearings. The threat reverberating through her mind.

"It's nothing!" she called out in a panic. "I'm fine! So, don't come closer, Kacchan!" Shifting to face the new arrivals Shigaraki let go of the girl his hands coming up into the air in a surrender motion. A fake smile plastered across his face as he easily hid the anger, he was feeling at losing her once more.

"Oh, so she had company!" he said with a laugh. "My bad, my bad! Right then, see yah." He stood up pushing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Once his back turned his smile sliding off his face revealing a scowl. "And you do know what'll happen if you try giving chase, don' you?" This last part whispered only for Izuka to hear. Trying to force more air into her lungs Izuka had one more thing she needed to get from him before he left.

"Wait!" she coughed out as she held onto her throat. "Shigaraki! What is All For One's ultimate goal?"

Shigaraki continued to walk sending her a shrug over his shoulder. "Dunno," he said. "Whatever. But you should focus on taking care of yourself. Because, when next we meet, it'll be because I decided to take you. I won't let you slip through my fingers again." He disappeared easily into the crowd, the many faces drowning him within their depths as he listened to the girl cough behind him.

His eyes burned as he shoved past the civilians. His mind on the memory of the Mark on her wrist he had caught sight of at USJ. They had looked like explosions and having caught sight once more of that boy's quirk, he began to make a connection. He was always there whenever she was in danger. Always the most worried, always around keeping her from being alone. That look of pure hatred on his face at the sight of him so close to the girl. Another chuckle slipped from his lips as he realized her weakness. He had figured out the missing piece of a puzzle he hadn't realized was incomplete.

She would be his. The boy would be the key.

Behind him Izuka was still trying to regain her breath, her body shaking horribly as all she could do was stare off in the direction Shigaraki had disappeared too. Only one thought running through her mind.

 _'It's all about All Might.'_

Bakugo rushed to her side, Kirishima and Kaminari not too far behind. He gripped her elbows trying to help her stay upright.

"Call the police!" he directed toward Kirishima. "That was a villain." He turned his attention back to Izuka once he heard the other boy followed his order. "Koneko, what was he doing here?"

"He was here to talk," she said her voice hoarse sounding raspy. "Kacchan he's obsessed with me; he's been stalking me! His conviction to use me too kill All Might hasn't change, if anything after today it was just recemented." She gripped his arms tightly as fear wracked through her body. Now that she didn't have to be strong for the civilians she was crumbling. Without Katsuki there was nothing holding her up. Her legs had lost all feeling moments ago and could barely regain control to help Bakugo lead her back over to the bench. Slumping forward she leaned her head on his chest. Freezing Bakugo's hands hovered over her unsure of what he was supposed to do.

Kaminari taking a seat next to the girl had his own worry shining through his eyes. He reached out and began to pat her back in comfort. The darker blonde raised his eyebrows at Bakugo causing the other boy to scowl before wrapping his arms around the girl and pulling her farther away from Kaminari.

By the time the heroes and police had arrived she was breathing normally once again, and by the time the rest of her classmates arrived she was standing without assistance. Bakugo stood only a step away the entire time from her as she was questioned endlessly. He had been the only one allowed to stay after Kirishima and Kaminari had been questioned about what they saw.

"He's long gone," said a Hero as he walked up to Izuka, Bakugo, and Tsukauchi. The detective nodded as he turned back to the teenage girl.

"I'll need you to come down to the precinct with me, Midoriya-san," Tsukauchi said as he motioned for the young girl to follow him. "We'll call for your mother to meet us there and have an officer escort Bakugo home." Izuka froze at his words her hand moving without thought to latch onto Bakugo. Her fingers digging into his skin as a new wave of panic swept through her.

"I'm staying with her," Katsuki said aggressively as he yanked the girl behind him. The man frowned opening his mouth to rebuff but Izuka glanced around Bakugo her grip moving from his arm to the back of his jacket.

"Please," she said proving to be the more polite one. "I n-." Her cheeks darkened crimson as she caught herself saying that she needed him. "Please let him come." Tsukauchi froze his mind whirling as he gazed at her watching the emotions wash over her face. Sighing he nodded waving them to follow him toward a cruiser.

"Fine," he said. "Come along." Without thinking again, Izuka let go of Katsuki's jacket and grabbed his hand into her own. Tightening her grip, she tugged him along ignoring the scowl on his face but noticing the gentle squeeze of his own hand over hers.

 **子猫**

Bakugo hadn't been allowed to follow her into the interview room and was forced to wait outside the door. Inside Midoriya explained in great detail everything that had happened. Once done Tsukauchi leaned back and sighed as he rubbed at his face.

"So, they are still aiming to take down All Might," he said. "Thank you, Midoriya." Forcing a small smile Izuka just nodded as she glanced down at the table. She had kept from him the obsession that Shigaraki had for her, and the plan he had for her to take down All Might. Izuka felt that she probably should have told him, but also knew that Toshi would have already mentioned the League of Villains plans for her, and if he hadn't then she probably shouldn't either. Either way the man knew or didn't.

"I just did what I knew I needed too," she said quietly. "There were other lives in danger."

"Spoken like a true Hero," the man said with a smile of his own. "Thank you again for all the new information. It will help." Standing up they both left the room. "I'll escort you two out." Bakugo eyed Izuka curiously as they began to walk out of the precinct.

"Midoriya, my girl!" Toshi said loudly. "Tsukauchi, my man!" He smiled in greeting at Bakugo as Izuka's eyes widened. Her gaze bounced over to Katsuki who was glaring at Toshi in suspicion.

"Ah, good timing," Tsukauchi said with a smile.

"Toshi!" she said slightly too loud. "What-?"

"I've got something personal to talk to you about," Tsukauchi said interrupting her. The thin man stopped in front of Izuka his hand coming out to rub at the top of her head affectionately. Leaning forward he wrapped her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come save you," he whispered to her so Bakugo couldn't hear. The reminder that she had yet to have this talk with Bakugo rang loudly in her mind. Guilt began to tug at her stomach as she hated keeping anything from him.

"It's okay," she whispered back focusing on hugging him back. She couldn't think about what she couldn't change now. Toshi had promised she could tell him soon, she just needed to be patient.

"We will meet up later to talk," Toshi said, having seen the familiar shine of questions dancing in her eyes. She nodded pulling away from him and catching the sharp gaze of Bakugo. Katsuki opened his mouth ready to harshly bite out at the newcomer but was interrupted by a gasping sob. All eyes fell onto a similar mob of dark green hair belonging to Midoriya Inko. The middle-aged woman shuffled inside followed closely behind by a police officer. Tears ran harshly down her face as she sniffled, her green gaze falling onto her daughter.

"Izuka!" she yelled out seeing her daughter safe and sound. Taking several steps forward until she was standing in front of Izuka she collapsed to her knees. Her hands shot out to clutch desperately at her daughter's shirt pulling her forward. "I can't take it anymore, your mother's heart's going to break." Feeling guiltier than before with a new reason Izuka leant over softly touching her shoulder.

"I'm sorry mom," she whispered shuffling forward. "I'm okay though, nothing happened, so please don't cry. I'm sorry I worried you." She helped her mother to her feet wrapping her up into a hug.

Tsukauchi turned to a cat looking officer. "Please, find transportation for them to get home." The man nodded moving to assign someone as Tsukauchi turned to Toshi. "Yagi-san please come with me." Toshi nodded sending Midoriya a nod before beginning to walk away with the detective. Bakugo moved closer to Izuka as the same officer from before came out to usher them toward a vehicle. Inko clutched tightly at her daughter refusing to let go. Izuka kept a firm grip on her mother as Bakugo began to lead them forward with the officer.

The first one to be dropped off was Bakugo. Without saying a word, he pulled Izuka from the seat and closed the door for privacy. Wide eyed she allowed it to happen wondering what he needed. The front door of their house swung open to reveal Mitsuki, who didn't look very happy, but Izuka knew her enough to know she was worried.

"Kacchan?" she asked as her eyes danced back over to where his own mother was waiting impatiently. He shoved his hands into his pockets, his jaw jutting out as he stared right above her head.

"What you told me about that guy," he said after another moment of silence. "My promise still stands. I won't allow him to take you. From now on I'll be sticking close to you. He won't get the chance." A hard glint darkened his eyes as Midoriya stared at him wide eyed.

"K-kacchan-," Blinking he seemed to snap out of whatever dark mood had taken over him as he went to reach out toward her before dropping his hand.

"I'll be at your house to walk you to school tomorrow morning," he said. "If you're going on a run before let me know." Nodding she watched as he turned to walk into his home. The yells from Mitsuki fading as the door closed behind her. It didn't take too long before they had made it to their own home. Both mother and daughter quickly walking into the building and up to their apartment. The police car not leaving until they had made it safely inside the building.

A bing from her phone had her pausing in throwing her coat onto the hanger as she swiped it open to check who had messaged her. Surprised at the fact that Toshi wanted to see her tonight she turned to her mom knowing that after what happened tonight, she would more than likely have to beg to go outside, but she desperately needed to speak to him.

"Mom!" she called out already hearing her mother banging around in the kitchen. It was Inko's way of coping, either cleaning or cooking obsessively.

"Yes, dear?" she asked peaking her head out. Her voice was raspy from crying and Izuka could still see the faint tear tracks residing there.

"Toshi-san would like to see me," she said. "I need to speak to him. I won't leave his side and I'll stay just outside the building." Her mother froze, her eyes going glossy as she stared into the hopeful look of Izuka.

"Invite him up," she said. "He can stay for dinner. I c-can't have you going out right now." Izuka immediately nodded moving toward the door before her mom could change her mind. They had never had Toshi over before, even though he had been made a personalized meal by her mother during trainings in the past. Quickly running downstairs, she met him in the lobby, a tired look on his face, as he once again scanned her for injuries.

"I thought it best we talked tonight instead of waiting," he said before motioning her toward the door. Shuffling Midoriya didn't follow him, but instead cleared her throat.

"Actually, Toshi, mom invited you for dinner," she said softly. "She doesn't want me going out and would prefer if we talked inside. Just for tonight." Pausing his stride for the door Toshi slowly nodded. There was surprise on his face, but also a sense of unease. She got the feeling he didn't do this kind of thing ever.

"It has been a minute since I've had your mother's cooking," he said. "I had only wanted to talk, but that's extremely tempting." Izuka smiled as she waved him to follow her.

"Come on," she said as she began to walk toward the elevator. "You'll hurt her feelings otherwise." They made it up to her apartment and she called out a greeting toward her mother before leading him to her room. Her mother had no idea about One For All or who Toshi really was and they both wanted to keep it that way.

"Toshi," she said as he closed the door and she walked to sit on her bed. "Have you ever had times where you couldn't save everyone?" She glanced up to meet his gaze seeing how her loaded question affected him. He took a moment gathering his thoughts before he spoke.

"Yes, lots," he said as he moved to sit at her desk. "Even now somewhere out there in the world somebody might be getting injured or have collapsed. I have my regrets, but I, too am only human. I can't save anyone where my hands don't reach. Like today with you, but that's exactly why I smile. The Symbol of Peace exists for the people, heroes, and for bad guys lighting fires in their hearts without end." Izuka nodded taking in what he had said.

"I understand," she said faintly. Biting her cheek, she leaned forward knowing she needed to tell him what Shigaraki had said. "Toshi, I held something back from Tsukauchi earlier when we spoke. Shigaraki had said some things to me about what you and I talked about in the past. He still wants me to be his Anti-Symbol, and I've learned he's been following me. He said he is obsessed with me, that he doesn't just want me for his plan, but that I'm interesting. I remind him of someone he knew in the past! I don't think he's ever going to stop trying to get me." She had begun to shake again as she recounted what happened.

Reaching over Toshi laid a hand on her shoulder. "Izu-girl I may have failed to protect you in the past, but I will never allow that to happen. Whatever he feels toward you, whatever plans he may have, will never come to pass. Not only because you have people who will protect you but because you do not have the heart of a villain. This Symbol they wish to turn you into is not something you are deep inside. You are a hero. That is not something they can ever take away from you." Feeling better Izuka sent him a watery smile as relief began to flood through her system. The worry she felt about possibly becoming what Shigaraki wanted easing from her mind. "Now I believe that's your mother's cooking I can smell."

Izuka laughed as from within the apartment she could hear her mother calling them to eat. For that night she could believe everything was going to be okay. That future villain plans wouldn't come to pass.

Instead she focused on the fact that All Might was in her house about to have dinner with her, and that he believed in her.

* * *

 **So Shigaraki has shown a little more of what he's feeling for her! The plot is thickening guys! I've hoped that you enjoyed reading this and that you guys have stuck around for me!**

 **I'd love to hear from all of you so send me a review!**

 **Also sorry for no Bonus Chapter this time around! :(**


	29. Important to Read

**I would like to inform everyone that this is not an update on the story itself but on my life. I want to apologize that this story disappeared for a while. It was taken down by someone but fortunately I was able to recover it with no problems. I do know the person was aiming on deleting this account all together so I'm happy they just settled on this instead.**

 **On to the other news is that I recently lost my husband over the weekend, and due to that Im not sure how fast I will be getting back to writing. The circumstances were complicated in many ways and I'm learning to deal with it and the mixture of emotions that has followed his passing. Its been tough and I have many more obstacles to deal with in the future so due to that it might end up being a while before this story is on my priority list.**

 **For everyone who ends up waiting once again on this story I just want to say how much I appreciate that, and for those who may not come back for a while if ever, you will surely be missed but I understand. I just want everyone to be informed that I have no clue how long I will be gone this time.**


End file.
